El caso del dios triste
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Akise Aru, detective juvenil, se enfrenta a un misterio que no puede resolver. ¿Cómo ayudar a un chico que nunca ha conocido? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **_Si no han leído todos los números de Mirai Nikki o acabaron de ver sus episodios no van a entender este fic. Se sitúa justo en el final del animé._

* * *

**Capìtulo 1**  
_ La segunda libreta_

* * *

Lo último de lo que se enteró Yukiteru era de que habían pasado diez mil años desde que su mundo acabara. Sin embargo, desde la última vez que pudo observar la fecha en su celular ya no supo del tiempo. Ni se preocupaba al respecto. El aparato seguía flotando cerca suyo, sin gravedad que lo controlara, la pantalla encendida pero totalmente en blanco.

Aunque él no lo sabía, ya eran dos mil años desde que Murumuru lo tomara en un momento de melancolía particularmente absorvente, y presionara la tecla reset. Toda su antigua vida desapareció en ese instante. El mensaje final, el único que certificaba la existencia de alguien llamada Yuno Gasai, se perdió. Y así su sentido de todo, excepto de lo que veía y oía claramente. Nunca antes sintió una furia tan obvia, tan clara, tan necesaria cuando descubrió lo que su presunta asistente había hecho a sus espaldas. Incluso su madre, de pensamiento tan liberal, se habría desmayado de haberlo oído pronunciar tales insultos.

Ella decía al inicio que fue un accidente, que sólo buscaba el botón del volumen para escuchar música, pero conforme la animadversión se volvía intolerable (ninguno de los dos tenía adonde escapar del otro) finalmente se lo dijo: estaba harta. Harta de él, harta de su actitud, harta de leer el mismo manga hasta el punto que se sabía de memoria la imprenta de la que lo sacó, harta de la absoluta nada. Sí, sí, amaba a Yuno, estaba enamorado de ella, era su primer amor, bla bla bla, pero ella estaba muerta y, lo peor, había muerto sólo para que él siguiera adelante. ¿De verdad creía que le hacía un favor a alguien suspirando como un idiota frente a la pantalla? Y más valía que no le saliera con el "lo sabrás cuando estés enamorada" porque cualquiera vería la estupidez de lo que estaba haciendo, enamorado o no. Tenía literalmente a todo el universo a su disposición ¿y qué hacía él? Quedarse flotando por ahí con un celular que sólo le servía para sentirse más miserable. Ella era una demonio inmortal, el paso del tiempo no significaba la gran cosa, pero tenía una paciencia limitada y ese espectáculo se lo había enviado al lugar de donde vino.

-Haz algo -lloriqueó ella por fin, acabada su larga lista de reproches. Yukiteru, al ver el cambio en su semblante de enojo, se sintió demasiado incómodo para verla-. Un mundo de cisnes, un bosque de caramelo, un taza de té. ¡Algo! Incluso puedes crear un mundo repleto de Yunos para ti solo. ¿No sería eso genial? ¿No es algo que todos los chicos quieren, un montón de chicas que los adoren? ¿Por qué no tenerlo ahora?

La mera idea le hundió el corazón. Miles de rostros como el de ella, miles de cabelleras rosas, y ninguna habría sido la misma con la que había compartido tanto. Su propia furia se había largado ante toda la verdad que Murumuru rociara sobre él (porque que incluso él supiera reconocerlo era lo más doloroso) y, como era habitual, quiso encontrar un refugio en el pasado, en la Yuno que él recordaba. Pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. Ya desde antes de que Murumuru actuara había olvidado el color de sus ojos. Recordaba cosas generales, como la suavidad de su piel, que siempre se ponía dos coletas para el cabello y tenía unos grandes senos que lo desconcertaban disimulados bajo la ropa, pero no si llevaba aretes, la manera en que mantenía sus uñas o siquiera la forma de su rostro. Aunque se empeñara en crear replicas de ella, estaría juntando rasgos al azar hasta que, de pura casualidad, diera con los de ella. ¿Y luego de eso qué? Más vacío, potenciado por la imagen clara de lo que ya no era, de lo que no podía ser.

E incluso si hiciera un mundo parecido al destruido, un real utopía en teoría, ¿qué bien haría para los seres que creara un dios al que sinceramente le daba igual su existencia? No encontraba dentro de sí ni el ánimo ni las fuerzas para emprender semejante proyecto. Si lo hacía ahora sólo arruinaría la vida de seres inocentes. Las cosas estaban mucho mejor así. Quietas. Seguras. Tranquilas. Eso era lo que se decía.

Murumuru no habría entendido nada de esto, aunque interara explicárselo. Así que prefirió el silencio. Nada nuevo para él.

-Muy bien, si no quieres hacer nada nuevo -dijo la demonio un día (o más correcto sería decir que en algún momento), con un tono conciliador que no había usado en mucho tiempo-, me parece estupendo pero ¿al menos podrías dejar que mirara el Tercer Mundo?

Sujeto a sus piernas flexionadas, Yukiteru parecía un niño al que nadie invitaba a jugar. A su pesar la demonia había empezado a sentir lástima por el muchacho, cosa que jamás le había sucedido con Deus. A lo mejor era porque, mientras literalmente se desmoronaba, Deus no había lucido ni la mitad de patético.

-¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? -le preguntó él, desconcertado.

-Bueno, porque aquí no podemos ver películas sin DVDs ¿y qué mejor espectáculo que la vida misma? Además ¿no crees que sería bueno ver que todo lo que has hecho ha servido de algo?

Mentalmente se dijo "si me responde que para él no ha servido de nada, juro que lo golpeo." Después de todo ¿por qué ella la que tenía que lidiar con dramas de adolescentes testarudos? Pero en lugar de esas palabras, las que en realidad pronunció le sorprendieron.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Y, sin entender por qué, eso la molestó. Era la primera vez que verían otra cosa aparte de su manga, al otro o el celular. Por lo menos podría mostrar un poco más de interés.

-Bien, lo haré -contestó mosqueada.

Con la venia del jefe, Murumuru abrió una pantalla en el aire y, a traves de todas las señales disponibles, sintonizó con el Tercer Mundo. Había muchos países de los cuales escoger, pueblos y comunidades. Podría haber visto la superficie de Marte con la misma facilidad que la de Plutón. Siempre que perteneciera a ese universo podía entrar en su campo de visión. Pero lo único que le interesaba se hallaba en Japón. La imagen se enfocó en la figura del país, luego se llenó con las lineas fronterizas, nubes pasajeras sobre espacios verdes y grises, calles y al fin.

-Tu vieja casa -anunció la demonia, sonriente. Desde el "incidente" con el celular Yukiteru había estado más apático que nunca. Quería verlo ser afectado por algo más que el tema usual. Y, quién sabe, un arranque duro de nostalgia podría darle el empuje que necesitaba para empezar a ser el dios que se suponía que era-. ¿No te trae recuerdos?

La casa se veía exactamente igual a la del Segundo Mundo. Sólo se diferenciaba en que, en lugar de un auto, había dos estacionados frente al hogar. Uno para el señor y otro para la señora de la casa. La única reacción de Yukiteru fue encogerse de hombros. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención. Murumuru gruñó para sus adentros y se metió en la casa. La familia de tres miembros comía el desayuno en torno a la mesa. El padre era el centro de la atención, exagerando los gestos y riendo con la boca llena a pesar de los reproches de la madre. Cuando empezó a ahogarse, haciendo grandes aspavimientos que parecían ensayados, sólo el hijo lo encontró gracioso.

-¡Mi hijo me quiere ver muerto! -se quejó el hombre dramáticamente, pasada la comida-. ¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer un descendiente así?

-Papá, ¿por qué siempre sales con tonterías así?

-¡Mi pobre corazón ha sido destrozado! Necesito consuelo -afirmó solemne el padre, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su salvadora.

Eso de por sí no estaba mal, pero la manera en que su madre sonrió y su padre se puso a restregar el rostro pareció enfermar gravemente al Yukiteru del Tercer Mundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Es de verdad necesario que hagan eso delante de mí?

-Oye, otros chicos estarían felices de que sus padres estuvieran tan enamorados como los tuyos. Deberías sentirte afortunado. Nosotros somos el vivo ejemplo de que el amor nunca envejece, ¿no es así, cielo?

-Por supuesto, amor.

Los dos empezaron a hacerse tales arrumacos que el Yukiteru del Tercer Mundo no tuvo más opción que retirarse a la escuela. Aun afuera de su casa, el muchacho seguía negando con la cabeza y cara de asco. Él no tenía la menor idea de lo que era tener padres separados. Aunque se suponía que era Yukiteru, el mismo que estaba sentado a su lado, mirando sin ver la pantalla, se notaba a la primera vista lo diferentes que eran. Para empezar el otro Yukiteru caminaba sin encogerse tanto, dando pasos seguros y confiados. No parecía un muchacho que se dedicaba a encerrarse en sí mismo. El Yukiteru del Segundo Mundo sólo se había visto así tras la muerte de sus padres, cuando ya no tenía nada que perder y todo por ganar. Y eso no era lo único.

-Él no escribe en su diario -hizo notar Murumuru-. ¿No te parece curioso? Debe tener una vida más interesante si no siente la necesidad de escribir lo que le pasa alrededor.

No recibió respuesta. El Yukiteru a su lado tenía la misma expresión de alguien viendo un programa demasiado monótono. ¿Siquiera se daba cuenta de que ese podría haber sido él mismo? Gracias a su "pequeña" intervención en el Tercer Mundo, el otro Yukiteru y el resto de sus compañeros habían tenido que ser trasladados a otro colegio. Casualmente el mismo adonde los enviaron en el Segundo Mundo luego del ataque de la Novena.

En las puertas del edificio al Yukiteru del Tercer Mundo fue a recibir una chica de cabello castaño y lentes. Ella lo llevó del brazo hacia el grupo de amigo del que había salido para saludarlo. Entre ellos, Hinata, Mao y Ouji. En ningún momento la chica de lentes se soltó del joven. De vez en cuando los dos se miraban al otro y se sonreían, aparentemente sin motivo.

-Vaya, incluso tienes novia -comentó Murumuru-. Y los amigos que tanto querías. ¿No estás feliz por eso?

-Ese no soy yo -replicó Yukiteru.

Aun así, Murumuru notó que se había activado su interés. Mientras aquel grupo continuaba hablando, una cabeza rosa les pasó por el lado. Sin necesidad de escuchar nada, Murumuru hizo acercar su visión a la Yuno Gasai que nunca en su vida había tenido que matar por sobrevivir. Vestía igual que siempre para ir a la escuela, las coletas colgaban de su nuca y, lo peor, estaba escribiendo en su celular con una media sonrisa.

-No crees que ella siga obsesionada contigo, ¿o sí? Sus padres están vivos y el Deus de ese mundo no ha implementado el método de los diarios del futuro -Todos esos datos Murmuru los veía expresados en un espacio en el costado de la pantalla, atraídos por las órdenes que tecleaba-. Supongo que aun así es posible que esté encaprichada contigo. ¿Quieres ver lo que está escribiendo?

Yukiteru no respondió nada, por lo que Murumuru prefirió verlo como positivo. Rápidamente cambiaron la perspectiva, viendo desde el frente de los ojos de Yuno, directo hacia la pantalla del celular. Escribía mensajes de texto, no notas fechadas, y no tenía nada que ver con Yukiteru.

"Llegué con bien al colegio. Después tendré clases de gimnasia por lo que podremos vernos más tarde. XOXOX"

Tras presionar enviar, apareció la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con alguien preguntándole cómo estaba. Un acercamiento más pronunciado permitió ver que el receptor de Yuno estaba agendado como Nagato-kun.

-Una chica no pone kun en su agenda a menos que sea un chico que le gusta -dijo Murumuru, más atenta a su reacción-. Y ya que estamos, ningún chico empieza a mandar mensajes tan temprano a menos que le guste la chica. Deben ser novios. ¿Dónde crees que se hayan conocido?

Nada. Pero al menos ahora Murumuru estaba segura de haber capturado toda su atención.

-No estarás celoso, ¿o sí, Yukiteru?

-No -contestó él en ningún tono.

Murumuru decidió no presionarle. Como él no se apuso en ningún momento y ella deseaba ver más, continuaron siguiendo al muchacho del Tercer Mundo, saltándose las clases que sencillamente eran muy aburridas. En ningún momento lo vieron sacar el celular. Para controlar la hora miraba un reloj en su muñeca. Todavía se le notaba cierta timidez en su trato con los demás, pero aparte de eso no le costaba nada relacionarse con su grupo de amigos. Era... feliz. Simple y sencillamente feliz. El resto también lo parecía.

-Las vidas de todos están mejor que en el Segundo Mundo -informó Murumuru sin que nadie se lo pidiera-. Tu intervención desbarató todas las leyes de causa y efecto, pero al parecer fue para bien. El Décimo ahora se lleva tan bien con su hija que para él es igual de importante que sus perros. Supongo que para un hombre como él eso es bueno.

Yukiteru sonrió un poco. Todavía había mucha tristeza en ese simple gesto, pero ya era algo. Murumuru ya no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír así. Se encontró deseando que lo hiciera más seguido.

-Así que todos están bien. Eso... eso me alivia.

Y sin duda era sincero. Pero todavía no era suficiente para eliminar sus propias nubes. Murumuru temió que los recuerdos fueran demasiado para permitirle seguir viendo las vidas de sus antiguos amigos; sin embargo, Yukiteru los observó calladamente, sin pronunciar palabra. Continuó de ese modo hasta que el otro muchacho se encaminó a su hogar, acabadas las clases. Iba solo pero tras haber recibido un beso en la mejilla por parte de Moe Wakaba y saludos de sus amigos. Parecía que había sido un buen día para él. Todo su lenguaje corporal hablaba de su falta de complejos y problemas graves.

-Vaya, eso es extraño -comentó la demonia.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No lo notaste?

Murumuru se volvió al joven dios. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí mismo observador y no haberlo visto? Suspirando, presionó una tecla, congelando la imagen en la pantalla.

-Mira -le dijo, señalándole un costado, la esquina en el Tercer Mundo antes de que el otro Yukiteru cruzara la calle-. ¿No ves algo extraño?

Marcado por el dedo hubiera sido imposible no ver a una cabellera blanca asomando desde detrás de un edificio. La demonio ajustó el punto de vista para ver un poco más adelante y adentro de ese callejón. De manera indudable se trataba de Akise Aru. Murumuru señaló que su sueño continuaba siendo volverse el investigador privado más famoso del mundo, ahora con plena consciencia de ser un ente creado por Deus pero con libre albedrío. Aparte de ese único detalle, su vida no parecía diferente a la de los Mundos anteriores.

La imagen volvió a moverse. Akise continuó sacando la cabeza hasta que vio a Yukiteru seguir su camino. Entonces sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta e hizo una anotación rápida antes de avanzar en su persecusión. El Yukiteru del Segundo Mundo levantó la cabeza por primera vez.

-Retrocede un poco -le pidió a su asitente.

Volvió a contemplar ese pedazo de realidad cuadro por cuadro. Esta vez se fijó exclusivamente en la libreta. No tenía nada de especial de por sí. Sólo el color. Yukiteru tenía la imagen repetida de Akise haciendo anotaciones secretas. No importaba la curiosidad que tuvieran las personas a su alrededor, Akise sólo sonreía y se guardaba lo hecho. Una vez había dicho que era algo así como su diario personal, pero luego sabría que en realidad contenía los hechos relevantes respecto a un caso que siguiera. Pero entonces era negra. Esa era gris.

-¿Puedes hacer que miremos lo que escribe?

-Sí.

De nuevo el sonido de los dedos de la demonio contra el teclado y ahora observaban desde el hombro del detective. La letra de Akise era bastante pequeña, por lo que a Yukiteru le tomó un rato caer en cuenta de que debajo de cada fecha había algo que incluía su nombre. La sorpresa y desconcierto no le dejó procesar tal hecho de inmediato. Es decir, por un lado no era tan nuevo. También el Akise del Segundo Mundo lo había seguido e investigado; no obstante, ese Akise seguía a todos los propietarios de diarios que causaran irregularidades en las leyes de causa y efecto. En ese Mundo los diarios del futuro no existían.

-¿Por qué Deus le mandaría seguirme de nuevo? -inquirió en voz alta.

-Deus no necesariamente tendría que habérselo mandado -replicó Murumuru, sonriendo. A ella más bien le daba gracia semejante coincidencia-. Él ahora conoce sus orígenes pero Deus también reconoció su independiencia, así que es libre de seguir a quien quiera y por esta vez te escogió a ti. Parece que no importa de qué Yukiteru se trate siempre tendrás un acosador al alcance de tu mano. Me pregunto si él también está destinado a salvarte de un asesino en serie.

Las implicancias de esa sugerencia hicieron a Yukiteru tragar duro. Sí, hacía tiempo había aceptado el interés del viejo Akise en él. Le había impactado en su momento el beso que le dio pero ahora no. Era sólo que no lo entendía. Akise no era de los que obraban caprichosamente. Todo lo que recordaba de él hablaba de una persona calculadora, inteligente. Incluso si el Yukiteru del Tercer Mundo le gustara, estaba seguro de que Akise no perdería el tiempo así. No lo veía capaz. Entonces ¿qué diablos hacía?

Continuó mirando. Una vez el otro Yukiteru entró a su casa, Akise volvió a anotar algo y desapareció de la pantalla. Esta vez no hizo falta que Murumuru tecleara nada. Como dios que era, la pantalla obedecería ciegamente a cualquier orden de Yukiteru, hasta que sòlo se expresaban en su mente. Así, la imagen se trasladó adonde se encontraba el joven de cabello blanco. Se aproximó al bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo vio abultado. Cuando el brazo del detectivo se elevó para llamar a un taxi, Yukiteru por fin vio lo que sospechaba.

Dos libretas, una negra y la otra gris. ¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

_¿Qué tal les parece este primer capítulo? Este fic lo tengo ideado desde hace algún tiempo, de modo que espero tenerlo terminado pronto. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_El dios detective_

* * *

No debería hacerlo. No era su Mundo, no era su tiempo y definitivamente no era su problema. Ni siquiera él pensaba discutirlo. Pero de todos los modos lo hacía, pese a todos sus razonamientos.

Desde que ganara el torneo de supervivencia había tenido tan poco por lo que interesarse, por no decir absolutamente nada. Ahora, sin siquiera la claridad de sus recuerdos para aferrarse, necesitaba algo en lo que fijar su atención, algo que hacer. Muru Muru tenía su manga. Él, por la más curiosa casualidad del universo, lo tenía a Akise Aru. Quería averiguar qué sucedía con él y su fijación con el otro Yukiteru. Además uno siempre siente curiosidad por los chicos geniales.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en su habitación, la mañana antes de que Akise despertara. Sentía una extraña falta de culpa al observarlo de ese modo, sin que se diera cuenta. Después de todo, no pensaba hacerle daño. Sólo satisfacería su deseo de conocimiento y quizá buscara otro objetivo. Era una forma de mantenerse ocupado. Por algo se empezaba.

El cuarto era un poco más grande que el suyo. Había un escritorio amplio de madera clara, haciendo juego con el resto de los muebles. Una computadora súper ancha con un teclado desproporcionadamente pequeño. Arriba de la pantalla había estanterías con libros, junto a varios trofeos y medallas por torneos de artes marciales. Todos eran del primer lugar, el último fechado hacía apenas un año. Esto le sorprendió pero, pensándolo mejor, tampoco se le hacía tan extraño. Para haber sido capaz de reducir a Yuno en dos ocasiones y mantenerse a su par debió haber aprendido a defenderse en alguna parte. Las medallas estaban acomodadas una encima de otra y los trofeos detrás, por no eran vistos a la primera.

En un rincón había apilados un montón de juegos de mesa. Ajedréz, rompecabezas, quién mató a quién, misterio, adivina el personaje del otro. Parecía bastante adecuado para alguien que deseaba convertirse en detective. Y hablando de detectives, Akise era aficionado a las películas de algunos. El más grande póster era uno de un Sherlock Holmes antiguo, en blanco y negro, pipa en mano, mirando en frente como para descubrir al asesino. Abajo una frase escrita en inglés que la pantalla (la suya) tuvo la gentileza de traducirle: "Cuando eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico aunque imposible es invariablemente lo cierto." Las otras imágenes no las reconoció de ningún lado.

Por otra parte, no había ropa colgando de la silla, zapatillas fuera de lugar ni elementos de más. Todo tenía su espacio y propósito. Como la alarma en la mesita de noche que le dio un ataque al corazón sonando. De inmediato se sintió un idiota porque obviamente Akise no podía enterarse de nada.

El muchacho despertó casi al instante. Tras apagar el sonido estiró relajadamente brazos y piernas antes de salir de la cama. Cambió a su ropa del día y la que usaba para dormir la dejó doblada bajo la almohada, arregladas las sábanas. Sólo le faltaba el par de libretas, que sacó de un cajón y colocó en su bolsillo. La mochila para la escuela, ya lista en la silla, fue colgada de su hombro. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando el grito de Muru Muru resonó en el oído de Yukiteru.

-¡Un momento! Retrocede.

Yukiteru se apartó un poco de ella y la miró.

-¿Adónde? Quiero decir ¿a cuándo?

-En el momento en que abrió su armario. Déjalo, yo lo hago -La demonio se fue al frente y ordenó lo que quería por el teclado. Rápidamente Akise volvió sobre sus pasos y se hallaba de nuevo abriendo el mueble para sacar una camisa. Algo al respecto la hizo sonreír-. Lo sabía, lo sabía. ¡Y tiene montones!

-¿Montones de qué?

Muru Muru suspiró y ajustó el ángulo de visión. Pero antes de eso Yukiteru ya había visto lo que le había llamado la atención. Eran mangas. Pilas y pilas de mangas perfectamente ordenados, tan altas hasta arriba de las rodillas de Akise. Muru Muru se entretuvo leyendo los títulos y Yukiteru, por curiosidad, hizo lo mismo. No todos los libros eran de mangas, algunos eran novelas o cuentos. Yukiteru suponía que serían puramente de misterio e intriga, con sus propios detectives por protagonistas, pero quedó asombrado al ver títulos de mangas shojo. Precisamente el más fácil de ver tenía en su portada a un chico y una chica compartiendo una mirada enamorada.

A Muru Muru le encantó descubrirlo.

-No puedo creer que tenga el número siguiente de Amor de verano. Qué envidia. ¡Y parece que los protagonistas por fin reconocieron sus sentimientos!

Yukiteru todavía no lo creía.

-¿No se lo estará guardando para una hermana...?

Esperaba que sí. No podía visualizar a Akise como un amante de cosas románticas. Si ni siquiera cuando lo pretendía en el Segundo Mundo había sido demasiado cariñoso... ¿por qué diablos se le ocurrió pensar en eso? Vaya tontería.

-No seas ridículo, Akise es hijo único. Yo creo que tiene un excelente gusto en cuanto a narración. Incluso tiene algunas novelas románticas. Crepúsculo, toda la serie, y ese otro...

-Está bien, ya es suficiente -dijo Yukiteru recuperando su lugar frente a la pantalla. Regresó la animación a su velocidad normal-. Eso no es lo que me interesa. Quiero saber por qué sigue al otro Yukiteru y por qué tiene dos libretas en lugar de una.

Muru Muru frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, ofuscada.

-Pues a mí me parece bastante obvio.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime -le insistió sin volverse.

-Está enamorado de tu yo del Tercer Mundo, por supuesto.

Yukiteru se lo pensó un segundo, pero seguía sin cuajar. Ya las historias shojo eran demasiado desconcertantes. El que Akise actuara sin perseguir un verdadero misterio le parecía extremo.

-Sí, claro.

-Sólo piénsalo bien -dijo Muru Muru, apoyando una mano en el teclado, justo para detener de nuevo a Akise en plena bajada de escalera. Yukiteru giró los ojos y la miró, ya escéptico-. Akise es una creación de Deus y no es ningún secreto que Deus sentía alguna preferencia por ti. Debió tenerla si te permitía verlo cada vez que quisieras incluso antes de que iniciara el torneo, algo que no hizo con ningún otro de los concursantes. Entonces ¿no sería lógico que esa preferencia se trasladara a una de sus creaciones, Akise en particular? Creo que fue por eso que se enamoró de ti en el Segundo Mundo y por lo que ahora acosa a tu yo del Tercero.

La verdad era que tenía sentido. Incluso lo que decía respecto a Deus porque eso mismo pensaba él antes de descubrir que no era su creación, sino una entidad muy real que lo mandaba a convertirse en víctima o asesino. Sin embargo...

-El Yukiteru de este mundo no es como yo -recalcó seriamente-. Él no se refugia en su posición de observador para evitar ser herido por otros. Tiene una novia, sale con sus amigos, participa en clases y hasta padres que lo enferman con su amor. No necesita amigos imaginarios y apostaría lo que fuera a que no tiene la menor idea de que Deus existe. Siendo así, Deus no tiene ningún motivo para fijarse en él. Lo que dices podrá haber sido cierto para el Akise que yo conocí pero no para este.

-Entonces supongo que sólo quedará una manera de averiguarlo -resumió Muru Muru, poniendo el play.

Akise acabó de bajar las escaleras y tomó un desayuno ya preparado en solitario. Sus padres debieron salir temprano. Finalizada la comida, Akise dejó su tazón en el lavabo y salió del hogar. En ese momento Muru Muru, que lo había estado observando a él, preguntó.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué exactamente te interesa tanto? No me digas que ahora tú te volviste marica.

Su intención era irritarlo, desde luego, pero Yukiteru no agarró el anzuelo.

-Para nada. Es sólo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que esto es extraño. Puedo aceptar todas las diferencias entre mi Mundo y este, pero el que Akise ahora sea un acosador caprichoso como solía ser Yuno... sólo quiero saber qué parte de la historia me estoy perdiendo. Ya desde antes me molestaba no enterarme de las cosas y si tengo la oportunidad de descubrir por lo menos una ¿por qué no aprovecharla?

-Tienes razón ahí -concordó la demonio, sentándose a su lado. Inesperadamente, le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Es bueno verte interesado en algo, aunque sea un chico.

-No se trata de eso.

-Ya sé pero pretenderé que sí y no harás nada para impedirlo. Así me entretendré.

Yukiteru suspiró, resignado. De verdad, siendo un dios cuya única actividad era controlar esa pantalla, no tenía derecho a quejarse.

-Bien pero no insistas demasiado con eso.

-Sí, jefazo.

¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba así? Mejor ni pensarlo. Ya había dicho que él mismo tenía un misterio que resolver y lo haría. Estaba ansioso y expectante. Se preguntó si así era como se sentía Akise.

-Mira, ya lo vio tu otro yo.

Sí, Yukiteru había caído en cuenta. El otro joven se había encontrado con Mao de camino en la escuela y, mientras ella seguía de largo hablando, estaba detenido por la presencia al otro lado de la calle. Ellos miraban desde la perspectiva de Akise. La escena podría haber sido un perfecto deja vu si no fuera por eso y el hecho de que Akise no sonreía como entonces.

La cara de Akise era indescrible del todo, pero lucía como si esperara algo por parte del otro. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Esto, naturalmente, puso nervioso al Yukiteru del Tercer Mundo. Quizá ya se habían visto antes en la escuela y se reconocían entre sí. Era de imaginar por la manera vacilante con que el muchacho quiso levantar la mano para enviar un saludo, antes de que una fila de autos pasara y Akise se escabullera por la esquina.

Atravesó corriendo lo que le faltaba de calle y se detuvo contra una pared. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó la libreta negra, la volvió a guardar y obtuvo la gris. Esta vez fue casi automático el que se pusieran a ver lo que escribía.

"He seguido a Yukiteru hasta la escuela. Hablaba con Mao, con quien se ha encontrado en el camino. Dejé que me viera y ha querido saludarme.

Resultado:

Estaba bien antes de verme. No parecía triste, sólo confuso."

Akise tocó su mentón con el bolígrafo, mirando la hoja. Parecía frustrado por la conclusión a la que había llegado. Yukiteru y Muru Muru se miraron. Ninguno entendía nada. De pronto Akise cruzó la calle a toda velocidad. Por la forma en que se desplazaba era evidente que tenía un objetivo en mente y al pasar por una panadería, el joven dios entendió.

-¿Va a la jefatura de policía?

-No sería extraño. Desde hace tiempo que se lleva bien con el Cuarto.

Eso era nuevo.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía.

-Sí, su padre, o más bien el hombre que actúa como su padre, es guardia de seguridad y por eso Akise siempre ha tenido una relación cercana con la policía. Era necesario que así fuera para mantenerse al tanto de los sucesos que causaran irregularidades en el balance de causa y efecto. Como sea, hace unos años Akise los ayudó en el caso de un secuestro y desde entonces supongo que no les molesta recibirlo.

-¿Aun si es en horario de clases?

Muru Muru se encogió de hombros.

-Aparentemente.

En esos momentos Akise estaba por atravesar la puerta hacia la jefatura, casi dándose de narices con el Cuarto, Kurusu. El muchacho se echó atrás justo a tiempo y ofreció su mejor sonrisa educada.

-Buenos días, Kurusu-san.

Detrás del adulto, venía su joven subordinado.

-Buenos días, Nishijima-san.

A diferencia de Nishijima, que devolvió el saludo sin problema, Kurusu lo vio con reprobación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aru? No me digas que de nuevo estás saltándote las clases.

-Las dos primeras horas son libres y quise aprovechar para investigar algo. Claro está, si no es un inconveniente.

Yukiteru no sabía que podía ser tan buen mentiroso. Por su cara uno nunca podría descubrir si lo que decía era cierto o no. Kurusu, seguro consciente de ello, no estaba del todo convencido. Al fin se rindió.

-Por supuesto que no, Aru -dijo y se volvió hacia la recepción. A través del vidrio le hizo unas señas hacia el encargado, que se había puesto de pie al ver el intento del joven por entrar y no sabía si tendría que echarlo o no. Puesto que su superior indicó que no había problema, volvió a su escritorio-. Pero si dentro de dos horas todavía sigues aquí tendré que decírselo a tus padres, ¿entiendes, Aru?

-Sí, señor. No se preocupe, será muy rápido. Gracias.

Akise sonrió nuevamente y se metió a la jefatura. En lugar de seguirle los pasos, su visión, siguiendo los deseos de Yukiteru, siguió enfocada en el par de agentes. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que significaba la mirada de Nishijima al ver partir al muchacho. Obviamente no le había creído.

-Eres muy amable con ese chico, jefe.

Kurusu se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Lo sé. La verdad es que me da algo pena. Con su madre trabajando fuera tantas horas y su padre con tantos turnos que cubrir no hay nadie que lo vigile. Por lo menos viniendo aquí uno ya sabe que no se está metiendo en problemas.

-Para mí que eso de que nadie lo vigila le viene perfecto -comentó Nishijima, sonriendo al recordar su propia juventud.

Sonrisa que se le borró al recibir la mirada de su jefe.

-No digas tonterías. Todo muchacho necesita que cuiden de él.

Yukiteru recordó que tenía un hijo en silla de ruedas y perdió el interés por el resto de su conversación. No dolía pero sí le incomodaban los recuerdos al respecto. Aunque a fin de cuentas entendía sus motivos, todavía no olvidaba que en su Mundo lo había traicionado y tachado de criminal.

Regresaron a Akise, quien pasaba por los escritorios tranquilamente y saludaba a algunas personas. Unos cuantos llegaron a preguntarle si no debería estar en la escuela a esa hora. El muchacho respondía exactamente igual que ante Kurusu y seguía su camino.

Se detuvo a un escritorio desocupado. Por el par de fotos puestas a un lado se deducía que era el puesto usado por el capitán. La computadora exigía una contraseña que Akise escribió inmediatamente. Sacó la libreta gris y el bolígrafo, por si las dudas surgía algún avance inesperado. De un modo en lo absoluto sorprendente, pero también extraño para el joven dios, comenzó a investigar en torno al nombre Amano Yukiteru.

Vio que no aparecía en ningún sitio de la red. Descubrió que no tenía antecedentes penales ni aparecía dentro del sistema. También buscó a su familia y dio con un artículo, de hace unos 5 años, haciendo referencia al lanzamiento de un videojuego diseñado por Rea Amano. En la foto ella aparecía, orgullosa y feliz, abrazando a su hijo de 9 años y el esposo al lado. Intentó con el nombre Kuro Amano pero, a excepción de una simple multa por conducir con la licencia vencida, tampoco había nada sobre él. Esos eran los únicos Amano en Sakurami. Ningún abuelo, ningún primo, ninguna tía.

Akise escribió en su libreta.

"Me puse a investigar el nombre Amano Yukiteru en los archivos de la policía. No hay nada relevante sobre él, sólo un artículo sobre el trabajo de su madre.

Resultado:

Amano Yukiteru ha vivido una vida de lo más normal públicamente."

Akise volvió a levantar la vista, hacia la foto de la familia reunida para celebrar el triunfo de Rea. Un niño abochornado por el cariño de su madre, aun siendo tan joven. Un hombre con una sonrisa de ganador en los labios. Una mujer cuya risa casi podía oírse en la fotografía.

"Y puede que en privado también. Las opciones se me agotan.

Resultado:

Quizá Yukiteru no sea el que busco."

-Así que está buscando a alguien -dijo Muru Muru. Incomprensiblemente hablaba en susurros-. Esto se pone interesante.

-Shh -dijo, también incomprensiblemente, Yukiteru.

No podían evitarlo. La mirada de Akise sobre sus propias palabras invitaba a la curiosidad, a la abstracción. Era como el héroe que descubre a un oponente mucho más fuerte que él. Sin armas, sin medios y sin información, ¿cómo saldría adelante? Su celular le dijo que ya casi habían pasado dos horas. Recogió sus pertenencias, apagó la computadora y abandonó el edificio. Iba pensativo y cabizbajo. Lo que fuera que anduviera buscando era importante para él y no le gustaba que fuera tan difícil encontrarlo. Como si esa realmente fuera una película de detectives, Yukiteru compartió su frustración muda. El misterio de Akise se había vuelto el suyo. ¿A quién quería y por qué? ¿Y qué tenía que ver todo eso con el otro Yukiteru?

Akise se dirigía a un parque cerca de la plaza. Estaba completamente vacío cuando llegó y nadie lo vio tomar asiento en una banca. El lugar se veía pacífico. Una suave brisa le pasó por el rostro mientras lo subía hacia el cielo. Sólo había unas pocas nubes cubriendo el sol. No iba a llover pero, por lo que concernía al ánimo del joven, hubiera dado lo mismo. Recargó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y suspiró. De haberlo visto en persona Yukiteru se habría acercado a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Pero no había nadie en tanto Akise sacaba una hoja doblada del bolsillo en sus pantalones. Y desde luego no había nadie, a excepción de Muru Muru, para ver el impacto producido en Yukiteru cuando el joven detectivo reveló el contenido del papel. De todos modos ella no lo vio, porque estaba igual de sorprendida.

Era un retrato hecho a lápiz. Apartando el hecho de que no tuviera ni idea de que Akise supiera dibujar, lo más sorprendente no era eso. Era un retrato exacto, bien hecho, de la cara del Yukiteru del Segundo Mundo. La cara podría haberla copiado del Yukiteru con el cual iba a la escuela, pero no el cabello largo y enmarañado, ni el cuello de la ropa oscura que llevaba desde que ganó la competencia, y sin duda no esos ojos. Esos ojos... era doloroso verlos. El juego de sombras y luces había conseguido transmitir una tristeza y sensación de vacío tan honda que se llevaba al corazón, lo estrujaba y devolvía magullado.

Para el joven dios fue como el opuesto del descubrimiento de Narciso. En lugar de sentir atracción, no resistió ese espejo tan fiel y desvió la mirada. Así que es era con lo que se daba Muru Muru cuando se quedaba flotando en el vacío, sumergido en sus recuerdos. Por primera vez creyó entender su necesidad de cambiarlo, de hacer desaparecer esos ojos de la manera que fuera, incluso si era reemplazándolos con furia. Se había sentido tan bien hasta el momento, metido en una historia que no lo tocaba ni por eso asomo, y ahora eso...

-¿Por qué diablos tiene una imagen de mí? -exigió saber. Una parte de sí se sentía violado. ¡Esa mirada no era para servirle de espectáculo a nadie!- ¡Muru Muru!

La demonio dio un respingo.

-No tengo idea -respondió, nerviosa-. Ni siquiera el Deus de ese Mundo debería saber cómo luces ahora, no me explico cómo Akise obtuvo eso. A menos... no, no es posible.

-¿Qué? -espetó el dios-. ¡Habla si sabes algo!

-Pensé que la Muru Muru del Primer Mundo podría haberle información sobre ti, pero aun si lo hiciera, que lo tiene prohibido, ella tampoco tiene forma de saber lo que pasa contigo ahora.

-¿Entonces qué es eso? -Yukiteru señaló la pantalla airadamente-. ¿De dónde pudo sacarlo?

-No lo sé.

La demonio miró la realidad alterna y el cambio en su expresión, de confundida a estupefacta, hizo voltear a Yukiteru. Era la forma en que Akise miraba el retrato, la manera en que pasaba el dedo por la mejilla de papel como si quisiera limpiar lágrimas que no estaban ahí. Esa escena sola, sin ver el retrato, tenía algo de bello y triste. Para el retrato sólo significó un mayor desconcierto por el apretujón tan alargado.

Entonces, la cara de Akise cambió. Se volvió en pura decisión.

-No.

Regresó el dibujo a su refugio y sacó la libreta gris. La pantalla, ya programada para hacerlo, se metió en el camino entre su rostro y el papel para permitirles leer.

"El caso continúa. Puede que Yukiteru no sea la persona que busco, pero mi instinto me dice que hay algo importante sobre él que estoy perdiendo de vista.

Resultado:

Debo seguir a Yukiteru hasta descubrir lo que es."

El joven detective, de nueva cuenta animado, saltó del banco para salir del parque. La pantalla no mostró más allá.

-Basta -ordenó Yukiteru y la imagen se oscureció por completo. Muru Muru lo miró, sorprendida. Ni siquiera al abofetear a la Segunda le había oído hablar con un tono tan seco-. No quiero saber nada más sobre eso. Y tampoco quiere verte a ti espiándolo de nuevo, ¿me oíste, Muru Muru?

La demonio asintió, sólo porque no sabía qué más hacer. Yukiteru le dio la espalda y se alejó en el vacío. Nunca podría irse muy lejos. "Tú decidiste espiarlo primero", pensó la demonia, molesta. E inmediatamente después percibió el peso que se le caía encima. El primer y único entrenimiento que había tenido en más de diez mil años acababa de serle negada.

Había vuelto a la nada.

* * *

_Ignoro completamentamente si Crepúsculo es traducido al japonés y, la verdad, no me intersa averiguarlo porque no cambia a la historia en nada. En fin. ¿Comentarios?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**  
_Algunos inconvenientes_

* * *

__ Una vez pasado el enojo (no había remedio con él, nunca le duraban mucho), Yukiteru se extrañó de no ver a Muru Muru. Como no había espacio para ocultarse, en realidad la única manera de no verse el uno al otro era dándose la espalda mutuamente. En cuanto Yukiteru se volvió, la demonio no estaba ahí. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor ella se podría haber sumergido muy profundo en la nada y se puso a buscarla. Quería quedar en buenos términos otra vez pues se había dado cuenta de que Muru Muru no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

Y tal vez él también había reaccionado de forma exagerada pero es que todo le tomó por sorpresa. Hacía tanto tiempo tenía asumido que todo rasgo de su existencia había desaparecido y lo mismo daba que estuviera muerto o vivo, que ver su propia cara había sido como contemplar la cara de un monstruo que creía olvidado. No tuvo oportunidad de pensar, sólo de cortar cualquier conexión con aquel maldito dibujo. Ni siquiera quería saber cómo o dónde un hecho así había sucedido. Deseaba ver, ser un mero espectador, uno más de la audiencia, no uno de los actores principales. Estaba cansado de ese rol. Nunca lo deseó en primer lugar.

Muru Muru no aparecía. ¿A dónde se podría haber metido? A sus espaldas brilló el resplandor de una de las pantallas, reaccionando a su llamada inconsciente. Primero sólo mostró señales de estática pero en cuanto Yukiteru entendió que podría encontrar a su asistente, le dijo claramente a la pantalla que le mostrara dónde se hallaba.

La pantalla volvió a mostrar el planeta Tierra, el Tercer Mundo, según las letras a un costado. Le enseñó Japón desde las nubes, una serie de calles unidas entre sí, una sección de Sakurami y una casa blanca. La residencia Akise.

-No, diablos. ¿Qué has hecho, Muru Muru?

Adentro de la residencia Akise. En la habitación del único hijo. En el suelo. Muru Muru rodeada de los libros del armario, leyendo Amor de verano, tan contenta como una niña en dulcería. Eso no estaba bien. Eso no estaba nada bien.

-Rayos -Yukiteru empezó a tocar el teclado. Aparecían mensajes, la imagen cambiaba a negativo, aparecían adornos a los lados. Nada era lo que quería-. Rayos. ¿Cómo se supone que uno entra ahí?

Apenas acabó de decirlo, Yukiteru se encontró rodeado por los las portadas y páginas, en cuyo centro Muru Muru continuaba leyendo como si nada.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía -decía para sí la demonia, feliz de la vida.

Una ceja de Yukiteru se elevó hasta el cielo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir:

-¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Muru Muru!?

La demonio saltó en el aire y se quedó flotando a centímetros del rostro de un detective con gabardina. El espanto rápidamente mutó a indignación.

-¡Me arruinaste la mejor parte!

La estupefacción le dejó sin respuesta por unos segundos.

-¿Que yo te...? ¡No se supone que estés aquí!

-Lo sé -La demonio exageró un puchero-, pero tenía que ver lo que sigue. He esperado milenios para ver el famoso beso.

Yukiteru miró abajo y movió algunos libros. Toda la habitación se veía completamente diferente ahora. Ese caos no le iba bien de ningún modo.

-¿Pero en qué estabas pensando haciendo todo este desorden?

Muru Muru giró los ojos y flotó para ponerle al frente de él. Su cabello blanco se balanceó por el costado de su cabeza, rozando las páginas abiertas de una novela.

-Cálmate. Akise salió hace una hora para ir a la escuela y esta vez lo vi entrar al aula, asistiendo a clases. No volverá hasta mucho más tarde y antes de eso ya todo volverá a su lugar.

Yukiteru se apartó el cabello de la frente, observando con desesperación su alrededor. Muru Muru, satisfecha con que la hora de los reproches se hubiera acabado de momento, volvió a sentarse en el suelo y siguió leyendo su manga. Ya no había nada que hacer con ella y, en ese caso, sólo quedaba él para traer algo de sentido a ese cuarto.

-Por lo menos podrías acomodar los que no estás leyendo... -rezongó, comenzando a recogerlos.

La demonia chistó por silencio sin despegar la vista del manga. Yukiteru miró al techo. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal compañera en la eternidad? Bueno, apartando todos los asesinatos, las mentiras y la manipulación, claro está. Si mal no recordaba, Akise tenía los libros por orden alfabético, siendo la A la parte superior, de modo que debería empezar por los de la Z e ir subiendo. Se agachó a recoger una novela de misterio cuando le pareció escuchar un sonido que le heló la sangre.

-¿Oíste eso? -preguntó, pero Muru Muru estaba en su propio universo y ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Yukiteru siguió escuchando y distinguió claramente a unas llaves chocando contra una superficie metálica, probablemente un bol puesto para ese fin-. Maldita sea.

Podría ser cualquier miembro de la familia Akise, no necesariamente el hijo, pero Yukiteru sabía, sabía que sería el Akise hijo. ¿Qué diablos iba a pensar si los veías a ellos o el desastre de Muru Muru? Eso podía ponerse demasiado feo. Sin importarle un pimiento la mirada fulminante de Muru Muru, Yukiteru agarró todo lo que quedaba, incluido el manga que leía, y lo colocó en sus filas correspondientes utilizando sus poderes. Cerró la puerta del armario de un portazo y tomó a la demonia de la mano para salir de ahí.

En un parpadeo más, estaba otra vez en la nada. Yukiteru se giró a la pantalla todavía encendida, a tiempo de ver a Akise entrar a su propio cuarto. Parecía que no se había percatado de nada, pero de todos modos el joven dios permaneció con el corazón en vilo, esperando porque siguiera así. Ellos no debían haber estado ahí, así como Akise no debía tener una imagen suya, y las cosas estaban mucho mejor cuando esas incoherencias universales no sucedían. Estaba tan concentrado en la posibilidad de ser descubierto que no se percató cuando Muru Muru se soltó de su agarre de un tirón y le sacó la lengua.

El muchacho llevaba la mochila de la escuela, pero la echó a un lado fácilmente para abrir la puerta de su armario. Ahí estaban todas las camisas, chalecos, corbatas y chaquetas que usaba, además del grueso cuadrado formado por los libros. Uno de ellos, Amor de verano, estaba un poco corrido a la izquierda, rompiendo la armanía del conjunto. Por un momento Yukiteru creyó que Akise lo notaría, que no había manera de que no lo viera, y cuando lo hiciera llamaría a Kurusu Keigo para denunciar que un acosador se había colado a su habitación. Pero en lugar de buscar el teléfono, Akise se estiró para buscar en el estante superior hasta dar con una caja de zapatos. Ahí era donde guardaba sus ahorros, para nada despreciables.

Sacó algunos yenes del montón, anotó la cantidad en un pequeño anotador y regresó todo adonde estaba. Esta vez no se molestó en tomar a la mochila. Salió sin volver la mirada atrás. Sólo cuando oyó el seguro y confiable click de la puerta, Yukiteru recuperó el aliento.

-Eso ha estado cerca -Se volvió a la demonia, que seguía enfurruñada-. ¿Y tú en qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Ese no es nuestro Mundo! ¡No puedes meterte en él cada vez que quieras y revolver en las cosas de la gente!

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! -respondió Muru Muru, indignada-. ¡Si no era por mí, nos hubiéramos pasado los siguiente veinte mil años viéndonos las espaldas! Ni siquiera tendría que haberlo hecho si tú emplearas tus poderes divinos en algo.

-¿Qué rayos tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Muru Muru lanzó un gruñido feroz, más animal que humano. Sólo con escucharle eso se dio cuenta Yukiteru de que realmente estaba molesta.

-Lo único que quería era saber el final de la historia -dijo Muru Muru, apretando los dientes-. Era algo que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¡Si eso está tan mal eso entonces sirve de algo y castígame!

Yukiteru se quedó sin habla por un largo rato. ¿Castigarla? ¿De dónde había sacado ese semejante idea? Una maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Muru Muru.

-Eso creí. Pues bien, hasta que te decidas a ser un dios de verdad y no un patético emo, no pienso escucharte -Miró un segundo la pantalla y su mirada tenía un brillo decisivo-. Iré a la Tierra y buscaré el siguiente número de Amor de verano hasta terminar toda la serie. Espero que te diviertas llorando por Yuno.

Le dedicó una última salida de lengua y se metió en la pantalla de un salto. Pero ella no apareció en la habitación de Akise de inmediato. La imagen mostró pura estática un par de segundos y siguió enfocando desde el cielo, arriba del centro comercial. Muru Muru estaba entrando por los portales abiertos, entre un grupo de familias y parejas que ni siquiera parecieron notar su presencia.

Por lo menos era obvio que ella sabía pasar desapercibida. Eso era un peso menos del que preocuparse. Pero lo que había dicho antes de irse continuaba siendo molesto. ¿Emo patético? ¿De dónde podría haber sacado eso?

La pantalla se apagó.

Quizá tenía razón.

La pantalla volvió a encenderse. No hubo estática ni espera. Estaba mirando directamente a la cara de la persona en que estaba pensando, cuyo rostro apenas recordaba.

Yuno estaba vestida como para la clase de gimnasia, pero no corría con el resto de sus compañeras. Mientras las chicas le pasaban por el frente, Yuno estaba sentada en el suelo, a un lado de la lista, escribiendo en el celular. Mandaba mensajes de nuevo y sonreía mordiéndose los labios. Parecía tan normal, tan pacífica, que ni por un segundo era posible engañarse creyendo que era la misma Yuno que conoció.

La Yuno buena, que nunca se volvió loca, levantó la vista cuando una mano se agitó en frente de su rostro. La chica era más baja que Yuno, pero bonita. Pecho plano y sonrisa simpática.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra -dijo y se sentó a su lado con un suspiro-. Dios, hace mucho calor. ¿Por qué no estás corriendo?

-Mmm -respondió Yuno, poniéndose roja y ocultando el rostro con su flequillo-. No me sentía bien.

-"No me sentía bien"... ¿Es así como le llaman ahora tener la regla?

-¡Yoriko-chan! -La cara de Yuno estaba hirviendo, tanto por el escándalo que por la verguenza. Se encogió más sobre sí misma-. Una señorita no dice esas cosas.

-Sí, sí, sí -La tal Yoriko se inclinó sobre su hombro y espió el contenido de su celular-. ¿Sigues mensajeándote con tu novio ese?

-Nagato-kun no es mi novio -Yuno miró que llevaba escrito, suspiró y cerró-. Sólo es un chico con el que hablo de vez en cuando. Me gusta y es lindo pero...

-¿Pero...?

La chica de pelo rosa se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Él está en otra escuela y cuando termina las clases tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo. Lo más que hacemos es mandarnos mensajes y chateamos a diario, pero no se puede llevar una relación así, ¿no?

-¿No dijiste que tenías una cita con él el viernes?

-Sí -Yuno sonrió de puro contenta-. Iremos a ver una película y comer algo. Todo dependerá de ver si funciona tanto en real como cuando nos escribimos. Espero que sí... -Eso último lo dijo suspirando y casi para sí.

Las dos chicas continuaron su conversación entre risas y confidencias. Eran dos muchachas de secundaria normales y corrientes. Su charla era aburrida, mortalmente aburrida para cualquier chico, pero Yukiteru se encontró siguiendo cada frase tonta, cada expresión de alegría. La Yuno que él conoció nunca podría haber llevado una así con nadie, ni siquiera con él. El mundo, y sobretodo su mundo, estaba tan completamente jodido entonces.

Aunque, por supuesto, el mundo en realidad no había cambiado. Sólo el mundo de Yuno seguía siendo puro y lleno de cariño, de esperanza por cosas tan normales y corrientes como una cita al cine el viernes. Ya no existía ninguna habitación secreta con una jaula horrible ni manchas de sangre pidiendo ayuda. Eso había sido destruido.

Igual que toda su vida.

-De verdad eres patético.

Yukiteru se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Muru Muru a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estando a punto de llorar y se restró el rostro contra sus mangas para secarse. Muru Muru miraba a la Yuna cuerda reírse de un chiste de su amiga. Chasqueó la lengua y negó.

-Cuando te dije eso de llorar por Yuno no esperaba que lo tomaras literalmente -Esperó a que el chico volviera a alzar el rostro para volverse a él.

No hizo nada por disimular la enorme bolsa llena de mangas que colgaba de su brazo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? -preguntó el joven dios.

-Los robé -respondió ella sin la menor pena. Los dejó en el suelo a su lado y se sentó-. Igual nunca he pagado por ellos, ni siquiera con Deus.

Ella se puso a teclear rápidamente y la imagen de Yuno se cortó a la mitad, mientras la otra permanecía como una televisión sin señal.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. Ven aquí -Yukiteru se pasó una vez la manga por sus ojos, por si acaso, y se acomodo al otro lado de la demonia. Unos segundos más tarde, la segunda parte de la pantalla era ocupada por Akise, subido a una bicicleta y pedaleando por el parque. Muru Muru detuvo ambas realidades-. Muy bien. Puesto que tú obviamente eres de los que necesitan un empujón o no avanzas, lo pondré claro para ti. Sabes por qué Yuno se enamoró de ti en primer lugar, ¿no?

-Porque sus padres murieron. ¡Ay!

Yukiteru se frotó la sien, el sitio donde Muru Muru le había golpeado. Era un dios, por amor al cielo. ¿Por qué lo trataban como a un niño?

-No, tonto. Se enamoró de ti porque necesitaba un camino que seguir. Estaba totalmente perdida y protegerte a ti le dio un objetivo a su vida.

Yukiteru asintió. Sí, algo así le había dicho la Muru Muru del Primer Mundo.

-Ella te necesitaba para guiarla. Tú fuiste su salvavidas. Pero dime, ¿tú necesitas un salvavidas en tierra firme? Estando en la sala de tu casa, un salvavidas de hecho es un estorbo, ¿no lo crees? -Yukiteru asintió otra vez, bajando la cabeza. Así que eso era todo lo que sería para la Yuna de ahora. Suspiró. Pese a todo, tenía sentido-. En cambio, Akise...

Yukiteru la miró.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

Muru Muru puso expresión pensativa.

-En realidad no sé por qué él se fijaría en ti. Es decir, no te ofendas, pero antes de que murieran tus padres prácticamente lo único que hacías era ser salvado por la Segunda y ocasionalmente darle una mano. Incluso después de eso, gran parte fue porque ahí estaba la Segunda alentándote. Lo sé gracias a los recuerdos que la Muru Muru del Primer Mundo me dejó en "herencia."

En herencia decía... Cuando lo que en realidad pasó fue que Muru Muru la obligó a dárselos antes de condenarla a ser el muñequito de celular de Yuno.

-¿Cuál es tu punto? -inquirió, algo molesto.

-Lo que digo es que, a primera vista, Akise no tiene ningún motivo para fijarse en ti. Por eso pienso Deus tuvo mucho que ver. Pero en este Mundo es una cosa totalmente inexplicable e ilógica que estuviera enamorado de ti -Yukiteru elevó una ceja. ¿Seguía con esa idea fija? - Es más, este Akise ni siquiera debería saber de tu existencia pero ahí está, haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para encontrarte.

La conversación empezaba a ponerlo incómodo.

-¿Y?

Muru Muru le frunció el ceño, como si le molestara su falta de claridad.

-¿No lo ves? Eso no tiene el menor sentido ni lógica. A través del tiempo y del espacio, aunque nadie en el universo aparte de mí tendría que saberlo, Akise todavía piensa en ti. ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso en el universo del manga?

El joven dios negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, convencido de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta que le daría la demonia. Y no se equivocó.

-Amor verdadero.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Continúa la investigación_

* * *

Alguien lo estaba observando. Akise ni siquiera podía imaginar de qué manera o con qué idea, pero lo sabía. Un detective tenía que aprender a confiar en su instinto y eso le susurraba el suyo, como una astilla que no pudiera ver de tan enterrada pero dolía. Los primeros días se sintió un tanto inquieto, desde luego, pero sobretodo ansioso por saber más al respecto.

No era tan tonto para creer que sería una persona bastante importante para que alguien gastara muchos recursos en seguirlo. Por lo que al resto de la humanidad concernía, él sólo era Akise Aru, futuro detective, y ahora estudiante promedio. Debido a la frecuencia con que la astilla le hacía saber de su presencia, sin duda se trataba de un interés particular. Y no tenía nada que ver con robarle algo.

Lo comprobó el día que encontró uno de sus mangas fuera de lugar. Tenía su habitación acomodada en puras figuras geométricas porque en la memoria siempre permanecían igual. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara un cuadrado seguiría siendo un cuadrado. La variación en esas formas sería su manera más eficaz de detectar presencias ajenas.

Por un tiempo se había detenido. Durante sólo dos días, pero era un período significativo para quien pretendía fijarse un objetivo. Empezó en un momento, se fue al otro y al entrar en su cuarto ahí estaba de nuevo la astilla, dándole la bienvenida. No planeaba sacar dinero entonces, pero lo hizo adrede con tal de darle puerta abierta a su acosador para llevarse lo que quisiera y tal vez deshacerse de él. Sin embargo, no fue así. Al controlar sus ahorros comprobó que seguían intactos.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo exactamente lo observaban. Nadie más capaz de detectar una presencia siguiéndolo que un detective acostumbrado a seguir a otros. Una limpieza general reveló la falta de cámaras o micrófonos. Tampoco había dispositivos de seguimiento en su ropa, accesorios, mochila o útiles escolares. Su celular no tenía GPS. La computadora no tenía webcam. Si descartaba la tecnología como medio viable, quedaba suponer que ese observador misterioso disponía de otros recursos, recursos especiales para espiarle subrepticiamente.

Eso era interesante.

Pero hasta no tener una pista de quién podría ser (y esperó por una, cualquiera que le llegara), tenía otros asuntos que tratar. Su propio caso, cuyo único indicio era su compañero de clases, Amano Yukiteru. Lo más molesto de todo era la casi certeza de que no estaba yendo a ningún lado así. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Despertaba uno un día con la fuerte impresión de que alguien lo necesitaba, de que sólo él podía ayudarle, y sólo podía quedarse con un rostro para confirmarlo. El infernal rostro que parecía reprocharle cada día que no estuviera ni siquiera cerca de borrarle esa expresión de tristeza. Lo peor era que no se trataba de un deseo de egoísmo heroico, algo así podría haberlo superado; no, lo peor era que sentía necesario para su propio bienestar dar con ese rostro. Hablarle. Saber quién era y por qué estaba así. Uno buscaba, investigaba, dormía insatisfecho por no haber dado con nada, y un día en que estuvo lo bastante aburrido para ir a la escuela una de las primeras caras que ve atravesando la entrada es esa que le venía atormentado.

Se interesó por él de inmediato. Se presentó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, pero se dio cuenta de su error con sólo una mirada. Habría sido imposible confundirlo, por más que tuvieran los mismos rasgos. No obstante algo (y por más que lo pensaba, esa parecía ser la palabra más exacta) lo atraía hacia él.

Para Akise, quien nunca tuvo novia ni persona a la que llamar mejor amigo, ese tipo de atracción inexplicable y sin razón era una situación extraña por novedosa. La mayoría de la gente que conocía sólo era actores secundarios, personajes de una historia que giraba en torno de sus ojos, nada más. Como las novias del legendario 007, las caras y cuerpo podían cambiar, lo mismo daba, siempre que se cumpliera la función para la que se les requería. Tenía un padre porque alguien debía ser su padre. Tenía una madre porque alguien debía hacer de vez en cuando las tareas del hogar. Tenía compañeros de clase porque las escuelas te forzaban a tenerlos. Recordaba nombres, datos esenciales, direcciones, pero no se podría decir que cualquiera de ellos hubiera tenido un impacto bien grande en su vida. Le gustaba y prefería que fuera él quien impactara en las suyas.

Así era la vida de un buen detective.

El misterio era la moneda que inclinaba la balanza de la indiferencia. Si una chica con la que iba a la escuela desaparecía de un momento al otro, de pronto se volvía importante, frecuente en su pensamiento, pero una vez encontrada volvía a ser una chica más, destinada a seguir adelante con su vida. Quedaba la satisfacción del trabajo hecho (un trabajo más, porque ningún caso era más importante que otro) y eso era todo.

En cambio ese chico de la mirada triste y la coincidencia de Yukiteru... molestaban. Porque él sabía que todo el asunto seguro era bastante sencillo en realidad, tan simple como la carta perdida encima del escritorio, pero no veía cómo. No veía el modo, el dónde o por qué. Ese caso lo tocaba directamente de una manera que ningún otro lo había conseguido hasta el punto en que le dio a conocer un sentimiento que creía demasiado lejano para llegar a él: la frustración.

Y con cada semana que pasaba, esa pequeña semilla podrida se estaba extendiendo hasta tomar el resto de sus emociones. Todo perdía brillo si no era para aclarar el misterio que lo llamaba. Incluso el hecho de que, de un día para el otro, se había conseguido a un acosador de lo más hábil.

-Hagan grupos de dos para hacer este trabajo.

Akise alzó la vista que tenía concentrada en la ventana. No le interesaba mucho la escuela ya que para ser un detective privado no se necesitaba un título. Pero de vez en cuando sabía que no podía evitar asistir, aunque fuera sólo para mantener las formas. Ese día pensó que había salido con suerte.

Iba a voltearse a derecha cuando el chico que se sentaba en frente de su objetivo lo pilló primero.

-Eh, Aru -le dijo Kousaka. Akise lo miró y recapituló en un segundo todos los hechos concretos que sabía sobre él: dueño de un blog donde subía sus logros (los que él consideraba logros), hijo de una de las familias más acaudaladas del país, mal estudiante. Su nombre estaba casi al final en todas las listas de promedio. Pese a faltar tantos días y perderse muchas tareas, Akise procuraba esforzarse para los exámenes y por eso era que conservaba sus notas en buen estado. Entre los diez primeros, para que sus padres estuvieran contentos-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Después de clases en mi casa?

Nada más lógico. El uso de su nombre en lugar de apellido lo delató en el acto. Akise le sonrió.

-Lo lamento, Kousaka-kun, pero pensaba pedirle a Yukiteru-kun hacer el trabajo.

Yukiteru, quien pensaba volverse hacia Hinata, se giró al oír su nombre. Lo miró confuso. Akise siempre se sentía como desarmado cuando sucedía. Era una mirada ingenua, de niño bueno o de no haber roto nada en su vida. Un inocente en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, ridículamente fácil de leer. Por eso dolía tanto pensar que podía empañarse con un velo tan grueso como se veía en su dibujo.

-Eso si no te molesta, Yukiteru-kun -le aclaró, tranquilamente.

Kousaka, rechazado, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó para hablar a otro compañero. Akise no dejó de ver y ofrecerle su cara más serena a Yukiteru. Este miró un segundo a Hinata, su mejor amiga en el aula, pero esta estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Mao. Seguramente ellas dos harían el trabajo juntas, acabaría deduciendo. Cuando regresó a él, Akise vio que se resignaba pero que tampoco le molestaba. Después de todo, desde el primer momento lo llamaba por su nombre y jamás pareció que le disgustaba. Eso le alegró un poco.

-Está bien. De todas formas creo que me quedé sin compañera.

-¿Te molesta hacerlo en mi casa?

Yukiteru se quedó pensando, la mano en su nuca. Pensaría en que nunca antes lo había invitado a su hogar.

-No sé dónde queda.

-No hay problema. Puedo llevarte ahí justo después de que acaben las clases.

-Oh -De nuevo ahí estaba, la mirada ingenua-. De acuerdo.

Dos horas más tarde en las cuales Akise no se fugó sólo porque tenía ese pendiente, ambos salieron con el resto de sus compañeros. Antes de atravesar la salida, una chica de cabello moreno llegó junto a Yukiteru y le tomó la mano. Akise la reconoció por ser una de las mejores estudiantes de su curso y presidente del consejo estudiantil. Moe Wakaba.

Ella le dijo que lo lamentaba pero que no podría ir a su casa a la tarde como habían quedado porque una amiga cumplía años y debían escogerle un buen regalo. Yukiteru, con una sonrisa vacilante que le reveló a las claras a Akise que se había olvidado de esa cita hasta ese momento, dijo que no había problema y, como para que su novia no se diera cuenta, lo señaló para presentárselo.

-Voy a ir a la casa de Akise para hacer un trabajo de Historia -comentó el muchacho.

Moe Wakaba siguió sonriendo, pero un ligero tic en su mejilla izquierda le indicó a Akise que mejor se hacía el distraído. Pero no dejó de prestar atención a las palabras. Eso habría sido pedirle imposibles.

-Quedaste con tu amigo el mismo día que quedaste conmigo -hizo notar la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír. Akise pensó que las mujeres eran como bombas de tiempo; sólo un experto debería ser capaz de estar cerca de ellas-. Lo habías olvidado, ¿cierto?

Yukiteru se puso a reír nerviosamente.

-Me descubriste -confesó, rascándose la nuca-. Lo lamento.

Moe suspiró hondo, como si ya hubieran tenido esa conversación antes.

-Francamente, Yukki, a veces creo que tienes mucha suerte de ser lindo. Siempre soy yo la que te recuerda las fechas de nuestros aniversarios o compromisos.

-Lo siento, tengo mala memoria.

-Te dije que deberías anotar ese tipo de cosas en el celular. Para algo debes usar la función de notas.

-Eso también se me olvida -Yukiteru juntó ambas mano en gesto suplicante, su último recurso-. Perdóname por ser mal novio y no recordar que habíamos quedado, sabiendo lo importante y especial que es tu tiempo. Para la próxima juro que no se me olvidará.

Moe lo evaluó de arriba abajo, tratando de decidir si seguía enojada con él o no, a pesar del cumplido. Akise dedujo que se le hacía muy difícil con esa expresión de culpable arrepentido que ponía.

-Bien -suspiró la chica, resignada. La sonrisa de Yukiteru le ocupó toda la cara y ella le frunció el ceño, como si le reprochara alegrarse de su victoria-. Hum. Te llamaré más tarde. Un gusto conocerte, Akise-san.

Akise le respondió con un gesto. Moe se inclinó un poco, por ser más alta que su novio, y le besó en la mejilla antes de reunirse con el grupo de amigas que ya la esperaba. Yukiteru se le quedó viendo un rato más con tal aire de embobado que Akise supo, sin lugar a dudas, que si su compañero tenía motivo de aflicción en su vida no sería a causa de su novia.

-Parece una chica agradable -comentó, tanto para tantear terreno como para devolverlo a la realidad.

Mientras hablaba se dirigía hacia la zona de las bicicletas, donde tenía la suya. Yukiteru lo seguía de cerca casi como un cachorrillo, sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Moe-chan es la mejor -declaró, sonriente. Akise se arrodilló para sacar la cadena-. Todavía no tengo idea de qué hace con un chico como yo. Estuve casi dos años enamorado de ella antes de que me diera la oportunidad de tener una cita real.

-¿Hace cuánto que salen? -preguntó Akise, empujando la bicicleta y llevándosela a la salida.

-Un año y tres meses.

-Felicidades -Akise tomó asiento-. Adelante, sube.

Sólo entonces Yukiteru cayó en cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-Eh, ¿cómo quieres que suba si sólo tiene una silla?

-¿Nunca viste a dos personas andar en una bicicleta?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Akise le indicó el par de barras que sobresalían del eje de la rueda trasera. Le dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era subirse en ellos y apoyarse en sus hombros. Que no se preocupara por mantener el equilibrio o que pesara demasiado. Ya había llevado así antes y no había tenido ningún accidente. Yukiteru todavía estaba dudoso pero acabó accediendo. Sus manos, de uñas cortas, gracias al cielo, se clavaron en sus hombros como si en lugar de una bicicleta estuviera por viajar en una motocicleta que iría a toda velocidad. Dolía pero aun así Akise no dijo nada. Ya se le pasaría.

-Le gusta -canturreó Muru Muru en su espacio imaginario. Miró al joven dios con una gran sonrisa-. Mírale la cara, esa es la cara de un chico que se aprovecha de la situación para tener contacto con el objeto de su afecto.

Más bien le parecía una expresión de aguantarse un olor no del todo agradable. Aun así, encontró el comentario molesto. No supo por qué.

-Sólo le interesa porque se parece a mí.

-Celoso...

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, tal como esperaba. Había un estudio perfectamente habilitado en el piso inferior, pero Akise condujo a Yukiteru a su cuarto para establecer un ambiente más íntimo. Nunca habían hablado los dos solos, sin ser rodeados por sus compañeros, así que quería darle la impresión de que no habría problema si lo hacían.

Una medida innecesaria, como descubrió muy pronto. Yukiteru era un libro abierto. No tenía secretos ni razones para desconfiar, así que su charla resultaba relajada y alegre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Akise era el único que trabajaba realmente hasta que él mismo anunció que lo tenía listo. Yukiteru primero se sorprendió, luego se apesadumbró por haberlo hecho hacer todo mientras él sólo parloteaba. Pero también tenía Akise su culpa, ¿cómo se le ocurría no pedirle ayuda?

-No te preocupes, así lo hacemos más rápido -respondió Akise, mandando imprimir las hojas. Separó las hojas en dos montones y le entregó una a su compañero-. Tendremos que presentarlo oralmente, así que te servirá tener una copia.

-Pero...

-Yukiteru-kun -le dijo Akise, mirándole a los ojos-, está bien. Así lo prefiero. Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Le guiñó, sólo para rematar el efecto de complicidad. Yukiteru dejó caer los hombros, rendido. Akise sonrió, un movimiento maquinal que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba pensando. Sólo en cuanto su compañero desapareció en el interior de un taxi y él estuvo de vuelta en su cuarto, se permitió reflejar lo que sentía. Que el acosador tuviera una muy buena vista de su frustración y sensación de vacío, de su absoluta consciencia de que no había obtenido nada. Era su cuarto y presuntamente él no sabía que estaba ahí.

Era inútil. Yukiteru le había contado prácticamente su vida entera. Ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle sugería que ese chico estuviera pasando por una depresión profunda. Cuando se alegraba, lo hacía de verdad, no fingía. Incluso llegó a preguntarle si tenía primos de su edad o cualquier pariente (la policía no podía saberlo todo) pero Yukiteru había afirmado sinceramente que tanto su madre como su madre eran hijos únicos. Si le hubiera mentido en algo se habría dado cuenta en el acto. Nadie podía ser tan buen actor a menos que fuera un psicópata. Y un psicópata no se quedaba viendo a su novia irse con una sonrisa de perfecto bobo en la cara.

Tomó la libreta gris de su chaqueta y, ahí acostado en la cama, anotó.

"Invité a Yukiteru a casa para hacer un trabajo de historia. No tuvo miedo de decirme todo lo que le pedí, incluso detalles que no le pedí. Apenas si me hizo algunas peguntas a mí.

Resultado:"

Akise se frotó la sien. Verlo escrito le recordaba con más fuerza su fracaso. Pero tenía que mantener un registro de cada caso y sobretodo de uno tan importante para él. Con sus bajas y altas.

"Yukiteru es del tipo de chico que puede hacer amigos fácilmente, siempre y cuando sean ellos los que inicien el contacto. No tiene más parientes en Sakurami."

Akise repasó sus notas anteriores, desde el inicio hasta la actualidad. A veces eso le ayudaba a ver las cosas con más claridad. Le traían a la mente detalles o pensamientos que se le habían olvidado y, al juntarlos, descubría con agrado que el caso estaba resuelto. No fue así en esa ocasión. Se volvió a guardar la libreta con un suspiro.

Permaneció un largo rato así. Luego suspiró de nuevo y se levantó. No, no podía dejarse agarrar por la sensación momentánea (que indudablemente sólo sería momentánea) de derrota. Así no era como un buen detective trabajara. Todo caso podía resolverse o no lo habría vuelto un caso en primer lugar. Nada más debía darle tiempo y la respuesta llegaría.

Pero ninguna respuesta le valdría nada así. No en ese estado. Eso lo predisponía al fracaso definitivo. Necesitaba salir, calmarse, recuperar el control de sí mismo y la fe en su lógica. Sacó algo de dinero de entre sus ahorros (la mesada que le daban sus padres) y salió. Ya estaba anocheciendo pero era relativamente temprano. El centro comercial seguiría abierto.

¿Qué día era hoy? Akise consultó en su celular e hizo unos cálculos rápidos. Sí, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que compró sus mangas. Ya deberían haber llegado nuevos. Condujo en la bicicleta, sin dejar de percibir la presencia de su acosador. No sabía qué buscaba observándolo, pero sin duda hacía avances con más rapidez que él. Ojala tuviera su mismo método de seguimiento. Se le harían mucho más sencillas las cosas así.

Akise empezó a notarse mejor cuando sintió el aire acondicionado de su tienda favorita en el cuerpo. Era una librería especializada en manga y animé. Si uno quería un muñeco o póster tenía que ir a otra parte. Pero estaba en el sitio ideal si buscaba algo particular. El dueño, un hombre joven que ya lo tenía registrado en su particular banco de memoria, sonrió al verlo.

-Aru-chan -le saludó estrechándole la mano. No debía tener más de 25 o 26 años (de hecho, Akise sabía con seguridad que eran 25), pero a todo aquel que fuera más bajo que él lo llamaba "chan". Siempre procuraba saber los nombres de sus clientes más habituales, así como aprenderse sus gustos y poder adivinar lo que querían-. Vienes por Detective Trap, ¿no? Andas con suerte. Llegó esta mañana y me preguntaba "¿dónde está Aru-chan, que no aparece?" Los chicos me quisieron llevar todo, pero guardé uno, seguro de que vendrías.

-¿De verdad? -inquirió Akise, sonriendo con sincero agrado por primera vez en todo el día. Detective Trap era una serie relativamente nueva, pero ya se había vuelto una de sus favoritas. El detective solía resolver sus casos a través del engaño, disfrazándose para despistar al verdadero culpable y hacerlo confesar. No era un concepto de lo más original; no obstante, resultaba interesante ver cómo se desenvolvía en cada historia-. En serio se lo agradezco, Akato-san. Me ha sacado un peso de encima.

Y lo decía en serio. Se sentía más ligero sólo con que eso le hubiera salido bien.

-Es mi trabajo, Aru-chan. Estoy para servir al otaku que todos llevamos dentro -declaró el vendedor con un brillo solemne en los ojos.

Le entregó la bolsa con su manga como si le entregara una corona a un rey. Akise pagó, prometió que se pasaría la semana entrante para ver qué más tenía, y se retiró. Estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y enterarse de en qué nuevo problema vería metido al protagonista enmascarado.

Él lo sabía, mejor que nadie, que ese tampoco era un estado propicio para la investigación seria y meditada. Porque la tristeza o la alegría eran formas de alteración en el razonamiento. Lo ideal era la calma, cuando no estaba ni bien o mal, perfectamente equilibrado. Por inclinarse su balanza a ver el vaso medio lleno, no se dio cuenta de que el camino estaba sembrado de vidrios rotos. No los vio directamente. Oírlos romperse debajo de sí fue lo que le alertó, y un momento después se dio cuenta de que las ruedas se hundían en el pavimento. Un examen acelerado le confirmó que la goma de ambas ruedas ya no tenía salvación. Estaban arruinadas.

Akise se agachó para arrancar un pedazo de vidrio. Parecían de una botella de vino. Se lo acercó a la nariz. No olía a nada en particular. Debieron haber roto una botella hacía tiempo vacía. Ni siquiera eso le importó demasiado. ¿Qué más daba? Sólo tendría que caminar lo que le quedaba hacia casa. No era mucho de todos modos.

Eso pensó antes de ver la navaja salir disparada hacia su rostro. Logró esquivarla pero fue demasiado tarde. La afilada hoja llegó a perforarle la piel de su mejilla. Afortunadamente no fue una marca profunda. Si no se hubiera espabilado le podría haber arrancado un ojo. Se tocó la herida y percibió la sangre, su sangre, mancharle los dedos. Observó a su atacante sin dar muestras de miedo.

Rápidamente evaluó la situación. No estaba borracho, pero sí parecía adicto a algo. El rostro demasiado flaco y las venas rotas en sus ojos así lo atestiguaban. Debía rondar la misma edad que Akato-san o un poco mayor. La ropa sucia hablaba de un largo e indiferente descuido. Flaco, nervioso. No debería ser difícil.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo, afable-. Una persona en tu condición no debería estar manejando cosas así de peligrosas, ¿no cree, señor asaltador? ¿Por qué no la deja en el suelo antes de que suceda algo malo?

-Cállate, maldito cabrón -dijo el adicto, pasándose la mano por la cara sucia y el cabello grasiento. La navaja, sin embargo, era sostenida firmemente-. Dame todo lo que tengas o te rajaré la cara.

-No hay necesidad de ser grosero -repuso Akise. El sujeto era peligroso. Tenía que andarse con cuidado-. Temo que ya me gasté lo último de dinero que llevaba, señor asaltador. No puedo ayudarle.

-¡Mientes, puto cabrón! -chilló el adicto, abalanzándose sobre él.

Dirigió la navaja directamente a su rostro, de modo que a Akise no le costó nada encontrar una entrada para sus golpes. Primero el plexo solar, que le quitaba el aire, luego el cuello, que le haría perder el equilibrio. Con su atención dividida entre esos tres focos (la respiración interrumpida, el dolor, la inminente caída), Akise pudo hacerse fácilmente con la navaja. El adicto cayó sobre los vidrios rotos y chilló de dolor, para a continuación echarse a llorar. Era una escena lastimera, pero no se dejó conmover.

-Salgan ahí, asaltadores -pidió con voz tranquila.

De un callejón cercano salió corriendo otro hombre, más alto, fornido y mucho más consciente. Él no se molestó en intentar herirlo con un arma blanca. Quiso derribarlo de un potente puñetazo. Si Akise no tuviese los reflejos que poseía, ese sólo golpe podría haberlo dejado inconsciente. Pero la fuerza no era todo. El sujeto se concentraba demasiado en sus brazos, no prestaba atención a las piernas.

-Oh, una pelea -dijo Muru Muru. Desde hacía una hora o dos se había traído unas palomitas de Yukiteru no sabía dónde y ahora que surgía una escena de acción, se las comía más rápidamente-. No por nada ese chico ha ganado tantos trofeos.

Yukiteru no le respondió nada. Ni tan sólo la oyó. Por un momento se había alarmado, pero Akise parecía capaz de mantener las cosas bajo control. Unos segundos más tarde tenía al sujeto más grande reducido, agarrándole de un brazo y la navaja amenazándole el cuello. El adicto seguía lloriqueando en el suelo porque cada vez que trataba de volverse más pedazos de vidrio se le enterraban en los costados. No era una amenaza. Akise se inclinó para hablarle al grandote y ellos se acercaron a oír.

-¿Dónde está el tercero? ¿El que puso los vidrios y les dijo que esperaran?

El grandote lo mandó al diablo y trató de agarrarle el cuello con su mano libre, pero Akise apretó la navaja más fuerte contra su cuello. El grandote podría agarrarlo pero quizá (y ese quizá hacía toda la diferencia) no antes de que el muchacho lograra cortarle algo. Por esperar su respuesta, Akise no vio el brillo que salía del callejón. Unos segundos más tarde confirmaron lo que sospechaban. Una pistola.

-Eso no es justo, llevar una pistola a una pelea de cuchillos. ¿Crees que Akise lograría evitarlas o... ? -Muru Muru miró a un lado. Luego al otro. Por último a la pantalla-. Oh -Y después-: Esto puede ponerse feo.

-Suéltala.

Akise creyó reconocer la voz. ¿Yukiteru? ¿Qué hacía Yukiteru-kun ahí? ¿Le hablaba a él? Se giró para ver a sus espaldas, listo para decirle que se largara, que lo tenía todo bajo control, que huyera y llamara a la policía, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar una sola palabra. La impresión le dejó de piedra. Sólo fue un segundo de duda, de vacilación, que su atacante aprovechó para deshacerse de su llave y tomarle del cuello. Dejó caer la navaja sin darse cuenta. Intentó darle un rodillazo al estómago, pero antes de poder mover la pierna el sujeto fornido lo levantó del suelo.

Apenas podía respirar. Él sabía que era difícil matar a alguien asfixiándolo, lo había investigado por simple curiosidad. Tapar todo acceso de aire con las manos sería imposible pero bien podía aplastar a las arterias principales, impidiendo el libre paso de la sangre, lo que reduciría la sangre oxigenada capaz de llegar al cerebro y se desmayaría. Más presión por más tiempo causaría la muerte cerebral. Un montón de datos, inútiles cuando realmente importaba. Sólo le quedaban unos minutos antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

Primero enfocó el rostro de su atacante y se dio tres segundos para confirmar la posición de sus ojos. Si se apresuraba y ponía la presión justa en su pulgar, podría dejarlo ciego de un ojo. Con eso compraría tiempo. Preparó la mano, un puño cerrado y el pulgar saliendo como si tuviera bien. Su brazo debería ser una flecha. El sujeto también tenía buenos reflejos.

Nunca llegó a hacer nada. El asaltante grande, junto con su mano, despareció en el aire absorbido por una especie de agujero negro. La imagen de ese hombre siendo tragado de esa manera fue demasiado surrealista para que lograra entenderla a la primera. Se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, recuperando el aire. Sintió el aire frío de la noche en su rostro sudoroso, la necesidad de apartarse el cabello de la cara, el corazón palpitándole porque, por mucho que uno se mantuviera tranquilo y lograra pensar, ser estrangulado en el aire aceleraba el pulso de cualquiera.

Sin el fortachón del que preocuparse, tenía a dos más de los que encargarse. Recogió la navaja del suelo y todavía tomando grandes bocanadas para recuperarse, se puso en pie dispuesto a enfrentarlos. Pero el tercero, el listo, el responsable de los vidrios en el camino, no estaba en ninguna parte. El adicto era el único asaltante que quedaba y este se apartaba tembloroso de la presencia oscura en pie delante del muchacho. El drogadicto lloraba pero ya no de dolor. Había un horror paranoico en su mirada y se aplastaba contra la pared como si eso pudiera protegerlo.

-¿Que-qué hiciste con ellos? ¿¡Qué diablos eres!? -chillaba el adicto, queriendo escapar.

Su entrepierna se había oscurecido. La presencia oscura (una larga capa negra que no revelaba nada, lo mismo podría haber sido un fantasma) dio un paso al frente.

-Me das asco -sentenció.

Extendió la mano al frente y un nuevo hoyo negro nació justo debajo del delincuente. El adicto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasarle y trató de apartarse, pero sus piernas ya habían sido tragadas. Intentó aferrarse al borde de una pared y no lo consiguió. Desapareció vociferando su terror.

Akise bajó la navaja. Contra un poder así no podría hacer nada. Otra persona ya se habría echado a correr, queriendo perder de vista a ese fantasma, pero él ni siquiera lo consideró una posibilidad. Ante un ser capaz de hacer desaparecer a las personas con un movimiento de mano, huir sería una necedad. Sin embargo había otra explicación para su inmovilidad, la verdadera; no creía que fuera necesario.

Antes le había visto con la capucha baja. Le había visto el cabello negro caerle sobre los hombros y sus puntas enmarañadas. Un cabello que le parecía conocer, que creía tener copiado sobre el papel doblado en su bolsillo. Podía equivocarse, desde luego, pero todo su ser estaba convencido de que era la verdad.

Así y todo, no consiguió moverse. Fue el fantasma oscuro el que se volvió hacia él. Llevaba la capucha cubriéndole parte del rostro, dejando el mentón a la luz.

-Quédate quieto -dijeron esos labios.

Akise no contestó. No podía. Por eso no reaccionó cuando el fantasma extendió su brazo de nuevo hacia él y vio pudo ver claramente una mano de uñas largas, descuidadas, y piel pálida. Los dedos le alcanzaron el rostro, su propio rostro, y Akise deseó poder ver a través de la oscuridad. Aunque no lo necesitaba realmente, le hubiera gustado. Para regocijarse en el hecho, para poder decirse que todo había valido la pena. No hizo nada. La máxima estupidez que podría cometer sería disgustarlo o espantarlo, impulsado por la curiosidad.

Los dedos le tocaron la mejilla herida y la palma se presionó contra ella.

-Soy nuevo en esto -dijo el fantasma-, así que probablemente no lo haga bien. De todas formas tienes suerte de que no haya sido grave.

Akise no entendió absolutamente nada hasta que sintió un calor extraño dispararle la cara. Fue un golpe, una cachetada, igual a la de acercar ese lado a un horno encendido. Como si antes hubiera pasado una semana en el Polo Norte. Era agradable, pero en un primer momento le asustó por su intensidad. Duró un par de segundos, los contó, y el fantasma, junto a su horno portátil al final de su brazo, se alejó un paso. Akise no necesitaba levantar su mano para comprobar que la herida había desaparecido.

Quedaron los dos suspendidos en el momento, congelados por sus propias impresiones. Akise fue el primero en volver a hablar, soltando la palabra en un solo respiro.

-Gracias.

El fantasma bajó la vista y pateó un vidrio con su pie desnudo.

-Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

-Lo tendré -dijo Akise y, antes de que pudiera razonarlo-: Por favor, ¿podrías dejarme verte?

La suplica, súbita y sincera, le dejó estremecido por dentro.

El fantasma no alzó la capucha. Se dio media vuelta y Akise estuvo seguro de que se iría en otro agujero negro. Quiso detenerlo pero su cuerpo parecía insensible, como si se estuviera despertando en medio de un sueño, y apenas consiguió dar un paso antes de que el fantasma se desvaneciera en el aire.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Conclusión_

* * *

-No digas nada -se adelantó Yukiteru, dándole la espalda a la pantalla.

La apagó con un gesto de la mano y se apartó la capucha con aire irritado. Muru Muru permaneció mirándole un largo rato, masticando lentamente las palomitas que le hinchaban las mejillas. Sólo una estaba rodeada y el labio se le iba para ese lado, por lo que parecía una expresión de reproche y burla. Por lo menos a Yukiteru se lo pareció y eso le molestó todavía más.

-De acuerdo -suspiró entre dientes-. Si quieres decir algo dilo de una vez y terminemos con esto. Adelante.

Muru Muru se tomó unos segundos para masticar y tragar. Parecía perfectamente tranquila, a diferencia de su jefe.

-¿Por qué...?

-¡No lo sé! -Yukiteru gritó sin poder contenerse.

Sus manos, temblorosas, se le enterraron en el cabello mientras se dejaba sentar en el suelo. O la nada del suelo. ¡Se sentía tan estúpido! No sabía en qué había estado pensando al hacer desaparecer a esas personas. Incluso cometió la estupidez de curarle una simple herida que igual sólo iba a dejarle una mínima cicatriz. ¿No decían que las cicatrices aumentaban el atractivo en los chicos?

Hasta entonces era sólo un programa de televisión cualquiera. Una película atrapada de casualidad en la programación. No era una vida real. No eran personas con las que él había hablado y simpatizado en otra vida. No eran imágenes pasadas de gente que había matado. Sólo eran personajes familiares de una serie que sólo seguía por la nueva perspectiva, porque cambiaron los escritores, porque el protagonista fue reemplazado hasta el punto en que no se parecía en nada a lo que se veía en las temporadas anteriores.

Era divertido. O tonto o aburrido. Pero al menos la televisión sintonizaba. Los personajes estaban allá y él ahí, con Muru Muru y sus comentarios inapropiados. Él no tenía nada que ver y eso estaba bien. Estaba perfecto.

Lo pensaba de verdad. Antes de ver ese indiscutible asomo de arma y darse cuenta de que ninguna persona, ni siquiera un campeón de artes marciales mayor que Akise, sería tan rápido para evitar una bala que le apuntara directo. Entendió que Akise ni siquiera oía los pasos, que no se enteraría de nada. Reaccionó. En ese momento le pareció que debía hacerlo.

-No podía dejarlo morir -dijo, estrujándose las manos. Muru Muru estaba en silencio-. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo la primera vez. No quería que nadie muriera.

Rayos. ¿Por qué siempre volvía a eso? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil olvidar la sangre? Para colmo no se trataba de eso. En la superficie tal vez, pero no en el fondo. Y él lo sabía.

No deseaba que Akise muriera.

-Los chicos son raros -comentó Muru Muru, pasándole un pañuelo. Yukiteru no hizo caso. Enterró la cabeza en su brazo y ojala pudiera quedarse así por toda la eternidad. Sin saber nada. Sin interesarse por nadie. La demonio gruñó por su falta de educación-. Eso afectará a las leyes de causa y efecto en ese Mundo. Sabes que cuando un dios hace lo que tú a un humano literalmente está borrando todo rastro de su existencia. Quedará un gran vacío en los Registros Akáshicos. Ni siquiera sus familias los recordarán, si es que tenían alguna.

Yukiteru inspiró hondo, todavía viendo a otro lado.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

La demonio encogió los hombros. Ella no tenía que lidiar con nada de eso, así que poco podía importarle.

-Me parece a mí que acabas de cometer el famoso crimen perfecto. Sólo te dejaste un testigo y no creo que hable. Felicidades.

Yukiteru se echó a reír. Luego lloró. Y luego rió de nuevo porque estaba llorando. Ni él lo entendía.

-¿Qué me está pasando, Muru Muru?

Su sirvienta le palmeó un brazo. Ella siempre era cálida, seguramente por sus orígenes infernales, pero ahora a Yukiteru le pareció por primera vez reconfortante en lugar de asfixiante.

-Bienvenido a la vida. Dicen que apesta pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

La programación continuaba al día siguiente. Ninguna quería perderse lo que sucedería a continuación. Yukiteru, sobre todo, debía saber el impacto que tal espectáculo causaría en Akise. Después de haber visto las novelas románticas ya nada iba a sorprenderle de él. Evidentemente no lo conocía tan bien como creía y adivinar sería una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Akise fue a la escuela al día siguiente. A la primera vista parecía un día normal y corriente. Hablaba y les sonreía a sus compañeros con un ligero aire de divertida resignación, como si no le hubiera quedado otra opción en el universo que asistir a clases por hoy o se destruía el mundo. Pero ellos no prestaban toda su atención a Akise y no veían los pequeños cambios, los sutiles y minúsculos detalles que sólo ellos podrían apreciar. Al no tener nada más en que fijarse, por supuesto.

Cuando nadie lo miraba mientras el profesor explicaba su materia, el gesto sereno e inconmovible de costumbre variaba a una mirada esquiva y bajaba. Rayos ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o incluso Akise se movía diferente? Como si estuviera nervioso y esperara el estallido de fuegos artificiales en cualquier momento. No estaba asustado, no en verdad, pero por muy poco.

Yukiteru sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. ¿Eso lo había provocado él? No le gustaba. Decididamente no le gustaba verlo así. No era así como se debía comportar un detective.

Y lo extraño es que para sus compañeros nunca fue tan atento, tan dispuesto a participar de sus conversaciones. Los momentos horrible era cuando todos lo perdían de visto, todos excepto ellos. Más que nada, Akise insistía en permanecer cerca del otro Yukiteru. Le hablaba, le comentaba cualquier cosa e incluso hacía chistes que el otro veía. Cada vez que el otro reía o hablaba, Akise sólo lo miraba y esa mirada ponía increíblemente incómodo a Yukiteru. Probablemente no sería así de haber desoído los continuos aportes de Muru Muru sobre "amor verdadero" y esas ridiculeces.

-No entiendo qué pretende -comentó, desviando la vista.

-Es lógico -afirmó Muru Muru. El dios la miró-. Ese Yukiteru es su única pista para encontrarte. Estoy segura de que te reconoció anoche y ahora quiere confirmar sus sospechas a través de él.

-No, imposible. Él no sabía quién era, ya lo viste cuando pidió verme.

-Quizá sólo necesitaba asegurarse, pero la idea ya la tenía.

-Eso no lo sabes -respondió Yukiteru, brusco, y espero que así se zanjara la cuestión.

Muru Muru le frunció el ceño pero una mirada a la pantalla se lo alisó.

-Oh, mira, está por escribir.

Yukiteru también se volvió. Akise estaba en la puerta del baño de chicos y había sacado su libreta gris de la chaqueta. Lo que impresionaba más de esa imagen fue la manera en que su mano tembló al sacar el bolígrafo. El muchacho se apartó el cabello de la frente y respiró hondo. Incluso Muru Muru estaba confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede ahora?

La fachada de buen compañero se había desecho del todo. Lo único que quedaba era la estampa del intranquilo.

"Nada sucedió anoche"

Las palabras, de trazos inseguros, llenaron toda la pantalla.

-¿Qué...? -inquirió Muru Muru, sin molestarse en acabar la frase.

Yukiteru no contestó. No quería creerlo.

Akise se leyó a sí mismo, afirmó tragando duro y continuó.

"Mi bicicleta pudo haberse desinflado en cualquier parte. Borrachos de la calle rompieron una botella y la pasé por encima. Eso fue todo. No hubo ningún asaltante ni fantasma creador de hoyos negros. Lo que vi, o lo que creo que vi, es absolutamente imposible.

Resultado:"

La mano tembló en el aire. Por un momento pareció que iba a techar la última palabra, pero no lo hizo.

"Todo este caso me está afectando demasiado. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Debería haberlo abandonado antes pero ahora estoy seguro. No puedo seguir así.

Me retiro del caso."

Pareció que tardaba una eternidad en asimilar las palabras que él mismo había redactado. Entró en el baño de los chicos, que estaba vacío, y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Sentado en el retrato, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y... por amor al cielo, no. Akise Aru estaba llorando en el baño. Esa era una imagen todavía peor que verlo simpatizar con el otro Yukiteru.

El joven dios nunca se había sentido peor imbécil. No debería haber intervenido, se dijo de nuevo. ¿Y qué importaba si Akise tenía un retrato exacto de su rostro, aunque por toda la lógica del mundo eso no debería suceder? ¿Qué importaba que tuviera otra tonta libreta donde anotar sus cosas? Era su asunto, no el suyo. La primera vez que se metió en ese Mundo había sido por salvar a la Yuno de entonces. Ahora sólo había arruinado todo para Akise. ¿Y para qué? Para nada.

-Pero qué exagerado -dijo Muru Muru, inconforme-. Es sólo un misterio que ni le concernía en primer lugar. No entiendo por qué se pone así por tal tontería.

-Para él no es una tontería -repuso Yukiteru, con una serenidad que le sorprendió-. Ser detective es su sueño, ¿no? El detective más famoso del mundo. Así se presenta a todas las personas que conoce porque así quiere que lo conozcan. ¿Y qué clase de detective abandona un caso que no puede resolver? No uno muy bueno. Debe ser la primera vez que le pasa.

-Sí, pero aun así es lamentable -Muru Muru le hizo un gesto de desagrado a esa imagen inusitada, a esa estampa solitaria de un Akise destrozado. Ni una gota de compasión le refrescaba la mirada. Le parecía una estupidez, lisa y llanamente-. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar viendo esto. ¿Y si cambiamos al cine? Creo que hoy pasan una de horror.

Yukiteru escuchó otro sollozo y se le clavó en el pecho. Él era el culpable. Y Muru Muru tenía razón, no debería estar viendo eso.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

-Traeré más palomitas.

Más bien las robaría en un momento en que el encargado estuviera distraído. ¿Pero qué importaba eso?

-Bien.

Yukiteru dirigió una última mirada al muchacho antes de cambiar la programación. Las cosas todavía no se habían acabado, estaba seguro.

La función de cine la componía una película animé de terror sobre un samurái demonio y la gente que trataba de capturarlo. A Yukiteru nunca le habían llamado la atención esa clase de historia (de hecho, le asustaban demasiado), pero después de haber visto tanto horror por su cuenta estaba como inmunizado a él. Incluso algunas partes le parecían graciosas. Muru Muru llegó a dedicarle más de una mirada de irritación antes de verse obligada a darle un codazo para detener sus risas.

-¿Quieres callarte? Se acerca el momento dramático en que le confiesa a su amor su verdadera naturaleza.

-Lo siento -dijo Yukiteru, tapándose la boca.

Pero es que era absurdo. El samurái sólo pasaba con la espada al aire y la gente se moría, aunque todo lo que tuviera fuera una herida atravesándole el pecho. Ni siquiera una muy profunda, no atravesándoles el torso por completo. ¿Qué clase de guerreros eran esos? Aun así, le animó bastante. Se sentía mejor rodeado de esa sangre pintada y gritos de dolor ensayados que metiéndose en vidas ajenas. Estaba seguro y protegido en la ficción. Mientras menos real, mejor. Mientras más lejos de él, muchísimo mejor.

Luego seguía la escena amorosa. Bueno, eso era inevitable. Los monstruos también tenían derecho a amar. Todos se horrorizaban al ver al samurái en su verdadera forma, menos el objeto de su afecto, que lo reconoce por portar aquella espada, y aunque se estremezca un poco espera a ser rescatada. El samurái llega a ella, luego de haber matado a todos sus enemigos que querían usarla de sebo, y le confiesa que no era así como quería que se enterara.

-Haberle dicho antes -dijo Yukiteru sin poder contenerse.

Muru Muru le mandó a callar. Él giró los ojos.

El samurái siguió tratando de convencerle de su sinceridad. Afirmaba que podía irse si quería y no verlo nunca más, él lo respetaría e incluso lo entendería. Nadie querría estar con un ser tan horrible. Ella levantó una mano (tan delicada que parecía hecha de puro papel) para ponérsela en la mejilla. Las luces de sus ojos se movían, señal de que estaba conmovida.

-No te preocupes, lo sabía -dijo ella. Las pupilas del samurái se volvieron pequeñas de la sorpresa-. He esperado por ti miles de años y hubiera esperado mil años más. ¿No te das cuenta? Es el destino lo que nos ha unido.

Muru Muru estaba en el paraíso. Yukiteru sacó la lengua y pensó en que esa película ya estaba arruinada. Tan divertida que era con todas esas muertes ridículas y vienen a echar ese balde de agua helada.

-No me gusta -dijo.

-Los chicos son muy inmaduros para apreciar estas cosas -espetó Muru Muru con total convicción.

Todo su cuerpo se había adelantado para saber lo que respondía el enamorado.

-Sí, tienes razón -afirmaba el guerrero-. El destino nos ha unido.

-Aburrido...

-¡Shh!

-Y el destino se asegurará de que estemos juntos por siempre -aseguró ella.

Las luces en sus ojos (grandes ojos, símbolos indiscutibles de inocencia) volvieron a moverse. Compartieron un beso en el momento del amanecer, mientras la perspectiva se alejaba a mostrar el castillo, brillante y glorioso bajo el brillo del sol. Todo saldría bien a partir de ahora. Un nuevo día comenzaba.

La sala se encendió mientras pasaban los créditos y la gente salía. Entre esas personas, una cabeza rosa se destacaba. La pantalla se puso a seguirla, siempre guiada por los deseos de Yukiteru. No podía ser otra que Yuno. Y el chico al que tomaba la mano no podía ser otro que Nagato. La chica se apoyaba contra el hombro del muchacho más alto y le decía, entre sonrisas, lo mucho que le había gustado la película.

Por supuesto, ese día era viernes. A Yukiteru le sorprendió ese hecho más que otra cosa. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Se habían adelantado en el momento para ver la primera función de la película que deseaban.

-¿Qué hora es allá? -preguntó.

Muru Muru tocó unas pocas teclas y junto a la pantalla apareció un reloj digital en números negros.

-Las 7, algo tarde. ¿Quieres que volvamos con Akise? Para estas horas ya se habrá calmado.

-Está bien -respondió el chico, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de que quisiera verlo.

Volvieron a ver la habitación de Akise desde el techo. El muchacho estaba ahí, acostado en la cama con toda su ropa puesta. Cerca de él había una nota de sus padres diciendo que no regresarían hasta tarde y podía cocinarse lo que quisiera. No lloraba, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a dar una fiesta.

-¿Ha estado así todo el día? -preguntó Muru Muru.

-Claro que no. Seguramente estará cansado porque hacía tiempo que no asistía a clases.

Lo que decía no se sostenía bien, incluso él lo sabía, pero deseaba que fuera cierto. Pasaron todavía un par de minutos antes de que Akise se moviera. Sus ojos se abrieron más como si acabara de acordarse de algo y sacó la libreta gris.

"Soy un fracaso. Nadie querría contratar a un detective que no puede resolver un caso o es capaz de alucinar por uno. Y si no soy detective, no hay ninguna otra razón para que esté aquí.

Resultado:"

Nuevas lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y se las sacó de encima, impaciente. Eso sentó peor que lo del baño. Entonces no había tenido que ver de frente y en primer plano su rostro. Regresaron a la libreta y esperaron a que continuara.

"He acabado con todo. Padre, madre, lo siento"

-¿Qué? -soltó Yukiteru como una taza que dejara caer.

Muru Muru miró la imagen y después al joven dios.

-Vamos, no te alarmes -le dijo con un intento de sonrisa-. ¿No dicen que los adolescentes siempre se deprimen y dicen cosas así? Eso no significa... Oh, no.

Había vuelto a ver la pantalla y lo que encontró no le gustó en lo absoluto. Después de dejar la libreta abierta sobre su cama, para que cualquier persona que la buscara pudiera dar con ella fácilmente, Akise se había inclinado a un lado para sacar una caja de zapatos vieja. Todavía lloraba mientras la destapaba, revelando su contenido justo en el momento en que Muru Muru cortaba su frase. Un revólver. Akise lo levantó, sollozó otro poco, y comprobó que estuviera cargada. Lo estaba.

-¿Qué rayos cree que hace? -exigió Yukiteru, repentinamente furioso-. ¿De dónde diablos sacó eso?

-Sus padres la habrán comprado por protección -dedujo Muru Muru, desconcertada.

Era evidente que no se esperaba ese giro. De pronto Akise salió corriendo de su cuarto. La pantalla continuó en busca de su espalda y desde atrás lo vieron subir por una escalera, abrir una puerta hasta hallarse en la terraza de la casa. La noche caía y el cielo limpio mostraba todas sus estrellas.

-No puedo más -dijo Akise, apuntándose la sien-. Lo lamento.

-Maldito sea -comentó Muru Muru, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Yukiteru se había ido.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	6. Chapter 6

** Capítulo 6**

_Resultados_

* * *

No lo pensó en ningún momento. Como la primera vez, Yukiteru no tuvo tiempo de considerar lo sensato de su acción y se limitó a seguir el designio de su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo, había pasado de estar al lado de Muru Muru, viendo una escena más en la pantalla, a introducirse en la escena, tomando un papel activo en ella. Ni tan siquiera consideró oportuno asombrarse al respecto.

Le bastó con arrebatar el arma de las manos de Akise, sin duda el ser más estúpido nacido en la Tierra, y darle una merecida bofetada. El sonido se oyó igual que un trueno incluso a sus oídos, pero siguió sin importarle. El revólver pesaba. La cabeza de Akise se ladeó a un costado, su rostro cubierto. Estaba furioso.

-¿¡A qué mierda crees que estás jugando!? -le gritó. Había una nota de terror en su voz imposible de disimular-. ¿Eres imbécil acaso? ¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurre? Bastardo infeliz... -Vio el arma en sus manos y la arrojó lejos de sí como si fuera un cucaracha gigante. No quería volver a tocar una en lo que restara de existencia. Y creer que tenía que ser Akise el que le forzara a hacerlo en esa ocasión. Se tironeó el cabello con enojo-. Estúpido, cómo puedes pensar siquiera en...

-No lo hice -dijo el muchacho.

Yukiteru se quedó de piedra. El joven había regresado a su posición inicial, mirándole. La marca enrojeciéndole un costado de los labios. Lo que le desconcertó fue que sonreía con una calidez totalmente fuera de lugar. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo.

-Sabía que vendrías -continuó Akise, feliz.

-No entiendo de qué hablas -dijo el dios y volvió a mirar el arma arrojada en el suelo. Sin duda era real-. Ibas a matarte.

-No, no iba a hacerlo -afirmó Akise, yendo a recogerla.

Un pálpito de miedo recorrió su interior cuando vio su mano pálida rodear el mango y poner el dedo directamente sobre el gatillo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Akise lo presionara, el cañón apuntándole la otra palma.

-¡No! –gritó.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando Akise le mostró su mano, totalmente ilesa.

El cañón humeaba.

-Balas falsas -explicó el muchacho de cabello blanco, sonriente y tranquilo-. Se usan como utilería en las obras de teatro y películas. Mi vida nunca estuvo en peligro. Creí que sería la única manera de hacerte venir, ya que acercarme a Yukiteru-kun no funcionó.

El cerebro de Yukiteru parecía ahogado en gelatina esposa. No sabía cómo reaccionar. De entre las burbujas de aire, pesadamente, surgió una idea.

-Pero... la libreta, lo que escribiste en ella...

-Así que sí es cierto que puedes leer en ella también -confirmó Akise, asintiendo para sí-. Lo suponía. Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que alguien seguía mis pasos, pero no imaginaba que sería precisamente el mismo chico al que buscaba -Pareció que recordaba algo de pronto y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sacó la hoja doblada con su retrato-. Imagino que también sabes acerca de esto, ¿no?

-Sí... -dijo el joven dios, desviando la mirada instintivamente-. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-De ningún lado. Lo soñé un día un tiempo atrás y supe que tenía que buscarte, es todo.

Por fin, un poco de gelatina se convirtió en simple agua. La forma en que Akise decía "un tiempo atrás" contenía algo extraño. Le sonaba a cuando su padre hablaba de todos sus logros pasados.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? -inquirió, temiendo la respuesta.

Akise lo reflexionó unos instantes.

-Creo que ya serían dos años, más o menos. Podría bajar a ver la fecha exacta en mi libreta, si quieres.

Dos años... La cabeza de Yukiteru daba vueltas. Dos años. Entonces él había llegado por primera vez al Tercer Mundo en busca de Yuno para evitar que matara a la otra Yuno. Había sido cuando ella intentó matarlo y al final no pudo hacerlo, dejándolo vivo a cambio de su propia vida. Hacía dos años, según la línea de tiempo de la gente en el Tercer Mundo, él se había vuelto un dios.

Dos malditos años.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Akise.

En ese momento se percató de que el muchacho se le había acercado mientras alucinaba y su mano le tocaba el hombro, un gesto universal de preocupación. Para él eran doce mil años desde la última vez que alguien además de Muru Muru lo tocara y más desde que lo hicieran con esa intención. Se apartó como un hombre de las cavernas le huye a la luz, casi asustado de tal fenómeno.

-Sí -musitó, meneando la cabeza para arrancarse tal impresión-, sí, estoy bien. Pero no entiendo cómo...

-Yo tampoco -le atajó Akise. Se veía decepcionado-. Tenía la esperanza de que tú me lo dijeras. Llegué a creer que me estabas llamando, pero es evidente que me equivoqué.

-¿Llamarte? -repitió Yukiteru y se echó a reír-. Tú estás bromeando. Si te he estado siguiendo ha sido nada más porque tenía que saber qué diablos hacías con ese retrato.

Akise suspiró, para nada ofendido por esa reacción ante sus hipótesis.

-Entonces ninguno de los dos sabe. Me lo temía -Guardó el arma en su bolsillo y regresó a su sonrisa feliz de antes-. Pasa adentro conmigo a comer algo. Te debo una muestra de agradecimiento apropiada por haberme salvado la vida en dos ocasiones.

Yukiteru cayó en cuenta de que lo había engañado, engañado totalmente, para forzarlo a aparecerse ahí y sintió el impulso de mandarlo todo al diablo, volver a la nada a olvidarse de ese asunto. Pero lo que hizo fue seguir a Akise por la escalera, como si él lo tuviera guiando con una cuerda.

Sólo una vez Akise volteó a comprobar que seguía ahí. Sonrió, satisfecho, causando que Yukiteru no pudiera mantenerle la mirada y se sintiera incómodo. Lo siguió mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres y abría el armario, en cuyo suelo estaba una caja fuerte oscura. Akise giró la rueda del frente en el orden necesario para revelar su contenido.

Adentro había fajos de yenes, un par de joyas y pequeñas cajas con balas. Balas reales. Ni siquiera estaban abiertas. Justo al lado Akise dejó el arma, tras vaciarla de los elementos de utilería.

-Esta tarde no estuviste observando -comentó el chico, cerrándola de nuevo-. Ahí fue cuando planeé y llevé a cabo las preparaciones.

-Hum -contestó Yukiteru, enfurruñado-. Lograste convencerme de que lo harías.

-¿Tan convincente fui? -Akise estaba satisfecho-. Bueno, entonces creo que los tres años que pasé en el club de teatro me sirvieron de algo. Fui protagonista en todas las obras que hicieron.

La única respuesta de Yukiteru fue un bufido. Claro, por supuesto que sería protagonista.

Akise regresó a su cuarto y tomó su libreta gris para tachar la presunta nota de suicidio, más las notas de ese día. Yukiteru esperó a que le preguntara cómo había hecho para leer sus notas, pero no parecía interesado en hacerlo. En cambio, él le cuestionó el por qué de una segunda libreta.

-Creí que sería mejor así -dijo el muchacho.

No se molestó en ahondar más en el tema antes de abandonar el cuarto. Yukiteru lo siguió, ahora dudando de lo que debería hacer. Ni siquiera debería estar ahí en ese momento. No era su Mundo. Y lo único que tenía en claro es que las razones eran completamente azarosas. Se sentía no ya sólo desorientado, sino absolutamente perdido.

-¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Akise le regresó a la realidad. Yukiteru se había detenido en la parte superior de la escalera y el muchacho lo miraba desde abajo. Esa mirada no parecía horrorizada por todo lo presenciado, impactado por el hecho de hallarse en frente de su acosador personal o siquiera muerta de curiosidad por averiguar sus motivos. Nada más estaba a la espera, como si sólo fuera otro invitado en su casa.

No entendía, pero al menos parecía que a Akise no le importaba. Y las cosas habían llegado a tal punto que irse en ese momento no ayudaría a mejorar las cosas.

-No -contestó-. Pero, oye, perdón por el bofetón.

-No te preocupes, me esperaba algo así.

Ahora que se fijaba, Yukiteru notó que la marca rojiza se había hinchado. Debía dolerle cada vez que movía la boca. Descendió lo que le quedaba de escalera y se paró frente a él, por primera vez avergonzado por su arrebato.

-Aun así, lo lamento -dijo y levantó una mano hacia su rostro, pero dudó-. ¿Me permites?

Akise pareció entender en el acto lo que pretendía y se quedó quieto.

-Adelante.

Yukiteru apoyó la palma contra la hinchazón, percibiendo el calor que desprendió, y se forzó a enviar la misma porción de energía que la última vez. En ningún momento Akise hizo ademán de moverse. Él evitó mirarlo. Después de todo, él se lo había causado, era lo menos que podía hacer. Como la primera vez, por un segundo fue como si su mano se hubiera fusionado con la piel del otro y una corriente de agua pasara entre ambos, convirtiéndolos en una mismo hoyo en la represa. Cuando el agua dejó de correr supo que ya podía separarse. Lo hizo con cierto alivio.

Akise subió y bajo la comisura de su labio para comprobar que ya no tenía nada que se lo impidiera.

-Gracias.

Yukiteru se encogió de hombros, todavía incapaz de verlo a la cara.

-No hay problema.

Akise lo guió hasta la cocina. De ahí empezó a sacar ollas, poner hervir agua y cortar verduras como si cocinar fuera una de sus actividades regulares. Yukiteru no supo si era molestia lo que volvió a percibir adentro pero de todos modos pensó: por supuesto que sabe cocinar.

-Espera a probar el ramen como yo lo preparo. Te encantará -le adelantó Akise, hablando sobre su hombro.

Esa era una imagen que nunca habría esperado presenciar. Ni en el Segundo Mundo ni después de él. Akise Aru, con un delantal a rayas rojas, dándole la espalda mientras cocinaba. Tenía el sabor de un suceso irreal. Lo vio bien desde esa posición. No se parecía en lo absoluto a una chica. No podría confundirlo con Yuno, aunque hiciera algo a lo que ella le acostumbró. Su espalda y cintura eran demasiado anchas, el cinturón demasiado notorio y los pantalones... eran pantalones de chico, sin lugar a dudas. Por no mencionar el cabello, corto, blanco, inconfundible.

Se revolvió el cabello. ¿Por qué estaba pensando cosas raras?

-¿Por qué... -empezó a decir, sólo para sacarse esa imagen de la mente- por qué no me preguntas nada?

-Un interrogatorio justo antes de comer es grosero -respondió Akise, sirviendo en un tazón el líquido humeante-. En el medio es malo para la digestión y después es peor -Sirvió otro más y los llevó a ambos a la mesa junto a un par de palillos. Se quitó el delantal y lo colgó de un gancho en la pared antes de tomar asiento-. No me malinterpretes, siento mucha curiosidad respecto a ti pero no creo que sea imprescindible pedirte todos los detalles de momento. Por ahora, a menos que tengas otro compromiso urgente en mente, pienso que podemos disfrutar de una tranquila cena. ¿No te parece?

"Este chico es raro", pensó Yukiteru, asintiendo extrañado. Tomó los palillos que le alcanzaba y los separó. Miraba a Akise con mucha atención. Le gustaría saber en qué estaba pensando para dejar pasar el hecho de que una persona había aparecido de la nada y que esa misma persona fuera la que había surgido entre sus sueños hacía dos años. Fuera él y le faltaría aliento para bombardearlo a preguntas. Claro que si fuera él se hubiera olvidado de todo el asunto al año, puesto que no obtenía el menor resultado.

-Gracias por la comida -dijo Akise, las dos manos juntas.

Yukiteru lo imitó demasiado tarde. Se sentía raro hacerlo. Hacía tanto tiempo... También sería la primera vez que probaría una comida caliente en doce mil años. Como Dios no la necesitaba, pero ya era tarde para rechazar a esa.

-Aun así -insistió, porque no podía estarse en silencio-, debes tener alguna idea. Esto no sucede todos los días.

-¿La verdad? He esperado dos años para verte en persona y finalmente puedo hacerlo. Ahora mismo eso es todo lo que me importa.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. La sonrisa nada fingida e inocente de alguien feliz con su vida. Yukiteru no se sintió más a gusto. Para no tener que verla se puso a revolver el contenido de su tazón. En realidad se veía bien y olía delicioso.

-Eres raro -comentó antes de poder detenerse y en el acto se arrepintió.

Pero a Akise no le importó. Parecía que le había dado una idea sobre la cual reflexionar.

-¿Eso crees? Bueno, no eres el primero que me lo dice así que puede que sea verdad -Se encogió de hombros. En realidad no le importaba-. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que acabaré sabiendo todo lo que deseo y serás tú el que me lo diga.

Yukiteru empezó a recoger la pasta en los palillos. Estaba totalmente fuera de práctica, por lo que casi lo dejó caer pero al final lo mantuvo en alto. Empezó a llevárselo a la boca.

-Vaya. ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro? -preguntó para seguirle el hilo.

Saboreó y masticó.

Diablos.

Incluso su comida era estupenda. ¿En todo tenía que ser bueno?

-Porque es nuestro destino -dijo Akise, tranquilamente.

Mal momento para comer. Yukiteru tragó sin problemas lo que le pareció un bloque de acero de tres kilos. Maldijo en su interior la estúpida película de samurái y las estúpidas ideas de Muru Muru acerca de Akise Aru. En esos instantes, si es que los veía, se estaría muriendo de la risa. No permitiría que se le olvidara en un largo tiempo.

-Este ramen está bueno -opinó para cambiar el tema-. De verdad cocinas muy bien.

-Bueno, gracias -Maldita sonrisa.

Lo dicho, pensó Yukiteru, es un chico raro.

Una vez acabaron de comer, mientras Akise lavaba, Yukiteru por fin encontró el valor para sugerir que sería mejor que se fuera. Mañana había escuela y debería dormir temprano.

-¿Estás seguro? -inquirió el muchacho, volviéndose. Se estaba secando las manos con un repasador a juego con el delantal-. Si me has estado siguiendo ya debes saber que mi horario escolar es de lo más flexible.

-Sí -recordó, mirando el techo-, pero aun así debería irme.

-Muy bien -afirmó Akise, deshaciéndose de toda la parafernalia de cocinero. De nuevo volvía a ser el aspirante a detective. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y abrió la tapa-. Entonces sólo deja algún medio para poder contactarte.

Yukiteru lo vio, sin poder encontrar palabras para responder.

-Sería muy complicado pasar por toda una tentativa de suicidio para volvernos a ver -razonó Akise inocentemente. Desde luego, hablaba con mucha lógica-. Creo que con cualquier método aparte de ese los dos estaremos satisfechos.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y sin ningún deseo de pensarlo, Yukiteru le recitó el número de su celular.

De vuelta a la nada, Yukiteru encontró a su asistenta rodeada de mangas. Eso no le habría sorprendido en lo absoluto de no ser porque alcanzó a ver el título de un par en el suelo.

-¿Jounjou Romantica? -preguntó.

En la portada se veía a un hombre de ojos alargados y mandíbula cuadrada, abrazando por la espalda a un chico que parecía desear por todos los medios escapar de ahí. Lo grande y reveladores de los ojos del chico, más el hecho de que se sonrojaba y la mano del hombre se perdía en sus pantalones, le hizo saber exactamente de qué trataba esa historia.

Otra vez, por supuesto.

-Sí -dijo Muru Muru, sin dejar de leer un número-. Gracias a ti y Akise me siento intrigada por las relaciones entre los chicos.

Claro que sí.

-No me digas.

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Las historias entre chicos son mucho más sexuales que entre chico y chica. Es como si en lugar de expresar sus sentimientos desearan tener contacto físico constantemente. Y parece una especie de regla que el uke siempre se esté negando, aunque claramente se ve que lo desea, mientras el seme lo fuerza.

-Suena muy aburrido -comentó Yukiteru, sin verdadero ánimo de discutir.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que era un uke o un seme. Se arrojó de espalda para sólo flotar en la nada, a falta de una cama donde dejarse caer.

-Eso pensé al principio -dijo Muru Muru, indiferente a él-, pero a medida que avanza la historia resulta interesante ver cómo el uke lucha para reconocer lo que siente respecto al seme, aunque éste prácticamente lo viola en cada oportunidad que tiene.

Yukiteru suspiró, rendido. Muru Muru se le quedó mirando un largo rato.

-Creo que tú serías un estupendo uke.

El joven dios se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no?

-Oh, cierto. Si tú estás aquí entonces tu cita con Akise ya acabó. ¿Quieres que veamos lo que hace?

-En realidad no -respondió Yukiteru... pero Muru Muru ya había vuelto a encender la pantalla y tecleaba abajo.

A su pesar, Yukiteru giró su cuerpo para ver. Akise volvía a estar acostado en su cuarto y anotaba algo en su libreta. Tenía tal aire de satisfacción que el joven dios apenas si pudo contener un rezongo.

-Maldito manipulador...

Muru Muru volteó a verle.

-Uke -determinó-. Definitivamente uke.

Su visión se centró frente al rostro del muchacho para ver las hojas en blanco.

"El engaño fue un completo éxito. Evitó mi intento de suicidio incluso antes de que presionara el gatillo. Ni siquiera tuve que usar las bolsas de sangre falsa que tenía ocultas entre el pelo"

Yukiteru gruñó.

"Fue evidente que no tenía idea de cómo nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Eso todavía permanece como un misterio a resolver. Me dejó su número de celular, lo que no me esperaba, por si quiero verle. Curiosamente el código es de Sakurami.

Resultado:

Aún tengo mis preguntas respecto a este chico, pero ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que acabaré descubriéndolo y será él quien me lo diga.

Nota aparte:"

Ahí los dos mostraron claro interés. Nunca antes Akise había agregado notas aparte.

"El muchacho es mucho más guapo en persona"

-Típico de un seme -reafirmó Muru Muru, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo como si se confirmara una idea previa.

Yukiteru se abstuvo de comentarios. No habría podido darlos ni aunque quisiera.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_El divino ayudante_

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde entonces. Yukiteru, como antes de que todo empezara, flotaba en la nada y dejaba el tiempo pasar. Como mayor diferencia, no tenía al celular en frente de sí pero lo tenía cerca, dando vueltas por algún golpecito ocasional y perezoso. En un inicio Muru Muru estaba demasiado interesada en ponerse al día con su serie de historias yaoi; luego se interesó por él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó. Yukiteru se encogió de hombros, como si dijera qué parecía que hacía. Muru Muru miró la pantalla suspendida en frente del joven. Permanecía sintonizada en la pantalla de una televisión cualquiera mostrando a una cantante sobre el escenario y frente a unos jueces. Entonces cayó en cuenta que llevaba todo ese tiempo sin ver la cara de Akise ahí ni las notas de su libreta. De sí misma no le sorprendía, ya que las historias la habían absorbido por completo, pero sí del otro-. ¿Por qué no sigues a Akise? Tienes su número, ¿no? Habla con él.

-¿Para qué? -Yukiteru giró en la nada y la vio de cabeza, irritado-. Ya me metí demasiado en su vida. Sólo quería saber qué pretendía y ahora lo sé. No hay razón para seguirlo y además... -Le dio la espalda, cruzado de brazos- si quiere tener noticias de mí puede llamar cuando quiera. Yo no se lo impediré. Si no lo ha hecho será porque también perdió el interés, ¿no?

Muru Muru arqueó una ceja, desconcertada, pero pronto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Sabes? Esta escena que haces me recuerda mucho a varias comedias románticas que leí -Asintió, como si estuviera recordándola exactamente como era-. La típica chica orgullosa incapaz de admitir que lo único que hace es esperar una llamada del chico que le gusta. Tan transparente...

Yukiteru la acribilló con la mirada por sobre el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con eso?

-No es mi culpa si me lo sirves en bandeja de plata, jefazo -La demonio sonrió, la imagen perfecta de una niña traviesa.

El joven dios suspiró. Era la única respuesta que le quedaba. Si ella no se había detenido antes, no lo haría ahora. Él tendría que resignarse hasta que se cansara del tema. Esperaba que fuera pronto. Era cansino, por decir lo primero que se le ocurría.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Yukiteru casi tuvo un infarto, porque sinceramente no se lo esperaba. Desde que estaban ahí no había emitido más sonidos que los hechos por quien lo manejaba. La tonada de aviso, una aguda y alegre preprogramada, siguió sonando al ritmo de sus vibraciones durante diez segundo y luego se detuvo. Yukiteru miró a su asistenta. En cuanto ella le devolvió la mirada se dio cuenta de que también le había tomado por sorpresa, aunque no tan fuerte.

La demonio hizo un gesto de invitación.

-¿Y bien?

Yukiteru todavía observó su celular como si pudiera estallarle en la cara. Agitó la cabeza, consciente de la estupidez que era vacilar, y lo tomó. El mensaje, desde luego, era de Akise. A su pesar el corazón le latía mientras presionaba para ver lo que decía. Por supuesto, era la primera vez que alguien, cualquiera aparte de Yuno o su madre, le escribiera a ese número.

Bueno, eso no era verdad. Akise del Segundo Mundo también le había escrito para llevar a cabo otro de sus engaños.

La historia se repetía. La consciencia de ese hecho curiosamente ayudó a calmarlo. Le había dado su número y él le había escrito tal como dijo que haría. Eso era todo.

"¿Te importaría venir a mi casa en cuanto leas este mensaje? Hay un favor que quisiera pedirte."

Por un rato estuvo desconcertado. ¿Qué diablos podría querer Akise de él?

-¿Te pidió otra cita? -preguntó Muru Muru asomando por su hombro.

El joven dios se planteó apartar la pantalla pero al final lo dejó a su vista. No creía que hubiera nada extraordinario con esas palabras.

-Conque un favor... es la excusa más vieja del universo para conseguir salir con alguien.

Yukiteru rodó los ojos.

-Algo tiene en mente. Lo sé. Quizá debería decirle que no puedo.

-Sí, claro -resopló Muru Muru-. ¿Y hacer qué en cambio? ¿Mirar la infinita nada, el dorama de la tarde? Dame acá -dijo, arrebatándole el celular de sus manos.

Antes de que Yukiteru lograra sobreponerse a la sorpresa, ella ya estaba escribiendo una respuesta. Él trató de atajarla para que se lo devolviera, pero gracias a que era más pequeña Muru Muru conseguía eludirlo fácilmente.

-Será todo un placer, Akise-chan -recitó ella, revoloteando como una persistente mosca-. Iré tan pronto como me sea posible. Saludos... Enviando. Recibido. Ya -Dejó el celular en el aire y se alejó entre risas de su dueño-. Listo. Ahora tienes planes.

Yukiteru se aseguró de que en serio hubiera enviado eso. Ese bochornoso chan ya estaría siendo leído por el detective.

-Será mejor que te vayas. No querrás hacer esperar a Akise, ¿no?

El dios le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Yukiteru se podría haber imaginado muchas posibilidades para lo que pasaría una vez llegara a la residencia Akise. Pero encontrarse sentado en la sala en frente de una exSéptima llorosa definitivamente no era una de esas ideas.

Ella no había cambiado desde el Segundo Mundo. El escote seguía siendo imposible de ignorar. Sólo el cabello era más largo. Y nunca la había visto de ese modo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos como si alguien se hubiera olvidado de cerrar el grifo en su cabeza. Se detuvo al instante apenas sintió que no estaba sola. Le arrugó el ceño con hostilidad, sin molestarse en disimular las huellas de las lágrimas.

Yukiteru pensó que todavía parecía capaz de acuchillarlo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Eh...

-Él es un amigo mío, Ai-san -explicó Akise, apareciendo con una bandeja desde la cocina. La colocó en la mesita del centro, haciendo tintinear la única taza de té, y le alcanzó a la joven una caja de pañuelos-. Me ayudará con el caso. No prestes atención a su ropa. Se ha quedado a dormir durante la noche y tuve que arrancarlo de la cama para que viniera a verte.

Ella todavía le veía con desconfianza mientras se secaba las mejillas. Akise se sentó en frente. Yukiteru se sentía completamente perdido en esa situación pero también se sentó en el lado del muchacho. La antigua Séptima ahora los vio a los dos y el cuadro pareció desconcertarla.

-Cuando vi tu anuncio en el centro -dijo, dirigiéndose a Akise- me esperaba a alguien mayor. ¿Cuántos años tienen de todos modos?

-15 -respondió el muchacho con mucha seriedad-. Sin embargo, Ai-san, le aseguro que los dos estamos perfectamente calificados para el trabajo. ¿No es así, Joshu-kun?

Yukiteru abrió muchos los ojos. ¿Joshu*? ¿Ahora lo tomaba por ayudante? No estaba tan molesto como sencillamente estupefacto. No alcanzó a responder nada, cohibido por la mirada directa de la muchacha. La Séptima arqueó una ceja, bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, molesta. A Yukiteru le entró la fugaz impresión de que estaba pensando en la conveniencia de quedarse ahí o largarse.

Pareció que se decidía por lo primero. Suspiró y tomó la taza de té en sus manos. Le dio un sorbo mientras los contemplaba altivamente.

-Olvídate de que te pague por adelantado -declaró-. Averigua lo que quiero saber y entonces te daré tu recompensa. Como te dije por teléfono, no quiero saber nada al respecto hasta no obtener los resultados definitivos. De otra manera no habrá paga. ¿Creen que podrán con eso?

Akise asintió. Qué diablos. Yukiteru también.

Mikami se frotó una sien.

-Tienen suerte de que esté así de desesperada... -comentó.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita y sacó su billetera. Era de dos partes dobladas y contenía un compartimiento para tarjetas de crédito. Ahí había una fotografía que dejó caer sobre la bandeja. La imagen mostraba al otro miembro del Séptimo, guiñándole el ojo a la cámara. Akise la tomó en sus manos para examinarla más de cerca.

-Ese es Marco Ikusaba -explicó Mikami. Su confianza tambaleaba al ver el rostro de su novio-. No dejen que él se entere de que lo están siguiendo. Si lo hace... -Meneó la cabeza- no será bueno para nadie, ¿me explico?

Definitivamente todavía podría acuchillarlos, pensó Yukiteru. Asintió de nuevo, aunque ahora Akise se abstuviera de hacerlo por memorizar los rasgos en la fotografía. Se tomó unos segundos, la mano en el mentón, y por fin cabeceó afirmativamente.

-No se preocupe, Ai-san -dijo volviendo su atención a ella y ofreciéndole su mejor cara de chico bueno. Era la misma que le presentó al Cuarto el día que quiso entrar a la estación de policía-. Akise Aru, detective juvenil, y su acompañante Subarashii Joshu** se harán cargo del caso.

Yukiteru giró los ojos en su interior. Subarashii Joshu. De todos los nombres inventados posibles. Tanto descaro era de no creer. Y seguro que Akise ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuán cerca estaba de dar en el clavo. Mikami Ai ya estaba resignada a la nueva situación. No tenía otra opción. Se levantó del sofá, acomodándose el bolso al hombro, y se dirigió a la salida. La blusa que tenía puesta dejaba a la vista la forma de su cintura y caderas. Yukiteru se preguntó si era consciente de la manera en que las meneaba al caminar. No era un movimiento exagerado, actuado, rogando por atención. Lo suficiente para atraer miradas.

Akise la acompañó para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Nada de meneo ahí. Sólo una chaqueta abierta y piernas en movimiento en pantalones normales. En cuanto el detective regresó Yukiteru tenía la frase lista para salir.

-Así que me llamo Joshu y soy tu ayudante.

-Subarashii Joshu -puntualizó Akise, alegremente-. Creí que sería lo más apropiado y tenía que llamarte de algún modo.

Yukiteru se calló. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no le había dicho cómo se llamaba y de que no estaba listo para hacerlo. Plantearía un montón de preguntas inconvenientes. Abriría las puertas a una muy larga historia que incluiría su propia muerte. La muerte de Yuno. No quería arrancar esa costra tan nueva todavía. Akise se dio cuenta de la clase de silencio que llenaba el cuarto y esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

-Vamos, Joshu-kun -dijo, dando una palmada-. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Será mejor que te cambies.

Yukiteru volvió a verlo. Se sintió como volver del cielo a la tierra.

-¿Cambiarme?

-Sí, le dije a Ai-san que ese era tu ropa de dormir pero dudo que sea un traje discreto para salir al exterior. Puedes usar cualquier cosa que encuentres en mi armario. Debemos tener más o menos la misma talla.

Yukiteru encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero se volvió antes de subir.

-¿De dónde dices que la conoces?

-Oh, cierto. No te dije -notó Akise y sacó un papel doblado de su chaqueta. Se la pasó-. Desde hace un par de días estuve repartiendo estos por la ciudad. Necesito el dinero y pensé que esta sería una buena manera. Con tus habilidades de espionaje debería ser mucho más sencillo.

El papel doblado era un afiche celeste donde Akise Aru se ofrecía a resolver cualquier caso que se le pidiera. El precio sería una cuestión a negociar. Abajo de todo estaba el número de su celular. Sólo había un dibujo de Sherlock Holmes mirando al frente con aire inquisitivo. Ninguna pista de que quien contestaría el teléfono sólo sería un estudiante de secundaria.

Yukiteru se sonrió de medio lado. Ahí estaba, la razón de su mensaje. Sabía que tendría sus motivos. Curiosamente no le molestó para nada confirmarlo.

-¿No sería eso como hacer trampa?

-Un detective debe saber usar todo los recursos a su disposición -dijo Akise como si recitara la lección en clases-. Y tú eres el mejor recurso que tengo a mi disposición.

Remató el cumplido guiñándole el ojo. Yukiteru desvió la cara en el acto y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sabía que era el mismo movimiento para ganar complicidad que había usado con el otro Yukiteru. Sabía que la idea era acercarse de una manera amistosa. Sabía que lo necesitaba a causa de sus poderes. Que eso y "aclarar el misterio" era todo lo que el muchacho buscaba.

¿Entonces por qué le había puesto tan incómodo?

"Todo es culpa de Muru Muru", pensó, revolviéndose el pelo. Si esa demonio no le hubiera metido ideas raras en la cabeza ahora estaría perfectamente tranquilo. Seguro que sí. Sólo debía procurar olvidarse de ella mientras estuviera con Akise. No debería ser tan difícil.

En el cuarto revisó el armario, con su cuadrado de mangas en el suelo. Luego miró su túnica negra. Estaba rasgada en las mangas y la parte inferior. Parecía un disfraz de bruja para el Halloween que celebraban en otras partes del mundo. Le sorprendía que la Séptima no se hubiera mostrado más desconcertada al verle así. Por si no fuera poco el traje se movía de una manera sobrenatural, sin acabar de tocar su piel y al mismo tiempo actuando conforme a ella.

Extendió el brazo frente a sí. Pensó en la clase de manga que deseaba tener y la tela, acorde a su mente, se contrajo hasta su codo y se alisó. Los bordes rasgados se alinearon. Ahora tenía un aspecto más normal. Así hizo con todo su cuerpo, dándose una camiseta sobre unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla, la clase de ropa que usaba mientras era humano. Sólo le quedaban los pies descalzos, pero eso se resolvió con un poco de capucha que descendió por sus piernas y se los envolvió hasta tomar la forma de zapatillas. Levantó cada pierna para que acabara de cubrirle las plantas y las probó sobre el suelo. Eran bastante cómodas, lo que era de esperar.

Se vio en el espejo del armario. Su cabello tomaría demasiado tiempo, mejor olvidarlo. El color negro resaltaba la palidez de su rostro. Resultaba obvio que no había visto la luz del sol en muchísimo tiempo. Podría cambiarle el color, pero decidió que con los cambios ya hechos bastaba. Además el negro era el color de los espías, así que era apropiado. Justo en el momento en que se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta con un pedazo de su capucha, Akise abrió la puerta.

El muchacho quedó gratamente sorprendido por verlo vestido así. Yukiteru se ajustó la coleta, mirándose en el espejo para asegurarse que su expresión permanecía impasible.

Gracias al cielo era así.

-Debí suponer que te las arreglarías solo -dijo el detective-. ¿Ya estás listo?

-¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente?

-Seguir al novio de Ai-san. Ella teme que la esté engañando y quiere asegurarse.

Yukiteru abrió los ojos antes de darse cuenta de que mostrar su sorpresa sería improcedente. Se suponía que él no los conocía de antes. Era un ser de otra dimensión, no de otro pasado.

-¿En serio? -dijo para cubrirse-. Rayos, eso sería una lástima. Ella es una chica tan linda. No me imagino quién podría ponerle los cuernos.

"Sobretodo sabiendo lo buena que es con cuchillos", pensó para sus adentros.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero los asuntos del corazón son complicados.

Akise suspiró rascándose la nuca, como si fuera una historia de nunca acabar. Yukiteru lo miró. Miró los mangas y novelas románticas. Reflexionó acerca de su loca historia con Yuno. Todas las vueltas, confusiones, contragiros, declaraciones de odio, la violencia, mentiras e intento de asesinato. El suicidio.

Sí, definitivamente complicados era la palabra justa.

Localizar al Séptimo fue la cosa más sencilla del día. Sobre su propia mano Yukiteru había creado una nueva pantalla que le permitía verlo desde arriba y seguirlo sin problemas. Podrían haber hecho ese trabajo en la casa, pero Akise insistió en ir hasta el lugar de los hechos.

El Séptimo estaba en el centro comercial, hablando con la dependienta de un puesto de perfumería abierto. Del tipo en el cual las personas recibían rociadas de nuevos productos sin haberlo deseado. A Yukiteru se le hacía raro ver eso con él en lugar de verlo a él en la pantalla. La dependienta era una mujer preciosa, morena, cuya sonrisa rodeada de carmín parecía llenarle toda la cara. El séptimo se había apoyado en el mostrador de cristal para hablar y fuera lo que fuera lo que dijera a ella parecía serle muy gracioso.

-Podrían simplemente estar hablando -dedujo Akise, ladeando la cabeza. Los dos estaban dentro del centro comercial, ocultos en un callejón entre dos establecimientos. Si quisieran podrían haber visto al Séptimo por sus propios ojos sólo con doblar una esquina-. ¿Podrías acercarte y hacernos oír lo que dice?

-Sí, no hay problema.

A Muru Muru le hubiera tomado la presión de unas teclas. Él sólo tuvo que desearlo y se encontraron de pronto viendo el perfil de su objetivo como si estuvieran parados a su lado. Él había cambiado todavía menos que Mikami Ai.

-Entonces -decía entonces. La voz salía de la misma pantalla-, ¿qué me recomiendas para una mujer así?

La dependienta comenzó a enumerarle las diferentes clases de fragancias ideales para las mujeres "apasionadas." Sacó varios perfumes para exhibición de los estantes a sus espaldas y empezó a mostrárselas rociando un poco en tiras de cartón. Algunas muestras parecían ofender a la nariz de Marco pero otras le hacían encoger de hombros, nada impresionado.

-Es impresionante esta calidad de imagen -comentó Akise-. Impecable, diría yo. ¿Así es como me has estado siguiendo?

Yukiteru hubiera preferido que empleara otra palabra, aunque esa fuera la correcta.

-Sí.

-Impresionante -repitió Akise y le palmeó el hombro como viejos camaradas-. Realmente no me equivoqué al escogerte como mi Watson, Joshu-kun.

-Tampoco es que tenías muchas opciones -le recordó Yukiteru.

-Lo cual demuestra que este es parte de nuestro destino. Sencillamente no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor -Akise lo decía por sinceridad, porque lo creía, pero Yukiteru prefería que lo guardara para sí. Cada vez que escuchaba esa maldita palabra con d se acordaba de Muru Muru y deseaba escapar lo más lejos posible-. ¿Para quién crees que sea ese perfume?

Agradeció el cambio de tema.

-No lo sé. La vendedora sólo dijo mujeres apasionadas. Bien podría referirse a Mikami -Se acordó de que no se suponía de que él supiera nada de ella y, tratando de imprimirle naturalidad, agregó-: Es decir, una mujer que contrata a un detective para asegurarse de que no la están engañando debe ser muy apasionada, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto -concordó Akise sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Yukiteru suspiró para sus adentros.

Marco escogió una fragancia francesa con esencia de rosas salvajes. Pagó con tarjeta de crédito y se fue sin darles las gracias a la dependienta. Una vez obtenido su objetivo ya había perdido todo interés en la mujer. Parecía tremendamente aliviado con haber terminado esa parte de sus deberes. La bolsa se bamboleaba contra el costado de sus pantalones.

Se detuvo en frente del cine y alzó una ceja con interés. Veía el enorme póster promocional de una película romántica, en cuya imagen dos jóvenes adolescentes, él vestido de guerrero y ella con una armadura demasiado grande para ella, se sonreían uno al otro mientras escapaban de un reino entero de criaturas enfadadas con ellos. Marco miró durante mucho tiempo al par de protagonistas. Felices de estar juntos aunque el mundo entero los persiguiera. Acabó sonriendo.

-Infantil -determinó para sí-, pero correcto.

De mucho mejor ánimo que antes, fue a la taquilla para comprar un boleto a la única película de acción que exhibían en el momento. Akise frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza, justo para ver al Séptimo entrando por las amplias puertas.

-Ojala pudiéramos entrar -comentó, frustrado.

-Podemos -dijo Yukiteru. Cerró la palma, deshaciendo la espalda de su objetivo, y salió del callejón para asegurarse de que nadie les ponía atención. Ahora que estaba metido en el asunto, le parecía hasta divertido-. Muy bien. Toca mi capucha. Entraremos sin que nadie nos vea.

En ningún momento Akise protestó o demostró mucho asombro. Se limitó a tocar el pedazo de tela y caminar justo detrás de él mientras Yukiteru avanzaba hacia el montón de futuros espectadores. Ni siquiera tuvieron que maniobrar para que no los tocaran porque sus cuerpos sencillamente atravesaban los obstáculos que se les pusieran en frente. Para esas personas serían menos que fantasmas.

-Eres increíble, Joshu-kun.

Yukiteru descubrió que eso de dejar a Akise impresionado, con todo lo listo que el muchacho era, le gustaba. Le hacía sentir importante, guay.

-Lo sé -dijo en un arrebato de buen humor.

Entraron en la sala adonde el Séptimo había entrado sin que una sola persona volteara a ellos. Pronto lo ubicaron de nuevo, gracias a su particular peinado, y Akise le señaló cuatro filas detrás de él para que se sentaran. Sólo una vez acomodados en sus asientos el detective soltó su presa. Acababan de apagar las luces y la película ya mostraba los avances.

-¿Somos visibles?

-Sí, ahora sí.

Akise se inclinó hacia el frente, hasta apoyar los brazos en el asiento delantero, para seguir observando su objetivo. Parecía absolutamente tranquilo respecto al hecho de que su ayudante pudiera convertirlo en un ser inmaterial con sólo un toque de su ropa. A Yukiteru no le importó demasiado por esa vez su falta de curiosidad.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto, Joshu-kun?

-Créelo o no, esta es la primera vez que me meto en un cine sin pagar -O al menos presencialmente, con él realmente ubicado en la escena. Pasó las manos por los apoyabrazos mullidos de los asientos. Las sillas eran para echarse a dormir en ellas, perfectamente cómodas-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a uno. Ya me había olvidado lo que era.

Akise giró la cabeza hacia él y algo en su mirada (¿qué? ¿alegría, satisfacción? ¿qué tenía eso de malo?) le dio una punzada de inquietud. Como si lo hubieran visto haciendo una actividad privada, vergonzosa.

La película comenzaba.

-Bueno, me alegro de que estés feliz -dijo Akise.

Yukiteru se preguntó si esa sería la definición correcta. A su pesar tuvo que reconocer que sí, se la estaba pasando bien. Se interesaba por los hechos, como antes de todo el tema de los diarios del futuro, pero además participaba de ellos, ayudaba a que fueran por un camino satisfactorio. Incluso resultaba que no estaba solo en eso. Para variar Muru Muru no era la única compañía con la que contaba.

Mientras Akise no se perdía detalle de Marco, Yukiteru aprovechó para verlo a él. Podía estirar la mano y tocarlo si quería. Akise no se molestaría por ello, estaba seguro. Era tan real como el resto de los sonidos a su alrededor. El de una pareja hablando sobre apagar o no los celulares, el de alguien comiéndose sus dulces al mismo inicio, el de pies acomodándose y gente que se corría. Le parecía que descubría los sonidos de fondo por primera vez. En la nada se vivía del silencio, de la quietud perfecta.

El mundo real no era así. Era ruido, miles de personas conviviendo y hablando incluso cuando no se suponía. Ese Mundo no era el suyo y sin embargo ahí estaba, rodeado por su realidad. Para todos ellos sólo era un día más, la normalidad. Para él lo normal era verlos desde lejos, seguro en la nada o en su propia cabeza, con sólo un par de ojos para seguirlos.

Ahora todo eso estaba cambiando, podía sentir la diferencia, y en su interior no apareció el menor pedazo que se negara a darle la bienvenida al cambio. Estaba harto del silencio, por fin se daba cuenta. En el silencio se oía el murmullo de los muertos. En el ruido el susurro de miles de vidas.

Quizá no todo era a causa de Akise, pero no cabía duda de que él y su sueño habían sido los detonantes. Tal vez una parte suya sí había estado llamándole todo ese tiempo y sólo entonces se percataba.

"Miren las cosas que estoy pensando", se burló en su mente. "Todo esto es una absoluta locura."

Sí, era posible. Pero no por ser una locura tenía que ser desagradable.

La película era de hombres peleando en un torneo para mantener el mundo a salvo de una dimensión llena de demonios. Los saltos eran enormes, los golpes tan fuertes que los oponentes acababan atravesando las paredes al recibirlos. Movimientos tan rápidos y complicados que la cámara tenía que ir lenta para que el público pudiera captar lo que sucedía. Viéndolos parecía absurdamente sencillo. Ni siquiera sudaban.

No había que ser un genio para saber que al Séptimo le encantaba. Gritaba recomendaciones y levantaba el puño en señal de triunfo cada vez que el protagonista (uno que luchaba por el bien de su amada capturada) conseguía otra victoria. De hecho, él no era el único que lo hacía, porque la película invitaba a esa clase de exaltación, pero sí el que lo hacía más fuerte. En cierto momento, mientras se desarrollaba un diálogo entre los oponentes, Marco revisó la hora en su celular y pareció atragantarse con su bebida.

-Se mueve -anunció Akise irguiéndose.

Yukiteru lo miró sin entender. Estaba tan enfrascado en la historia que casi se había olvidado para qué estaban ahí.

-Se va -dijo Akise, levantándose de su asiento. Le agarró de la muñeca y tiró-. Vamos, no hay que perderle la pista.

Por un segundo, por un momento, Yukiteru quiso protestar y sugerir que se quedaran ahí. De todos modos podría seguirlo con sólo abrir la mano y pedirlo. Pero lo que hizo fue descender por el pasillo del cine siguiendo al muchacho de pelo blanco, quien a su vez seguía al Séptimo. Salieron de la sala de cine y mientras el Séptimo subía por la escalera eléctrica al piso superior, Akise siguió llevando a Yukiteru hacia el otro lado, el parque de comidas, desde podrían verlo entrar en cualquiera de las tiendas. La mirada de Akise, como la de un halcón, detectó pronto el copete de pelo castaño.

-Entró en una pastelería -dijo, soltándolo al fin-. ¿Podrías hacer que mirásemos?

-Claro -dijo Yukiteru y buscó un sitio en donde nadie pudiera verlos.

Observó un espacio hueco entre un puesto de comidas y una tienda de ropa. Se metió ahí, detrás de un basurero, Akise a su espalda, y activó la pantalla. De inmediato estuvieron mirando en el interior de la pequeña pastelería. El encargado, un hombre alto y fornido, era el que estaba atendiendo al Séptimo, quien buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-No te puedo ayudar sin el recibo, chico -le recordaba el hombre.

-Ya te oí, viejo gordo -respondía Marco-. Sólo deja que lo encuentre -Sacó un pedazo de papel amarillo y se lo mostró victorioso-. ¿Qué te dije, anciano senil? Ahora será mejor que vayas teniendo lista mi orden.

El hombre, impasible ante su impertinencia, se ajustó los lentes para leer el recibo y no le encontró nada malo. Clavó el papel en una aguja junto a otros papeles inútiles y le dijo a su cliente que esperara. Marco comenzó a golpear el suelo con impaciencia al minuto en que se fue. Continuamente miraba su reloj.

-Llega tarde a otro sitio -infirió Akise.

Por fin (aunque sólo fueron cinco minutos), regresó el encargado llevando una caja cuadrada y amplia en sus manos. La caja estaba decorada con los colores de la tienda y el frente transparente permitió ver un pastel blanco decorado con pequeñas rosas rojas. Marco pagó lo debido y salió. Llevaba la caja como algunos meseros sus bandejas, en perfecto equilibrio sobre su mano. Fuera de la tienda Marco dio la impresión de estar haciendo un recuento mental con los dedos.

Una cosa ya estaba hecha. Otra más. Le faltaba una tercera y por la forma en que agitó el dedo, dándole importancia, esa era vital. Tan vital que hasta parecía nervioso si uno lo veía tan de cerca como ellos dos lo hacían. Akise adelantó más el rostro. Marco asintió varias veces para sí, dándose valor, y se dirigió valerosamente (separando cada paso, caminaba como si tuviera piernas de maderas) hacia la tienda en el otro costado del piso. Una joyería.

-Dicen que las joyas son los mejores amigos de una chica -comentó el detective-, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté pensando en comprar algo para sí mismo.

-Supongo -dijo Yukiteru sin creérselo.

Si todo eso no era para Mikami a ella le esperaba una muy mala noticia.

Marco desentonaba completamente con el elegante establecimiento. Incluso él se dio cuenta nada más atravesar la puerta. Pero eso no le impediría seguir adelante. Aspiró una honda bocanada de aire y al expulsarla recuperó ese aire de chico sin vergüenza que le caracterizaba. Se dirigió a uno de los vendedores, vestido con traje y corbata sin duda mucho más caros que su ropa, cual si fuera cualquier otro de la calle. Le habló, con aire petulante, de su necesidad por algo "especial" para alguien importante para él. Lo más hermoso que tuvieran, daba igual el precio. Y más le valiera no salirle con baratijas. ¿Podría manejar semejante responsabilidad?

El vendedor lo miró de arriba abajo, guardándose sabiamente sus impresiones para más tarde. Le preguntó qué era lo que buscaba. ¿Un anillo, aretes, collar, brazalete? ¿Ese "alguien" era una mujer o un hombre?

-Por supuesto que una mujer, imbécil -le respondió Marco-. Es más, la mujer más sexy y hermosa que podrías haber visto en tu miserable vida. Ahora concéntrate y muéstrame los anillos.

No había necesidad de ser tan grosero.

-Viejo, ando con prisas y encima ni siquiera pude terminar mi película. Si quieres mi dinero deja de decir tonterías y enséñame lo que te pido.

Maldiciendo en su interior a la juventud impertinente de hoy en día (o al menos eso imaginó Yukiteru por la forma en que giraba los ojos), el dependiente le enseñó un cuadrado de terciopelo en el que estaban encajados más de una docena de anillos. Todos tenían piedras brillantes engarzadas en oro. Cada vez que la luz se movía despedían brillos fascinantes. Marco no parecía impresionado.

-Muy pretencioso -despreció-. Ella se merece algo mejor.

Ignorando al vendedor se puso a ver en el resto de anillos expuestos en el mostrador. Señaló uno en la parte inferior y pidió que lo sacaran. Una vez hecho eso sacó, sin pedir permiso, el objeto que le interesaba. Era un anillo de plata, delgado, con una piedra celeste alzándose desde el centro. Marco la alzó en el aire para examinarla más de cerca. Se la puso en su propia mano para ver el efecto que hacía. Quedaba bien. Elegante sin exagerar. Claro que sería mucho si fuera la mano de una mujer, pero no pensaba en eso.

-Sí -dijo sacándosela-, esta estará bien. Tiene lo justo. Me la llevo.

Comenzaron a buscarle una caja para el anillo. Marco sacó un fajo de yenes para pagar y metió la pequeña bolsa en la más grande con el perfume dentro. Estaba hecho. Podía respirar en paz de momento. Para acabar de relajarse decidió sentarse en una cafetería, dejando el pastel y las bolsas a su lado.

Pidió un café a la camarera y mientras él esperaba, su celular comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo. Respondió sólo después de haber visto el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Qué sucede, Orin? -dijo.

Yukiteru contuvo a tiempo un respingo. La imagen de la niña, una de las huérfanas de Hogar de Mamá, le pasó rápidamente por la mente.

-Miyashiro Orin -dijo Akise como si hubiera visto lo mismo. A la mirada de Yukiteru, respondió-: Participa todos los años en el certamen de Señorita Sakurami del festival de verano. Es muy inteligente para su edad.

Yukiteru lo recordaba.

-También es una huérfana de Hogar de Mamá, de donde salió nuestra clienta -continuó Akise, acordándose-. La investigué antes de aceptar su caso, naturalmente.

-Naturalmente -repitió Yukiteru. De otro modo hubiera sido imposible.

-Sí, sí, acabé con todo -decía Marco por el teléfono-. ¿Todo está listo allá? Vale, perfecto. Oye -dijo, poniéndose muy serio de pronto-, recuerda decirle a Ueshita-san que muchas gracias por el dinero. Gasté un poco más de lo que esperaba pero se lo devolveré con intereses apenas pueda, puede estar segura -Se quedó escuchando lo que le respondían del otro lado. Apenas le hizo un gesto vago a la camarera que le trajo el café-. Bien, iré de inmediato. No dejen que Ai se acerque antes de que yo esté allí.

Habiendo colgado, Marco bebió su café de un trago, derramando un poco por el costado de su boca. Se limpió con la manga y dejó la cuenta, más propina, justo debajo del platito. Se alejó con todas sus compras y mientras caminaba una sonrisa de medio lado se escabullía por su rostro.

-Bueno, ahí va el misterio de dónde sacó el dinero -dijo Akise-. Ahora falta descubrir cómo reaccionará nuestra clienta esta noche. Tendremos que adelantarnos a aclarar sus dudas para poder recibir nuestra paga. De nada servirá todo nuestro trabajo de hoy si al final ella descubre la verdad por sí sola.

Yukiteru se dio cuenta de que lo decía por su paga.

-¿De verdad necesitas tanto el dinero? -no pudo evitar preguntarles mientras salían de su escondite.

-Inevitablemente, sí -respondió Akise, saliendo del centro comercial. Entraron el estacionamiento y se apoyó contra un poste de luz en tanto sacaba el celular-. No me gusta pedírselos a mis padres. Me encantaría ser como los detectives clásicos que se dedicaban a los misterios como mero ejercicio mental, pero no tengo un título nobiliario que me respalde. Una lástima.

Yukiteru consideró decirle que él podía tomar lo que quisiera sin preocuparse de tener que pagar. Que incluso podía conseguirle todo lo que quisiera de esa forma, pero no se decidía a abrir la boca. No le preocupaba que el joven lo viera con malos ojos a esa especie de robo mágico, pues nada había dicho respecto a escabullirse en el cine. No, era otra cosa la que mantenía sus labios pegados. Tal vez sería mejor directamente no decir. Akise ya hablaba por el teléfono.

-Hola, ¿Ai-san? Sí, tengo noticias acerca de tu caso. ¿Sería posible que nos viéramos en el parque? Fantástico. Estaremos ahí -Guardó el aparato y sonrió-. Tenemos un caso que cerrar, Joshu-kun.

Esa noche, mientras Akise guardaba las ganancias del día en su caja de zapatillas correspondiente, Yukiteru miraba el interior del orfanato a través de la pantalla manual. Mikami se había mostrado eufórica por la fiesta sorpresa que le prepararon sus antiguos compañeros, pero no fue hasta que Marco abrió ante ella la caja con el anillo de plata cuando lanzó un chillido ensordecedor. La imagen se llenó de confeti mientras la pareja se abrazaba bajo los globos.

-Parece feliz -dijo Akise, cerrando la puerta de su armario. Se le acercó con unos yenes-. Ten. Esta es tu parte del pago.

Yukiteru cerró la mano y lo miró con asombro. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido recibir una paga.

-Está bien, en serio -dijo, de pronto nervioso-. Yo sólo te ayudé a seguirlo y lo hicimos todo en una sola tarde. Fue divertido y ni siquiera necesito el dinero.

-Algunos casos se resuelven más rápido que otros. Es parte del oficio. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres recibir tu recompensa?

Yukiteru sonrió. Él ya había tenido su recompensa con haber pasado esa tarde junto a un amigo. Recordó esa sensación de vida sentida en el cine, la consciencia de que no era único en el universo. De que no estaba solo. No necesitaba nada más.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

* * *

_(*)Joshu: "Ayudante" en japonés, según mi diccionario._

_(**) Subarashii Joshu: Divino Ayudante._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Estrellas_

* * *

De regreso en la nada, Muru Muru apenas giró para verlo mientras veía una serie de hombres de ojos grandes y mandíbulas cuadradas. Para cuando Yukiteru hizo acto de presencia, un par de ellos se estaban besando y se oía de fondo el grito entusiasmado de una voz femenina. Debía estar sintonizando desde el cuarto de una chica.

-¿Cómo fue tu cita? -inquirió Muru Muru.

Yacía acostada de lado y comía una barra de chocolate de forma indolente. Yukiteru la miró ceñudo, pero obviamente no obtuvo ningún resultado. Era inútil.

-No fue una cita. Me necesitaba para un trabajo.

-Sí, lo sé, vi hasta esa parte y me aburrí. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán antes de llegar a la cama o dar buenos shows por la calle? -Muru Muru había vuelto a su serie, dando la impresión de que le daba igual su reacción.

-Ni idea -respondió Yukiteru, resignado, sentándose. Se miró sus propias manos mientras recapitulaba los hechos de esa tarde. Se lo había pasado bien, esa era la verdad. Encogió los hombros-. No estuvo mal. Fuimos al cine, fue divertido. Me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver toda la película pero bueno, supongo que valió la pena para resolver el caso y tranquilizar a Mikami.

-Te estás sonriendo -dijo Muru Muru sin volverse-. Se te nota en la voz.

-No es cierto -afirmó Yukiteru, dándose cuenta de que sí lo hacía y obligándose a volver a una expresión neutra. A veces detestaba en serio convivir con esa asistenta suya. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado tras doce mil años juntos pero no era así-. Realmente deberías dejar el tema. Akise es sólo un amigo. ¿No puedo alegrarme ahora de haberlo visto?

-Por supuesto que puedes. Me lo pones más sencillo así -Muru Muru le dio un mordisco a su dulce.

De pronto Yukiteru deseó que se le volviera amargo y abandonó esa idea por infantil.

-Eres imposible.

-No más que tú -respondió la demonio tranquilamente. Se apuntó la cabeza con un dedo para adquirir un tono solemne-. Yo pronostico que su primer beso se dará porque Akise dio el primer movimiento y su primera vez juntos la incitarás tú porque los hombres no pueden aguantar la abstinencia.

¿Qué clase de historias se leía Muru Muru? Bueno, en realidad era una pregunta tonta. Sólo tenía que ver lo que mostraba la pantalla. El par de personajes ahora se acariciaban encima de una cama. El más pequeño, sonrojado, estaba sujeto por el más grande y se estremecía con cada toque. A Yukiteru le pareció muy poco realista ese volverse loco por tan mínimo toque. Ni siquiera Yuno se había comportado así. De hecho, si tuviera que usar una palabra para describir una escena así esa tendría que ser... delicado.

Se le hacía una extraña definición comparándolo con su propia y única experiencia. La delicadeza venía después o antes, no durante. Durante hay demasiadas emociones y litros de aguas extrañas haciendo olas por todo el cuerpo.

-No entiendo qué es lo que te gusta de estas cosas -comentó pasado un tiempo.

-La estructura de las historias es diferente a las de relaciones entre chicos y chicas pero mantienen un elemento en común -Muru Muru hablaba sin perderse detalle de su serie-. La tensión romántica. El que los protagonistas tengan o no el valor de admitir lo que realmente sienten, pese a todo el miedo que da abrirse tanto a otro. Porque debe ser aterrador, ¿no? Por eso de no querer ser lastimado y que hay heridas del corazón que no sanan. Yo nunca lo he vivido, pero en estas historias puedo verlo reflejado. Viéndolas quiero que el protagonista tenga valor, que salga adelante a pesar de todo, y sea feliz con su pareja. Eso no varía si esa pareja es una chica o un chico.

Yukiteru no se esperaba una explicación así. Era mucho más humana y accesible para él de lo que hubiera imaginado. No recordaba haber sentido esa clase de miedo con Yuno (miedo sí pero por otras razones), aunque desde luego podía comprender que otros lo percibieran.

-A mí me gustaría verte así con Akise -siguió diciendo Muru Muru como si tal cosa, dando otro mordisco-. Solo eres sencillamente miserable, y para sentir pena vería historias trágicas. No me interesa. Las historias de romance, en cambio, son el opuesto de una tragedia.

El joven dios no supo qué decir a eso.

Tres días le tomó a Yukiteru decidir que nada malo pasaría si contactaba con Akise por su cuenta. Tres días fue lo que la bastó a su paciencia agotarse ante las continuas imágenes de amor homoerótico que Muru Muru veía sin pausa. De por sí no les molestaba, pero no tenía piedra bajo la cual ocultarse cuando las escenas de sexo o insinuaciones sexuales iniciaban. Los gemidos y los acercamientos a las lenguas cuando se besaban le hacían sentir el rostro a punto de hervir. Y Muru Muru se ponía tan contenta cuando sucedía... La pornografía no debería ser mirada en pares.

Le pidió por mensajes que se vieran. Necesitaba escapar de su asistente y sus vicios. Él también podía tener sus motivos ocultos, ¿no? No contó, ni ante sí mismo, que simplemente quería verlo.

Acuerdan encontrarse en el estacionamiento. Antes de que el muchacho de pelo blanco llegara, Yukiteru volvió a arreglarse la vestimenta como la última vez. No se había dado cuenta entonces de lo normal que se sentía viéndose así. Era de su estilo anterior a la locura, anterior a los problemas. Akise llegaba por la entrada principal y le llamó la atención levantando la mano.

Yukiteru le sonrió de vuelta. Akise siempre luciría como un joven serio y responsable, del tipo en el cual se podía confiar a primera vista. Claro que era un aspecto que le convenía sobremanera para su trabajo soñado.

-Buenos días, Joshu-kun.

Por un momento se extrañó pero entonces recordó que era así como había decidido llamarlo sin consulta previa. El nombre que le pareció más apropiado. ¿Cómo era su apellido? Subarashii. No podía molestarse si resultaba que decir su verdadero nombre estaba fuera de discusión.

-Buenos días.

-¿Y bien? -Akise se detuvo, las manos en los bolsillos-. ¿Qué deseas hacer?

-Pensé que simplemente podríamos pasear. No tengo en mente nada específico.

Consideró mencionar que Muru Muru le había estado torturando a yaoi todo ese tiempo pero no. ¿Para qué? ¿Para confundirlo?

-Genial -Akise sonrió como si le sonara magnífico-. Podemos pasar por la librería de mangas. Tengo pendiente de ver unas cosas.

-Ah, ¿con Akato-san? -inquirió Yukiteru y deseó en el acto golpearse la frente.

Bien hecho, hablando de cosas que sólo un acosador sabría. Esa era manera de hacer amigos. Pero a Akise no parecía importarle.

-Es el único vendedor de mangas que visito -dijo simplemente, y lo miró-. Has dejado de seguirme ¿cierto? Porque si no es así deberé empezar a creer que mi intuición está fallando.

Yukiteru sintió que se le subían los colores. En la nada no había creído que hacía algo malo, pero en frente del muchacho no podía evitar pensar en la palabra acoso y lo que él había sufrido por su causa.

-Sí, lo he dejado -respondió desviando la cara-. Te dije que sólo quería saber lo que hacías con un retrato mío. Fuiste tú el que empezó a seguirme.

-Eso es cierto -admitió Akise, cual si acabara de darse cuenta, y se rascó la nuca con aire rendido-. Pero tú obtuviste muchos más avances que yo respecto a tu investigación y más pronto. Me ganaste.

El joven dios lo miró, recordando que se había pasado dos años buscándole por un simple sueño. Cuando él ni siquiera recordaba el color de los ojos de Yuno, Akise seguía un dibujo exacto para encontrarlo.

-Todavía no puedo que me estuvieras investigando -comentó, mirando el suelo-. Tanto tiempo... Yo lo hubiera dejado.

Akise se encogió de hombros.

-Reconozco que no fue tan sencillo como pensé al inicio. Pero detesto más que nada la idea de dejar un caso sin resolver. Y ahora que estás aquí confío en que pronto podré darlo por concluido.

Yukiteru no sabía qué debería sentir. Akise quería saber quién era y, sin embargo, no lo atosigaba a preguntas para que se lo dijera. Sólo aguardaba el momento en que decidiera revelárselo por su cuenta. Claro que en realidad no tenía ninguna otra opción, pero aun así...

-Aquí es -indicó Akise, deteniéndose ante un establecimiento.

Apenas puso un pie en el interior fue abordado por el dueño de la tienda.

-¡Aru-chan! Ya me preguntaba dónde andaba mi detective favorito.

Mientras los dos hablaban, Yukiteru decidió ir a ver los mangas por su cuenta. Los mangas, así como los DVDs, estaban todos divididos por género y estaban expuestos mostrando la portada en lugar del lomo como se veía normalmente en las librerías. Había de terror, gore, ciencia ficción, fantástico, shonen, shoujo, ecchi, yuri... y yaoi.

Algunas portadas las reconoció en el acto gracias a Muru Muru. En todas parecía clave la inclusión del protagonista en una situación amorosa con su pareja en la historia. En muchos uno de ellos casi parecía una chica, con ojos tan grandes como alargados los del hombre, que siempre parecía uno mayor y mucho más masculino. En otros eran los dos quienes lucían como una chica. En realidad ese no era el aspecto de todos los volúmenes, pero entonces fue que Yukiteru dejó de examinar al resto.

Le llamó la atención una portada en la que se veía a un muchacho albino de ojos rojos mordiendo la corbata de moño perteneciente hombre con colmillos. El muchacho miraba al frente, no a su pareja, y su mirada tenía algo de despectivo. Estaba desnudo, o al menos la imagen no mostraba su ropa, así que su piel blanca se veía como un foco de luz, resaltando todavía más por la vestimenta negra del otro que lo abrazaba. El diseño de los personajes era más realista, creíble.

El más joven se parecía a Akise.

Sabía que no era una idea oportuna, pero no pudo evitar la comparación. Y en consecuencia se preguntó qué tan parecidos serían en realidad. Si usaba la imaginación creía que Akise sería más fornido debido a lo bueno que era en combate.

-¿Te interesa?

Yukiteru volteó a ver a su amigo. Le tomó aproximadamente unos tres segundos caer en cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo y se irguió rápidamente. Aclaró su garganta para ayudarse a decir algo, lo que fuera.

-No -soltó-. Pero conozco a una persona que sí. Yo la verdad no le veo nada interesante.

-¿Quieres llevar algo para esa persona?

Yukiteru volvió a observar de reojo la portada. Si Muru Muru lo viera no dejaría de insistirle en si no querría estar en el lugar del vampiro o una estupidez parecida. Casi se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Ni loco.

-No, está bien -Vio que Akise tenía unos tomos bajo el brazo-. ¿Qué es lo que llevas?

-Ah, números de series que sigo -Le pasó los libros, que eran tres y con claras inclinaciones shoujo-. Ya las habrás visto en mi armario.

Yukiteru no entendía cómo podía hablar de eso como si tal cosa, mientras él ni siquiera encontraba el valor de verlo a la cara entonces.

-Para serte sincero, no lo entiendo -le dijo, devolviéndoselos-. No es por ofender pero nunca habría imaginado que eras del tipo al que le gustaban estas cosas románticas.

-Y no te equivocarías. Las compro más que nada con fines de aprendizaje.

Yukiteru arqueó una ceja.

-¿Aprender qué?

-Sobre chicas -contestó Akise y ante la mirada de absoluto desconcierto en el joven dios, aclaró-: Es un dicho común que las mujeres son complicadas y difíciles de entender. Creí que si leía lo que desean y esperan de una relación con un chico me sería más sencillo simpatizar con ellas.

Eso tiene sentido, pensó Yukiteru, aliviado. Mucho más que creer que Akise se mordía las uñas esperando que los protagonistas compartieran un beso a toda página.

-También consideré el yaoi -continuó Akise, señalando la sección- ya que es creado fundamentalmente para y por mujeres. Pero al final decidí que no hacía falta.

-Ya veo -dijo Yukiteru, ahora viéndolo mucho más claro. Luego volvió a él-. ¿Y te ha funcionado?

-Siempre que lo he probado -contestó con una sonrisa. No era arrogante ni pretendía ser humilde, sólo satisfecho de que así fuera-. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ayuda para que una chica se interese en ti?

Yukiteru no pudo contener una carcajada. Él, un dios de una dimensión vacía, teniendo citas. Cuando sólo decidirse a mensajear a Akise le costaba tanto y todavía lo consideraba una locura. ¡Qué cosa más ridícula! ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que era tener una relación normal en la que no se incluyera peligro de muerte!

Rayos, qué miserable era su vida.

-No, claro que no, por amor al cielo -dijo en cuanto las risas se calmaron un poco.

-¿Y algún chico?

Eso le acabó todo vestigio de risa. Lo miró esperando ver a Muru Muru esbozar una sonrisa de burla. Pero nada más se trataba de Akise mostrando curiosidad. O tal vez no. Con su cara nunca podía asegurarlo. De todos modos la cuestión le irritó. Un balde de agua helada, sin el menor aviso.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Yo sí.

-¿Eh?

Yukiteru no creía haberle oído bien. Akise ni siquiera lucía avergonzado.

-Dije que a mí sí me interesa un chico -repitió calmadamente. Ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Te molesta eso?

-No, pero... -Yukiteru se obligó a seguir esa oración. ¿Pero qué? Ya había admitido ante sí mismo y ante Muru Muru que ese tipo de asuntos no le perturbaban tanto como podría haber creído en un principio. No tenían nada de malo-. No lo esperaba, eso es todo. No pareces la clase de chico... que le gusta otros chicos.

Akise miró la colección de rostros masculinos y las diferentes poses que sugerían una relación bastante íntima. Su cara era por completo indescifrable. Luego regresó a él y su mirada pareció suavizarse. Sonrió.

-Es solamente él. Ningún otro me interesa. De hecho, no recuerdo ninguna otra persona me haya interesado tanto antes. Debe ser amor, ¿no?

Yukiteru sintió que un alquimista sádico le estaba revolviendo el estómago con un mango de madera. ¿Y él qué supone que tendría que decir en esa situación? No quería seguir esa conversación. No quería seguir hablando y tener que preguntar quién era ese chico o que Akise se lo acabara diciendo. Tenía miedo de averiguar cuál podría ser la respuesta.

Se giró a la sección de ciencia ficción y agarró un tomo cualquiera.

-Esto se ve bien -dijo-. Me encantan las historias de naves espaciales. Lástima que no cargo dinero. En fin. Oye ¿ya tienes todo listo? Mejor nos vamos marchando, ¿no? Para no molestar a otros clientes.

"Por favor, di que sí", rogó en silencio.

Akise no se sorprendió por el cambio de tema. Tomó el manga que su amigo sostenía y vio la etiqueta del precio en la contraportada.

-Deja que te lo pague -se ofreció el detective, volviéndose hacia la caja.

-No te molestes, vamos -le disuadió el joven dios-. Déjalo. No hace falta.

-Joshu-kun -dijo Akise, deteniéndose y mirándole. Yukiteru sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora sería su argumento final, la última palabra-, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte por haberme ayudado con el caso. Te lo debía desde entonces. Déjame saldar mi deuda.

Maldito sea. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil llevarle la contra? Si le seguía diciendo que no quedaría como el malo, un egoísta incapaz de aceptar un buen gesto. Sólo le dejaba una opción.

-Vale -suspiró-. Si tú quieres. Gracias.

Akise fue a pagar. Akato le dio dos bolsas, una para el tomo de ciencia ficción y la otra para los mangas shoujo que seguía en su afán de entender a la chicas. Se decía que el género femenino era el más complicado, pero en ese momento le parecía que había cosas todavía más confusas.

Al salir de la tienda, una voz femenina se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Aru-senpai!

Los voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a una muchacha de lentes y coleta saludando desde las escaleras eléctricas. Detrás de ella bajaba un chico llevando bolsas y cajas de zapatos que la seguía con ojos como flechas.

-¿Senpai? -preguntó Yukiteru.

La chica parecía de su misma edad.

-Es sólo un año menor que yo pero está dos cinturones abajo -Akise notó el desconcierto de su expresión-. Compañeros de artes marciales.

-Ah.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron por fin a ellos, la chica rebosaba felicidad por el encuentro. Aparentemente no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, desde que Akise dejara de asistir al dojo y participar en competencias. Ella se llamaba Rei y él Yunjo. Yukiteru apenas escuchó eso y poco más mientras fingía mucho interés en un escaparate de ropa. Por el reflejo del cristal podía ver los gestos de Akise como respuesta al de sus compañeros.

El detective no lucía tan entusiasmado como ellos. Una vez lo tuvo en frente, el chico se olvidó de cualquier motivo que le hiciera enfadar con su amiga y le habló largamente de las novedades que se había perdido. Akise escuchaba y asentía. Hacía una que otra pregunta pero eso era todo. Aun así, ellos evidentemente le tenían en alta estima, a pesar de la distancia.

Y... probablemente imaginaba cosas, pero le parecía que la chica estaba todavía más alegre. Ella reía con una frecuencia extraña. Podía ser que Akise le gustara. Bueno, pensó, ¿eso qué tendría de raro? Akise no tenía nada que lo hiciera desagradable a la vista. A él le parecía que estaba bien, pero no pensaba que fuera el mejor juez al respecto. Hablando con él uno se sentía tranquilo, aceptado, aunque sólo le dijeran ridiculeces. Por eso era genial.

Sin embargo, el ver a ese trío interactuando le hizo pensar en otra cosa. En Akise asistiendo a clases de karate en un sitio que no conocía. Inscribiéndose en competencias y ganándolas. Actuando sobre un escenario con miles de ojos siguiéndolo. Incluso antes de los diarios del futuro, Akise tenía una vida propia, otra gente a la que llamar amigos. Y ya sin ellos, ¿qué pintaba él en su vida?

Nada, acabó determinando. Nadie le había dado vela en ese entierro. ¿No debería tomarlo como una señal para irse? ¿No debería decirle a Akise que lo mejor para todo el mundo era que se fuera por donde había venido? Ni su lugar ni su tiempo. Puede que los ruidos lo engañaran por un momento, pero la verdad era que ese Mundo no era el suyo. La única conexión entre ese Mundo y él era el joven detective y su negativa a dejar un caso sin resolver.

Muru Muru si lo oyera decir eso se volvería loca del contento. Pero eso no quitaba la realidad. Estaba volviendo a la vida, como ella había dicho. Y aunque no se lo dijera y ni siquiera se atrevía a formular las palabras en su mente, en el fondo les estaba agradecido a los dos.

Vio al par de muchachos alejarse, la muchacha despidiéndose con la mano tras dejar en la de Akise un papel brillante. Los dos se giraron hacia el otro. Yukiteru sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó.

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo estarían? -Guardó el papel en su bolsillo-. Me invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei-chan.

Por alguna razón eso le sentó mal. Akise todavía tenía más de una persona con la que hablar, a diferencia de él, que sólo contaba con el detective.

-¿En serio? -Trató de seguir sonriendo-. Bueno, suena divertido.

-No estoy seguro de si vaya -dijo Akise embolsándose las dos manos-. El chico que me interesa no estará ahí y no tengo interés en prolongar una relación con ella.

Eso le sentó peor pero, por esta vez, Akise no le dejó concentrarse en ello. El del pelo blanco revisó la hora en su reloj y dijo:

-Vámonos. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte y nos llevará un tiempo llegar ahí.

Yukiteru abrió los ojos. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué pretendía antes de que saliera del edificio. De ahí caminó hacia el puesto de las bicicletas, donde la suya permanecía encadenada. La liberó de su sitio, se guardó la cadena y la dirigió hacia la calle tomando asiento.

-Sube atrás -le dijo-. Debes haber visto a Yukiteru-kun hacerlo antes.

El joven dios cabeceó afirmativamente y vio las dos barras que sobresalían del eje. No le parecía el medio de transporte más confiable posible. Temía que las barras se rompieran bajo su peso y llevarse un buen golpe, con Akise posiblemente acompañándolo en la caída. Suspiró. El otro Yukiteru ya lo había hecho y no sucedió nada. Eso debería bastarle.

Apoyó un pie en la barra y luego una mano en la espalda del detective para llegar a la otra. Sintió la tentación de usar sus poderes para flotar en lugar de depender del equilibrio, pero desechó esa idea cobarde.

-¿Listo?

Yukiteru afianzó sus manos en cada hombro, obligándose a relajar sus manos. En el peor caso podía curar casi cualquier herida, se recordó.

-Sí.

Akise levantó ambos pies y comenzó a pedalear. Al principio Yukiteru iba encorvado, simulando una joroba para el detective, el pelo blanco haciéndole cosquillas en la cara pero, a medida que avanzaban en su camino, recuperaba algo más de confianza para erguirse. El viento le levantó el cabello, despejándole la frente.

Hacía un buen día soleado. No las bastantes nubes para suponer una lluvia inminente, y el aire se percibía fresco. Cuando salieron del centro comercial ya era de tarde y para cuando llegaron a una formación rocosa, tan alta que no se alcanzaba a ver el borde, el cielo ya se había cambiado a un extraño morado.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo -dijo Akise, deteniéndose-. Ya casi es de noche.

Yukiteru bajó de la parte trasera, lamentando que el viaje no pudiera seguir. Miró a su alrededor. Bosque. Árboles y arbustos. Nada más.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Akise señaló hacia arriba.

-Ese risco es el punto más alto de toda la ciudad. ¿Crees que podrías subirnos? Hay un camino de tierra, pero tardaríamos mucho y lo que quiero mostrarte está justo arriba.

Yukiteru levantó la cabeza. Por esa zona se ubicaba el templo donde apuñalaron a su padre y quería ir a ver las estrellas. De hecho no había estado ahí más que dos veces en toda su vida y, sin embargo, sólo verlo le traía demasiados recuerdos. Una sensación agridulce le invadió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahí?

-Enseñarte la ciudad -contestó Akise con simpleza-. Cuando era niño creí que era el único que conocía ese sitio y venía siempre que podía, aunque luego volvía tan tarde a casa que madre me regañaba. Luego me enteré de que las parejas lo usaban para sus citas del fin de semana. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que vine. ¿Podrás subirnos? Supongo que tienes ese poder puesto que siempre te has aparecido cuando hacía falta.

Yukiteru suspiró. La intención de Akise era buena y en ese Mundo ninguno de los Amano había sido apuñalado. Ese templo ya no existía. Debía recordarlo. Además... él nunca había visitado esa parte y visto toda la ciudad.

-Está bien. Sostén fuerte tu bicicleta.

-¿Tengo que tocarte?

-No hace falta.

Yukiteru abrió la mano apuntando al suelo y se concentró en crear una plataforma confiable. Un círculo negro apareció debajo de sus pies. Separó los dedos y el círculo se amplió para abarcar a Akise y su bicicleta.

-Es como con los asaltantes -recordó Akise, viéndolo asombrado.

-Más o menos -dijo Yukiteru.

Levantó su mano con la palma hacia arriba. Al mismo tiempo ellos se elevaron, perdiendo contacto con el suelo. Yukiteru miró a Akise para comprobar su reacción y se sorprendió de no verlo en lo absoluto asustado, sino encantado. Parecía un niño conociendo por primera vez un ascensor. Si hubiera un cristal rodeándolos ya se estaría apoyando en él para ver cómo los árboles se alejaban de ellos.

-Nunca dejas de maravillarme, Joshu-kun -comentó, alegre-. Eres genial.

Yukiteru se sintió absurdamente feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Llegaron al borde del risco y movió la mano para que se desplazaran sobre superficie firme suavemente. Una vez ahí agitó la muñeca para hacer desaparecer el círculo, pisando el nuevo césped por primera vez. Akise dejó a la bicicleta apoyada contra un árbol y se sentó en el suelo, las piernas balanceándose justo encima del borde. La noche ya estaba ahí pero las nubes cubrían la luna. Akise volvió a verle. No tenía ningún miedo a caerse.

-Ven. Es mucho mejor verlo desde aquí.

Yukiteru se acomodó a su lado. La boca se le abrió.

Era un panorama impresionante que contemplar. Tantas luces, tantos edificios altos y calles por donde los autos pasaban. Él siempre había pensado en Sakurami como una ciudad tranquila, donde el mayor evento del año era que dios la tomaba como blanco para elegir a su sucesor. Pero desde esa posición parecía enorme, imposible de abarcar todo con la mirada. Inmediatamente buscó el techo de su casa vieja. La encontró más adelante, lejos del centro luminoso. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo los Amano en esos momentos.

-Las nubes se despejaron -comentó Akise.

Sonó muy lejano. Yukiteru giró a él, sorprendido de verlo, y luego levantó la vista. El cielo ahora mostraba toda la oscuridad de la noche, rota por miles de puntos luminosos. Muchísimos más que los de Sakurami.

-Aquí no llegan las luces de la ciudad, por eso se ven mejor -dijo Akise al ver su interés.

Yukiteru ya lo sabía. Por eso aquel era el único sitio aceptable para ver las estrellas con sus padres. Asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es increíble -dijo y tragó-. Siempre quise aprender a identificar las constelaciones. Mi... -Iba a decir "mi papá" pero se detuvo-. Conocía una persona que presumía de conocerlas todas. Probablemente fuera mentira, porque él solía decir cosas así, pero a mí me hacía ilusión ir a ver las estrellas.

-¿Qué pasó con esa persona?

Yukiteru se encogió de hombros.

-Murió.

Y era todo lo que iba a decir al respecto.

-Lo lamento -La voz de Akise era sincera-. Podemos irnos si quieres.

-Está bien -dijo Yukiteru.

Le entristecía pensar en su padre y esa promesa incumplida, pero también recordaba todas las cosas que hicieron y eso le hacía posible sobrellevarlo. La sesión de entrenamiento con la Novena. Ese fue un día divertido.

-Yo conozco algunas -le hizo saber Akise y comenzó a buscar en el cielo-. De niño quería saberlo e investigué sobre el tema, convencido de que algún día me ayudaría a salvar mi vida si me perdía. Hasta ahora tú serás el único que aprovechará ese conocimiento. Esa serie de estrellas unidas es la Osa Mayor. Y aquella otra la Menor -Bajó la mano-. ¿Yukiteru*...?

El joven dios sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Lo miró, espantado.

-¿Qué?

Akise pareció indiferente a su reacción.

-Júpiter -dijo, señalando un punto luminoso en el cielo de un leve color anaranjado. Si no se lo decía Yukiteru lo habría tomado por un vestigio del sol-. Nombrado así por el dios padre romano. Para los griegos, Zeus. Hemos tenido suerte esta noche. Sólo se ve así de claro unos meses al año.

Yukiteru recuperó el aliento. Idiota, se dijo. ¿Qué pensaba? Akise podía suponer que entre él y el otro Yukiteru había una relación, pero no tenía forma de saber cuál hasta que no se lo dijera. Con esa actuación iba a acabar delatándose solo.

-¿Hay otro planeta visible?

Akise buscó e indicó un nuevo punto rojizo, más intenso que el anterior.

-Marte. Llamado así por el dios romano de la guerra. Para los griegos, Ares. Antiguamente se creía que su aparición anunciaba tiempos oscuros -Elevó el dedo hacia el punto más alto de sus cabezas. Para seguirlo Yukiteru tenía que doblar el cuello-. Y Saturno. Dios romano de la agricultura y la cosecha. Cronos para los griegos. Símbolo del paso del tiempo y cómo este lo acaba destruyendo todo -Volvió a repasar el cielo, buscando nuevos planetas, pero no había más opciones a su vista-. Júpiter, Saturno y Marte. Si fuéramos astrólogos veríamos eso como una señal segura de que se acercan tiempos horribles y le diríamos al gobernante del momento que tuviera mucho cuidado al escoger sus conflictos, porque serán destinados al fracaso -Sonrió, despreocupado-. Pero menos mal que no lo somos.

Yukiteru también sonrió. Él nunca había creído en ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía una ligera sensación de inquietud colgándole del pecho. La descripción de Saturno había sido la peor de todas.

"Símbolo del paso del tiempo y cómo este lo destruye todo"

No pudo evitar pensar en Deus ex Machina. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría sin los diarios?

La casa de Akise era la más cercana a la zona. Después de hacerlos bajar con el mismo método de antes, Yukiteru acompañó a su amigo, quien prefirió caminar llevando la bicicleta. No hablaban pero tampoco les hacía falta. Fue entonces que Yukiteru lo sintió.

Fue un golpe súbito en lo más profundo de su ser. Un vacío tan insondable y profundo que resultaba peor que la nada porque no significaba ausencia, sino destrucción. No pudo sostenerse sobre sus piernas y cayó al suelo, era como un recién nacido. Estaba ciego, completamente ciego. Akise, el bosque, el suelo, las estrellas. Todo desapareció de sus ojos. Le entró pánico.

-¡Aru! -gritó sin pensar.

No oyó nada. Creía extender las manos para vérselas o tocar lo que fuera pero sabía que no estaba moviendo un músculo, era incapaz de hacerlo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un frío horrible pasaba por el cuerpo como si este no existiera, pero ni siquiera podía temblar y el frío se apoderaba de él.

-¡No, no! ¡Aru! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aru, Aru!

De pronto se vio empujado como por un tubo negro hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Los colores, los sonidos, incluso los olores volvieron de golpe, aturdiéndolo hasta el estremecimiento. Fue consciente otra vez de la actividad de su corazón y su pecho, agitados como nunca. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra uno de los árboles. Se vio las manos por fin sobre su regazo; temblaban.

-¿Me escuchas, Jusho-kun?

Yukiteru reaccionó con un respingo. El joven detective estaba arrodillado enfrente suyo, la bicicleta abandonada a un lado, y le sostenía de los hombros. Al verle conectar miradas y darse cuenta de que lo reconocía, soltó el aire contenido.

-Menos mal -dijo y le apretó un brazo-. ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Yukiteru a su vez, escuchando el sonido de sus mandíbulas chocar. Se sentía como si acabara de salir de un estanque congelado-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Si me lo preguntas a mí no tengo idea -respondió el muchacho. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima de los hombros. Yukiteru se aferró a ella como un salvavidas-. Fue como si te desmayaras pero tenías los ojos abiertos. Decías algo pero no podía entender lo que era. ¿Qué sucedió?

-T-tu nombre -dijo Yukiteru. Comenzó balancearse de atrás y adelante para tener alguna idea de calor. Pronto, casi al instante, el frío residual lo abandonó y los temblores cesaron. Miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, confundido y desorientado-. Traté de decir tu nombre porque no sabía dónde estabas. No podía ver nada. Creí que me quedaría así por siempre.

Se estremeció de nuevo, pero una razón muy diferente al frío. Había sido horrible. Fue... fue como si se hubiera muerto y no existiera nada después.

En ese momento Akise le abrazó. Una acción sorpresiva a la que él respondió inmediatamente. Le daba igual lo que pensara Muru Muru. Le daba igual lo que significaba. Ahora había pasado un susto de muerte (nunca mejor dicho) y quería, necesitaba algo indiscutiblemente vivo a lo que agarrarse para olvidar el miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido. Miedo a que no había nada que conocer.

Su cabello blanco era suave. Su espalda ancha, fuerte, firme. El calor que emanaba de su piel, de sus venas, de su corazón, y la respiración contra su cuello. Eso estaba bien. Mucho mejor que la nada, mejor que la soledad y el dolor. Cuando más asustado estaba, su nombre se le había escapado.

-Aru -dijo. Y con más seguridad, para no perderlo de nuevo-. Aru.

-Ahora estás mejor, Joshu. Fuera lo que fuera, ya pasó -Aru le apartó el cabello del rostro. Sus dedos quemaban contra su piel, pero estaba bien. Volver a la vida significaba eso. Yukiteru lo vio a los ojos, queriendo recordarlos para siempre. Ojos rojos pero de un tono muy suave, casi rosa. Y lo miraban como si estuviera tan aliviado de que estuviera bien que Yukiteru quería decirle que sí, ya no hacía falta que se preocupara más. Él levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro. Sólo eso, para ver cómo era. El otro se sorprendió-. ¿Joshu-kun?

"Al diablo Muru Muru", pensó Yukiteru, agarrándole de la nuca. No se le ocurrió ser delicado. De repente la necesidad estalló dentro de él y cuando alcanzó a besarlo el corazón se le hizo notar como si lo estuviera bombeando una mano muy ansiosa. El acople era perfecto. Chicos o chicas, dos bocas siempre podían unirse. Ahora lo sabía.

Se quedó ahí, un momento, hasta que el latido fue tan intenso que dolía. Luego, porque el mundo debía seguir girando, lo liberó. Pero dejó la mano en su cuello. Su entero y completo cuello, pensó. Tal vez era un idiota.

Ya no le importaba.

-Joshu-kun -le llamó Aru.

Yukiteru no quería, pero alzó la vista. Al menos no estaba enfadado, aunque no podía asegurarlo. No sabía qué cara era esa.

-Lo lamento, ¿fue tan malo? -dijo, tratando de tomárselo a broma. Muru Muru comentaría que era una clásica maniobra esa de ocultar las cosas con humor.-. Llevo mucho tiempo sin besar a nadie y debo estar fuera de práctica. Antes lo hacía bien o al menos eso me dijeron una vez.

Aru le besó. Probablemente para callarlo. La presión de sus labios se sintió claramente, sin dejar lugar a dudas, y el movimiento lento de abrirle la boca con ellos le arrancó un suspiro por la nariz. Por un momento compartieron el mismo aliento. Probó la boca húmeda entre la suya. Eso era besar un chico, reflexionó Yukiteru. Un beso activo, de mutuos movimientos que se complementaban, en lugar de una simple reacción al otro. Los chicos se besaban entre sí. No esperaban ser besados solamente.

Quiso reírse de sí mismo. ¿Y él qué sabía de esas cosas? Sólo era la segunda vez que tenía esa experiencia con su mismo sexo. Y para mayor chiste lo hacía con la misma persona de la primera vez. Si eso era el destino, adelante. Cuando se separaron todavía tenía una sonrisa de perfecto bobo. Incluso que lo conociera de antes ayudaba a tranquilizarlo, a permitirle disfrutar de esas sensaciones en paz. Se sentía seguro con él. Siempre lo había hecho.

-Di que soy el chico que te interesa -le pidió-. Anda, dilo.

Quería oírlo de primera persona. Aru arqueó boca y ceja al mismo tiempo, como dijera mira las tonterías que dices.

-Eres el único chico que me interesa -obedeció Aru y su mirada le envolvió agradablemente-. Desde hace dos años, eres el único que me ha interesado de verdad. Lo supe en cuanto te vi.

Yukiteru volvió a abrazarle. Su pecho todavía le dolía, pero era un dolor bueno, bienvenido.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, dando a entender que los padres del detective estaban adentro. La bicicleta ya había sido guardada en el garaje y Aru tenía la llave en su mano. Yukiteru le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-Espera -le dijo-. Hay algo que quiero darte.

Abrió el puño y le dejó el objeto en su mano. Aru lo levantó a la luz del portal para verlo. Era una mini figura de Yukiteru vistiendo su ropa de fantasma oscuro con un lazo azul saliéndole de la cabeza.

-¿Un muñeco de celular? -preguntó, extrañado.

-Ponlo en el tuyo y me avisará si estás en peligro -explicó Yukiteru-. Por si no tienes crédito o la batería se te acaba, igual funcionará. No voy a seguirte otra vez. No está bien.

-A mí no me molesta -dijo Aru, todavía viendo con curiosidad el adorno-. Sé que no lo haces con mala intención y no tengo nada que ocultarte.

Yukiteru giró los ojos. Cualquier otro se sentiría aliviado de que le dijeran que ya no iban a acosarlo. Cualquiera menos él. ¿Por qué siempre acababa saliendo con gente rara?

Quizá él mismo no era tan normal para empezar.

-A mí me importa -enfatizó, firme-. Esa no es manera de relacionarse con la gente.

-Como gustes -Aru se guardó el muñeco en el bolsillo y lo miró, serio-. ¿Aún te preocupa lo que pasó en el bosque?

El primer impulso de Yukiteru fue mentir y decir que no. Pero no quería mentirle ahora.

-No sé lo que fue y eso me inquieta -Le dirigió un gesto tranquilizador con la mano-. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que podré averiguarlo pronto y se solucionará.

-Tú también puedes contactarme ante cualquier problema -le recordó Aru-. Sé que no tengo tus mismas habilidades pero un detective tiene que ayudar a los que le necesiten. Sobretodo si son los que le importan.

-Y siempre aparecen en el momento justo como buenos héroes -Yukiteru sonrió, desviando la mirada.

Esperaba que esa faceta de Aru nunca cambiara.

-También es parte del trabajo -concordó el detective. Se miraron y soltaron una ligera risa al mismo tiempo-. Aunque dados los hechos recientes, quizá tú acabes siendo mi héroe, Joshu-kun. Después de todo fuiste tú el que apareció de la nada para ayudarme en dos ocasiones.

-En una de las cuales me engañaste -replicó Yukiteru, ceñudo.

-Valió la pena -afirmó Aru sin la menor vergüenza.

Yukiteru se rió. Ese detective no tenía remedio.

Aru vio la hora en su teléfono.

-Tengo que entrar. Ya se me hizo tarde -Volvió a verlo-. Supongo que es aquí cuando decimos buenas noches.

El joven dios miró el suelo. No quería dejarlo pero a la vez reconocía que aún tenía algunos sentimientos encontrados en su interior y lo que le hacía falta era volver a la nada para asimilar los hechos recientes. El golpe en el bosque, sobretodo. Confiaba en que preguntándole a Muru Muru se quitaría esas dudas de encima.

Ahora seguro que se pondría inaguantable con sus "indirectas" respecto a Aru, pero lo soportaría. Tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Sí -dijo, resignándose-. Que descanses.

-Te diría que tú también pero no estoy seguro de que duermas.

-La verdad es que no -admitió Yukiteru, casi riéndose de sí mismo-. Qué raro, ¿no?

-Considerando todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, no me sorprende.

Yukiteru se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado. Cuando Aru lo decía sonaba como un superhéroe o algo así. No le disgustaba exactamente.

-Bueno, que tengas buenas noches -dijo.

Aru pareció un poco decepcionado, pero lo disimuló pronto.

-De acuerdo -Se acercó a darle un beso en los labios. Duró un segundo, dos máximo, pero disparó un montón de cosas extrañas en el interior de Yukiteru. Lejanamente percibió la alarma porque alguien pudiera verlos. A Aru parecía que le daba igual-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -repitió Yukiteru como un autómata.

* * *

_(*) Yukiteru es la forma japonesa de llamar al dios del trueno griego, Júpiter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_ Causa y efecto_

* * *

Muru Muru pasaba revista a la cadena de consecuencias que formaba la historia del universo. Generalmente era un trabajo tedioso, pero con el nuevo programa instalado detectaba en el acto cualquier ruptura producida con tan sólo usando cierto comando de teclas.

En la sala imaginaria del Tercer Mundo, la demonio examinaba la cadena electrónica que se extendía a lo largo de la inmensa pantalla. Era muy importante que esta se mantuviera intacta porque los eslabones débiles o que se salían del curso aumentarían el estado de deterioro en Deus. No podía permitirse algo así puesto que, desde que el alcalde lo disuadiera respecto al torneo de supervivencia, todavía no tenían manera de escoger un sucesor. Y si Deus moría antes, no habría nadie para generar un nuevo universo y todo (absolutamente todo) acabaría.

Eso la incluía a ella, por lo que el asunto le interesaba. Y fue por eso que se alarmó cuando vio una secuencia de eslabones faltantes. Detuvo la imagen y se acercó a esos espacios vacíos. Quiso averiguar a qué equivalían pero arriba de ellos los carteles sólo anunciaban "elemento desconocido." Podía ser cualquiera cosa, desde un trío de edificios a la extinción de tres especies de animales o plantas.

Pero no simbolizarían la desaparición de tres eslabones completos si no hubieran influido sobre otras vidas. Buscó los elementos relacionados y encontró sólo a dos mujeres, una borracha con cáncer de estómago que vivía en los barrios bajos de Sakurami y la otra una profesora de primaria viuda con un apartamento lleno de gatos. Ninguna tenía hijos ni más parientes. No podía entender qué diablos podían tener en común, por no mencionar que eso dejaba en el aire a la tercera ausencia.

Volvió a mirar la visión general. Todas las cadenas de eventos de una vez, varias líneas de gris entrelazadas. Le pareció curiosa la absoluta falta de desequilibrio. Si no fuera porque el programa se lo indicó nunca habría notado los espacios vacíos. Aparte de ese detalle (o tres detalles) el universo continuaba en orden. Ninguna alarma sonaba.

-Qué raro -dijo para sí misma. Repitió la operación. Analizando... Listo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Miró otra vez esos sitios en blanco. Indiscutibles anomalías que no resultaban malignos para el conjunto-. Tal vez no sea nada...

De pronto tuvo una idea. Si rastreaba el momento en que sucedió el hecho y las circunstancias que lo acompañaron, por método de eliminación sería capaz de inferir el faltante. Apretó las teclas adecuadas y algunas cadenas confluyeron, uniéndose en un único momento de la historia. Un callejón, una botella rota, la goma destrozada de una bicicleta, una herida punzante con navaja a...

-¿Akise Aru?

-Así que... -dijo Yukiteru- todas las cartas deben tener el mismo símbolo o número, ¿no?

-Exacto, pero con los número cada símbolo debe ser distinto o no es válido. Y los números deben seguir su secuencia lógica.

-Ya -Levantó una carta y la puso al final del abanico. Aru también tenía el suyo y lo agitaba de vez en cuando para refrescarse el rostro, sin dejarle ver lo que tenía. En el césped del parque, entre ellos, se hallaba el mazo y los juegos de combinaciones ya hechos. Todos gracias al detective. Yukiteru comparó ambas manos; la suya, tan gruesa y larga que parecía la cola de un pavo real, y la de Aru, tres simplonas cartas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que acabara-. No me gusta este juego. ¿Y si lo acabamos de una vez y decimos que ganaste?

-No te rindas todavía, Joshu-kun. En el ajedrez se pueden hacer varias jugadas con pocas piezas, algunas sólo con el rey y un peón. Nunca se sabe seguro el final de un juego hasta que se finaliza.

Yukiteru arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que has ganado muchos torneos de ajedrez?

-Sólo dos -Aru tocó con un dedo el mazo-. Anda, te toca.

El joven dios suspiró. Esa clase de derrota lenta resultaba deprimente pero, en verdad, ¿qué más podían hacer? ¿Ver crecer la hierba? Miró entre los arbustos el traje de oso celeste que Muru Muru portaba. Pobre, pensó. Ella debía estarla pasando todavía peor, sin más opción que quedarse sentada, oculta, esperando que apareciera un estúpido gato a comerse el bol de pescado que habían dejado bajo una caja.

En cuanto el estúpido gato apareciera (específicamente, uno negro con manchas blancas a los lados del lomo) la demonio tiraría de un cordel que empujaría de la ramita que sostenía la caja, encerrando al animal. Una trampa básica, sencilla, con la cual sin embargo contaban.

El trabajo para el que contrataron a Aru parecía sencillo en esencia. Para Yukiteru lo más impresionante fue saber que el cliente se trataba de Reisuke Houjo, un niño común y corriente al que se le había escapado su mascota. El niño había aclarado que hacía eso seguido y luego volvía al cabo de unos días, pero necesitaba encontrarla pronto o se metería en un buen lío; el gato (el llamado Míster Pops) se había tragado un dije de su madre. Uno muy bonito, en forma de un cuadrado pero más aplastado, con una enorme piedra azul en el centro. Era una herencia de su abuela, muy apreciada por su hija. Si mamá veía que faltaba se iba a poner mega súper triste.

No tenía mucho dinero con qué pagarles, pero pensó que podrían aceptar unas monedas que encontró por ahí y una bolsa de sus mejores dulces. "Papá me los compró sólo ayer así que están frescos", había explicado el niño, con su mejor cara de pobre angelito. Después de todo lo vivido, Yukiteru no tenía idea de si era prudente tragársela o no. Lo que era evidente era que el niño necesitaba ayuda y Aru acordó aceptar ese pago una vez pudieran entregarle el dije de su madre, más el gato, sano y salvo.

-No me interesa el gato -contestó Reisuke, serio cual adulto-. Sólo necesito el dije. Otro gato puedo conseguirlo en cualquier parte. Nadie le dijo que se metiera en el joyero de mamá.

"Ahí está", pensó Yukiteru. Esa ya sonaba más al niño que él recordaba. Aru pareció un poco sorprendido pero, como siempre, aceptó el curso de las cosas.

-Aun así, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -prometió el detective. Rodeó con un brazo el hombro del joven dios, que se sintió azorado por el gesto y más cuando Aru agregó-: Mi excelente ayudante aquí presente y yo, Akise Aru, resolveremos este caso.

Reisuke le había echado tal mirada... O más bien a su ropa, a su cabello largo y enmarañado, a sus uñas descuidadas y sucias desde hacía milenios. Como si tuviera más pinta de vagabundo o delincuente juvenil que ayudante y no digamos "excelente" ayudante. A lo mejor teme que le robe la dichosa cosa, pensó Yukiteru con irritación.

-¿Seguro, Aru-niichan? -inquirió el niño.

Ni siquiera la sonrisa de gentil duda le salía del todo bien. Casi se burlaba de él haciéndola sin esfuerzo. "Pequeño psicópata", se desquitó mentalmente.

-Rei-chan -dijo Aru, levantando un dedo para darse un aire más solemne-, te doy mi palabra de detective a que Joshu-kun es el mejor ayudante en todo el mundo y cumplirá su trabajo con la misma eficiencia con que ya lo ha hecho en el pasado. Yo lo sé porque me pasé años buscando a alguien como él.

Yukiteru se sintió aún más azorado, pero también secretamente complacido por esa afirmación. ¿A quién quería engañar? Le encantaban esa clase de halagos, que por otra parte nunca antes había recibido. Ser un dios ocioso tenía sus ventajas.

Reisuke todavía no se convencía, pero el tiempo corría en su contra y aceptó confiar en el detective (que, como Mikami, había creído que sería todo un adulto pero todavía se impresionó al verlo). Abrió la bolsa de dulces y sacó un puñado de caramelos de distintos colores, poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

-Una mitad ahora, la otra después -determinó el cliente, el cual, Yukiteru supuso, veía demasiadas películas de maleantes.

Aru se inclinó adelante y contó los dulces; diez en total.

-Un trato justo -dijo el detective, guardándoselos en el bolsillo. Extendió la mano hacia el niño-. Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Rei-chan.

Fácil, pensó Yukiteru. Encontrar un gato en la ciudad siendo un dios sería cosa de dos minutos. Pero no.

El radar de Yukiteru funcionaba por nombre y aspecto. Si no conocía el aspecto de una persona ni tenía su nombre exacto, no podía encontrarla. Su pantalla se llenaría de los caracteres en rojo indicando "error del sistema, revise sus datos e intente de nuevo." El primer problema era que el gato de los Houjou no era el único negro con manchas blancas en el lomo. Había cientos por toda la ciudad, como si hubiera un patriarca por ahí teniendo demasiada diversión felina. El segundo problema era que, si bien los Houjou conocían al animal como Míster Pops, había recibido diferentes nombres durante sus escapadas de casa y no conseguía ubicarlo por más que lo intentara.

Al décimo intento fallido Yukiteru agitó su propia mano de la pura frustración.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Tienes idea de cuántos condenados gatos hay? -le mostró la cifra de su pantalla-. ¡Miles! Una maldita plaga. Tardaremos una eternidad en encontrarlo.

Aru cerró los ojos y suspiró, resignándose.

-Ni hablar. Habrá que hacerlo de la manera tradicional.

Es decir, tenderle una trampa.

Era un hecho bien conocido que muchos gatos merodeaban por ese parque. Tenían los juegos para entretenerse, muchos árboles, pájaros que cazar y la basura comestible hallada en los basureros. A ciertas horas de la noche, y en algunos días de mucho calor, era posible verlos por ahí, durmiendo a sus anchas bajo el tobogán o en los columpios, mirando con malos ojos a cualquiera que hiciera ademán de sacarlos. Eran gatos callejeros pero también aparecían algunos con collares y notablemente mejor cuidados.

Según Aru, ese no era el único centro felino en Sakurami pero sí el más concurrido. Si no tenían suerte deberían probar en el bosque y luego cerca del mercado, donde los gatos y perros podían disputarse por generosas cantidades de comida desperdiciada. Los gatos acostumbrados a salir a sus anchas establecían su propia rutina dentro de ciertos límites. La buena noticia era que todos esos sitios estaban lo bastante alejados entre sí para que Míster Pops tuviera que aparecer en al menos uno, pero no en todos. Lo descubrirían eliminándolos.

Cuando acabó de explicárselo, Yukiteru confesó:

-Casi me da miedo preguntar cómo sabes todo eso.

-De niño creía que podía entrenar gatos para ser mis espías particulares -respondió Aru sin darle importancia-. Nunca funcionó, pero aprendí algunos de sus hábitos.

Yukiteru se sonrió, imaginándose qué particular niño habría sido ese, con todos esos proyectos extraños y afanes de conocimiento. Le daba una particular ternura pensar en un Aru en miniatura tan endemoniadamente curioso. Sin duda que sería una pesadilla tratar de controlarlo, reflexionó divertido, siempre yendo de aquí para allá.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? -quiso saber Aru, extrañado.

El joven dios negó con la cabeza, desviando la cara. No podía decirle algo de eso sin sonar extremadamente cursi y, sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar de pensar así. Le gustaba poder dejarse llevar en su mente, sin prisas, sin presiones. Tranquilamente.

Era algo que tuvo muy pocas oportunidades de hacer en el pasado. No hubo tiempo entonces. Había demasiadas cosas que hacer y evitar como para permitirse imaginar.

-Nada.

Así fue que acabaron ahí, entre los arbustos, esperando a que el estúpido gato hiciera acto de presencia. Aru fue el que trajo el mazo de cartas, previendo lo aburrido que sería sino el trabajo de vigilancia.

-Pueden pasar hasta horas sin que suceda nada -le explicó, sentándose en el suelo. Yukiteru lo imitó y vio cómo mezclaba las cartas. Las cartas iban tan rápido entre sus manos que apenas veía lo que hacía-. Por lo general se necesita un alto nivel de concentración sólo para evitar adormilarse. Menos que cuento con tu sistema de vigilancia, Joshu-kun.

Yukiteru asintió, secretamente aliviado porque Aru no sospechara nada. No había sido sencillo convencer a su asistente de llevar a cabo ese trabajo bajo un disfraz de felpa, haciéndose pasar por otro prodigio hecho por él.

Al principio Aru quería instalar una serie de campanas o latas colgadas en alambres que sonarían al pasar el gato interesado (en su mochila ya tenía todo lo necesario), pero Yukiteru lo disuadió pensando que ya era hora de cobrarse los momentos incómodos que Muru Muru le había hecho pasar. Todavía recordaba el grito de angustia que lanzó cuando supo que no sólo se perdió su "cita" bajo la luz de las estrellas...

-¿Viste las estrellas con él? ¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¿Tienes idea de cuán completo queda el círculo ahora? ¡Cumpliste uno de tus más grandes sueños de la infancia y lo hiciste con el amor de tu vida! Dime si eso no es material para buena literatura.

Sino que tampoco vio el primer beso que compartieron.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estuve esperando tanto tiempo por ese dichoso beso y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de verlo en tiempo directo? ¡Exijo detalles! ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Tú o él? ¿Se metieron mano? ¿Tuvieron un "final feliz"? ¿Te dijo que te amaba? ¿Te invitó a su cuarto?

Como lo esperaba, insufrible. Y lo peor era esa forma de mirarle, de apoyar el mentón sobre las manos, como si estuviera por escuchar el desenlace de una fabulosa historia. Al final Yukiteru, reprimiendo a duras penas su impulso de gritarle que dejara de meterse donde la llamaban, le contó el resumen más escueto que pudo formular: Aru le mostró la ciudad, le dijo sobre cómo ubicar un par constelaciones, hablaron y fueron caminando hasta su casa. Él se sintió mal de repente y se besaron. Que fue la cosa más extraordinaria y fantástica que le había pasado en doce mil años, siendo honestos, pero ni de broma agregaría eso. Se besaron. Punto final.

-¿Hubo lengua al menos?

Yukiteru visualizó una gruesa vena en su frente, a punto de estallar.

-Muru Muru, concéntrate. De lo que quiero hablarte es de lo que pasó antes.

-¿Antes de que te dieras cuenta de que lo amabas?

La vena se hinchó un poco más.

-Sí. Hablo en serio.

Y ella se dio cuenta en el acto de que lo decía en serio.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no esperes más y dilo.

Yukiteru tomó aire y le explicó esa golpe de oscuridad que le había llegado de repente en el bosque, intentando hacerle una idea clara de lo espantoso que fue. En medio de ese vacío, el pensamiento que con más fuerza el azotó fue la idea de que nunca volvería a ver a Aru, de que lo había perdido todo de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. En ese poco tiempo de conocerse personalmente, el detective se le había vuelto imprescindible de una forma que no llegaba a entender del todo pero sentía en lo profundo de su corazón. Él mismo había estado tan vacío durante tanto tiempo, que perder a la única persona para la que todavía existía sería insoportable. Con haber soportado una vez esa herida era suficiente.

Cuando regresó y lo vio ahí, reconociéndolo, se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez lleno, vivo, y se aferró a eso como Yuno lo habría hecho: sin pensar, sin razonar consecuencias, pero dándolo todo de sí. Pobre Yuno. Ella habría vivido en una oscuridad así al quedarse sola; y no unos minutos, como él, sino todos los días en todo momento. Ni ahora ni nunca podría culparla por lo que haría para evitarlo. Volvería a matar a Aru si supiera que ahora lo usaba al detective para aferrarse a la vida. Aunque quizá se detuviera si lo decía que lo necesitaba tanto como una vez ella lo necesitó a él. Pararía entonces, estaba seguro, incluso a su pesar, porque lo entendería mejor que nadie sin más explicaciones. Dulce y loca Yuno.

Yukiteru alzó la mirada, esperando una respuesta, pero en lugar se encontró con su asistente mostrando un espanto hasta entonces desconocido.

-¿Muru Muru? -dijo.

-Yukiteru -empezó la demonio, tras tragar duro-, ¿sabes lo que les pasa a los dioses como tú y Deus una vez se mueren?

Yukiteru frunció el ceño.

-¿Adónde quieres ir, Muru Muru?

La demonio lo miró un largo rato, pensativa, y agitó la cabeza.

-Eso que tú describes -dijo, más decidida- es exactamente como es la muerte de un dios sin sucesor -Yukiteru subió las cejas-. Los dioses no son como los mortales, Yukiteru. No tienen cielo o infierno al que ir. Una vez que mueren, y sin sucesor al que dejar sus poderes, sencillamente dejan de existir con el mundo que crearon. Sin creador no hay nada y será así por toda la eternidad.

Yukiteru se echó hacia atrás y empezó a reír. Sin el menor rastro de humor ni de gracia. Casi un mero espasmo pulmonar.

-¿Qué estupidez me estás diciendo? ¿Sugieres que lo que vi ahí fue mi propia muerte? ¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa?

Muru Muru lo miró molesta, como a un niño que insiste picarse la nariz que ya le sangra.

-No tu muerte, sólo un reflejo de lo que sería. Si hubiera sido tu muerte de verdad ni siquiera guardarías un recuerdo de lo que estabas haciendo segundos antes. Te habrían parecido siglos en ese estado.

Yukiteru paró de reír. Un escalofrío lo recorrió hasta el cuello. Con una vez, por un miserable segundo, era más que suficiente por toda la eternidad.

-¿Entonces qué ha sido eso? -exigió, elevando la voz-. ¿Qué diablos pudo causar algo así?

La demonio hizo lo que más temía; se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Esto que te digo sólo lo sé porque Deus me lo comentó una vez y era un dato guardado en los Archivos Akáshicos.

Entonces Yukiteru pensó en los planetas visibles desde la tierra: Júpiter, Saturno y Marte. No apareció nada más en su mente, nada más que la imagen de esos tres puntos luminosos en el cielo, como jueces de un tribunal inhumano listos para declarar la culpabilidad del universo.

-Joshu-kun, te toca.

Yukiteru parpadeó, de vuelta la realidad. De vuelta al parque y con Aru. El detective lo miraba con un indicio de preocupación.

-Ah, sí. Disculpa, me distraje -dijo, recogiendo una nueva carta. Casualmente esa le permitía hacer un juego entero con otras dos y las puso sobre el césped, enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa-. Mira, por fin me salió una.

Recogió otra, procurando no mirarlo. No le servía de nada. La desechó. Aru no había bajado la vista.

-¿Todo bien, Joshu-kun?

Yukiteru hizo un gesto como de pasar el polvo debajo de la alfombra. No le había dicho nada sobre la explicación de Muru Muru, ni pensaba hacerlo en el futuro. Sólo serviría para preocuparlo aún más cuando ni siquiera sabían a qué se debió aquel espantoso reflejo. Aru, respetando su silencio, no insistió al respecto. Yukiteru quiso besarlo por eso.

-Sí, tranquilo. Nada más me quedé pensando en lo que te pediría si llegara a ganar -dijo, refiriéndose a la apuesta con la que Aru había querido volver más interesante el juego.

El trato era que el ganador obtendría lo que quisiera del perdedor. Aru le había adelantado que si llegaba a ganar le haría preguntas que esperaría que contestara. Eso le pareció extraño.

-¿No decías que ibas a esperar a que yo te lo dijera?

-Joshu-kun, eres libre de aceptar o no esta apuesta. De cualquier manera nunca fue un secreto que quería información de ti y este me parece un modo de obtenerla tan válido como cualquier otro. ¿Qué opinas?

Yukiteru lo meditó unos momentos. No dudaba de que Aru se mereciera saber. El problema era él. No se sentía listo para revivir toda su historia, como inevitablemente ocurriría una vez empezara a hablar al respecto.

-Sólo tres preguntas -puso por condición-. Y ninguna puede ser respecto a lo que hacía antes de conocerte. Te diré todo lo que quieras sobre mí algún día, pero no ahora.

-¿Lo harás, Joshu-kun?

Yukiteru miró sus ojos, llenos de esperanza, y por alguna razón no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

-Sí, Aru, lo haré, te lo prometo. Pero no ahora, es todo.

-Bien -dijo Aru, sonriendo de nueva cuenta-. Eso es suficiente para mí. Serán tres preguntas inofensivas.

Volvió a sentir esa cosa cálida por dentro.

-Gracias.

Aru le guiñó el ojo por sobre su abanico, por entonces abundante como el suyo.

El detective recogió una carta, no le sirvió para hacer ningún juego, y desechó otra.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente para pedirme? Te recomendaría ser especialmente quisquilloso porque de por sí no me ocurre algo que te negaría. Excepto, obviamente, abandonar un caso.

Yukiteru se rió. Aru se las arreglaba para decir ese tipo de cosas de forma tan natural y serena, como si no tuvieran especial importancia, que no cabía duda respecto a la veracidad de sus palabras. Fuera otro y probablemente sólo sonaría a un intento de ligue.

-Tonto, nunca haría eso.

-Bueno saberlo. ¿Entonces?

-No se me ocurre nada -Yukiteru se pasó la mano por la nuca, avergonzado-. ¿Me creerías si te digo que con lo que hacemos ahora estoy más que satisfecho?

Aru se sorprendió.

-¿Jugar cartas?

-No -Yukiteru bajó la vista. Sentía una opresión en la garganta que le limitaba las palabras. La última vez que recordaba haber estado así fue confesándose a Wakaba-. Esto. Lo del otro día. Estar juntos. A decir verdad no necesito nada más. Soy bastante simple, como podrás ver. Incluso aburrido.

Siguió a eso un incómodo silencio. Incómodo, más que nada, por su parte. Levantó la vista y se encontró la misma mirada entre burlona y cariñosa del bosque. Mira las tonterías que dices.

-A mí no me pareces nada aburrido, Joshu-kun. No tiene nada de malo no desear otra cosa que el bienestar para las personas que te importan. Ese también es mi deseo.

Listo, con eso ya bastaba. Yukiteru se adelantó, apoyándose en una mano mientras con la otra atraía su rostro. Le dio un beso, sonriente, y lo miró sin separarse todavía.

-Maldito. ¿Por qué siempre te quedas las líneas geniales? Haces que todo lo que yo diga suene soso.

Aru parpadeó. No se esperaba eso.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.

-Sí, sí -Yukiteru lo besó de nuevo, más profundamente que antes. Le encantó que Aru se moviera hacia adelante, que lo buscara con el mismo gusto. Luego regresó a su sitio-. Igual está bien que las digas. Me gusta escuchártelas.

Aru arqueó una ceja con aire retador.

-Aún tienes un juego que ganar o perder, Jusho-kun.

-Vale. Pero como te dije, creo que ya lo tienes ganado.

Jugaron hasta que el cielo se oscureció y un farol cerca de ellos iluminó el espacio. Muru Muru se estiró dentro de su traje y emitió un sonoro bostezo, que disimuló al final diciendo "clonk clonk" como si fuera el sonido que una sofisticada máquina como ella cubierta de felpa debería ser capaz de emitir. Aru ni siquiera levantó la vista de sus cartas, las cuales continuaban siendo un inalterable trío. Yukiteru no podía creer que a él sólo le quedaran dos cartas de su abanico y eran justo las necesarias para un juego completo, con lo cual ganaría. Con una que saliera del mismo número, diferente símbolo, estaría decidido.

Estiró la mano para tomar del mazo. Ya su mano iba a cerrarse para agarrarla cuando Muru Muru envió la señal acordada; una serie de sonidos largos y bajos semejantes a los de una ambulancia pasando a toda velocidad.

-Oh, ya lo atrapó.

Y encima la máquina era un él, para mayor placer de Yukiteru.

-Vamos -dijo, levantándose.

Aru juntó todas las cartas, las metió en su caja y a esta la dejó caer en el interior de su mochila. Llegaron al espacio de Muru Muru, que continuaba aullando, parada muy recta mientras sostenía el cordel atado al palito. No se detuvo hasta que Yukiteru se agachó a su altura y pretendió controlar botones escondidos en su espalda.

-Sh, mi paga -masculló la demonio en un tono lo bastante bajo que sólo el dios la oyera.

Yukiteru reunió paciencia. Ojo por ojo, favor por favor. Se había comprometido a darle eso a cambio de su cooperación.

Aru estaba examinando al gato a través de una tabla suelta en la parte superior de la caja. El animal no sólo tenía la manchas distintivas sino que portaba un pequeño cascabel rojo, tan echado a perder que la bolita de resonancia hacía tiempo se había perdido. Los ojos del gato, verdes como los de su dueño temporal, le miraron con curiosidad sólo por un segundo. Luego volvió al platón de comida.

-Definitivamente este es. Parece estar bien -informó-. Habrá que llevarlo al veterinario para que vean si todavía tiene el dije en su interior y en ese caso una forma de sacárselo sin hacerle daño.

Yukiteru se le acercó por detrás y le tomó de una mano para llamar su atención.

-Aru...

El detective giró. Apenas miró al otro muchacho percibió el tirón de su brazo, que lo llevó contra aquel pecho, y se encontró recibiendo un beso muy expresivo por parte de él. Lengua incluida. Gimió por el imprevisto gusto a los caramelos de fresa. Su única experiencia se limitaba a practicar con el brazo (creía que besar bien era una habilidad imprescindible para un detective famoso), pero supo encontrarle el placer a las caricias húmedas. Se trataba de su Joshu, después de todo, y eso era motivo suficiente para que le resultara agradable.

La boca del otro se apretó contra la suya, abriéndole las mandíbulas para aceptarlo, envolviéndole la lengua como si quisiera tragársela. Naturalmente, él no quiso quedarse atrás y buscó devolverle el empuje, la misma fuerza. El placer que estaba haciendo nubecitas espesas en su cabeza. Jadeaban más que respirar, igual que perros. Por un momento sus bocas ni se tocaron, uniéndose sólo por sus miembros rosados e inquietos. No quería separarse, no, pero Joshu le tomó por los hombros para que se separaran. Un frágil hilillo de saliva se quedó pegado al mentón. Casi no podía pensar, por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había estado tan caliente.

-Diablos -dijo Joshu, sonriendo como deben sonreír los drogados. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, tal como él, seguramente; señal de excitación sexual-. Incluso tienes que saber besar, ¿no? ¿Hay de verdad algo que no hagas bien?

-Nunca pude tocar el piano -comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se sentía aturdido por toda la sangre bajada. Sus mejillas estarían al rojo vivo.-. Quería pero no conseguía llevar bien el ritmo. No conseguía concentrarme.

Joshu se rió. Le encantaba escucharlo reír. Era tan diferente de la imagen que todavía guardaba en sus pantalones y a la vez era el mismo que había buscado sin descanso. De pronto se dio cuenta de la tontería que había soltado y se rió también. Fue lo que necesitaba para calmarse, ya que Joshu no parecía tener intención de ir más allá. Una lástima.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento musical -dijo Joshu.

Otro pedazo de información. Cada vez que hablaban se hacía una idea más clara de la clase de persona que era y le agradaba. Creía que si incluso Joshu fuera un chico normal y corriente, en lugar de esa extraña criatura de poderes extraordinarios, ellos dos podrían llevarse bien. Pero no hubiera cambiado esa sensación de que algo magnífico le había pasado, sólo a él, por nada del mundo.

-Está bien. Para oír música están los conciertos y la tecnología -Miró de casualidad a los arbustos y vio los pies del oso-robot mostrando las plantas de los pies. Estaba tendido en el suelo-. Tu robot se cayó.

Yukiteru se volvió y vio a su asistenta echada en el suelo. Se había desmayado del puro placer al verlos besarse. No pretendía al principio ser tan "extremo" pero la manera en que Aru le había respondido y gemido... diablos, ese gemido caliente metiéndose bajo su piel, conseguió hacerle olvidar a la demonio por un tiempo y concentrarse en prolongar ese momento de placer. Hubiera seguido (no sabía hasta qué punto) de no ser porque tuvo un destello de racionalidad y se percató de que le estaba pagando a Muru Muru mucho más de lo que le debía. No le iba a dar ese gusto, por lo que se detuvo.

Parecía que igual había sido demasiado. Esperaba que no se estuviera desangrando por la nariz o algo parecido. Por lo menos eso debería callarla por un tiempo. Esperaba.

-Eh, sí -dijo, yendo a recogerla. El robot-oso-asistente demoniaca ni siquiera realizó un gemido. Estaba completamente ida-. Creo que tuvo una descompostura. A veces hace eso. Tendré que llevarlo a que lo arreglen.

-Bien, encárgate de eso mientras yo llevo a Míster Pops a un veterinario y llamo a Rei-chan -Aru se apartó el cabello de la frente y, así como así, volvió a su estado natural de calma-. Encuéntrame ahí cuando termines.

-De acuerdo.

-Ah, y, Joshu-kun...

-¿Qué?

Aru sonrió. Un inconfundible brillo de picardía.

-Tú también besas muy bien. Siento envidia de la persona con la que hayas practicado antes -El detective hizo un movimiento de cabellera y mano que debería ser patentado y llamado "técnica para mostrarse tranquilo, número 7"-. Aprender desde el inicio las cosas puede unir a las personas, pero en este caso tú tendrás que ser mi maestro. Espero ser un buen alumno.

Yukiteru sonrió nerviosamente. Algunas cosas todavía eran nuevas para él, pero quería aprenderlas y el entusiasmo de Aru le serviría de estimulante.

-Seguro. Nos vemos luego -dijo, desapareciendo de la escena.

Una vez le quitó el traje de oso a Muru Muru y vio que no tenía hemorragia nasal, Yukiteru convocó a la pantalla y esta, acorde a sus deseos, empezó a buscar la posición de Akise Aru. Recién acababa de llegar a la sala de espera de veterinario y pedía una cita para el animal en la caja de madera que sostenía. Él habló con la recepcionista un rato y lo mandó a sentar. Afortunadamente no había muchas personas. Sólo un viejo con su perro adormilado en el suelo y una joven con su mascota, un perro más pequeño, sobre el regazo. Una vez acomodado, Aru sacó el teléfono celular pero antes de eso se quedó viendo el vacío, como si algo acabara de llamarle la atención.

Yukiteru se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que de nuevo había percibido que lo seguía. Aru incluso alzó la vista al techo, al punto de vista desde el cual el joven dios observaba. Por si a este le pudiera caber la menor duda, Aru confirmó sus sospechas guiñándole un ojo a la "cámara" espía. Qué sexto sentido ni qué diantres. Lo que Aru tenía era la incorruptible voluntad por volver obsoletos sus intentos de pasar desapercibido, pensó. Vio que Aru marcaba el número de Reisuke y en la pantalla se vio escrito su nombre, junto a una imagen copiada de la mente de Yukiteru, para iniciar la búsqueda.

El niño estaba en la sala de su casa, acostado en el suelo y dibujando con los crayones desparramados a su alrededor. La pareja de muñecos que siempre lo acompañaba estaba también entre los crayones y otros juguetes fuera de orden. En ese Mundo su apego hacia ellos no era tan grande o por lo menos no vivía usándolos como guantes. Curioso.

En la pequeña sala (de la casa pequeña) un teléfono empezó a sonar encima de una mesita cerca de donde estaba el niño. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo (un dibujo de lo que supuso su madre recibiendo una versión caricaturesca del dije) para ir a atender.

-¿Aru-niichan? ¿Ya lo hallaron, tan pronto? -Reisuke estuvo escuchando la explicación de Aru y asintiendo cada tanto-. Sí, mi papá está aquí pero duerme. Supongo que puedo despertarlo. ¿A cuál doctor fuiste? Sí, ya, lo conozco. Iremos pronto.

El niño colgó el aparato y se fue corriendo con los brazos abiertos hasta la otra habitación, donde se veía a un hombre dormitar sobre un futón en el suelo. Reisuke se subió a la cama y lo vio con curiosidad, decidiendo el mejor modo de llevar a cabo esa parte de su tarea. Le tapó la nariz con los dedos. Tenía la boca cerrada. Contó con los dedos de su mano libre hasta el cuatro cuando el hombre despertó sobresaltado. Reisuke no le dio tiempo a enfadarse. Comenzó a tironearle del pijama e insistirle que tenía que cambiarse porque unos chicos que él conocía ya habían encontrado el dije de mamá.

-Mm... ¿qué?

-¡Papá, que te levantes! ¡El dije de mamá que Míster Pops se tragó, ¿recuerdas?!

-Ese condenado gato... Nunca me gustó -El hombre hizo ademán de darse la vuelta para dormirse pero su hijo volvió a agarrarle de la nariz-. Suéltame, Rei.

-No, tienes que llevarme, papá. ¿O prefieres que vaya yo sólo por las calles con mi triciclo?

El niño insistió un poco más hasta que el hombre, sumamente harto, acordó levantarse y ponerse ropa de calle. Reisuke sólo tuvo que ponerse unas zapatillas y ya estaba listo, pero antes de partir recordó algo y fue por la bolsa de dulces con las monedas adentro que daría como paga.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el padre.

-Es con lo que le pagaré a Aru-niichan por haber encontrado a Míster Pops.

Se había olvidado completamente de él. Pequeño psicópata elitista, pensó de nuevo.

-Bien, al menos no saldrá caro. ¿Ya tienes todo? Entonces vámonos.

Yukiteru regresó a la sala de espera. El perro dormilón y su dueño habían desaparecido. La joven con el perro de regazo hablaba con la recepcionista como si fuera una habitual del sitio. Aru acariciaba detrás de las orejas de Míster Pops por la caja sin tapa y el gato se movía siguiendo sus dedos, no queriendo perder ni un instante del mimo. La escena le resultó tierna, pero la cambió al callejón del edificio, donde podría aparecerse sin causarle infartos a nadie. Vio un espacio vacío entre la veterinaria y unos departamentos, decorado por ambos lados por basureros llenos a rebosar. No el mejor lugar del mundo para detenerse pero serviría.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaba encima de una bolsa oscura que se rompió bajo sus pies. Restos de un menjunje anaranjado y otros pedazos de comida se le adhirieron a los pies antes de que consiguiera flotar sobre ellos. Se miró las zapatillas oscuras. Qué asco. Arrancó un trozo de capucha (igual, nunca se le acabaría) para limpiarse la basura y así salir de ese callejón mugriento con algo de dignidad. Se sintió satisfecho con el resultado y descendió hasta el suelo, en una zona libre de basuras. Miró la calle delante de sí. Ningún auto pasaba por esas horas y tampoco ninguna persona.

Sólo un chico hindú parado contra un farol. En realidad Yukiteru no podía diferenciar si era árabe o hindú, pero suponía que era lo último porque llevaba un turbante de brillante morado sobre la cabeza, cubriéndole el largo cabello negro y rizado. El resto de su ropa, de color azul, verde y rojo, todo del mismo tono resaltador, era la que creía haber visto en películas sobre el desierto. Uno de sus ojos era de pupila negra. El otro parecía arrancado de un robot, la pupila roja centellando en el centro. Tenía las manos cruzadas al frente. Una de ellas era completamente mecánica.

Y para aumentar más extrañeza, el chico hindú lo miraba directamente y sonreía. Pero no de la manera en que Aru se había dirigido a él por primera vez en el Segundo Mundo. Esa era una sonrisa plena de consciencia de que, en algún sentido, era superior a él. En un primer momento Yukiteru temió que lo hubiera visto limpiarse los pies los pies, pero pronto esa dejó de ser una de sus preocupaciones.

"Ya te diste cuenta ¿no?", pensó, pero él no lo pensó, sólo oyó esa idea en el interior de su cabeza. La voz, estaba seguro, era del chico hindú. "Ya te has encontrado con la muerte cara a cara, y sin embargo continúas viniendo aquí. ¿Para qué te molestas si sabes que este no es tu lugar?"

Yukiteru sólo pudo quedarse ahí, viéndolo, paralizado por una hirviente rabia. La sonrisa del chico hindú sólo se amplió mientras su ojo, el rojo, brillaba.

"¿Porque te gustó volver a probar un intento de amor adolescente de nuevo? ¿Es esa la razón? Vamos, si tú debes saber que esos pequeños juegos nunca duran demasiado. ¿De verdad vale la pena arriesgarte a un castigo por salirte de tu Mundo sólo para poder meterle mano a ese chico de pelo blanco? No es una decisión muy sabia que digamos"

Yukiteru no lo soportó. Nunca tuvo la intención de contenerse en primer lugar. Saltó desde su acera en dirección al chico hindú, a borrarle esa maldita mueca de la manera que fuera. Una cosa era aguantarse a la entrometida de Muru Muru, pero una muy diferente era soportar insultos de un sujeto salido de una mala película de ciencia ficción. La calle era una de doble carril, el doble de ancha que una normal.

Justo en el momento en que Yukiteru se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, el auto de los Houjou pasó por su mismo carril. El joven dios lo atravesó limpiamente, sin dejar ni siquiera su recuerdo en las mentes de padre e hijo, y extendió la mano para agarrar por el cuello a ese bastardo infeliz que se había atrevido a hablar mal de Aru y de él. Tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle quién diablos era y cómo era que sabía todas esas cosas. Ya casi lo tenía, sólo faltaba un poco más para cerrar sus dedos entornos a él... pero en cuanto lo hizo, en cuanto cerró el puño, sólo encontró aire. Aire y silencio.

Tras haber dejado a Míster Pops al cuidado de su familia, Yukiteru acompañaba a Aru a su casa. El joven detective, satisfecho por otro caso resuelto, sacaba los caramelos de la bolsa y los arrojaba al aire para después atraparlos con la boca. Yukiteru iba mirando al frente, sin prestar atención a ese alarde de puntería y reflejos. Entonces, en medio de la lanzada de un nuevo dulce, Aru lo atrapó con la mano en lugar de la boca. Acababa de acordarse.

-Aún no hemos decidido a un ganador.

Yukiteru, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera entendió a qué se refería.

-Al juego de las cartas. Los terminamos antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera ganar.

-Ya me da igual eso, sinceramente. Digamos que tú ganaste.

-No, eso no me suena justo -Aru rebuscó en la bolsa y encontró la moneda más de entre las que Reisuke encontrara-. Lo decidiremos al azar. Recuerda que el ganador obtendrá lo que desea del perdedor.

-Aru, en verdad, está bien.

-Escoge, Joshu-kun -El detective hizo girar la moneda en el aire y la atrapó entre el dedo índice y medio, mostrándole los dos lados-. ¿Número o símbolo?

Yukiteru suspiró, rindiéndose. Ya qué.

-Número.

-Bien, entonces me toca símbolo. Veamos qué decide la suerte -Apoyó la moneda sobre su pulgar y la arrojó en el aire. La moneda lanzó un destello al dar contra la luz en medio de un giro y se apagó en el interior de la mano del detective. Este golpeó su palma contra el dorso de su otra mano. Mostró el resultado-. Número. Felicidades, Jusho-kun. Ahora puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Yukiteru lo miró, tan sonriente y tranquilo. Recordó la tarde que habían pasado en el parque, toda la alegría que sintió y quería atesorar para siempre. Aquel raro del ojo rojo no tenía idea de nada. En ese momento, Yukiteru tomó una decisión que resultaría imperativa para el futuro; se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a dejar que ese idiota ni ninguna otra circunstancia empañara lo que había conseguido. No iba a dejar que ese pedazo de vida encontrada se le escapara de las manos fácilmente. No iba a tener miedo. No otra vez.

-En ese caso, quiero tener una cita contigo, Aru.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_La doble cita_

* * *

El día era claro y despejado. Akise Aru revisaba la hora en el reloj de su celular cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Estaba en la zona del estacionamiento para entrar al parque de diversiones. Era ese punto donde habían acordado encontrarse.

-¡Akise-kun!

Levantó la mirada. Yukiteru llegaba desde la estación de autobuses y lo saludaba junto a su novia. Ella tenía un gran bolso colgándole del hombro. Los recibió afablemente, guardándose el aparato.

-Ya llegaron. Buenas tardes a los dos.

Yukiteru alzó la vista hacia el cielo y aspiró el aire limpio. Sonreía como si el clima fuera un reflejo de su propio ánimo optimista.

-Hoy hace un fantástico día. ¿Vamos entrando, Akise-kun?

-Pueden adelantarse si quieren. Yo todavía espero a alguien.

El muchacho se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Habías invitado a alguien más, Akise-kun?

-Técnicamente esa persona fue la que me invitó. Temo que a ustedes los colé.

-¿Y quién es esa persona? -preguntó Moe, curiosa-. ¿Tu novia o algo así? ¿No crees que se moleste?

-¿Cómo? -Yukiteru abrió los ojos-. No sabía que tenías novia.

Akise intentó sonreír para quitarle importancia.

-No, no es eso. En realidad...

Iba a decir la verdad cuando esta llegó por un lado, llamándolo tímidamente.

-Oye, Aru.

El detective se volteó a ver quién era y se quedó boquiabierto, igual que Moe y Yukiteru, aunque las razones de los tres fueran completamente distintas. La pareja nunca habían visto a esa persona antes. Aru nunca lo había tan... arreglado.

El joven dios se sintió apenado pero se forzó a hacer que le daba lo mismo. Casi lamentó haber seguido los consejos de Muru Muru respecto a su cambio de apariencia.

-Los chicos sí que son diferentes -había comentado la demonio, viéndolo controlar cada dos segundos la hora en su celular. Era tan evidente, contando literalmente los minutos para lo que ansiaba-. Una chica ya estaría nerviosa por la clase de ropa que llevaría, los accesorios, perfumes y esas cosas, pero tú sólo te concentras en la hora.

-Yo no soy una chica -gruñó Yukiteru, apartando la mirada de la pantalla, como si así pudiera reafirmarlo-. No quiero llegar tarde o demasiado temprano, es todo.

La demonio no podía creer lo mal actor que era. ¿Con quién creía que hablaba, con un idiota? De todos modos, contemplaba otra oportunidad de divertirse a su costa y decidió aprovecharla.

-¿Con esa pinta que tienes? -Chasqueó la lengua, disgustada por su falta de compromiso-. Yukiteru, ya sabemos que no eres un gran casanova, pero lo menos que podrías hacer por el amor de tu vida es arreglarte un poco. ¿Hace cuánto que no te peinas? ¿Y qué hay de esas garras? ¿Acaso quieres dejarle marcas profundas a Akise? Bueno, no sé si él tenga inconveniente con eso, pero podrías limpiártelas al menos. Por una cuestión higiénica.

El joven dios le gruñó más fuerte, pero acabó fijándose en su propio aspecto. La verdad, se notaba que hacía tiempo había dejado de preocuparle. Aunque pudiera cambiar la forma de su ropa a cualquier otra que quisiera, esa impresión no se borraría. Durante doce mil años eso daba lo mismo, pues el único ser que lo veía era su asistente. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora incluso tenía una cita. Con un chico, para más sorpresa.

Se miró sus manos, sucias, descuidadas. Nunca había visto que Aru se interesara por ellas, pero de pronto él mismo sintió aversión por semejante abandono. Muru Muru tenía razón, para variar. No podía presentarse así. Él había sido el de la brillante idea después de todo.

-Mmm -dijo, para que viera que lo meditaba-. ¿Qué ideas tienes?

La demonio se había divertido un mundo arreglándolo, cual si fuera su nueva muñeca favorita. Al final, cuando Yukiteru no creía que fuera a soportar otro tirón, ella le presentó un espejo para verse.

-¡Ya! -gritó la demonio, muy satisfecha.

Casi no se reconoció y creyó que la demonio le estaba mostrando una foto arrancada de una revista. Sólo que una foto no tendría su misma expresión de pasmado asombro ni parpadearía a su ritmo. Yukiteru tomó el espejo y se lo acercó, inspeccionándose mejor. Muru Muru le había lavado, peinado y cortado el largo cabello negro, devolviéndole su liso natural en una simple cola de cabello que salía de su nuca. En el frente le había dejado un flequillo abierto en el medio, el resto cortado a diferentes niveles para enmarcarle con las puntas el rostro. Las manos y pies habían sufrido un ataque de manicura y pedicura. Yukiteru se sorprendió de descubrirse todas las uñas, más cortas que antes, cubiertas de brillante negro.

-¿Qué quiere decir esa cara? Es para que combine con tu ropa, claro está. Serás un bonito uke gótico.

Para finalizar le dijo cómo arreglar su vestimenta para variar de su estilo de siempre. Quedó con los pantalones más cortos (haría calor, ¿no? pues entonces que fuera fresco), la camiseta sin mangas y unas muñequeras negras arriba de cada mano. En los pies, zapatillas cortas en lugar de las largas a que estaba habituado. Sería su primera cita y sin duda no querría ir tan mojigato. Eso podría desanimar a Akise.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? -Yukiteru enrojecía. No sabía si de la furia o la pena-. No es que estemos pensando en eso todo el tiempo.

-Claro que no, con esa pinta nada reveladora que siempre llevas. ¿Acaso aplicas para monja? Con esto será seguro que dejas a tu querido chico contento.

En ese momento hubiera preferido no hacerle el menor caso. Se sentía demasiado expuesto, demasiado desnudo a demasiadas miradas. Dos de las cuales no esperaba en lo absoluto que estuvieran y, para colmo, una era de su doble exacto. Desvió la cara para no tener que verlos.

-¿Entramos? -preguntó, apenas moviendo la boca.

Aru fue el primero en actuar.

-Sí, claro. Yukiteru-kun, Wakaba-san, les presento a mi novio, Tenshi Shuei.*

Los tres mostraron su total desconcierto. El dios, por supuesto, porque era la primera vez que se enteraba de que le había cambiado el nombre. Pero luego se olvidó eso por otro detalle importante: ¿en qué pensaba el detective diciendo eso tan tranquilo? Yukiteru miró al dúo, seguro de que toda la sangre se le había ido del rostro.

El otro Yukiteru no parecía capaz de salir de su asombro. Sólo se quedaba ahí, los ojos abiertos a más poder. Diablos, ¿él lucía tan idiota cuando se sorprendía? Al cabo de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Wakaba se decidió a ir al frente a extender la mano.

-Un gusto conocerte, Tenshi-san -dijo.

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero al menos hacía el esfuerzo. Ella era muy linda y los lentes la hacían ver madura para su edad. Todavía recordaba que en parte gracias a ellos se había encaprichado de ella. El dios se la estrechó, agradeciéndole para sus adentros.

-Igualmente, Wakaba-san -Se dirigió a su doble con una mueca tensa que pretendía ser de simpatía. Era lo mejor que podía hacer-. Y a ti también, Yukiteru.

Que nadie le dijera que después de haber pasado por lo que él no era extraño estarle hablando a tu yo mismo del pasado. Sabía que, a pesar de eso, había varias diferencias entre ellos. Para empezar, la clases de vidas que llevaban y las personas con las que salían. El otro era un niño prácticamente. De no ser por Aru, por la sensación de normalidad que le daba el detective, sentiría envidia de él. Su doble captó la mirada apremiante de su novia y fue a darle su propia mano. El tono de sus pieles era distinto, aun así. La suya era mucho más pálida.

-Disculpa, Tenshi-kun -dijo el muchacho, con una expresión acorde a sus palabras. Intentaba restarle hierro a su primera reacción-. Akise-kun nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, ¿no? Espero que no lo hayas tomado a mal.

A Yukiteru no le costó entender sus sentimientos. Si a él le hubiera sido presentado un novio de Akise en el Segundo Mundo habría actuado peor, al punto de exclamar del puro desconcierto. Se quedaría un largo rato pensando cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que su amigo era de "esos." Probablemente este también lo haría durante la noche. Menos mal que ese otro contaba con Wakaba para ayudarle a comportarse de la manera más madura.

-Está bien. A cualquiera le sorprendería saber algo así de repente -dijo para calmarlo y le dirigió una mirada asesina al detective. ¿En qué estaría pensando ahora?

El detective respondió tal cuchillada con una sonrisa.

-El parecido es notable, ¿no?

Yukiteru (el del Tercer Mundo) abrió los ojos. Le dio una segunda mirada más atenta. El dios se dio un golpe mental. ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta ya?

-Oye, ahora que lo dices tienes razón -dijo, asombrado. Eso le pareció una divertida coincidencia-. ¡Increíble! Parecemos casi hermanos.

-Eso pensaba yo -aportó Wakaba, más tranquila-. ¿A qué escuela asistes, Tenshi-san?

-Bueno...

-Él asiste a la secundaria Toshima -respondió Aru con total confianza.

-¿La secundaria Toshima? -dijo Wakaba-. Pero si eso está prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad. Debió tomarte muchas horas de autobús llegar hasta aquí.

Aru se puso al lado del dios y le apoyó la mano en su hombro. Yukiteru creyó interpretar muy bien lo que significaba: no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

-Shuei-kun está visitando a su padre, que vive por esta zona, mientras su madre sale de viajes de negocios. Volverá la semana próxima.

El dios no pudo sino elevar la ceja, consternado. ¿Se la inventaba por el camino o tenía el guión preparado?

-¿Y cómo...? -empezó a decir el otro Yukiteru pero se detuvo, inseguro sobre cómo plantearlo-. Es decir, cómo ustedes...

-Shuei-kun me ayudó en un par de ocasiones -respondió Aru-. Nos hicimos amigos pronto y comenzamos a salir hace sólo unos días -Bajó la mano, desde su hombro, hasta la otra y se la apretó-. Me avergüenza un poco decir que fue amor a primera vista por mi parte. No fue sino hasta hace poco que lo convencí de corresponder a mis sentimientos.

Yukiteru, a su pesar, le sonrió de vuelta. De nuevo ahí estaba, diciendo las frases justas para desarmarlo y volverlo una bomba de sangre azucarada. Él sabía mejor que no se avergonzaba de nada, que el detective carecía de vergüenza. Lo decía sólo por educación.

El otro Yukiteru miró sus manos como si no pudiera entender cómo hacían para juntarse. En cambio, Wakaba parecía feliz con ese desenlace.

-Bueno, hacen una linda pareja -comentó, tomando de la mano a su propio novio. Aprovecho de darle un apretón para que recuperara la compostura o por lo menos cerrara la boca-. Aun así, Akise-san, ¿no te preocupa lo que puedan pensar otras personas? No lo digo por nosotros, por supuesto, pero otros podrían tomarse a mal su relación.

Aru liberó el aire como si hubiera pensado largo y tendido al respecto.

-Para ser sincero, Wakaba-san -dijo, conectando mirada. Estaba completamente serio y no era ninguna actuación-, la opinión de esa clase de personas no podría importarme menos. Si he decidido invitarlos hoy fue porque confiaba en el buen criterio de Yukiteru-kun y el tuyo, pero si acaso esto va a ser un problema...

Ahí reaccionó el otro Yukiteru.

-¡No! -soltó, inquieto-. No digas eso, Akise-kun. Yo sólo estoy un poco sorprendido pero desde luego estás en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras. Moe-chan sólo se preocupaba por lo que otros podrían interpretar. No quisiéramos verte en un aprieto ni nada parecido.

El dios lo miró. Notó que no quería caerle mal al detective. Todavía creía que era genial, al punto de obviar su propio desconcierto. Y bueno, pensó para sí, no podía culparlo por eso exactamente. No cuando él creía lo mismo.

La expresión de Aru se suavizó.

-Te agradezco tu interés, Wakaba-san -le dijo a esta-, pero puedo defenderme solo y no me gustaría tener que ocultar algo así sólo para evitar posibles problemas. A ti no te gustaría mentir acerca de lo feliz que eres con Yukiteru-kun, ¿cierto?

La muchacha ni siquiera volteó a su novio. No lo necesitaba para responder.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Ahí lo tienes -resumió Aru y regresó a su sonrisa de anfitrión-. Entonces vamos.

Ese día era fin de semana y el parque de diversiones recibía a varios visitantes. Muchos de ellos se componían de familias con sus niños pequeños que correteaban y arrastraban a sus padres a los juegos que les interesaban. Mientras ellos cuatro esperaban en fila a subirse a la montaña rusa, el dios le habló al oído del detective.

-¿Desde cuándo soy Tenshu Shuei?

-Desde siempre. Por lo menos para mí así es.

Maldito. Le salía con cosas contra las cuales no sabía cómo defenderse. Probó a escudarse con un ceño fruncido.

-Pero si ya me estaba acostumbrando a Subarashii Joshu... Además no puedes cambiarme el nombre cada vez que quieras. Eso confundirá a la gente.

-Lo sé, por eso ese será tu alias definitivo hasta que estés listo para decirme tu verdadero nombre -Aru se sonrió de lado-. Lo siento, sé que es una molestia, pero no pude resistirme. Es perfecto para ti.

El enojo se le acabó de evaporar.

-Vale. Pero que sea la última vez -Observó al frente, a la pareja que susurraba entre sí. Su otro yo y su novia. La fila avanzó un poco y ellos con ella. Sólo faltaba una vuelta para el último grupo y era su turno-. Ahora dime, ¿qué planeas esta vez?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sí, claro. ¿Vas a decirme que es pura casualidad que hayas decidido invitarlos?

Aru dejó caer los hombros.

-De acuerdo, supongo que es inútil ocultarlo si es que ya viste mis notas sobre tu caso -Yukiteru esperó la explicación. No entendía la relación-. Ya sabes que desde que se transfirió a mi escuela sospechaba que Yukiteru podría guiarme a ti. Acabé comprobando que no era así, y que si existe alguna relación entre ustedes él no sabe nada al respecto. Lo confirmé en el estacionamiento, por si me quedaba alguna duda.

-¿Entonces?

La fija de vagones lleno de personas llegaba por los rieles lentamente hasta su posición. El encargado tiró de una palanca para detenerlo completamente. Presionó un botón para permitirles subir los dispositivos de seguridad, de modo que comenzaran a salir. Los pasajeros se dirigieron, algunos tambaleantes, todos con el cabello revuelto, hacia la salida. A ellos se les permitió entrar a la plataforma, pasando por la barra giratoria.

-Curiosidad -le dijo Aru, acomodándose en uno de los sitios al fondo. Yukiteru se sentó a su lado. Su doble y Wakaba fueron al principio, más que nada por instancias de la chica, a juzgar por la forma en que tiraba del brazo de su novio-. Quería ver cuántas diferencias podía haber entre dos personas tan parecidas físicamente.

El encargado pasó por la fila, asegurándose de que todos se ubicaran bien los cinturones y soporte de hombros.

-¿Y ya tienes alguna conclusión? -preguntó Yukiteru, interesado.

-Una sola, básicamente y de momento -Aru volteó a él-. Yukiteru-kun es mucho más inocente que tú.

El joven dios sonrió, no sin amargura. A eso se reducía todo, realmente. A ese Yukiteru nadie lo había forzado a crecer ni perder todo lo que conocía. Verlo hablar y comportarse incluso resultaba gracioso porque ya no recordaba haber sido así antes. Hacía mucho tiempo que su inocencia se había esfumado.

De pronto sintió algo tocarle el dorso de su mano y se alarmó. Pero sólo se trataba de Aru queriendo tomársela. Se relajó mientras le permitía entrelazar sus dedos. Le gustó esa forma de brindarle compañía sin decir nada, sin pedir nada a cambio.

"Este es mi novio", pensó, mientras sentía el empuje de los vagones. Su corazón palpitaba pero no sabía si era por la emoción del viaje o porque era la primera vez que pensaba en Aru en esos términos. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada tranquilizadora del detective. Ese era el chico con el que salía.

En ese momento todo le parecía perfecto en el universo.

Luego de la montaña rusa, subieron a las tazas giratorias, a las sillas voladoras y al barco vikingo. El otro Yukiteru tuvo que devolver su almuerzo en un tacho de basura, pero aparte de eso el dios se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Cualquier recuerdo de un ojo rojo o una absoluta oscuridad no tenían la menor importancia.

En la casa del miedo, no sintió ninguno. Había visto ya tantas cosas horribles que unas cajas saltarinas y unos muñecos semejando fantasmas a lo sumo conseguían sorprenderlo. Wakaba en cambio iba con la frente en alto pero en cuanto aparecía un nuevo espanto buscaba refugio en los brazos de su novio, que de vez en cuando tampoco podía contenerse un respingo. Yukiteru volteó, queriendo ver la reacción del detective, y no se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan tranquilo como si dieran un paseo por un campo al aire libre. Aunque bien sabía que podía estar fingiendo.

-¿No estás ni un poco asustado, Aru? -le susurró.

-Claro que no -dijo él-. No contigo alrededor.

-Vamos, no digas eso -respondió el dios, azorado.

-Tienes razón. Es esta casa que es más bien aburrida -confesó Aru, mirándolo directamente y casi sin parpadear.

Yukiteru no pudo resistirlo más y apagó una carcajada contra su mano. La pareja, ante ese sonido desconocido, que podría ser cualquier cosa, se espantó más y echaron a correr pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Haberte quedado con tu primera respuesta.

Sintió que le besaba en la mejilla en medio de la penumbra.

-Una cosa no le quita la verdad a la otra. Ahora vamos antes de que Yukiteru-kun y Wakaba-san nos dejen atrás.

Al salir de la casa de espanto todos notaron la potencia del sol sobre sus rostros. La falta de nubes, antes tan apacible, se había vuelto insidiosa. Wakaba señaló el edificio donde se hallaban los juegos acuáticos. Estuvieron de acuerdo en ir.

Adentro había varias y, a medida que pasaban los minutos, todavía más. El aire estaba fresco, sin rastro de la pesadez exterior, y las aguas, continuamente agitadas, conservaban su temperatura en un perfecto estado medio. Wakaba ya se traía trajes de baño tanto para ella como el otro Yukiteru, de modo que estuvieron listos para meterse en poco tiempo. Al dios sólo le tomaba unos segundos concentrar su ropa oscura para hacer su cubierta. Aru era el único que tuvo que solicitar el alquiler de un traje a su medida y, contando la fila para entrar a los vestuarios, sería el último en unirse a ellos. Insistió en que se le adelantaran, que pronto estaría con ellos.

Removiendo los pies sobre la orilla de la piscina, el joven dios no podía sino sentirse nostálgico. Ahí había sido la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Yuno, con todo los acosadora y peligrosa que era, también tenía su lado femenino. Percibió sus pechos enormes apretándose con el suyo y ella, temerosa de que la vieran, tan pudorosa. Él estaba en tal estado de incredulidad que ni siquiera llegó a disfrutarlo. No podía entender cómo esas mismas cosas que veía en las revistas pudieran ser así de suaves, dueñas de un calor secreto que se le extendió por todo el rostro.

El otro Yukiteru no tendría ese percance. Su novia aparentaba justamente la edad tenía y su traje verde botella era de una sola pieza. Sin embargo resultaba bonita a su manera, con una figura delgada y curva donde se lo requería. Le faltaban todavía un tiempo, pero ya se volvería preciosa y haría enloquecer al muchacho. No que él lo necesitara tampoco.

-¡Marco! -decía ella, los ojos sin lentes cerrados, extendiendo la mano frente a sí.

El otro Yukiteru nadaba discretamente en círculos, siempre a su espalda.

-¡Polo! -dijo, hundiendo la cabeza.

Wakaba extendió los brazos en esa dirección pero el muchacho ya se había ido.

-¡Marco! -llamó.

De pronto Yukiteru surgió de un salto y la hundió consigo mismo entre risas.

-¡Polo!

-¡Así no es como se juega, tramposo!

Ese podría haber sido él. Si no hubiera sido por su manía con el diario, por Deus y Yuno, él ahora mismo estaría recibiendo los chaparrones de agua por parte de Wakaba, pensando que la vida no podía ser mejor que eso. No sabría lo jodidamente retorcidas que podían ser las personas. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, en realidad no se lamentaba por nada. Hizo lo que pensó necesario e imprescindible para salvarlos a todos, para seguir al lado de Yuno. Al final sólo tenía que mirarse a sí mismo divirtiéndose, a Hinata siendo recogida por su padre de la escuela, a Yuno sonrojándose al apoyarse en el hombro del chico que le gustaba. De entre semejante espanto por lo menos había podido nacer un Mundo mejor.

Mientras la pareja continuaba jugando a perseguirse, vio a Aru dirigirse a él con una toalla sobre los hombros y unos shorts azules. Mirándolo, Yukiteru no entendía por qué le gustaba verlo; su pecho plano, la falta de líneas curvas, los brazos gruesos, las piernas indiscutiblemente de varón. El otro Yukiteru nunca lo comprendería o al menos no del todo. Su pornografía era y sería de pechos grandes, dedos delicados y cinturas pequeñas. Si lo quería Yukiteru podía recordar alguna fotografía en específico y volvía a percibir el calorcito en su vientre, la curiosidad.

Entonces ¿por qué le atraía ahora un chico?

Aru dejó la toalla sobre el borde y se metió al agua haciendo una flecha con los brazos. Nadó entre los otros visitantes sin sacar la cabeza del agua hasta llegar a la otra orilla, donde él se encontraba. Salió poniéndose en pie de repente y el cabello echado hacia atrás. Apoyó los brazos sobre el borde, casi tocándolo con su codo. Esa promesa de un roce, el sentirlo tan cerca, aumentó aún más su temperatura.

-¿Todo bien, Shuei-kun?

Yukiteru sonrió. Todo estaba perfecto.

-Sí. Sólo pensaba en que no hay manera de confundirte con una chica.

-¿En serio? -Aru se impulsó hacia arriba para sentarse al lado suyo. Ese principio de excitación en Yukiteru creció al verle el cuerpo húmedo, lleno de inocente gotas. No costaba nada encontrarlo atractivo-. ¿Es un cumplido acaso?

-Más o menos -Volvió a mirar a su doble jugar otra vez a dar con el otro, esta vez él con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Cómo lo haces? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que no te afecta en nada que te atraiga un chico si nunca antes te había gustado alguno? A mí por lo menos todavía me cuesta un poco creerlo, ¿sabes? Todas las personas que me gustaron antes eran chicas.

-No es el cuerpo lo que de verdad une a las personas -dijo Aru, observando al frente-. La primera vez que te vi en mi sueño no pensé que eras guapo o que me atrajeras físicamente. Sólo quise ayudarte a cambiar esa expresión de tu rostro y averiguar por qué estabas así. Deseaba saber todo sobre ti. E incluso cuando llegué a verte, eso era todo lo que quería -El detective lo acarició con la mirada. Yukiteru la aceptó como una manta tibia para protegerse del frío-. No creo que sea cuestión de chicos o chicas. Es más simple que eso. Me gusta tu cuerpo porque es tuyo, no porque pertenezca a un género o al otro. ¿Eso responde tu duda?

Yukiteru asintió. Esa definición le complacía. Le excitaba estar cerca de Aru porque era Aru, no necesariamente porque todos sus gustos hubieran cambiado. Si lo pensaba así resultaba mucho más fácil de entender.

-Bien -Aru se dejó hundir en el agua y tiró de nuevo, tirando de sus pies-. Baja. Quiero enseñarte algo.

¿Ahora que tendría en mente el detective?

-De acuerdo -respondió Yukiteru, confundido, metiéndose de un empujón.

Salió con el flequillo pegado a sus mejillas y la coleta a su espalda. En esa zona fácilmente podían mantenerse de pie, mojados hasta la mitad del pecho.

-¿Sabes nadar?

Hacía milenios que no nadaba. Y nunca fue muy dado a ello.

-Sí -respondió, sin embargo.

-Entonces sígueme. Lo que quiero enseñarte está en la parte profunda.

Aru sumergió la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse al estilo de las ranas. Su figura blanca era perfectamente discernible bajo el agua cristalina. Yukiteru tragó duro, un poco nervioso, y se metió. Se impulsó hacia adelante utilizando sus poderes, moviendo apenas los pies para conservar el equilibrio. Las piernas y cuerpos de los demás visitantes le traspasaban sin notarlo. Vio a Aru girarse una sola vez para ver si estaba detrás suyo y luego continuó su camino.

En ese punto las personas tenían que nadar o ponerse como planchas para flotar si no querían hundirse. Aru se acercó a los bordes de la piscina, palpando las paredes de concreto, y de repente desapareció por una esquina. Yukiteru lo siguió y al salir del agua se sorprendió al hallarse en una especie de gruta. El agua lanzaba débiles destellos que se reflejaban en el techo y las paredes de la piedra. Atrás la entrada apenas subía por sobre el nivel del agua, por lo que uno podría entrar cómodamente sólo por debajo. Parecía un excelente sitio donde obtener total privacidad, pero no fue en eso en lo que pensó Yukiteru.

-¿Qué opinas? -preguntó Aru.

Su rostro parecía todavía más claro por los reflejos a su alrededor.

-Es un lindo sitio -reconoció-. Me pregunto por qué lo habrán construido así.

-Lo hicieron para que las parejas pudieran hacer esto -dijo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

La palabra no era "abalanzarse", pero servía. Yukiteru le abrazó por la cintura, tan sorprendido que se olvidó de flotar y ambos se sumergieron en el agua sin separarse. El dios cerró los ojos por puro instinto y no vio al detective salirse sonriente a la superficie. Percibió las burbujas de aire chocar con sus labios antes de animarse a mirar. Vio el pecho blanco y el abdomen liso de Aru moverse con sus piernas para mantenerse a flote. Ya entendía de qué iba. Subió nuevamente.

Aru nadó hacia él y esta vez, Yukiteru se concentró en mantenerlos a ambos en su sitio para poder tocarse sin preocupaciones. El detective debía tener razón con eso de atracción entre las personas en lugar de atracción entre chicos, porque de otra manera no se explicaba cómo sus manos quisieron recorrerle los músculos de la espalda o por qué el que Aru lo acariciara a su vez podía calentarlo tanto. El detective le rodeó con sus piernas, con sus brazos, metiéndole la lengua hasta donde ya se quedaba sin aliento. Había entendido que lo necesitaba a él para no hundirse y se agarra cual salvavidas. Yukiteru rozó el borde de su short y, por alguna inexplicable razón, se quedó ahí, dudando. Aru lo miró, jadeando contra él.

-Está bien -dijo y le tomó de la mano, llevándola hasta el interior de sus shorts. No tenía más ropa debajo. Le hizo sentir la forma de sus nalgas, una ligera contracción en su dirección-. Tócame lo que quieras. Está bien.

Yukiteru apretó. La piel firme no se dejaba pellizcar fácilmente, pero sintió curiosidad y llevó su otra mano. Nunca había tocado a Yuno de esa forma, demasiado interesado en lo de adelante, por lo que no sabía qué tan diferente era a lo de una chica. Pero lo que sí estaba claro era que a Aru le gustaba, moviéndose de adelante y atrás como si quisiera guiar sus dedos por algún camino. Mientras tanto le tocaba, restregaba sus pechos casi sin tocarlos y lo volvía locos con su lengua. De pronto Yukiteru tuvo que mover su rodilla y es ahí cuando sintió la erección de Aru presionarle. Movió la pierna para enterrarla ahí; no estaba del todo dura pero llegaba ahí. Siguió con eso, deseando saber su funcionamiento.

Aru tembló y arrojó un sonido contrayendo los labios, como si le hubieran herido o se hubiera quemado. El ruido, no muy alto, resonó una sola vez contra las paredes y estalló en su cráneo. Yukiteru se dio cuenta de que lo tenía completamente a su merced. No se quejaría ni trataría de detenerlo como sucedía en las historias yaoi que Muru Muru seguía. Lo deseaba, a él y nadie más que él, y a Aru no le importaba hacérselo saber.

-Si me dices que eres virgen -jadeó, bajándole más los shorts para mayor libertad- creo que no me lo voy a creer.

Aru lo miró como si viera a través de una niebla.

-Piensa lo que gustes -dijo al fin-, pero no te detengas.

Por amor al cielo, ¿cómo resistirse?

Yukiteru acabó de sacarle el traje de baño, el muchacho siempre sosteniéndose por sus brazos, y le tocó su entrepierna. Su erecta, ardiente y completamente firme entrepierna. Aru interrumpió un suspiro, como si se ahogara en vapor. El dios los llevó a ambos contra la pared, apoyando la espalda del otro la pared opuesta. No sabía acariciar a otros, así que imaginó que estaba tocándose a sí mismo. Pensaría en los sonidos que podía sacarle a Aru, escucharía el perfecto coro que hacía con los suyos propios, en lugar de en las fotos de una revista porno.

El detective también quería participar. Yukiteru sintió la caricia en su bajo vientre, tocando su cadera, sin animarse a ir más lejos. Le miró el rostro. No lo veía.

-Oh, cielos, estás nervioso -comentó, riéndose. Aru abrió los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que oyera tal palabra-. Eso es adorable, ¿lo sabías? Nunca creí que te vería así.

-Es mi primera vez -contestó Aru, desconcertado.

-Así sí te creo -dijo, besándole-. También es la mía. Con un chico al menos.

-Entonces no te molesta... -Aru no sabía cómo pedírselo.

No lo diría por su cara, que se mantenía en neutro, pero parecía haberse olvidado la lección del día. Yukiteru se sonrió, más animado. Le gustaba causar ese efecto en Aru, generalmente tan confiado y en control de todo.

-Diablos, no -respondió-. Adelante.

Y le gustaba que él reaccionara también, que tomara parte activa en el asunto. Le hacía sentir que su cabeza no era la única que se sentía llena de agua y a punto de subir hasta el cielo por todo el vapor que se generaba. Después de haber recibido la venia, Aru finalmente deslizó la mano por entre sus piernas, manteniendo la otra mano sobre su hombro, y lo aferró. Yukiteru cerró los ojos un momento. Era mucho, mucho mejor cuando otra persona lo hacía.

-Ya -dijo, llevándose su propia mano de atrás y adelante-. Sigue. Hazlo como si te estuvieras tocando tú solo.

-Entiendo -respondió Aru-. ¿Así?

Yukiteru se mordió los labios. Las piernas le pesaban. Iban a hundirse irremediablemente a ese paso.

-Perfecto.

Wakaba se detuvo un momento un momento en la orilla y se acomodó su largo cabello sobre el hombro. Yukiteru flotaba cerca de ella, dejándose llevar por el movimiento del agua, sin ninguna preocupación que turbara su nado. La muchacha sonrió. Un año había pasado ya desde que comenzaran a salir y todavía no podía dejar de pensar en él como una especie de niño crecido. Revisó la hora en su reloj. Ya llevaban dos horas en la piscina. Pronto anochecería.

-Yukki, ya es tarde -anunció-. Mejor ve saliendo.

-Vale.

Yukiteru se puso de pie y miró alrededor.

-¿Adónde se fueron Akise-kun y Tenshi-kun?

-Se fueron hace un rato. ¿No te diste cuenta?

La voz de la chica expresaba cierta exasperación. Quería mucho a Yukiteru pero juraba que nunca había conocido a nadie más distraído. La clase de persona que si no tiene la cabeza pegada ni se daría cuenta de que la ha perdido.

-La verdad es que no -dijo Yukiteru, nadando hacia ella. Salió de un salto y aceptó la toalla que ella le tendía para secarse el rostro-. Debo haber estado divirtiéndome mucho para notarlo.

La muchacha suspiró para sus adentros. Era inútil. Al final siempre se las arreglaba para evaporarle el menor disgusto.

-Ese chico, Tenshi-kun, es un poco raro, ¿no crees?

-¿Lo dices porque se parece a mí?

-En parte, sí. Si no fuera por el tono de la piel, el cabello y los ojos serían exactamente iguales. Pero eso puede ser una coincidencia. Dicen que para todo mundo en alguna parte hay un doble exacto.

-Pero si tenemos el mismo color de ojos.

Wakaba arqueó una ceja.

-Me refiero a la forma en que mira. Es como si fuera mucho mayor de lo que es. Y tiene una cara tan seria a menos que esté hablando con Akise-san. Me pone algo nerviosa, la verdad.

-Bah, a mí me parece un buen chico. Tiene que serlo si Akise-kun sale con él. Será que actúa así porque no nos conoce.

Wakaba lo miró. Yukiteru siempre prefería suponer lo mejor de la gente. Él era así.

-Sí, tal vez.

Pero no lo creía. En los breves momentos en que había atrapado a Tenshi mirando para otro lado que Akise había percibido cómo su rostro se ensombrecía, como si ese fuera su verdadero estado natural. Nada más al ver al aspirante a detective sus ojos recuperaban el brillo y podía pasar por un joven normal, aunque todavía algo crecido para su edad. Ignoraba cómo actuaría si viera a Yukiteru de esa forma, si en lugar de su cara abierta de siempre encontrara una expresión vacía y taciturna. Probablemente no lo soportaría.

Entonces vio al par de jóvenes acercarse por la orilla. Los dos llegaban empapados y algo agitados.

-Ahí están -dijo Yukiteru, adelantándose-. Moe-chan dice que ya se está haciendo tarde, así que deberíamos ir a cambiándonos antes de que se haga de noche -De pronto parpadeó en dirección al detective-. Akise-kun, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

El dios creyó que se le caía el alma a los pies. Idiota. ¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado de que le dejaría marcas? El detective se tocó el moretón de su clavícula como si tal cosa.

-Ah, ¿esto? Me golpeé con el borde de la piscina mientras nadaba -mintió con perfecta naturalidad-. No me fijé en lo que hacía.

-¿No te duele?

Aru sonrió. No sabía cómo, pero Yukiteru estaba seguro de que la dirigía a él aunque mirara al otro.

-No, en lo absoluto.

Wakaba observó el círculo rojizo de su cuello, ajustándose los lentes.

-A mí no me parece producto de un golpe.

Diablos.

-Ah, no, Aru, es una mancha -intervino Yukiteru, tomándole del hombro-. Será ese helado con jarabe que comiste hace poco. Deja que te lo quite.

Apoyó la palma ahí y envió su energía. "Vamos, vamos, apúrate." Levantó la vista a los ojos del detective y supo que él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación. Gruñó mentalmente. Al alejar su mano vio con alivio que su piel volvía a estar intacta.

-¿Lo ven? Ya está como nuevo.

El otro Yukiteru cabeceó, satisfecho, mientras su novia continuaba viéndolos con patente curiosidad. Él se apresuró a tomar una toalla del suelo y hacer como que se limpiaba las manos. No podía hacer nada para impedir que pensara lo que quisiera.

-Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos -dijo Aru.

Las estrellas habían vuelto a hacerse notar cuando Yukiteru acompañó a Aru a su casa. Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que compartieran esa experiencia en la piscina y, finalmente lejos de su doble y la chica, por fin se sentía listo para dejarse inundar por las emociones positivas almacenadas durante toda la tarde. El final feliz en realidad no había sido la mejor parte, aunque no era tan tonto para negar lo mucho que la había disfrutado. La mejor parte había sido cuando se dio cuenta de la clase de relación que tenían ellos dos y que iba más allá de cuestiones como las de chico o chica. Era como un niño descubriendo el nivel secreto de un videojuego que creía ya superado.

-Bueno, aquí estamos -dijo Aru, deteniéndose en frente de su casa-. ¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Tus padres van a estar?

-No, hoy saldrían hasta tarde -afirmó el detective.

-En ese caso... -De pronto su voz fue opacada por un sonido electrónico salido del bolsillo del otro. Sonaba a un tonada techno. Aru sacó su celular y su cara se puso de nuevo en neutro-. ¿Pasó algo?

-No, sólo mis padres diciendo que volverán pronto con la cena -Aru tecleó una rápida respuesta y lo guardó-. Lo lamento. ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?

-Claro -asintió Yukiteru, feliz-. Para ser mi primera cita con un chico fue genial. Me divertí mucho. ¿Crees que podamos repetirlo? Sólo nosotros dos, de preferencia.

Aru le dirigió una mirada enternecida.

-Sí, desde luego.

Yukiteru se sonrió.

-Entonces llámame un día que estés libre.

-De acuerdo. ¿Volverás a tu casa ahora?

El dios elevó la vista al cielo. Después del calor de la tarde había venido un aire de frescura. Ligeras ráfagas de viento le alborotaban el flequillo.

-Nah, es una noche tan bonita que creo que daré un paseo. De todos modos ya sabes que no tengo por qué temerle a los asaltantes.

-Lo sé. Voy a esperarlos adentro entonces. Que tengas buenas noches.

-Tú también -Yukiteru se giró para bajar a la ciudad.

Aru lo vio partir desde la puerta de su casa. Volvió a sacar el celular y leyó de nuevo el mensaje de Deus. Su verdadero padre, si quería ser exacto. Sólo en contadas ocasiones lo convocaba en su presencia y que él recordara jamás para algo bueno. Vaya manera de acabar un día tan fabuloso. Pero ya sabía que no tenía opción. O él iba o aparecería Muru Muru para "convencerlo" de ir. Entró en la casa vacía y dejó las llaves en el bol metálico de siempre.

Era cierto que sus padres llegarían tarde. No habría nadie que lo molestara mientras visitaba su mente iba de viaje. En su habitación cerró las ventanas y apagó las luces. No hacía la menor diferencia, pero se sentía más seguro así. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Al volver a abrirlos se encontró en una de las incontables Salas de Causalidad. En el centro mismo predominaba el "trono" de Deus, elevado en el aire, y arriba el mismo dios en persona. Sintió pena de él, a su pesar. Tenía un aspecto lamentable y se le notaba débil. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿Me llamaste, Deus? -se presentó, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos-. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Ah, Aru -dijo la divinidad levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo. Fue entonces que el muchacho vio las rajaduras de su rostro, las partes que ya habían caído-. Muru Muru me dice que ha notado un cambio significativo en el balance de causa y efecto.

La demonia, flotando cerca sobre una bola blanca y comiendo ramen, asintió con la cabeza. Aru comenzó a acariciar el adorno de su celular, el del fantasma oscuro. Desde hacía tiempo esperaba algo así.

-¿No has notado algo fuera de lo común, Aru?

La expresión del joven no varió en lo absoluto.

-No. Todo ha estado muy aburrido últimamente.

La divinidad lanzó un suspiro. Sonaba el paso del aire por un edificio abandonado desde hacía tiempo. Desde adentro hacia afuera se estaba vaciando, pensó Aru. Apretó la figura de Shuei en su mano hasta sentir las puntas del cabello de plástico clavársele en la piel.

-Ya veo. Bueno, deja al menos que agregue tu cuaderno a los Registros Akáshicos para la posteridad.

Aru le entregó su libreta negra a Muru Muru, quien se elevó en el aire para alcanzársela a Deus. Arriba de él, el techo se abrió mostrando un infinito vórtice de información guardada durante milenios de existencia. La pequeña libreta, un punto minúsculo comparado con la mano deteriorada del dios, permanecía abierta en el aire mientras las letras eran elevadas, uniéndose con el resto. El proceso entero no duró más allá de unos minutos y cuando Aru volvió a tenerla en sus manos, la libreta volvía a estar en blanco. Desde los ocho años no había necesito cambiarla por ninguna otra.

-¿Todavía no han escogido a un sucesor? -preguntó, porque creía que era lo menos que podía hacer.

-No, desafortunadamente no. Hemos contemplado todas las posibilidades desde el fracaso con los diarios del futuro, pero todas conducen a la sencilla destrucción del universo. Estoy empezando a creer que tendré que escogerlo personalmente en lugar de esperar su surgimiento.

-Probablemente sea lo mejor -respondió Aru.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto notó a la demonia acercársele mucho al rostro, fijando la mirada en su perfil. Sabiendo que eso era lo que más la irritaba, el detective hizo como que apenas se diera cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo, Muru Muru?

-No tienes ninguna cicatriz -señaló la demonio con su pequeño dedo-. Una herida de navaja normalmente deja marcas. Tuviste un encuentro con una hace semanas y no tienes nada.

El dios elevó las cejas, interesado en la conversación. Aru la miró como si fuera cualquier persona de la calle preguntándole la hora.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tiene eso de raro con las cremas curativas de hoy en día? Apenas fue un mínimo roce, completamente insignificante. ¿Hemos acabado aquí, Deus?

El divino susodicho tardó un tiempo en responderle, rascándose lo que le quedaba de mentón.

-Sí, Aru. Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias -le dirigió un gesto de saludo a ambos y desapareció.

Muru Muru miró con suspecha el lugar por el cual se había ido. Masticó una gran bolsa de ramen y subió hasta estar a la altura de su superior.

-Ya te dije que no me fío de ese chico, ¿no?

-Incontables veces -respondió Deus, girando sus ojos-. Pero tendrás que obviarlo. Si no encuentro a un digno heredero pronto no me quedará de otra que confiarle a él mis poderes.

Ellos ya lo habían pensado y los posibles desenlaces para semejante decisión eran infinitos.

-Sería un dios terrible -opinó Muru Muru, ofuscada.

Yukiteru literalmente flotaba por sobre los edificios de Sakurami. ¿Para qué contenerse si de todos modos podía hacerse invisibles? Bajaba sólo para tocar un techo con el pie y entonces pretender que daba un salto espectacular de película de acción. Creía que iba a explotar y gastar energías fuera lo único que lo mantendría de una pieza. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca en su vida. Ni siquiera con Yuno. Y la razón era dolorosamente sencilla; no tenía tiempo entonces. Vivía tan asustado que no se dio una oportunidad de disfrutar la simplona felicidad que acompañaba el inicio de una relación.

Sólo ahora podía defenderse de lo que fuera por su cuenta y no tenía que depender de nadie. Por primera vez era libre. Incluso llegaba a preguntarse cómo sería pasar una noche entera con Aru y sentía que tenía que dar un alto más alto que el anterior para contener tanta emoción. Lo recordaba tan claro como si acabara de verlo y quería ir a verlo, aunque todo lo que acabaran haciendo fuera ver alguna película de detectives. Lo cual le llevó a pensar en que esa sería una segunda cita perfecta. Una buena película de detectives, quizá una en blanco de negro como el póster que tenía en su cuarto. Sobre Sherlock Holmes. Pero no conocía ningún título con Holmes. Debería investigarlo en la red cuando volviera.

Pensaba en la conveniencia de pedir una pizza entonces cuando lo vio. El chico hindú elevaba la vista desde la acerca. Yukiteru se encontraba a diez metros del suelo pero distinguió claramente el brillo rojo de su ojo. Era como un láser de largo alcance apuntándole al rostro. No habría acabado de salir de su asombro de no ser porque volvió a tener su voz dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Te divertiste con Akise Aru?" La mención de aquel nombre fue la gota que derramó la gota del vaso casi lleno desde el primer encuentro. Yukiteru no permitió ningún intermedio; se lanzó directamente como un torpedo hacia aquel muchacho. Lo único que su vista pudo retener fue el punto rojo, ese maldito punto rojo, que lo miraba.

Pero cuando llegó, de nuevo se había quedado sin nada. Había desaparecido de nuevo.

-Aquí atrás -dijo la voz en su cabeza, fuera de ella.

Yukiteru se giró rápidamente y estiró la tela oscura de su muñequera para rodear el cuello del muchacho. Este no hizo el más mínimo ademán de apartarlo. Quiso sacar algo del bolsillo y Yukiteru apresó su mano con el otro brazo.

-Tranquilo -dijo, calmado, abriendo la palma. Una cadena de oro se extendió sosteniendo un reloj-. No es un arma. No busco peleas.

-¿Entonces qué diablos quieres? -le espetó el dios-. ¿Por qué sigues persiguiéndome?

El chico sólo sonrió, sin la menor intención de contestarle. Ahora que tenía oportunidad de verlo mejor, Yukiteru se dio cuenta de que era bastante joven; le calculaba apenas uno o dos años más que Aru. Apretó la tela que tenía por collar, pero no arrancó ninguna expresión de miedo. Él veía claramente al cuello contraerse.

-Vamos, vamos. No hace falta ponerse así.

No era humano. No respiraba.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó, intentando disimular su inquietud.

-Ah, esa es una mejor pregunta -El chico hindú sonrió. Su voz no variaba en nada por tener la garganta completamente aplastada. Su acento se marcaba por la forma perezosa de pronunciar la ese-. Mi nombre es Sirf, pero tú puedes llamarme El Mecánico. Es un poco obvio el por qué, ¿no?

Se señaló el ojo rojo con su brazo mecánico. Yukiteru siguió viéndolo con desconfianza, pero aflojó el agarre sobre él. Había tenido las suficientes peleas para distinguir a un oponente y aquel no lo parecía. Los pedazos de tela volvieron a sus muñequeras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Decirte sólo una cosa -Sirf, El Mecánico, abrió la tapa de su reloj y miró en él. Chasqueó la lengua-. Ya te queda poco tiempo, Yukiteru. A este mundo, más bien. Aprovecha mientras puedas. Tómalo como un consejo amistoso.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-Sí, nunca has sido el más listo de los doce, eso está claro -Yukiteru sintió que se le secaba la boca. ¿Incluso sabía eso? Sirf cerró con un chasquido el reloj-. Como sea, en realidad sólo era eso. Yo que tú huiría mientras pudiera. El tiempo corre.

Un portal apareció a sus espaldas. No era como los que Yukiteru usaba, oscuros e insondables. Ese parecía una construcción de metal, con miles de piezas girando en círculos hasta el infinito. De ahí salía un viento que se elevaba las largas vestiduras del hindú.

-No deberías estar aquí, Yukiteru. Pero ya que estás y sin duda eres muy estúpido para largarte, siquiera haz el esfuerzo para darle a Akise Aru algo bueno. Ya sabes, antes de... -Pasó el dedo por su cuello, sacando la lengua. Yukiteru sólo pudo verlo estupefacto. Su pobre corazón latía desesperado, apretujado en la caja más pequeña del mundo. Sirf volvió a revisar la hora-. Ah, ya se me hizo tarde. Cada segundo cuenta, ¿sabes? Tengo trabajo que hacer. Si tenemos suerte no volverás a verme.

Sonrió una última vez y dio un paso atrás, siendo tragado en el acto por su portal. Este también desapareció dejando el implacable sonido de la maquinaria siguiendo su curso.

* * *

_(*) Tenshi Shuei: Según mi diccionario de japonés, "Ángel guardián"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Máxima prioridad_

* * *

El niño elevó la vista al cielo. La luz del sol se reflejó en sus lentes oscuros, dibujando la sombra de un pájaro que pasaba cerca. Un gesto de desagrado en su rostro. Le molestaba la luz. Tan brillante, tan caliente. Casi le hacía extrañar su hogar anterior. Pero de todos modos, pensó, dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate, antes tampoco tenía ese sabor al alcance de la lengua o la libertad para moverse.

Libertad. Esa era la palabra clave. No estar sujeto por más cadenas. Mientras tuviera eso, podía soportar lo que fuera. Incluso a ese cochino sol.

Caminar en medio de la calle no era algo que un niño normal haría. Por eso él lo prefería a la acera. Tampoco era que hubiera mucho tráfico por ese camino hacia las montañas...

Pero ahí justo llegaba un auto a contradecirlo. No, dos. El otro acababa de cruzar la esquina. Iban muy acelerados. Sería una persecución o algo así. El niño se quedó viendo mientras uno se le abalanzaba encima. Cuando ya faltaba poco, él sonrió. Ya sabía quién andaba conduciendo.

El auto produjo un chirrido al girar bruscamente de dirección. Atravesó el límite de la calle y se lanzó hacia abajo. Sólo que no se lanzó en picada, como uno esperaría. En su lugar salió planeando igual que un avión de papel, con una ligera turbulencia. El niño tuvo tiempo de dar dos lamidas más mientras observaba a ese curioso aeroplano descender hasta la calle al nivel del suelo. Se bamboleó un poco pero aparte de eso fue un buen aterrizaje. En cuanto al otro...

Él también giró pero por muy poco. El niño sintió que los cabellos de su frente se movieron cuando el frente del vehículo le pasó rozando el rostro y daba unos zigzags por el camino antes de estrellarse contra la pared de piedra. La parte delantera del vehículo se abombó, comprimiéndose contra sí misma. No parecía haber sufrido algún otro daño.

Se acercó dando saltos hasta la ventana del conductor. Las ventanas polarizadas estaban bajadas, por lo que pudo ver claramente las bolsas de aire salidas del volante y debajo de la guantera. Los pasajeros de atrás, tres hombres, se habían salvado gracias a los cinturones. Cuando la bolsa de aire comenzó a desinflarse se vio el arma que llevaba el conductor: un revólver. Todos los pasajeros estaban bien, aparentemente. Un poco aturdidos por el golpe, nada más.

-Ah, ustedes son los chicos malos, ¿no? -preguntó el niño.

El conductor lo miró con odio.

-Pequeño mocoso endemoniado -escupió entre dientes-. ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi auto!

-¿A esta vieja chatarra? -dijo el niño, dándole una patada a la puerta-. Deberías agradecérmelo. Ahora tienes una excusa para conseguir algo mejor.

Él no sabía absolutamente nada de autos, pero ese le parecía feo y punto. El conductor, un sujeto de cabeza rapada y la oreja llena de piercing, enseñó los dientes igual que un perro rabioso.

-¿Vieja chatarra? ¡Este es un modelo nuevo! Ya verás, imbécil... -Hizo ademán de levantar el revólver pero el copiloto atajó su mano.

El niño lo vio. Era mucho más joven que el otro pero aun así un adulto. Cabello teñido de rubio y el flequillo lacio casi tapándole un ojo, encima del cual llevaba un piercing en la ceja también teñida. Llevaba un punto brillante de metal en la nariz y los ojos, de un azul feroz, delineados de negro.

-Ya déjalo, Yon.

-Bromeas, ¿no? ¡Por culpa de este inútil los hemos perdido!

-Oye, siempre tienes que insultar a alguien, ¿no? -dijo el niño con fastidio. Ya se estaba cansando de tanto sobrenombre-. Qué patán. Y yo que quería pedirles ayuda.

Esperaba con eso intrigarlos lo suficiente para que le preguntaran de qué se trataba, pero ni siquiera lo oyeron.

-¿Eres tonto o te haces? ¿No viste que el otro auto se salió de la pista? Si esos dos resultan muertos de la caída habrán salido con suerte.

-En realidad eso no fue lo que pasó -aportó el niño pero de nuevo lo ignoraron.

-¿Y la cinta? ¿Qué me dices de ella? ¿Qué haremos si la policía la encuentra? Estaremos jodidos y todo por este jodido niño, que Dios sabe dónde diablos andarán sus padres.

-No tengo padres.

-¿Tú crees que seguirá intacta después de tremendo golpe? -El chico del pelo teñido negó con la cabeza-. Créeme, ahora mismo nos hemos salvados.

-No me vengas con eso, joder. ¡Mira lo que le pasó a mi puto auto! ¡Me va a costar una fortuna repararlo!

-Ustedes realmente son idiotas -espetó el niño, ya completamente enojado-. ¡Intento darles una oportunidad de trabajo y no me están...!

-¡Y tú! -vociferó el hombre, apuntándole con su arma. El niño elevó ambas cejas porque nunca había visto a un arma tan de cerca-. No sé de dónde coño saliste o qué haces aquí, pero estoy muy encabronado y lo último que quiero es a un jodido infante dando la lata.

El niño lo miró a él. Su cara roja, toda tensa, y varias penas saliéndole del cuello. Parecía que su cabeza era un cohete a punto de despegar. Luego miró el instrumento. Tenía un cañón muy largo, amenazante. Suspiró.

-No quería hacer esto tan pronto. Ahora perderá su efecto dramático -dijo, quitándose los lentes.

El hombre se quedó absolutamente anonadado al ver que en lugar de un par de ojos, tenía a dos hoyos negros contemplándole. Él no lo sabía, pero así mismo se veían los hoyos negros del espacio. Mientras su cerebro se esforzaba por procesar la imagen, sintió una especie de succión y su revólver fue tragado por esos hoyos, igual que si se lo llevara el sumidero de una tina. El niño parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a colocarse los lentes. Todos, incluido el chico del pelo teñido, miraban con un dejo de terror y asombro. También lo había hecho el vendedor de helados antes de que hiciera desaparecer su vaso con las propinas.

Parecía que después de todo había conseguido impresionarlos.

Después de haber salido disparados de la pista, Aru se aferró a la guantera del vehículo que habían robado de los maleantes. La grabadora, su única prueba para probar la venta de animales exóticos para el mercado negro culinario, atada por un cordel a su muñeca, se mantuvo elevada unos segundos en el aire por fuerza del movimiento brusco al girar. Vio el asfalto que les esperaba debajo a través del parabrisas.

-Esto no pinta bien, Shuei-kun -dijo, sin poder evitar derramar una gota de sudor.

Yukiteru agitó su cabeza y apretó el volante. No debía dejar de concentrarse en llegar con bien.

-Ya lo sé. Tranquilo, yo me encargo -Yukiteru dirigió su mano hacia arriba, hacia el techo del vehículo, y desde ese punto una mancha negra se extendió. Impulsó todos sus pensamientos a la estabilidad del auto.

De pronto la sensación de estar cayendo sin remedio se detuvo. En lugar de ver al asfalto en línea recta, Aru lo observó desde la ventanilla de su lado, todavía acercándose pero mucho más lentamente. Ellos iban paralelos hacia él.

-Increíble -dijo, casi sin aliento.

Había visto películas con autos voladores, leído noticias de algunos creados... pero no sabía que sería así. Se recostó contra el asiento, sintiendo un alivio tan grande que creía haberse librado de una mochila llena de piedras. Observó a Shuei el resto del viaje y, a pesar de que no le gustaba nada la expresión de su rostro, permaneció en silencio hasta el aterrizaje. Al final pareció que el esfuerzo le costaba demasiado y no tuvo más opción que dejarlos caer, afortunadamente a pocos centímetros del suelo, causando que tuvieran que saltar sobre sus asientos.

Shuei se echó hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente. Supuso que hacer volar un coche sin duda no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que demandaba mucha más energía que sólo elevarlos a ellos dos y su bicicleta. Tenía sólo una parte de razón, pero no lo sabía.

Yukiteru se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón de varios kilómetros. La cabeza le estaba matando a pulsaciones y apenas conseguía agarrar el aire suficiente para llenar su pecho, el cual le parecía a punto de explotar. No era por hacer volar el coche. De hecho él no estaba seguro de por qué era.

Había vuelto a verla. La muerte de un dios. Sólo fue un segundo pero durante ese momento el pánico había vuelto a apoderarse de él. Para cuando recuperó la visión ya estaban cayendo por el precipicio y se arriesgaba a que tanto sus sesos como los de Aru el vidrio. Le sorprendió que le costara algo mantenerse en flote. Generalmente flotar o hacer volar algo era igual de sencillo y natural, pero esta vez tuvo que concentrarse realmente en ellos.

Ahora que estaban a salvo, los temblores volvieron. Dos veces. Ya eran dos veces que veía un reflejo de la muerte. ¿Qué significaba? Lo peor era que cada vez que trataba de pensar en eso, todo lo que le aparecía en frente era la imagen del tal Sirf consultando su reloj y haciendo el gesto del muerto. Ni siquiera entonces tenía claro a qué se refería y menos ahora. Podía ser cualquier cosa. El Tercer Mundo. Él. Aru. Todo.

Se abrazó a sí mismo. Quería desaparecer. Quería irse y no tener que vivir esa experiencia nunca más. La muerte no tendría que tocar a su puerta si tan sólo hacía eso.

Aru todavía estaba ahí. Aru estaba ahí y se había inclinado para apretarle una rodilla. El dios lo observó, casi incrédulo de su existencia, y no pudo responder al beso que el detective le dio. Un beso que él no merecía. Quiso llorar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía abandonarlo.

-Aru...

Tenía tantas cosas por decirle. Confesar su cobardía, por una parte. Confesar que si volvía a pasar por eso se volvería loco, por otra. Incluso deseó soltarle toda la verdad de una, sólo para poder quitársela de encima.

-No importa -dijo Aru, besándole de nuevo, empleando la lengua para obligarlo a reaccionar. Yukiteru lo hizo sólo porque no le dejaba otra opción. Entonces sintió el cambio de posición y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se estaba sentando sobre sus piernas-. Sea lo que sea, no importa ahora.

-Pero... -Aru le calló con su boca.

-Hazme caso -le pidió el detective, acariciándole el rostro-. Ahora no estás pensando bien. Estás agitado. Lo principal es que te calmes -Le besó la mejilla y siguió su camino hasta el cuello-. Te pasó otra vez, ¿no es así? Lo del bosque. Vi cómo tus ojos se perdían antes de caer.

Yukiteru le abrazó por la espalda. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera ahí. Eso era lo que en verdad le hacía falta.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Yukiteru sintió una punzada helada atravesarle el pecho. Como un golpe de bala. Esa visión de nada, de no existir era demasiado reciente. Y si a él lo asustaba a Aru lo espantaría.

-No -soltó.

-Entonces guárdalo -Aru le apartó el flequillo. Era un buen actor cuando quería, pero cuando se ponía así la idea de que fingiera era impensable. Sencillamente nadie podía fingir esa mirada-. Cuéntalo cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yukiteru se relajó. Podía olvidarse de eso por ahora en lugar de revivir el horror. Podía olvidarlo si tenía a ese detective distrayéndole hábilmente. Y de paso se recordaba por qué no quería irse a ningún lado.

Ayudó al detective a quitarse la chaqueta de encima y le abrió los botones de la camisa desde el abdomen y subiendo. Al final se topó con su corbata negra estorbándole y abrió el nudo impacientemente.

-Esta maldita cosa tuya... -gruñó.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Qué clase de chico de 15 años anda por ahí con corbatas? -Se la abrió por completo y, tirando de los extremos, acercó el rostro del detective al suyo para morderle el labio inferior-. ¿Ves? Este sí es un buen uso.

Aru sonrió.

-Puedes atar otras cosas con ella si quieres.

-¿Me estás dando ideas pervertidas?

-Desde luego -Aru acabó de abrirse la camisa y la dejó caer sobre el volante. Yukiteru perdió la respiración un segundo. Perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto-. ¿Cuál es el sentido de estar en una relación si no se puede compartir toda clase de ideas?

-Cuidado, te lo puedo tomar en cuenta -advirtió el dios.

Pasó la corbata hasta la altura de su pecho y lo acercó del mismo modo que su cabeza para lamerle los pezones. Empezaban siendo suaves pero se ponían duros mientras más les pasaba la lengua y la respiración de Aru se hacía pesada. Le encantaba lo fácil que era ponerse a chuparlos o jugueatear con ellos entre dientes. Definitivamente esa sería una de sus partes favoritas del detective. Pero más que nada por el respingo que le arrancó, por el temblor indefenso que lo recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies.

-Hazlo -jadeó Aru-. Sé que me gustaría.

-Pervertido -dijo Yukiteru subiendo a su cuello y comenzando a succionar. Se sentía un vampiro. Quería chuparle todo, el cabello blanco, las piernas, su tranquilidad, su cerebro manipulador, su manera de verle y cuidarlo, aunque fuera mucho más poderoso y debería ser al revés, su silencio comprensivo. Quería todo de él-. Aru...

De pronto supo lo que iba a decirle y su boca se detuvo, paralizada. Aru nunca llegó a percatarse porque ese fue el momento en que se oyó el tono de su celular. Sacó el aparato de sus pantalones y, para sorpresa de Yukiteru, lo besó mientras atendía.

-Kurusu-san -dijo. Le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Yukiteru no podía creerlo. ¿No iba a detenerse ni por una llamada del detective? Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir cuando Aru bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna-. Sí, al parecer los datos eran correctos. Había todo un grupo reuniéndose en el planetario para hacer una venta de animales exóticos.

Se suponía que ellos sólo iban a comprobar los rumores. Como eran un simple par de jóvenes no levantarían sospechas. Tomar esa información y enviar un mensaje para alertar a las autoridad. Nada más y nada menos. En su lugar, y porque un lobo siberiano se ensañó con su capucha, tuvieron que esquivar balas, robar un coche y huir del lugar con cinco de aquellos sujetos pisándoles los talones. Saltar de un precipicio hacia una muerte segura de no ser por sus poderes. Yukiteru vio por el retrovisor la jaula vacía que ocupaba todo el asiento trasero. No quería ni pensar qué clase de bestia albergaba antes. Podría haberlos hecho desaparecer con un movimiento de su mano pero Aru no le dejó hacerlo, alegando que eso no formaba parte del trabajo. Eran Kurusu y la policía los que debían encargarse de ellos.

Tampoco le permitió alejarse volando porque entonces comenzarían los tiros y cualquier bala perdida podía darle a la grabadora. Tuvo que aceptar que si bien podía esquivar unas balas, no podría contra todo un batallón, sobretodo llevando a Aru en brazos. De modo tal que sólo les quedó aquel vehículo y hacerlo encender "mágicamente" después de que el detective hiciera algunas conexiones con los cables bajo el volante.

No habían tenido tiempo de enviar ningún mensaje, la cosa más sencilla. A lo mejor no veían con buenos ojos los imprevistos inevitables que habían tomado. A pesar de que había sido Aru quien le fue con el dato a la policía, coincidiendo con rumores que ya se escuchaban por la ciudad. Seguir a esos maleantes hasta descubrir su lugar secreto de reunión le costó nada más que unas horas con la foto de su líder, mientras la policía andaba sin ninguna pista. El muchacho de pelo blanco se había inventado toda una historia sobre una vigilancia constante en los sitios menos concurridos de Sakurami y cómo, finalmente, sólo ante el planetario se reunían varios autos al anochecer.

-Tenemos la cinta para probarlo -dijo el detective, presionando. Yukiteru acercó la cabeza a su pecho y le dio una ligera mordida al pezón. Dos podían jugar a lo mismo. Aru no dejó escapar ningún sonido, pero la mano que tenía sobre él se tensó-. Sí, se escucha claramente toda la conversación. Nos descubrieron pero logramos escapar ilesos -Yukiteru le acarició bajo el pantalón con ambas manos. El detective, con la boca cerrada y todo, emitió un mmm desde la garganta. Al dios le excitó descubrir que ese juego le encantaba tanto como a él-. Sí, estoy bien. Tuvimos que dar una carrera para perderlos. Es posible que hayan chocado de camino a las montañas, no pudimos verlos. De acuerdo, los esperamos.

Aru le indicó el nombre de una calle y colgó.

-Lo lamento, pero esto tendrá que esperar -dijo, privándose de su peso para volver a su asiento.

Agarró su camisa y empezó a abotonársela.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Yukiteru, casi enojado por dejarlo así.

-A mí no me hace feliz tampoco, pero es mejor moverse hasta un punto donde sea lógico que hubiéramos llegado después de perderlos. Ese camino nos habría tomado unos 35 minutos bajarlo en automóvil pero sólo fue un cuarto cayendo por un lado. La policía llegará en otros 10 minutos. Por no mencionar que por esta zona hay un límite de velocidad en cada curva, imprescindible para evitar accidentes. Si nos encuentran aquí sería más bien sospechoso que los del choque no hubiéramos sido nosotros. Creí que nos darían tiempo yendo hacia el planetario, pero Kurusu-san insiste en que es importante resguardar la evidencia antes de hacer una redada. Es mucho más sencillo y conveniente para nosotros retroceder.

-Bueno, si lo planteas de ese modo a lo mejor tienes razón -dijo Yukiteru, renuente, mirando por la ventana de su lado con un puchero.

No era justo.

Aru acabó de arreglarse la corbata y volvió a inclinarse sobre él para manipular los cables. Yukiteru se obligó a no pensar en lo cerca que estaba de su problema, pero a vez adelantó un poco la cadera como si esta tuviera mente propia. En cuanto hizo la maniobra correcta el auto volvió a adquirir vida y ronroneó a su alrededor.

-En todo caso -agregó Aru, sentándose de nuevo-, es otro caso resuelto.

Yukiteru quitó el freno de mano y puso la primera. No se dignó a responderle. Era una suerte que todavía recordara las lecciones aceleradas de manejo que una vez le diera Yuno. Sorprendentemente esa era una habilidad que Aru todavía no había adquirido por no encontrarle uso. Mientras Yukiteru forzaba el vehículo a moverse (notando cuán obvio era una rueda desinflada, consecuencia del golpe al aterrizar), el detective observó por la ventana, listo para decirle cuál sería el mejor lugar para detenerse. Una vez en camino el dios lo miró de reojo. Era de verdad inaudito cómo podía pasar de un estado a otro, de caliente a templado en menos de unos segundos. Viéndolo uno no creería que hacía apenas unos minutos estaba semi-desnudo y tentándolo hasta el punto de perder de vista su misión inicial.

Igual el reflejo de antes.

Yukiteru se sonrió. Las dos ocasiones en que lo había visto Aru ya estaba ahí. La primera le había hecho reconocer lo necesario que era el detective para su vida, para mantenerse a flote. Esa segunda quizá le serviría para reconocerle al detective otras cosas.

-Gracias -dijo de repente, sin despegar la vista al frente. Daba igual que Aru lo mirara o no. Se había prometido que ya no tendría miedo y eso incluía expresar ese tipo de ideas. Una parte oscura de sí mismo susurró que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad-. Por lo de antes. Sé que para ti no debe ser fácil convivir con alguien como yo sin hacer preguntas. Es decir, me pongo en tu lugar y pienso que me volvería loco, creyendo que estoy viendo alucinaciones. Quiero que sepas que lo aprecio.

Un largo período de silencio. El sonido de la llanta desinflada. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Lo había ofendido de alguna manera?

-Detente aquí -dijo Aru.

A Yukiteru le costó un segundo entender de lo que hablaba y cuando lo hizo, llevó el coche hacia un lado del camino asfaltado, la zona del bosque. Separó los cables y el motor se apagó en el acto.

-Shuei-kun -Yukiteru se volvió. Aru no tenía pena en mirar directo a los ojos, dijera lo que dijera. Podía poner incómodo tan fácilmente como hacerte sentir acompañado-. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné una vez que en cada caso existe una prioridad máxima y una mínima?

Yukiteru lo recordaba vagamente. Asintió.

-Bueno, respecto a tu caso, desde el inicio tenía claro que saber de ti sólo podía ser de prioridad mínima, sobretodo si perjudicaba a la máxima.

El dios arqueó una ceja, desorientado.

-¿Y cuál es la máxima?

-La misma para todo buen detective -afirmó Aru con simpleza, echándose hacia atrás, como si necesitara relajarse para develarlo-. Ayudar a las personas. Y ahora mismo la única persona que me interesa ayudar más que a nadie es a ti. No importa el costo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio... -dijo Yukiteru, abrumado.

No tenía idea de que pensara de ese modo.

-Bueno -dijo el muchacho, regresando a su aire afable de costumbre-, en realidad no hace ninguna diferencia si crees en eso o no. De lo único de que debes estar seguro es que no te forzaré a nada para lo que no estés preparado y yo tendré paciencia hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven dios asintió, todavía algo inquieto.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_ No en el fin del mundo_

* * *

Incontables puntos rojos, provenientes de varias cámaras, apuntaron a Kurusu Keigo mientras éste salía de la estación de policía. A su lado, sirviéndole de apoyo, se mantenía en pie Nishijima con unas carpetas en las manos. Esa se suponía que era una conferencia de prensa organizada pero por lo visto la voz se había corrido entre las cadenas, porque por ahí había periodistas de periódicos tomando fotografías con flash y listos para anotar cualquier declaración que saliera.

-El caso de los vendedores de animales exóticos al mercado negro para su consumición ilegal sigue abierto -dijo a los micrófonos que se le ponían en frente-. De momento la policía ha incautado todos los animales que ha podido de tres de sus escondites, pero desafortunadamente no hemos podido dar con los criminales. A todos los habitantes de Sakurami les pedimos que se mantengan atentos a los hombres que hemos conseguido identificar -Kurusu extendió la mano hacia su ayudante y Nishijima le pasó cinco fotografías del interior de su carpeta. El mayor enseñó a todas las lentes cada una de ellas, pronunciando fuerte y claro los nombres con que los tenían registrados. Dejó para el final la imagen del que sospechaban jefe del grupo: un joven de cabello teñido para ser rubio.

Yukiteru no podía ver gracias a la cantidad de aparatos de grabación y cabezas que se amontaban, pero sí recordó el rostro al escuchar su nombre. Furasaki Mashita. Arrestado por cargos tales como tráfico de armas y drogas, aunque al final nunca se le pudo probar nada o pagaba el monte total de su fianza. Todavía le resultara increíble que sólo contara con 25 años, a pesar de haber sido él uno de los que logró identificarlo viendo los archivos policiales. Lo malo era que no tenían sus verdaderos nombres. La pantalla de Yukiteru daba nulos resultados cuando intentaba encontrarlos.

Cuando fueron al planetario, además de su cinta conteniendo la conversación incriminatoria, la policía encontró el coche de los maleantes impactado contra la roca pero a ninguno de ellos por ahí. Revisaron por toda la zona sin ningún resultado. Era como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire.

-La policía tiene puestos de vigilancia en cada salida de la ciudad. Confiamos en atraparlos si acaso intentan escapar. Cualquier persona que tenga información al respecto, por favor, contacte a la línea directa de la policía y no intente ir a por ellos. Son considerados hombres peligrosos y posiblemente vayan armados.

Una vez terminado el discurso, los periodistas se dedicaron a sus preguntas. Todos eran la voz de una ciudad preocupada.

-Hacía tiempo que no se formaba semejante circo -comentó una vez a sus espaldas y tanto él como Aru se volvieron en el acto. Uryuu Minene, la antes famosa terrorista, llevaba un carrito con su único brazo bueno conteniendo a un niño dormido. Llevaba un vestido verde que no hacía mucho por disimular su siguiente embarazo. La mujer abrió su ojo de la sorpresa, del mismo modo que Yukiteru con los dos suyos-. ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yukiteru deseó que entre sus poderes se contara la telepatía y decirle, sin que Aru se enterara, que no dijera nada al respecto. Pero no lo tenía y el detective entendió pronto lo que significaban esas palabras.

-No sabía que ustedes se conocieran -comentó, interesado.

Minene volvió a mirar al joven dios, quien hizo gestos sutiles a espaldas del otro para que no dijera nada. Era evidente que ella no tenía idea a qué venía eso pero, gracias al cielo, decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Ah, no, veo que me confundí -dijo la mujer, haciendo como que le echaba una segunda mirada-. Creí que sería tu compañero de clases Amano Yukiteru, ese chico tan torpe y simplón cuyo padre hicieron arrestar una noche por conducir con el permiso vencido -Yukiteru suspiró para sus adentros. Estaba tan aliviado que iba a obviar lo de torpe y simplón-. Pero en serio, ¿qué hacen tú y tu... amigo, Aru?

-Shuei-kun y yo ayudamos a identificar a los criminales. Tenía curiosidad por ver la reacción de la prensa al saber que habían desaparecido.

Minene alzó una ceja en dirección a Yukiteru, seguramente a causa del cambio de nombre. El joven sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. La mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza y se volvió al detective.

-Oye, Aru. Estoy muerta de hambre y necesito descansar. ¿Podrías ir a la panadería de la esquina por unas donas? Y llévate al niño contigo. Sólo se queda dormido cuando se sigue moviendo.

El detective sólo parpadeó, sorprendido, antes de aceptar amablemente el encargo. Recibió de mano de la exterrorista el dinero y tomó el mando del carrito para conducirlo al establecimiento. Minene le hizo un gesto al dios y fue a sentarse a un banco de piedra, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No había mentido al decir que le hacía falta un descanso. Yukiteru casi no podía creer que esa madre agotada fuera la misma experta en explosiones que conociera antes. Ella necesitó de unos momentos para asimilar semejante alivio y sólo entonces volteó hacia él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo conoces a Aru? -preguntó Yukiteru a su vez.

La mujer se lo dejó pasar.

-Ha trabajado en algunos casos con Nishijima y además nos ha cuidado al bebé un par de veces. Es el único niñero que no se espanta al verlo flotar hasta el techo. Por los poderes de Deus -aclaró, ante su cara confundida-. Es un chico raro, ¿no? No importa la situación donde se meta siempre actúa como si no tuviera nada de especial. Le dijimos que era un desperfecto de nacimiento y no ha vuelto a preguntar al respecto desde entonces. Creo que saber que es una creación de Deus le ha estropeado su sentido de la normalidad -La mujer se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda, y se apartó el pelo de la frente-. Bien, hasta ahí va mi respuesta. Te toca.

Yukiteru todavía pensaba en la increíble explicación encontrada para que un niño flotara. Además, había otra cosa que le desconcertaba. Vio el anillo dorado en su dedo.

-¿Están casados y todavía le llamas Nishijima?

La mujer se puso roja de inmediato. Hizo como que no le daba importancia, volteando a otro lado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si ya estoy acostumbrada? Algunos hábitos son más difíciles de cambiar que otros. Ahora deja de evadir la cuestión y dime qué estás haciendo con una identidad falsa aquí.

Yukiteru vaciló al principio, pero decidió que si había una persona capaz de entender sinceramente todo por lo que había pasado, esa sólo podía ser ella. De modo que empezó hablándole del celular que Muru Muru reinició, borrando la última cosa que le ligaba a Yuno, su aceptación renuente a ver cómo iban las cosas en el Tercer Mundo y el haber visto a Aru persiguiendo al Yukiteru de ese mundo con al afán de buscarlo. Justo cuando pensaba que había terminado, casi sin poderlo evitar, acabó hablando también de su encuentro con aquel muchacho Sirf y lo que le dijo que el tiempo se estaba agotando. Incluso mencionó, de forma atropellada e inquieta, las dos ocasiones en las que había visto el reflejo de una muerte sin sucesor.

Mininene escuchó atentamente y sin hacer preguntas. Parecía que en lugar de oír sus palabras las estuviera cazando en el aire, atrapando el sentido debajo de las frases más vagas y confusas. Por fin Yukiteru sin aliento y esperando una respuesta. Le sorprendió pensar en lo joven que se veía para ser madre de cuatro hijos. Podía ser hasta su hermana.

-Bueno, con respecto a Aru ya sabrás que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte nada -empezó la mujer, frotándose el vientre hinchado inconscientemente-. Creí que si alguna vez volvías sería para estar con la Yuno de este Mundo pero por lo visto me equivoqué. No sabía que te iban los chicos.

-No se trata de eso -protestó Yukiteru, sonrojado, pero la mujer lo ignoró.

-Como sea, supongo que es lógico. Probablemente sólo Aru sea capaz de salir con un dios sin perder la cabeza ni hacer preguntas, y al parecer tú eres incapaz de no sentir algo por las personas con tendencias de acosador. ¿Sabes? Antes pensaba que de entre nosotros doce tú eras el más normal de todos, pero ahora veo que encajas perfecto -Le revolvió el cabello, como si fuera un niño al que felicitaba, y sonrió burlona cuando el muchacho intentó arreglárselo. De pronto se puso seria-. Respecto a lo otro...

-¿Sí? -inquirió el joven.

-La verdad es que no sé qué decirte. Hace unos días Deus me convocó para preguntarme si había notado algo extraño. Muru Muru mencionó un desbalance en las leyes de causa y efecto, aunque sin una ruptura específica. No le entendí muy bien, pero les dije que no había notado nada -Le miró de vuelta-. Dices que hiciste desaparecer tres criminales, ¿no?

-Iban a matar a Aru -respondió el chico a la defensiva.

-Te oí la primera vez, relájate. A lo que iba es que quizá esa haya sido la causa del desbalance. Es lo que supongo ya que eres la única cosa nueva que he visto, aunque bien podría estar equivocada. Es decir, dijiste que uno de ellos eran un drogadicto cualquiera, ¿no? ¿Qué tan importantes podían ser personas así para el mundo? No tiene mucho sentido.

-Y... -Yukiteru notó que se sentía inseguro sobre seguir, pero debía hacerlo- ¿cómo estaba Deus?

-Horrible -dijo la mujer, moviendo la cabeza con pesar-. Si ese chico que viste hablaba del tiempo que le quedaba este mundo tenía toda la razón. Todos estaremos en un gordo problema si no encuentra un sucesor pronto. Bueno, tú no, obviamente -Miró hacia la esquina y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Aru, quien recién salía de la panadería con una caja de donas en la mano. El muchacho le hizo saber por gestos que iría al supermercado de al lado y ella le mostró el pulgar en alto-. Deus me ofreció su puesto.

Yukiteru no se esperaba eso.

-Lo rechacé -aclaró Minene antes de que dijera nada.

-¿Pero por qué? -exclamó Yukiteru-. Si lo hicieras todo podría seguir como siempre.

-Por la misma razón por la que dejé el terrorismo -Ella levantó su mano. La primera idea de Yukiteru fue que le estaba haciendo la señal del dedo. Luego cayó en cuenta de que lo que le estaba mostrando era su anillo de matrimonio-. Yo ya terminé con todo ese asunto de los doce y los diarios. No necesito ser una diosa para ser feliz y si no es así ¿cuál es el punto?

Yukiteru quiso argumentar en contra, decirle algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión o reconsiderarlo, pero no le salía nada. Sabía que sería una lucha perdida. Al otro lado de la calle, Aru volvía a salir del supermercado con una nueva bolsa colgando del brazo.

-Sirve de algo y ayúdame -dijo Minene, extendiendo el brazo hacia él.

Yukiteru tiró hasta que la mujer se las arregló para ponerse en pie, soltando un suspiro. De pie se le notaba mucho más la barriga que estando sentada.

-Estás enorme –comentó, involuntariamente impresionado.

Minene se echó a reír. En verdad, apreció el joven dios, parecía mucho más feliz ahora. Más relajada, como si al fin hubiera podido exorcizar viejos demonios.

-¿Esa es tu idea de cómo hablarle a una futura madre? Realmente, Yukiteru, has tenido suerte saliendo con un chico.

-Lo siento -dijo Yukiteru.

-No te preocupes -La ex-terrorista se palmeó el estómago-. Siete meses y contando. Será mi primera niña. Nishijima está todavía más emocionado al respecto que yo. La verdad prefiero a los niños, pero supongo que también estará bien tener una pequeña Minene-sama para hacer cosas de chicas.

Yukiteru se sonrió. De pronto esa idea se le hacía tierna, cálida. Correcta.

-Será una nena preciosa -expresó, sinceramente.

La mujer se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues claro que sí -dijo, nerviosa-. Es mi hija después de todo, ¿qué esperabas?

Ahora fue el turno de Yukiteru de reírse. Definitivamente no podía pedirle a esa Minene que cambiara su vida de ahora.

-¿Y a ti qué te hace gracia? -exigió ella, mosqueada.

-Nada, nada -respondió, levantando las manos en señal de rendición sin poder librarse de su sonrisa.

-Veo que se llevan bien -intervino Aru, apareciendo con los niños y las nuevas compras. Sacó una botella de agua de la bolsa del supermercado y se la pasó a la ex-terrorista-. Es para ti, Minana-san. Hace mucho calor hoy.

Yukiteru procuró no mostrar su sorpresa por el cambio de nombre. En ese Mundo Uryuu Minene continuaba siendo una terrorista. Nishijima Minana sólo era la esposa de un agente.

-Ya estás como Nishijima -se quejó la mujer, tomando la botella de agua aun así-. Tienen que aprender a dejar en paz a la gente. No es como si fuera una principiante en esto, no sé de qué tanto se preocupan.

-Disculpa -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa plácida, alcanzándole las donas. Luego se volvió hacia la estación de policías-. Parece que terminaron.

Yukiteru se giró también. Los periodistas ya comenzaban a marcharse y Kurusu volvía al interior del edificio con las carpetas. Sólo Nishijima había quedado afuera. Saludó a su esposa. Minene colocó la caja en un espacio disponible del carrito y lo dirigió hacia él.

-Nos vemos -dijo sin mirar a nadie, antes de dirigirse al policía.

Una vez la pareja se encontró, Yukiteru se volvió a Aru. El detective lo miró a su vez.

-¿Me acompañas a casa? -preguntó.

Yukiteru recordaba que la mujer lo había salvado por poco, pero dudaba que el muchacho se lo hubiera tragado. Debía saber que Minene sí lo conocía, en cuyo caso que había mentido adrede. Incluso él lo encontraría sospechoso. ¿Cómo podía ser que algo así se le pasara al otro?

"Qué tonto", pensó sobre sí mismo. Claro que Aru sospechaba y por supuesto que estaba sacando sus conclusiones, pero no las compartiría ni le pediría confirmación. Se suponía que él tenía que decírselo.

-Sí, claro -respondió.

El mundo se acaba, pensó mientras caminaban. Todo eso que estaba en frente de sus ojos, todo eso tan brillante y sólido se volvería menos que polvo en poco tiempo. Puede que no hubiera esferas negras devorándolo todo, pero la cuenta regresiva ya estaba en marcha.

Minene se había puesto contenta con la perspectiva de tener una hija, aunque puede que el mundo no durara para su nacimiento. Aru también tenía que saberlo, ¿no? Siendo una creación de Deus debería poder percibirlo. O ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y sin embargo esperaba tan tranquilo y sin presiones a que él encontrara valor para desenterrar historia antigua, historia que estaba tan conectada a su cuerpo como las uñas a sus manos. Revelarle esa parte de sí al otro no sólo pondría en evidencia su pasado sino todo lo que era. Sus estúpidos errores y sus mínimos aciertos.

Bueno, se dijo al fin, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

Todo, se respondió. Porque Aru quizá perdiera el interés en él una vez tenía todas sus preguntas respondidas. Tal vez no quisiera involucrarse con el idiota que lo dejó morir en un futuro alterno, prefiriendo irse con su asesina. A lo mejor determinaba que se merecía más la soledad de la otra dimensión y le prohibía volver a verle. Oh, diablos, ¿eso era lo que había sentido Yuno cuando él estaba tan cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre ella? Pensar en eso era contemplar la posibilidad de volver a quedarse solo, a la deriva, sin nadie que le tendiera una mano, y dejar que el corazón se le volviera seco, quebradizo, a punto de desgarrarse y soltar todo su relleno.

Pero tampoco quería esperar al fin para poder decir lo que deseaba. Porque esa alternativa, mantener el silencio, aguantar la paciencia comprensiva, no abrir la boca por lo que podría pasar, era una carga todavía más pesada. Y si sólo continuaba esperando cuando lograra contarle ya no valdría de nada porque Aru desaparecería al siguiente instante.

Otra vez la punzada. Se detuvo, llevándose la mano al pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo o nada? De cualquier manera, sólo él acababa perdiendo.

Al muchacho le tomó un par de pasos darse cuenta de que no lo seguían. Se giró sobre sí mismo y lo vio ahí, parado en la calle y una expresión que no le gustó en lo absoluto. Ese abatimiento que a veces creía desaparecido siempre acababa volviendo, cual mala hierba, y se plantaba como un parásito bajo su propia piel.

-Shuei-kun -lo llamó con suavidad.

No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Le gustaría saberlo, pero no. El susodicho alzó la vista y un poco de la niebla se despejó, corrió a la luz de un nuevo pensamiento.

-Aru... -Su voz le temblaba-, tú... tú me quieres, ¿cierto?

Se le quedó viendo, desconcertado. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-Responde la pregunta -masculló el joven, obligándose a sonar firme.

Un esfuerzo tan grande que acababa revelando justo lo contrario. La impresión de que iba a acabar haciendo algo drástico si no lo detenía en ese momento. Eso no fue una idea específica, sino una intuición del detective.

-Creí que llegados a este punto sería obvio -dijo, avanzando hacia él. La mirada de Shuei le transmitió miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? Aru extendió la mano y le acarició la cabeza, desde la frente hasta la coronilla. Le gustaba su cabello como estaban en los últimos días, desde su primera cita. Suave, sedoso, manejable. Dejó su mano para poder unir sus frentes. A veces decía cosas tan tontas-. Shuei-kun, yo no me pasé dos años buscando a una persona que no me interesara mucho.

-Sí o no, no es una petición tan difícil -objetó el joven, frunciéndole el ceño.

Definitivamente no entendía qué bicho le había picado. Pero ya que tanto lo quería...

-Sí, te quiero, Shuei-kun.

-¿Aunque no sepas nada de mí?

Él no diría nada exactamente, pero por lo menos ahí comprendió su punto.

-Sí.

-¿Y si lo supieras? -Los ojos de Shuei brillaban pero no de alegría.

Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho. ¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿Estaba sugiriendo lo que él pensaba?

-Aru.

Pero qué preguntas.

-Por supuesto que sí -respondió, un tanto ofendido.

El joven le abrazó. Así, de repente, en medio de la calle. A Aru no le importó. Nunca podría importarle. Estaba tan feliz porque por fin obtendría su deseo que al principio se quedó estático, aturdido por la posibilidad. Pero luego respondió al gesto, aunque con menos fuerza que el otro. Todavía no estaba seguro de que finalmente iba a explicarle sus misterios. Todavía no.

-Yo... yo también te quiero, Aru.

Su voz le derritió por dentro. Incluso a sus ansias de conocimientos. A veces creía que podría soportar el misterio por siempre si podía quedarse con instantes así mientras tanto. El verdadero misterio, sin embargo, sería cómo algo tan simple podía llenarlo tanto y quizá se moriría feliz sin saber la respuesta. Había cosas que ni siquiera el mejor detective del mundo podía entender. Cosas demasiado maravillas.

Yukiteru ya había tomado su decisión. Le contaría la verdad a Aru y lo dejaría en sus manos. Pasara lo que pasara, al menos se quitaría ese lastre de encima. Tendría que ser suficiente. Tomó una honda bocanada para darse valor. Haberle dicho aquello en voz alta ya le había costado un poco, pero sólo se trataba del primer paso.

-Quédate quieto -le susurró.

Primero se fijó en que nadie les pusiera atención. Las personas vivían enfocadas en sus propios asuntos y ellos nada más eran un par de amigos compartiendo un abrazo en plena plaza. Quizá un abrazo demasiado largo y estrecho, pero no tenía importancia. Yukiteru los volvió invisibles a ambos; Aru sintió la energía envolviendo su cuerpo y lo miró con curiosidad. Pero no asustado. A pesar de todo, nunca tuvo miedo de él.

-¿Qué haces?

Yukiteru desvió la mirada. Debajo de ellos se abrió un círculo negro.

-Es para ir más rápido a tu casa -explicó el joven dios, aferrándolo de nuevo-. Tengo que decirte algo y es mejor hacerlo ya.

-Entiendo.

Claro que sí, pensó Yukiteru. Por eso era un chico raro.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró fuertemente en su destino, la habitación de Aru. La habitación que había estado contemplando sin saber que en lo que realidad buscaba era una razón para interesarse en algo más. Quizá en alguien otra vez. Para salir de la nada y la oscuridad, sólo tenía que aferrarse a él.

Desde afuera, si alguien pudiera verlos, daría cuenta de que dos muchacho, uno tan claro y el otro tan oscuro, eran tragados por el suelo y desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Sólo fue un segundo de viento frío. Después, Yukiteru sintió bajo sus pies desnudos el suelo de madera. Abrió los ojos y vio directo a la cama tendida. Soltó al detective. Este intentó dar un paso atrás y se dio con el borde de la cama, quedándose sentado sobre ella. Miró alrededor para comprobar que realmente habían aparecido ahí, completamente enteros, y soltó una risa alegre.

-Nunca termino de entender tus habilidades, Shuei-kun -confesó el detective-. Otra persona que los tuviera habría enloquecido del poder, pero tú los usas como una persona moviendo su brazo. Desde el inicio esa fue una de las cosas que más me impresionó de ti.

Yukiteru quiso decir que él jamás deseó esos poderes en primer lugar. Para lo único que los deseaba, revivir a esas personas, al final no servían. Pero no era así como quería empezar su historia, hablando de cómo los obtuvo.

-Aru, yo quiero... -empezó pero se sentía atragantado. No, no podía flaquear ahora. Debía ignorar el temor-. Aru, yo quiero contártelo todo. Sobre mí. Y sobre otras cosas.

El detective abrió los párpados con un ansia que a Yukiteru le supo extraña. Aunque en realidad todo el sentido del mundo. Eso era por lo que estaba esperando por dos años. El dios se elevó a sí mismo para ubicarse en el otro extremo de la cama, la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Eso iba a ser difícil. Aru permaneció en silencio, cosa que le agradeció. Una vez soltara todo no habría forma de detenerse.

-Bueno, todo empezó con una chica. Al menos para mí todo empezó con ella. Era muy linda pero incluso más rara que tú, si eso es posible...

Le habló de cómo los padres de esa chica abusaban de ella y no le permitían ni siquiera salir a una hora tardía. De la habitación con una jaula donde la madre de la chica la encerraba cada vez que creía que hacía algo mal, aunque fuera una pequeñez. Del padre que nunca se daba cuenta por estar lejos en el trabajo. Esa chica sin amigos ni más familia sólo quiso que las cosas mejoraran haciendo que sus padres entendieran sus sentimientos. Pero todo salió mal.

Yukiteru habló por horas, más de lo que nunca había hecho antes. Se extendió describiendo las peculiaridades de cada propietario de diario y la manera en que fueron contra ellos. De él siendo arrastrado, cual marioneta de trapo, por todo el mundo porque él no quería herir a nadie. De la muerte de sus padres, que destruyó todos sus sueños infantiles de tener de vuelta a su familia feliz. De cuatro amigos que intentaron ayudarlo y él permitió morir porque le aterraba saber la verdad. De otro detective con su mismo nombre fallecido. En ningún momento fue interrumpido. Iba de un hecho al otro, no siempre siguiendo el orden lógico. Hubo ocasiones en las que tuvo que volver atrás para hacer claro algún punto o solamente para no dejarse nada en el tintero en su afán por transmitir la historia tal como él la vivió.

Asustado. Confundido. Triste. Feliz. Resuelto. Destruido.

No intentó justificarlo. No quiso culpar a nadie. Al final todos fueron un poco controlados por las circunstancias o eso pensaba él. Eso era lo que quería creer. En suma, su discurso fue desorganizado, torpe e incluso confuso en varias partes.

Sin embargo, Aru siguió escuchando. Si hizo algún gesto, se sorprendió por saber de su propia muerte, si un relámpago de comprensión le atravesó la mirada al unir todas las piezas, Yukiteru no se enteró. Liberó hasta la última y amarga gota, cuando esa chica entregó su vida para que él pudiera conservar la suya. Y cuando lo hizo se sintió como si él mismo quedara vacío en gran parte. Todas las imágenes pasaron frente a él una por una y él sólo las vio pasar con nostalgia. Le calmó descubrirlo. Ahora quizá podría, ¿cuál era esa cochina expresión que Muru Muru vivía repitiendo?, "seguir adelante."

"No aún", pensó de repente. Aún tenía un pendiente. "Aru."

Yukiteru volteó. Aru se había puesto cómodo, cruzando las piernas y los codos sobre ellas. El mentón en sus manos para descansar la cabeza mientras no se perdía detalle. Tenía una mirada seria e inescrutable que le heló el corazón en el pecho. Si lo rechazaba no sabía lo que haría después. Su mente se ponía en blanco al tratar de imaginarlo.

De verdad no sabía.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que el final había llegado y miró para otro lado. Se frotaba el labio superior con un dedo, un gesto que Yukiteru le había visto hacer cuando ordenaba sus pensamientos. Entonces no iba a mandarlo a volar de inmediato. Podía ser que sólo estuviera contemplando la mejor manera de hacerlo pero aun así el joven dios no pudo evitar una brisa de esperanza.

Finalmente el detective esbozó una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa alegre.

-No puedo creer... -empezó diciendo, pasándose la mano por la frente- lo celoso que estoy ahora. Es ridículo.

No entendió nada.

-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

-Por la chica, la Yuno Gasai del Primer Mundo que seguiste hasta aquí -Elevó la vista hacia él y su mirada se suavizó. Lo miraba como si fuera inaudito que él estuviera ahí-. Lo lamento, es una terrible cosa que decir puesto que fue una persona tan importante en tu vida, Shuei-kun... ¿O debería empezar a decirte Yukiteru-kun?

-Creo que es mejor quedarse en Shuei-kun -contestó el dios, sintiendo que una montaña se le desprendía de los hombros. Aru no estaba enojado por las cosas que había hecho-. Ya le cogí el gusto por tu culpa.

-Shuei-kun será entonces -el detective volvió a desviar la mirada-. Así que incluso mi yo del Segundo Mundo estaba interesado en ti. Extrañamente, no me sorprende.

-Sí -dijo Yukiteru, acordándose de cuándo lo descubrió-. Entonces ¿estás bien respecto a...?

-¿Que tu novia de entonces me cortara la cabeza? -Aru se rió de su expresión mortificada-. Bueno, no me emociona saber que lograron derrotarme y sólo pude conseguir un beso que tú ni siquiera querías pero, viendo cómo resultaron las cosas y las vidas de todos, supongo que debo estar agradecido. Después de todo, por eso estás aquí –Lo miró directo a los ojos, serio-. Sé que no fue tu culpa, Shuei-kun. Nada de aquello lo fue.

-Lo sé –afirmó Yukiteru, revolviéndose el flequillo-, lo sé, pero no sabía cómo ibas a actuar. Incluso podrías no haberme creído en lo absoluto. Sería comprensible que lo hicieras.

-A decir verdad, considerando los hechos, es una explicación perfectamente lógica –El detective buscó en su chaqueta y sacó su conocida libreta gris. Era la primera vez que Yukiteru volvía a verla en un largo tiempo; casi se había olvidado de su existencia. Lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico si fue por ella que comenzó a seguirlo-. Por lo visto tuve razón al tomar esta medida preventiva. Supuse que tu existencia se saldría de lo normal y, si dejaba que Deus lo averiguara por mis notas, me arriesgaba a eliminar toda posibilidad de encontrarte. Lo cual, ahora estoy seguro, habría sucedido. Supuestamente dos dimensiones no deberían juntarse.

Todos acababan diciendo lo mismo, reflexionó Yukiteru. De una forma u otra, todos estaban de acuerdo en ese punto. Incluso Aru. En cierta forma le decepcionó.

El detective le besó. Lo mismo podría haberle dado un golpe al hombro o tomarle la mano para hacer que lo viera pero escogió ese gesto, que resultó inesperadamente dulce y bueno para sus ánimos.

-No pongas esa cara como si te lo reprochara –le pidió el muchacho-. Me alegro de que hayas venido. No permitiré que vuelvas a irte.

-¿Ah, no? –dijo Yukiteru, divertido.

-No. En este Mundo o en el que sea quiero protegerte, Shuei-kun.

Siempre acababa oyendo lo mismo.

No era justo.

-No –negó el dios, atrayéndolo hacia sí para que se sentara en su regazo. Le acomodó para que le diera la espalda y le abrazó por el cuello-. Ya no soy el mismo chico de antes que necesitaba quien lo cuidara y no podía hacer nada sin ayuda. Ahora yo tengo mi propia fuerza y la usaré para protegerte esta vez.

-Ahí estás hablando como un detective –comentó Aru, poniéndose más cómodo.

El peso era sumamente agradable entre sus piernas. El olor de su cabello blanco, el pulso latiendo contra su propia piel. Y era todo suyo, sin discusión, sin pelea.

-No mejor que tú –respondió, sintiéndose cursi pero disfrutándolo mucho.

Sentía que tenía la sonrisa tatuada a la cara.

-Ahora sé todo sobre ti –destacó Aru. Sus manos blancas se posaron encima de sus piernas, cubiertas por la ropa oscura-, pero hay una cosa que me intriga todavía.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yukiteru, sorprendido.

No se le ocurría nada que no hubiera mencionado ya.

-Lo de ser uno con Gasai Yuno –El detective se volteó-. Me pregunto si nosotros dos podríamos ser uno también –De pronto a Yukiteru le pareció que su toque quemaba. Los brazos que lo rodeaban al otro se pusieron tensos-. De hecho, desde hace tiempo me vengo preguntando por qué no lo hemos sido ya.

Era cierto. A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho ya, incluso compartir un orgasmo, esa opción final quedaba pendiente llevarla a cabo. Sencillamente no se dio. El joven dios si siquiera podía argumentar que no lo había disfrutado de antemano en su mente, pero de ahí a hacerlo realmente existía un trecho.

-Bueno –dijo, compungido-, tú dijiste que nunca habías estado con nadie antes y yo… yo, bueno, no quería que tu primera vez fuera con alguien que no conocías. Esa luego es una experiencia que no olvidas, ya sabes.

Aru se giró para besarle de nuevo.

-Gracias por preocuparte –le dijo-, pero no hacía falta. Yo lo hubiera hecho con gusto incluso sin saber tu verdadero nombre porque habría sido contigo. Lo demás lo hubiera descubierto con el tiempo.

-Sí, debí suponer que dirías eso –reconoció el dios, girando los ojos.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó el otro.

Yukiteru lo miró sin entender.

-¿Entonces qué?

Por toda respuesta, Aru enganchó sus dos manos detrás de su cuello y se le quedó viendo, sonriente. La luz se hizo de pronto en la mente del joven dios y fue tragarse una pelota dura de paja. Temblorosamente envolvió la cintura del detective y dejó que se apoyara en él. Ya se habían tocado, se recordó. Ya había visto el cuerpo del otro desnudo, ya lo había sentido con sus propios dedos. Los dos lo deseaban. Incluso conocía el "cómo" entre los chicos gracias a ciertas imágenes que habría preferido ver sin Muru Muru al lado. No tenía un motivo real para ponerse nervioso o dudar siquiera. Yukiteru tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Lo único que necesitaba era dejarse llevar. Sería la manera perfecta de cerrar ese día donde ya no habría secretos entre ellos.

Excepto que no era así. Había omitido completamente y adrede la aparición de la muerte para los dioses en dos ocasiones. Con lo ya contado tenía suficiente para meterle miedo al otro, para ganarse un rechazo, como para arruinar todo su alivio dándole otro motivo de terror. Se haría cargo solo del asunto. Tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Si Sirf hablaba de Aru con aquel gesto estúpido él no permitiría que le pasara nada malo. Estaba decidido a ser el protector en lugar del protegido.

Aru se quitó antes que nada la corbata y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Tras un momento de vacilación, Yukiteru se decidió a ayudarlo y quitársela de encima. Observó los músculos del pecho, sutiles, y los abdominales planos. Pasó un dedo por el medio, un suave camino caliente, hasta tocar la hebilla del cinturón. Levantó la vista, sólo para ver la expresión tranquila y confiada del detective mirándole de vuelta. Ni siquiera estaba sonrojado. De verdad carecía de cualquier sentido de la vergüenza.

Pero en lugar de apenarlo más, eso le dio seguridad. Abrió el cinturón y le abrió la bragueta del pantalón. Vio su ropa interior blanca, ligeramente hinchada en la parte delantera, sólo un poco más de lo que debería. Aru se levantó de la cama y dejó caer sus pantalones. Se agachó, así como estaba de pie, para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines.

La parte trasera del detective era todo lo que tenía la vista.

-¿Acaso lo haces apropósito? –preguntó Yukiteru, viendo claramente las formas bajo la tela.

-¿Y qué si lo hiciera? –El muchacho volvió a erguirse, libre de aquellas prendas, y se apartó el cabello de la frente con una mano a la cadera. La pose típica de la frescura-. ¿Qué pasaría si quisiera que te me abalanzaras encima?

Yukiteru dudó sobre reírse o no.

-Eres imposible –dijo, abrazándole por la cintura y llevándoselo a la cama.

Aru no hizo nada por impedírselo y lo miró con un brillo de picardía en los ojos. Yukiteru le enseñó su dedo índice y medio, ambos transformados en unas tijeras negras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –le preguntó el chico sin una gota de inquietud, como si fuera parte de una broma.

No se molestó en responderle. Dejó que sus acciones hablaran por sí mismo, tomando los bordes de la ropa interior con su mano y cortándolos con la otra. Luego tiró, sacándola de debajo de su peso, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Nada mal –comentó Aru, sonriendo de lado.

Ahora estaba ligeramente sonrosado. Yukiteru se inclinó para estar a centímetros de su entrepierna. Lanzó un soplido a la zona, sólo eso, y vio con deleite a las piernas temblando. Lo tomó en su mano y contrajo los labios, lanzando un chorro de aire estrecho a la punta. Una nueva sacudida que pareció recorrerle a él también. La sangre empezaba a bajar, le parecía percibirla en su puño, empezando a hincharlo. La frotó un poco para ayudarla y lamió impulsivamente la punta, llevado por la curiosidad. No tenía nada con qué compararlo pero le pareció un sabor agradable.

Las manos del detective se cerraron con fuerza. No se esperaba aquel movimiento. Yukiteru le vio la cara, la pérdida de control que comenzaba a reflejarse en ella, y el orgullo por habérsela causado le llenó.

-Haz eso de nuevo –suspiró el joven.

Estaba completamente duro. Yukiteru, entusiasmado al saber que era un acierto, lameteó a todo lo largo y por los lados hasta familiarizarse completamente con su esencia. Antes todo se había tratado de las manos. Quizá por ser la primera vez era que le parecía que los sonidos de Aru y su forma de mover el cuerpo en respuesta eran nuevos respecto a sus experiencias anteriores. De pronto sintió su mano en la cabeza, llamándole la atención.

-Sigues vestido…

Yukiteru se dio cuenta de que era cierto y sintió un acceso de vergüenza, como un reflejo. Pero era absurdo, una tontería de niño inmaduro. Concentró su energía en la muñequera derecha, el punto en donde confluyó toda la ropa oscura, permitiéndole sentir en carne directa toda la fresca del cuarto. Aru se levantó un poco para tocarle. Lo hizo sólo con las yemas de los dedos y se detuvo ante sus pezones, toqueteándoselos hasta que Yukiteru los vio afirmar sus formas. El detective no dudó ni un momento en reemplazar el tacto por el gusto. El interior de su cuerpo se estremeció como un vaso de agua en movimiento.

-¡Hey! –soltó al sentir una mordida.

-Lo siento –dijo el otro, risueño.

Yukiteru aferró el pelo de su nuca y lo forzó a subir hasta su boca, donde devoró la suya sin reparos, igual que el detective. Ahí ambos estaban a la par en cuanto a entusiasmo y destreza. Cayeron a la cama, unidos por brazos y labios. Para Yukiteru lo mejor fue cuando le agarró una nalga de improviso, haciéndole gemir con su lengua adentro. Percibió el aliento cálido, la ligera vibración de su voz mandándole a quemar las neuronas. El sonido bajito, agudo, como de un cachorro indefenso. No tenía suficiente. Quería escuchar y sentir todavía más cosas de él.

Se le posicionó encima, aplastando sus entrepiernas entre sí. Un movimiento de cadera particular que nunca se olvidaba, frotándolas. Yukiteru le abrió las piernas con una mano para poder hacerlo con más comodidad y el detective respondió envolviéndolo en ellas. Era como si reclamara un derecho sobre él con ese gesto. Sus manos se levantaron para quitarle el cabello del rostro. Un dedo llegó hasta sus labios y el dios se puso a chuparlo, mirándole directo a los ojos sin dejar de moverse. Tenía debajo suyo la visión más perfecta que podría haber imaginado, mejor que cualquier fantasía en solitario: Aru, ahora definitivamente sofocado por el calor, jadeando, los párpados entrecerrados. El muchacho listo con el deseo pintado por todas partes. Volvió a besarlo. Mucha saliva. Lo quería, lo deseaba, lo cuidaría.

-Voy a empezar a hacerlo –le advirtió Yukiteru.

-Adelante.

Las caderas de Aru se levantaron, solícitas. No pudo sino recordar su primera vez, sus propios temores de entonces.

-Maldito –dijo Yukiteru-. ¿No tienes ni una pizca de pena?

-No cuando estoy pensando que si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo –suspiró Aru, sonriendo a pesar de sus palabras.

Su entrepierna volvió a empujarle, insistente. Yukiteru lo había visto en las series yaoi; hacía falta un líquido para actuar de lubricante. Pero ya que no creía que Aru tuviera gel a mano y no quería ponerse a buscarlo, usó su propia saliva para mojar sus dedos. El primero entró poco a poco, relativamente fácil. El detective abrió la boca y gimió de nuevo, ese ruidito de no poder hacer nada para defenderse al cual Yukiteru iba a volverse adicto. En otras circunstancias se le haría inaudito relacionar esa expresión con el muchacho de todos los días, pero ahora sólo se sintió más hundido. Estaba así porque le gustaba lo que hacía. Estaba ahí por él.

El segundo obtuvo un resultado similar a un volumen más alto. Apenas esperó antes de colar el tercero y último. Cada vez se le hacía más sencillo, menos forzado. Cada vez el calor parecía que iba a derretirlo. Nunca dejaron de mirarse. Yukiteru podría haber visto cualquier parte de su cuerpo pero era como si una cuerda tirara de él hacia el otro. Aru podía girar los ojos o suspirar con los párpados cerrados. No hacía ninguna diferencia si siempre volvía a su rostro.

Sólo en una ocasión desvió la mirada. Para ver exactamente dónde se metía. De no ser porque acababa de sacar sus dedos le sonaría a imposible y, sin embargo, se abrió pacientemente, abrazándolo. Se sentía volar a un espacio desconocido. Por fin eran uno solo.

-Shuei-kun –lo llamó el detective.

Temblaba como si lo agitara un terremoto, pero debajo de ese temblor el dios notó la firmeza oculta, sus piernas afianzándose sobre él. Yukiteru se movió. Les venía una ola encima y ambos se dejaron arrastrar, nublados, sin parar a ver adónde los llevaba. El sudor corría por sus cuerpos, chocaban desesperadamente, definiéndose por cuánto daba uno y recibía el otro. Se perdieron juntos en la bruma de lo desconocido, unidos, perdidos como dos niños que se reencuentran después de demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Yukiteru abrió las cortinas usando una serie de bolitas negras, lo más cercano a la telequinesia que conseguiría. Una vez dieron paso a la luz de la luna en el cuarto, desaparecieron. Hacía una noche bonita, perfecta para ver las estrellas. Se giró en la cama y sonrió. El detective parecía a punto de dormirse pero arqueó una ceja al notar la clase de sonrisa que esbozaba. Como si algo se le hiciera gracioso.

-¿Sucede algo? –inquirió, perezoso.

Yukiteru puso la mano detrás de su cabeza. Ni siquiera había una delgada sábana cubriéndolos y no le importaba. Se sentía feliz y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez este sí sea nuestro destino –dijo.

Aru emitió un suspiro.

-¿Quién sabe? Yo nunca creí en esas cosas.

Yukiteru lo miró, incrédulo.

-Bromeas, ¿no? Desde el inicio estuviste diciendo que era nuestro destino conocernos.

-Lo decía como una forma de autosugestión. Forzándome a pensar que nuestro encuentro era orquestado por fuerzas mayores acabaría creyendo que, sin importar lo que pasara, de alguna forma, acabaría contigo. Usar el destino era una manera de mantener la esperanza. Y resultó.

Bueno, eso no lo podía discutir.

-Así que ¿no crees en nada de eso?

-Creo que el destino lo forma cada persona con cada decisión que toma durante toda su vida. Yo decidí no renunciar a ti. Tú decidiste seguirme. Lo cual eventualmente nos llevó a esto.

El joven dios frunció el ceño.

-Oye, eso no está bien. Ya estaba empezando a tomarlo en serio.

Aru se rió suavemente y le tomó la mano. Estaban tan cerca que de por sí se tocaban las piernas.

-Hazlo entonces. Así te quedarás conmigo.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_ El objetivo_

* * *

Aru se despertó con la alarma del despertador. Sin abrir todavía los ojos, mecánicamente, su mano apretó el botón rojo y comenzó a desperezarse estirando todos los músculos. Al hacerlo cayó en cuenta de que no había nada que se lo impidiera; giró con una sensación de espanto inaudita y palpó el espacio vacío. ¿Dónde...?

-Ah, ya despertaste -dijo la voz de Shuei a sus espaldas.

Aru sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Qué absurdo asustarse tanto por semejante cosa. El joven dios estaba de cabeza en el aire, las piernas cruzadas y uno de sus libros de Sherlock Holmes en las manos. Había vuelto a usar su extraña túnica oscura para cubrirse y, como siempre, esta no parecía someterse a la gravedad igual que las prendas normales. Le sonrió algo tímidamente, enseñándole la portada con el detective de perfil.

-Disculpa que lo tomara, pero me dio curiosidad.

Aru se sentó, disfrutando de su sensación de desnudez contra las sábanas. Estaba espectacularmente fresco esa mañana. El recuerdo de anoche le alegraba. El que Shuei (Yukiteru, dios, quien fuera) siguiera ahí tenía mucho que ver.

-Está bien -Quería preguntarle si leer cabeza abajo de hecho le servía mejor que al derecho, como le parecía. En su lugar inquirió-: ¿Te quedaste toda la noche?

El dios asintió, concentrando su mirada en el libro. Su cabello, suelto y lacio, ondeó como una bandera mientras debajo de los ojos aparecían señales rojizas.

-Sí, bueno, no iba a irme así como así, ¿no? Pero no creas que te estaba viendo mientras dormías ni nada parecido. Esperé un rato y me aburrí, así que me puse a leer algunos de estos -Señaló el escritorio, en cuyo borde se apilaban un par de mangas del Detective Trap y una antología de cuentos de misterio-. Bueno, iba a hacerlo pero me quedé enganchado a este. Casi no me di cuenta de cuándo se hacía de mañana.

-Una buena lectura suele hacer eso -comentó, poniéndose de pie.

Levantó los brazos y los estiró para provocar la mirada del dios, como ciertamente sucedió. La conocida satisfacción llenó su pecho. No creía que ser vanidoso, pero le gustaba tener toda su atención enfocada en él. Saberlo una atracción mutua le provocaba el impulso de evidenciarla en cada oportunidad posible, excitándose en el proceso.

Yukiteru se entusiasmó. Nunca le había pasado algo así, de pasarse una noche entera sólo leyendo. Se había dejado succionar por el misterio que rodeaba a los personajes y comenzaba a especular a partir de lo que veía en sus actitudes. Cuando oyó la alarma fue como si dos en el cuarto se hubieran despertado de un sueño.

Durante la noche había tirado a la basura la ropa interior rota (con una indeleble sensación de incredulidad) y recogido el resto sobre la silla. Intentó volver a la lectura cuando Aru se levantó, regresando la cabeza a su lugar. Arriba o abajo, a él le daba igual, pero abajo tenía demasiado a la altura del rostro partes del cuerpo del detective que... no podía sino preguntarse cómo pudo llevárselas a la boca. Antes habría creído que tendría un sabor agrio o desagradable, pero no fue así. Le resultaba desconcertante lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Sólo de pensarlo le hacía sentir cosquillas abajo y una mano invisible empujándolo a levantarse, de modo que repasó la última oración en la que se había quedado. No le encontró el menor sentido, quiso volver atrás y aunque leyó tampoco entendió nada. Era un caso perdido.

Mientras tanto, Aru tuvo tiempo de abrir el armario, hacer sonar un gancho de ropa y regresar a la cama. El sonido de las sábanas despejándose. Yukiteru creyó que ya era seguro mirar de nuevo.

El detective se había puesto una nueva camisa, nada más, y le sonreía con una de sus corbatas a mano. Era todo lo que hacía y, sin embargo, Yukiteru se sintió tragar duro. La camisa ni siquiera estaba abotonada, haciendo de telón para un pecho y abdomen blancos. La lectura era lo último en su mente cuando Aru le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. El dios, como si lo moviera una máquina a vapor, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y flotó hacia él. Hacia la cama y los labios del muchacho. Sus cuerpos se juntaron por instinto, reconociéndose en el calor ajeno. Parecía tan sencillo olvidarse de cosas como la destrucción del universo y reflejos mortales de esa manera, siendo tocado así. El verdadero mundo se reducía a aquellas sensaciones de sed y hambre.

Se suponía que era día de semana, de escuela para Akise, pero era evidente que no pensaba llegar temprano tampoco hoy. El dios comenzó a reconocer las formas que la prenda abierta dejaba a su alcance y ya estaba preparándose para ir todavía más abajo cuando el otro joven le empujó los hombros. Desconcertado, se vio sujeto debajo del otro, cada muñeca atrapada por sus manos. Lo que de verdad le sorprendió más que nada fue que Aru comenzara a atarle con el par de corbatas (no una, como creyó, sino un par) a la barra de la cama. Eran ataduras bastante firmes, como comprobó al tironear. Una punzada de inquietud le asaltó.

-Oye, oye, ¿qué haces? -preguntó, queriendo levantar su brazo aún libre pero Aru se la atajó sin hacer demasiada fuerza.

El detective mostraba una tranquilidad imperturbable.

-Sé que puedes liberarte fácilmente -dijo-, pero quisiera que me sigas la corriente. Tuve esta idea hace algún tiempo. La primera vez que durmiéramos juntos te despertaría así.

Aru lo presionó para que se mantuviera acostado y procedió a sentarse encima de su vientre. Yukiteru no luchó ya que, a pesar de todo, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo continuaba. Además de que en esa posición le fue sencillo caer en cuenta de que el otro había decidido prescindir de la ropa interior también, por lo que su mente se hallaba incapaz de encontrar la menor protesta. Diablos, hasta podía percibir el peso de lo que tenía en su entrepierna, presionando en su contra. De inmediato los pies se le contrajeron. La bomba en su pecho quería quemarle.

-Es sólo una fantasía -siguió explicando el detective. La forma sonriente de mirarle le indicó a Yukiteru que sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Lo que el dios no sabía era que por su cara, entre excitada, expectante y reticente, cualquiera podría haber adivinado-. La breve fantasía donde creo que puedo retenerte. Hiciste algo anoche, ¿no es cierto?

El cambio de tema le dejó descolocado.

-¿Qué?

-Usaste tus poderes para que no me doliera, ¿cierto? -Aru ladeó la cabeza, mirando la cortina para recordar-. Leí al respecto en la red y todos concuerdan en que la primera vez causa siempre algún grado de dolor. Anoche sólo fue incómodo al inicio. Me extrañó pero, desde luego, no iba a preguntarte al respecto justo en ese momento.

Y le sonrió, como si él debiera entender que estaba demasiado entretenido para pensar en nada más que en lo que hacían. Yukiteru entendía perfectamente, por lo que se sonrojó. No a causa de la vergüenza, la cual ya se le estaba diluyendo al calor de los hechos, sino porque recordar la concentración que tuvo que usar en esa parte de Aru aumentaban las cosquillas de por sí nada graciosas en su cuerpo. Intentó relajarse a sí mismo y al ambiente riéndose del chiste, consiguiendo una mueca torpe en su lugar.

-Por supuesto. No iba a pasármela todo el tiempo preguntándote si estabas bien -"Como en los yaois favoritos de Muru Muru", pensó girando la cabeza- si es que podía evitarte cualquier molestia directamente. Dije que desde ahora yo te protegería y... ya sabes, así se empieza.

-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? -le preguntó el detective con una irritante simpleza.

El dios tuvo una bola de acero en la garganta. Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordarse que sólo tenía que dejarse llevar. Sólo eso e incluso él sería feliz. Con todo lo que sucedía, en realidad lo necesitaba.

-Sí -dijo, regresando su mirada al otro-. Siempre que te esté tocando con mis manos.

-Ya veo -Aru hizo ademán de atarle la muñeca con su otra corbata, pero por su expresión era evidente que más bien le pedía permiso.

A Yukiteru se le había pasado la impresión. No obstante, tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Es realmente necesario? -preguntó.

-No -El detective se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle lo siguiente-: Tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo después si quieres.

"Pervertido", volvió a calificarle el dios. El detective andaba por la vida como un sujeto listo y racional, ocultando hábilmente lo que había bajo la superficie. Y sin embargo la idea de tenerlo en ese plan creó una pequeña tormenta en su bajo vientre. Habría sido una idiotez negarlo.

-Bien -contestó, ahora bastante consciente de que su voz, casi ronca, debía estar develando sus pensamientos.

Que así sea, pensó filosóficamente. Aru tenía la culpa después de todo. No se podía actuar de otro modo cuando la persona que le gustaba se ponía a provocarlo directamente. Apoyó su muñeca contra la barra de la cama, esperando. Aru deslizó la mano por su brazo desnudo en una leve caricia tranquilizadora, antes de atarle finalmente con la corbata. Tenía razón, podía liberarse cuando quisiera, así que esa idea de poder "retenerle" sólo funcionaba en una fantasía. Saberlo acabó sus dudas. No tenía nada por qué temer.

De pronto Aru le tomó ahí abajo. Su agarre firme y la tibieza súbita de su palma le hicieron soltar un respingo. Era lo último que faltaba para que acabara de endurecerse. También tuvo el impulso de agarrarlo por la baja espalda, pero se obligó a seguir las reglas del juego. El tacto de Aru, ya familiarizado con esa situación, debería ser lo bastante satisfactorio.

-Vaya, ya te estabas preparando -comentó el detective, divertido.

Por un segundo Yukiteru quiso negarlo, pero, vamos, el chico lo estaba tocando.

-Como si te sorprendiera con todas esas cosas que dices -masculló, perturbado. Sus caderas se movían prácticamente por su cuenta para sentir más sube y baja-. Eso lo hiciste tú y nadie más que tú.

La expresión del detective se volvió inusitadamente cálida.

-¿Es así? Me alegro mucho.

Se levantó sobre sus piernas blancas y tuvo que dejarle ir para darle otro uso a sus dedos. Yukiteru puso muchísima atención en la forma en que se los humedecía (seguro de que le demostraba demasiada lengua a propósito) y luego cómo le cambiaba la cara. Le dolía, obviamente. Más que anoche. Yukiteru recordó lo que se suponía que iba a hacer y cerró su mano alrededor de la del detective, apoyada contra la barra, transmitiéndole en el acto su energía.

Pronto el cuerpo del detective abandonó en gran parte la tensión dominante. En tanto su respiración se normalizaba juntó los dedos a los contrarios.

-Gracias -suspiró, aliviado.

-Perdona, casi lo olvido.

Aru negó con la cabeza y bajó a besarle. Fue un beso suave que le dejó con una palpitación distinta a las del resto. Un tipo de calor totalmente distinto.

-Está bien.

El detective se irguió nuevamente y continuó con lo suyo. Empezaba a enrojecer, su boca se abría con breves jadeos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el dios volvió a dar cuenta de sus toques, esta vez más sentidos a medida que lo obligaba a entrar, usando la gravedad a su favor. Yukiteru desinhibía las sensaciones de dolor capaces de llegar a su cerebro emitidas desde parte. Para eso tenía que visualizar exactamente lo que sucedía ahí y esa imagen mental donde un miembro de su cuerpo era incluido acabó de hacer aguas sus reparos. El vapor lo tenía dominado incluso antes de que Aru consiguiera un ritmo constante y aceptable para ambos. Luego ya no quiso ser consciente ni siquiera de sí mismo.

Los días de soledad y reflejos mortales parecían demasiado lejanos en ese instante. El mundo podía acabarse mañana mismo, daba igual. Mientras tuviera vivo ese recuerdo en la carne podía recordar la calma con que Minene le enseñó su anillo de casada y declaró no necesitar la divinidad para ser feliz. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir, incluso antes de que lo dijera.

Hayate Kenshi (Furasaki Mashita, según informes policiales) se relajó con la espalda contra la pared de su cuarto. Era el primer momento en que podía hacerlo desde que "aquello" (como lo llamaba, todavía incrédulo) dio inicio. Traer todas sus posesiones desde el departamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad, junto a todas las armas y provisiones de drogas resguardadas en diferentes escondites por todo lo largo de la ciudad a esa fábrica abandonada que ya nadie recordaba de por sí hubiera sido extenuante. Pero con todas esas ridículas misiones que les mandaba ese sujeto que insistía en llamarse Caos no habían tenido un descanso desde hacía dos semanas.

Plantar bombas en edificios públicas, destrozos masivos a vehículos, robos enormes a tiendas de todos los géneros. Ellos lo hicieron, durante el día y la noche. Al mismo tiempo y en diferentes sitios. A muchos de ellos les causaba gracia el desconcierto de la policía, que obviamente no daba abasto para tantos desastres seguidos sucesivamente. En los periódicos ya hablaban de grupos terroristas cuyo fin todavía parecía incierto. Esperaban recibir noticias de sus peticiones o declaración de principios en cualquier momento. Bien podían esperar sentados porque ni siquiera ellos tenían claro por qué lo hacían.

Eran un grupo bien organizado de más de veinte hombres. Ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a actuar de esa manera, aunque unos pocos lo encontraran vigorizante, pero no tenían otra opción si él decidía seguir adelante. Después de todo, era el hijo de su bienamado líder, que los guió sabiamente para conservar el bienestar de sus familias y los salvó incluso del acoso yakuza. Lo que el líder decía, se hacía. Entregarían más que un dedo si era necesario; entregarían la vida.

Incluso si lo que se les requería era matar a miles de inocentes. Nadie pretendía vivir en un mundo justo. Así eran las cosas. Ese era el ambiente en que se había criado y el único que conocía desde que los 16 años, cuando lo que debió ser una sencilla operación causó su acelerada independencia. Desde el principio no tuvo más opción que hacerse cargo. Era el único con derecho.

A Kenshi nunca se le hubiera ocurrido quejarse. Algunas cosas le llevó un tiempo aprenderlas (sobretodo aceptar la crudeza, la falta de amortiguadores ante la sangrienta realidad), pero en general fue como ponerse unos zapatos que de tan viejos resultaban cómodos. Le gustaba la fría lógica de la oferta y demanda, el ojo por ojo y ser responsable por su gente. Para ellos él era la voz de la razón, el guía. ¿Cuántos jóvenes de su edad podían presumir de semejante logro?

Pero ahora, su situación actual le resultaba... irritante, por decir lo menos. Era cierto que Caos había cumplido haciéndolos imposibles de localizar para la policía (todavía nadie sabía cómo) y dándoles un refugio capaz de albergarlos a todos de una vez, preocupación que hacía tiempo deseaba resolver. Normalmente eso sería más que suficiente para que aceptara brindarle cualquier ayuda que le pidiera. Sin embargo, no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea de subordinarse a él, como uno más del grupo, siguiendo órdenes que ni siquiera sabía para qué eran.

Por no mencionar otras cosas que si las pensaba mucho llegaban a darle un buen dolor de cabeza.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta. No quería recibir a nadie, se los había anunciado al resto apenas terminó su cena. Sus hombres no le molestarían en esas circunstancias a menos que fuera importante. Pero él intuía que no era ninguno de ellos. Las cosas habían ido como la seda últimamente. No, sin duda debía ser el otro, cuya presencia no podía evadir como si nada.

-Adelante -dijo.

La puerta chirrió suavemente. En realidad esa era la oficina del gerente de la fábrica y todo chirriaba o tenía el ligero olor de la humedad adherido hasta la médula. Les tomó días eliminar la peste del abandono y hallarse cómodos viviendo ahí. Los escritorios mohosos, cajas a punto de deshacerse y archivadores oxidados tuvieron que ser arrojados en la parte trasera, el único sitio disponible para ello.

Luego tocó una urgente capa de pintura nueva para el lugar donde iría a dormir por las noches. Se negaba a soportar aquel color cemento aburrido por un momento más, de modo que ahora tenía cuatro paredes pintadas en un púrpura oscuro, cubiertas con los pósters de los grupos visual kei que llevaba a todas partes como otros cargaban con sus símbolos religiosos. La maleta siempre lista para una huida rápida, llena de su ropa. Un colchón sobre tres tablas de madera le servía de cama. Espejo colgado de un clavo donde verse cada mañana antes de salir.

Ahí fue donde entró el que no aceptaba otro nombre que Caos. Aparentaba unos 14 años, si uno se guiaba por sus rasgos infantiles y estatura. El cabello negro y largo hasta casi el final del cuello se veía adornado por unas mechas rojas que le obligó a teñirle. Lo veía y Kenshi no comprendía cómo era posible que fuera el mismo niño al que casi habían matado.

Pero lo era. Los lentes de sol oscuros lo confirmaban.

-Kenshi-kun -dijo, alegremente. Ese era su estado usual, lo cual no dejaba de desconcertar a sus hombres, habituados a la solemnidad que requerían sus trabajos-, me dijeron que estarías aquí. Pensé que ya estarías dormido.

"Aunque lo estuviera igual entrarías", pensó Kenshi, sin privarse de fruncir el ceño. ¿Para qué, si igual el chico hacía lo que le daba la gana? De no ser por esos lentes y lo que sabía eran capaces de hacer le hubiera dado una paliza hacía tiempo. Sencillamente le sacaba de quicio tenerlo a cada momento pisándole los talones, buscándole conversación, sólo porque eran los más jóvenes en toda la organización. Pero no tenía ninguna gana de descubrir lo que sintió el arma de Yon al ser tragada por aquel par de hoyos negros. Jamás volvieron a verla. Innecesario sería cualquier otro incentivo para saber su falta de opciones.

-¿Pasa algo, Caos?

El adolescente entró, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en su colchón. Tenía una enorme sonrisa de niño contento.

-Deberías felicitarme -Silencio. Kenshi miró su reloj-. ¿No vas a preguntar por qué?

-No.

Hablando de miradas fulminantes. O más bien de pucheros que pretendían serlo, porque sus ojos vivían cubiertos. Kenshi se obligó a no reír por lo cómico que parecía. Lo consiguió. Otra cosa que le irritaba; esos impulsos que debía contener cada tanto. No le sucedía con ninguno de sus hombres. Todos eran hombres mayores, responsables, que guardaban el humor para los fines de semana y enfrente de una taza de sake. Caos resopló.

-Acabo de cumplir 15 años -dijo y volvió a sonreír-. O puede que hasta 16. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

Kenshi ni se molestó en responder. Se preguntó en qué idioma debería hablarle a ese chico para que entendiera que quería estar solo y descansar, relajarse. Que de hecho le hacía mucha falta. Podría intentarlo en cuatro lenguas, pero quizá no funcionaría.

-Mira -Caos luchó por sacarse la camiseta azul que llevaba. En el forcejeo los lentes se negaron a pasar por el cuello y cayeron sobre la cama. Kenshi sacó inmediatamente la pistola que guardaba debajo del colchón. No pensaba ser tragado sin haber peleado antes. A Caos lo alertó el sonido del seguro al ser liberado. Suspiró con el rostro contra la tela-. Idiota. Mientras tenga los ojos cerrados no pasa nada, ¿no te das cuenta?

Caos acabó de pasarse la camiseta.

-¿Ves?

No pasaba nada. Con los ojos cerrados, el adolescente podía haber pasado por alguien normal. Eso si uno decidía obviar lo espeluznantes que lucían sus párpados vacíos, sin una esfera que los llene. Caos volvió a colocarse los lentes de sol y subió un brazo, señalándose la axila. Un ligero vello negro nacía de ahí.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo ayer no tenía esto y ahora lo tengo ahí, aquí -indicó el pecho- y hasta acá -señaló su entrepierna-. Así que con eso ya soy bastante grande, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años me darías? No, espera.

El joven se puso de pie y extendió ambos brazos, cual modelo enseñando su nueva colección.

-¿Y bien?

Kenshi lo observó de arriba abajo. A decir verdad estaba un poco más alto que la última vez que lo vio, esa misma tarde. Los músculos mejor definidos, la figura indiscutiblemente masculina. Y eso sólo en dos semanas. Ver para creer.

-Si tengo que adivinar, supongo que 16 -dijo.

Caos sonrió, entusiasmado. Se arrodilló en el colchón y, para perplejidad de Kenshi, le plantó un beso en la cara. Kenshi soltó el arma. No fue por la sorpresa. Fue porque sabía que si la seguía teniendo en la mano acabaría pegándole un tiro a ese descarado, lo cual sin duda le traería problemas. Desde el primer día sabía que no trataba con un humor que podía matar fácilmente. Lo más sensato era quedarse quieto, controlar la ira, antes de que se dejara llevar a hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

Sintió el aliento del chico contra su labio superior al ser expulsado por la nariz. Justo después se apartó. Menos mal. Las manos iban a acalambrárseles de lo tensas que las tenía, aguantándose el crear un puño. Contó 10, 9, 8... todo el camino hasta el 1 y lo miró. El chico estaba igual de satisfecho que siempre, quizá incluso más. Resistió el llamado a romperle esa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó en cambio, casi escupiendo esa palabra.

-Te gustan los hombres, ¿no?

Y lo preguntaba tan campante. "Oh, lo querías con azúcar, ¿no?"

-Sí, ¿y?

Caos hizo un gesto sutil con la cabeza. De tener ojos visibles, Kenshi suponía que los hubiera notado girar en su cuenca.

-Pues que yo quiero probar eso y tú eres el único que no me da asco -Le pasó la mano por el cabello. Su cabello rubio, que era su orgullo y una de las cosas que más le gustaban de sí mismo. Le agarró por la muñeca y se la apretó. En una persona normal eso debería bastar para hacerlo echarse atrás, pero Caos continuó impasible-. Me gustas y sé que yo no soy precisamente desagradable. ¿Qué dices?

Kenshi le soltó la muñeca con aire desdeñoso.

-Yo no lo hago con niños.

Caos suspiró.

-En dos semanas he crecido seis años. Dentro de otros siete días te alcanzaré. En un mes quizás sea mayor que tú y entonces yo te llamaré niño a ti.

Kenshi se permitió una sonrisa helada.

-Tampoco lo hago con viejos.

-Déjate de estupideces -Caos se volvió a adelantar y le apoyó una mano en el frente de sus pantalones. Los dedos le delinearon de la forma oculta abajo-. Me dijeron que aprovechara cada momento que tenía en la Tierra y eso hago. Si no eres tú iré con algún otro chico. Sabré encontrar la esquina correcta y supongo que ya imaginarás de dónde pienso sacar el dinero.

Los ojos de Kenshi centellaron mientras su mano estrangulaba a ese insoportable mocoso sobrenatural. Caos no se esperaba esa reacción, estaba claro, pero apenas la asimiló sonrió petulante. El condenado sabía que no se arriesgaría a matarlo. No mientras tuviera aquella mirada.

-No te atrevas a tocar los fondos del grupo -le gruñó Kenshi, acercando sus rostros tanto que vio el reflejo del suyo en los lentes-. Nosotros trabajamos por ese dinero. No tienes derecho a tocarlo.

-Entonces dame lo que quiero -Caos volvió a acariciarle ahí abajo. O más bien a estrujarle, con fiereza-. Si no lo haces verás ese dinero desaparecer para que yo pierda mi virginidad. Y si alguno de ustedes intenta detenerme les echaré a la policía encima. O puede que los envíe al infinito sin más. Francamente me da igual cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Kenshi no pudo soportarlo más. Nunca tuvo paciencia con ese mocoso y la mínima tolerancia que se había impuesto acababa de desaparecer. Agarró el cuello de ese inútil con ambas manos y lo aplastó contra la cama. Lo enojó todavía más el hecho de que no se defendiera en ningún momento, de que nunca dejara de verle como si le estuviera cumpliendo el capricho y le hiciera mucha gracia.

-Eres una jodida basura, ¿lo sabías? -le espetó.

-Mira quién habla.

Kenshi agarró su pistola y le apuntó a la frente. Respiraba agitadamente porque nada le hubiera gustado más que apretar el gatillo y verle ese gesto estúpido de los muertos repentinos. Pero al mismo tiempo que lo deseaba veía los lentes de sol y trataba de imaginar qué sería el infinito. No creía en la vida después de la muerte. Con lo que vivía en el presente le parecía más que suficiente para llenar su mente. Lo que sea que le esperara tras los ojos de Caos, no podía dudar de una cosa: perdería a sus hombres para siempre. Perdería el único objetivo de su vida, que era guiarlos, y eso no podía aceptarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de aquel hecho, hacía rato su mano había dejado de estrangularlo. Colocó el seguro de nuevo en el arma y la dejó a un lado.

-Bien -dijo, levantándose desde sus rodillas. Se abrió la camisa de por sí desabotonada hasta la mitad y se la deslizó clavándole una mirada dura al adolescente. Este se limitó a lamerse los labios provocativamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con deseo. Deseó escupirle, pero le daría más asco-. ¿Quieres saber lo que es estar con un hombre? ¿Quieres vivir a la carpe diem? Yo te enseñaré. Y luego de esto no te quiero escuchar ni una maldita palabra al respecto, ¿me oíste?

-Incluso tienes piercing en el pecho -Caos se rió, divertido por la curiosidad.

Kenshi no le oyó. No escuchó ninguna de las respuestas que causaron sus acciones y se limitó a hacer lo que quiso. Se ensañó como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara al otro. Al principio esperaba oírle un ruego porque se detuviera, quejidos de dolor o un incluso un grito, pero luego dejó de esperar nada y sólo se dedicó a su deseo. En ningún momento Caos le complació en ese sentido. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba programado para evadir sensaciones desagradables, dejando sólo las buenas. Al final Kenshi sólo pensaría que el chico era mucho más resistente que a la primera impresión, con lo cual acabó ganándose su respeto de una manera más indeleble que lo que podría conseguir a través de otro medio. Secretamente consideraría esa una de las mejores noches de su vida. En ninguna otra se había sentido más libre.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_ Situaciones desesperadas_

* * *

Las imágenes que mostraban las pantallas no hacían sino desconcertar a Muru Muru. Diez en total y cada una le dejaba ver un desastre ocurrido en Sakurami, sucedidos exactamente al mismo tiempo. El humo saliendo de edificios altos, autos estallando por los aires, calles reventadas, bombas de agua empapando a personas tratando de escapar de incendios masivos. Heridos, muertos, en coma, agonizantes... Y sin embargo nada parecía estar mal.

Las leyes de causa y efecto deberían estar pendiendo de un hilo. El balance se vería irremediablemente afectado, destruido, sacudido hasta su base misma si semejantes hechos daban lugar. Pero las cadenas permanecían intactas, sólidas, mientras la gente chillaba sin control. Sólo una vez se había sabido de algo así y fue porque eran atentados de la Novena en el Segundo Mundo, es decir, hechos que de todos modos iban a ocurrir. El guión de una obra ya presentada antes. Pero ese era el Tercer Mundo, el destino escrito para él había sido borrado y cada día se creaba uno nuevo, todavía imposible de predecir con certeza. ¿Acaso todas esas personas debían estar así? Que fueran una o dos las que fueran totalmente insignificantes no le extrañaría, pero no tantas. ¿Y en qué libro estaba escrito que debería ser así? ¡A ella no le habían informado de ninguno!

Deus tosió a sus espaldas. El deber de una sirviente era servir a su dios. La Muru Muru del Primer Mundo puede que le hubiera dado igual el destino de Deus, puesto que su lealtad en realidad le pertenecía a la Segunda, pero con ella era otra historia. Ayudarle o siquiera intentarlo era algo que formaba parte de su estructura mental. La Muru Muru del Primer Mundo encerró a su doble sólo para cumplir los propósitos de la Segunda, porque ninguna de ellas podía evitar su destino.

Así que sí, le inquietada el estado de su jefe. Parecía que la muerte le llegaría lentamente. Debía estar vinculada con los sucesos en Sakurami, estaba segura, sólo que no tenía idea de cómo o por qué.

No quería hacerlo, pero quizá se acercaba el momento de pedir ayuda.

¡

Las mismas imágenes que llenaron los ojos de Muru Muru pasaban por la mirada de Aru, sentado en la sala de su casa vacía. Los noticieros de televisión apenas alcanzaban a dar abasto, igual que la policía; cuatro podían manejar, incluso cinco, con suerte, pero diez llamadas urgentes sobrepasaban por mucho la capacidad para controlarlo e informar de todo.

Cada canal transmitía distintas imágenes, especulando sin tener realmente una base lógica sobre la cual sostenerse. Lo único cierto y verdadero era que un grupo de personas se coordinaban para destruir varios puntos de la ciudad, causando varios inconvenientes a los afectados, por decir lo menos. Ninguna razón aparente, ningún mensaje de protesta, ningún blanco de género específico.

La policía no sabía qué hacer. La gente tenía miedo de salir de sus casas. Incluso sus padres, a los cuales por lo general les daba igual lo que hiciera, habían visto activado su instinto paterno y le habían prohibido salir a menos que fuera a la escuela, donde padre lo dejaba cada mañana. En realidad no le afectaba, ya que en esos días no había recibido llamadas de nuevos clientes. El único misterio pendiente naturalmente era quién andaba detrás de esos atentados, pero Nishijima ya le había informado que no tenían el menor indicio en las escenas del crimen. A pesar de haber traído equipos forenses de otras jurisdicciones.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte el creador de ese Mundo agonizaba. No creía que fuera sólo una coincidencia el tiempo elegido. Miró el celular sobre la mesita del centro, de donde colgaba la figura en miniatura del fantasma oscuro. No había tenido noticias de Shuei desde ayer, después de haber pasado todo el día juntos. Sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar con ellos (el Tercer Mundo, quién lo diría), por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que no iba a afectarle. Estaría seguro de cualquier consecuencia en su propia dimensión.

Resultaba un alivio saber que eso era lo que más le importaba. Era gracioso, de hecho, pensar que antes de haber conocido al chico del dibujo personalmente sus pensamientos estarían con las víctimas y los delincuentes todavía por descubrir. Aunque si bien se preocupaba por el asunto, la seguridad de Shuei le servía de escudo y fortaleza. En tanto él estuviera bien y a salvo, le daba igual lo que sucediera después.

Un gesto de amarga revelación cruzó por su rostro. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Desde el principio había sido así de egoísta. ¿O no fue por egoísmo que decidió mantener una libreta para sí mismo, que nunca se decidió a averiguar sobre el caso preguntándole a Deus, lo que podría haberle aclarado sus dudas mucho más rápido que sólo esperando? Suponiendo que Deus realmente llegara a abrirse a con él, lo más probable puesto que el dios nunca le negó respuestas antes, hubiera resuelto el misterio pero al precio de no ver nunca a Shuei o verse forzado a cortar sus relaciones en algún punto. Se habría ahorrado una buena cantidad de emociones, muchas de ellas negativas para una investigación, si hubiera aceptado ese hecho. No lo hizo.

Preguntarse por qué sería una necedad a esas alturas. Él mismo lo había hecho durante dos años enteros, a veces por frustración, otras porque realmente no lo sabía, antes de conocer en persona a la aparición en sus sueños. Entonces le pareció la cosa más clara del universo hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para garantizar el bienestar de Shuei. Desde morderse la lengua para no dejar salir su curiosidad a guardar silencio frente a Deus, cualquier acción que persiguiera ese fin sería la correcta para él. No importaba que Shuei no le creyera cuando decía que el costo era lo de menos.

El mundo podía acabarse mañana, por lo que le concernía. Se sentía mal por todas las cosas que no vería, los conocimientos que no llegaría a rozar, pero estaba bien. Ni siquiera la total contradicción con los ideales de sus héroes le molestaba, no realmente. Entendía que ni uno de ellos dejara de ser soltero. No se trataba de sólo libertad de movimientos y tiempo ahorrado. La perspectivas respecto a lo que era de verdad valioso y lo que no diferían inevitablemente.

En su interior había tomado la decisión sin querer considerarla un segundo más, era posible que desde el mismo momento en que lo vio. Lo único de lo que se iba a preocupar era por Shuei. El resto carecía de importancia.

Lo que Aru no sabía (no tenía forma de saber) era que Yukiteru no se sentía bien. Desde el momento en que su primer día juntos estaba a punto de volverse un día y medio, un mareo le había estado rondando como una libélula a una lámpara. Al principio no se molestó en considerarla, creyendo que se le pasaría en cuestión de minutos, pero aquel temblor en su cabeza no hizo sino aumentar con el tiempo. Se volvió tan persistente que si fuera un humano normal y corriente ya estaría hasta la coronilla con las náuseas. Su cuerpo divino no contaba con esos medios de defensa para librarse de semejante malestar. Ni siquiera se suponía que debía padecer alguno.

Para cuando le dijo a Aru que debía retornar a su espacio imaginario "para recuperar energías divinas y vigilar que Muru Muru 2 no causara problemas", Yukiteru estaba seguro de que acabaría desmayándose si seguía ahí. Quizá la fuente del reflejo mortal anduviera cerca, en cuyo caso su efecto se hacía de forma lenta y constante, en lugar de llevarse su consciencia de un solo golpe. No quería ver al detective preocupado ni involucrarlo en el asunto, de modo que prefirió irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Volver a su dimensión original debería haberle traído alivio. Era su Mundo correspondiente, ¿no? Lógico que quedarse ahí le dejara como nuevo. Sin embargo, se sentía peor.

Muru Muru flotó en frente suyo y una mirada le bastó para saber que el jefe no estaba para saber su opinión acerca de su última cita. La cual por supuesto había seguido desde el momento en que compartieron un adorable almuerzo, la escuela totalmente olvidada. En su lugar, el instinto de asistente atada místicamente surgió.

-Recuéstate -le dijo, empujándole contra la nada.

En un espacio sin gravedad como aquel daba lo mismo la posición, en realidad, pero ninguno quiso hacerlo notar. Yukiteru se dejó mover, quedando acostado de forma vertical respecto a la pantalla. Esta estaba enfocada en un noticiero donde la cámara de un testigo mostraba una explosión reciente en el centro. La imagen era de mala calidad y los gritos se oían demasiado agudos para su gusto, como puñetazos dados contra su cerebro. La apagó con gesto impaciente.

La demonio le posó su pequeña mano sobre la frente. La mantuvo ahí unos segundos y luego la apartó, agitándola con asco. Gotas de sudor salieron disparadas. Yukiteru se hubiera sentido ofendido de no pensar que su cabeza quería estallar con bombas de rocas.

-Tienes fiebre -informó, sacando un pañuelo de su brazalete. Se limpió a sí misma antes de secarle el rostro, quitándole el cabello de encima-. Cielos, Yukiteru, sé que son adolescentes, o por lo menos tienes el cuerpo de uno, pero ¿en serio no pudiste controlarte un poco? Tanto exceso de amor no debe ser sano para nadie.

Yukiteru intentó sonreír, pero de inmediato le dio otra punzada y sólo pudo emitir un gruñido entre dientes. No, no estaba para bromas, pero le hubiera espantado todavía más que Muru Muru se abstuviera de las suyas.

-Shuei -dijo, en cuanto el dolor le dejó hacerlo-. Mi nombre es Tenshi Shuei. Lo cambio... No más Yukiteru.

-Finalmente asumes la nueva identidad que te dio tu amor. Ya era hora -Muru Muru tenía una expresión demasiado seria mientras lo decía. Le cambió el pañuelo por otro nuevo-. Ahora falta ver cuándo será la boda. Estuve investigándolo, ¿sabes? En algunos países es perfectamente válido el matrimonio entre hombres. Lo único es que tendrían que aparentar algo más de edad o forzar a los padres de Akise a darles su permiso. Con tus poderes debería ser sencillo.

Esta vez la sonrisa le salió más natural.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces se lo comentaré la próxima que lo vea.

-Yo me encargaré del banquete -afirmó Muru Muru, mirándole directamente. No, quiso ordenarle Yukiteru. Sigue diciendo estupideces sin sentido, no te detengas. Como siempre, a la demonio le dejaba indiferente lo que él quisiera-. Yuki... Digo, Shuei, ¿hace cuánto que te sientes así?

Maldita sea.

-No lo sé -respondió, rendido-. Desde hace una hora o dos. Me fui antes de que Aru se diera cuenta -Y para porque disimular estaba fuera de discusión, agregó-: ¿Qué diablos es, Muru Muru? ¿No se supone que como dios no deberían darme jaquecas? O por lo menos yo no recuerdo a Deus quejándose de una. He intentado quitármela solo, pero no ha servido de nada.

-Deus ha tenido fiebre sólo una vez, que yo sepa -Muru Muru estaba excepcionalmente seria al hablar. No le gustaba esa Muru Muru, en lo absoluto-. Al final de su vida. Lo que quedaba de su cuerpo mortal reaccionaba de esa forma.

-¿Y qué es esto? -preguntó-. ¿Me estoy muriendo?

Sintió los ojos inundársele al pronunciar esas palabras. Hacía no mucho tiempo no le importaría esa posibilidad. No tenía nada por lo que vivir. Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en que todavía no averiguaba una buena película de Sherlock Holmes para ver con Aru. El parpadeo de un ojo rojo le pasó por la mente, como una idea involuntaria. Y eso le atrajo a la memoria aquel gesto del muerto. ¿Se refería a él? ¿Era su tiempo el que veía acabarse en su reloj?

Muru Muru todavía no le contestaba. Luego de un largo silencio, en el que ya ni siquiera era necesaria una respuesta, dijo, casi como para sí misma:

-Tal vez... dos dimensiones en serio no deberían combinarse. El Tercer Mundo está a punto de acabarse. Es posible que por pasar tanto tiempo en él te hayas contagiado -La demonio se tocó el mentón, pensativa-. Es la única explicación lógica. En los Registros Akáshicos no hay nada sobre dos dioses viviendo en el mismo Mundo por un largo tiempo, aunque sean visitas espaciadas. Y Deus es quien te dio tus poderes, así que...

Se encogió de hombros. No había nada más por decir.

Yukiteru (Shuei de ahora en más) se pasó la mano por el rostro en tanto las lágrimas comenzaban a caérsele. No quería morir y su única razón para ello era la forma en que el detective le abrazó después de aquel primer reflejo mortal. Aunque sólo había pasado unos minutos desde que lo viera, extrañó su presencia como nunca antes. La cabeza le envió una nueva punzada.

Al día siguiente no se sintió mejor, sino todo lo contrario. La leve capa de sudor se había vuelto en gotas que caían directamente de su rostro. Le recordaba a un resfriado particularmente fuerte que le dio un invierno a los 8 años. Papá lo despertaba cada tanto sólo para preguntarle si notaba alguna mejoría, ignorando todos sus signos de irritación, y mamá le hacía guisados calientes capaces de dejarle el paladar quemado si se los comía demasiado aprisa.

En esos momentos no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto pasar por cualquiera de las dos cosas, sólo para saber que estaba en camino de recuperarse. Esa oportunidad parecía cada vez más lejana. Muru Muru le traía vasos de soda y helado para que se sintiera algo más resfrescado, y funcionaba, pero sólo de forma temporal. El dolor de cabeza no había quién lo quitara. Su sensación general de debilitamiento la convertía en un peso insoportable.

Alrededor de las 13:05, unos minutos después de que Akise acordara que lo único verdaderamente importante para él era el bienestar del joven dios, Shuei se estiró para tomar un nuevo helado de parte de su asistente y no pudo hacerlo.

El brazo se le desprendió antes de llegar a tocarlo. El miembro nunca tocó el suelo; se deshizo en el aire en pequeñas partes que luego desaparecieron. La manga continuó flotando en dirección a la demonio como si hacia ella la llevara la corriente del viento, nada que la llenara. Shuei sólo consiguió verla, demasiado estupefacto para sumar la idea "mi brazo no está" con "mis dedos no aparecen en ningún lado." Incluso intentó mover su palma para que saliera, pero, desde luego, eso no sucedió.

Fue Muru Muru la que lanzó el grito.

¡

La sala de leyes de la casualidad pocas veces había sido tan ruidosa. En la parte superior, en una zona llena de pantallas de imagen en alta resolución, seguía apareciendo la cadenas de los eventos de forma ininterrumpida. La lucecita de arriba, roja cuando las cosas estaban mal, brillaba en un inconmovible tono verde. Muru Muru comía de una bolsa de bombones de forma casi compulsiva, mientras Deus y Akise observaban en silencio el desenlace de lo que sucedía por toda la ciudad.

En otras circunstancias Deus habría sido capaz de arreglar todos los edificios destrozados, curar a los heridos y borrar semejante desastre de la mente de todos. Apenas un movimiento de su mano gigante y todo estaría solucionado. Pero no tenía fuerzas para eso. Continuamente caían pequeños trozos de su trono aéreo y el mismo dios exhalaba con demasiada profundidad, cual anciano agotado por la carrera.

Al detective le hubiera gustado ahorrarse el espectáculo.

-Todo esto fue orquestado -dijo Deus. Le salía un ligero silbido al respirar, igual que una persona con un hueco en los pulmones-. Debe serlo.

-Sí -confirmó el joven, quien pensó que era evidente sin que tuviera que decir nada.

-No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo así -reprochó Muru Muru, mirándoles a ambos son reproche y deteniéndose en su jefe-. ¡Deus, haz la maldita oferta antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-Ya es demasiado tarde -replicó exactamente la misma voz, sin que la pronunciara el mismo emisor.

Muru Muru 3, Akise e incluso Deus observaron sorprendidos la repentina aparición de un par de figuras a un lado de las imágenes. Una era Muru Muru 2, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras el otro parecía un fantasma pasando por una mala resaca. Akise tuvo un acceso de miedo porque ahora no podía evitar que se supiera su secreto (lo tenían en frente, demonios), que se volvió en pánico cuando vio lo que Shuei intentaba ocultarle.

Una manga, completamente vacía. Y el rostro del joven dios no invitaba al optimismo. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes aquí? -reclamó Muru Muru 3 inmediatamente, dejando caer la bolsa de bombones-. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes! ¡Vuelvan por donde vinieron!

Shuei esbozó una sonrisa de pura amargura.

-Maldita sea, cuántas veces tengo que escuchar lo mismo... -Entonces, más alto, elevando la vista-. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Deus. Lamento que no te sientas bien pero si te sirve de algo -Levantó lo que quedaba de su brazo. La tela oscura caía desde el punto en que comenzaba el codo-, yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento. También lamento que te enteres así, Aru. Creí que podría controlarlo -Se pasó una única mano por el frente, apartando el cabello húmedo. Algunas lágrimas también fueron desplazadas-. Soy un terrible novio.

Akise no supo cómo responder a eso. Su corazón sólo estaba en el brazo perdido y lo mal que se veía Shuei, apenas manteniéndose en pie. De nuevo quería ayudarle y le desesperaba no saber la manera de hacerlo. Por lo pronto corrió hacia él y le rodeó la cintura para enderezarlo, sin importarle que tanto su Creador como Muru Muru 3 contemplaran absolutamente estupefactos.

No le gustó sentir su cuerpo febril de esa forma.

-Lo siento -repitió Shuei, intentando mantener el gesto anterior.

Su mirada parecía opaca, falta del brillo usual.

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo sin pensarlo, afirmándolo contra sí.

Le acarició la cabeza mojada y quiso enojarse, ponerse furioso contra lo que fuera que hubiera causado ese estado en él. Pero en su lugar sólo había consternación. Ni en un millón de años podría haber imaginado que lo sentiría tan débil en sus brazos. No después de haberlo visto realizar actos con los que él únicamente podía imaginar.

Muru Muru 3 tenía cara de haber visto un volcán de queso estallar frente a sus ojos. Así de incomprensible y sin sentido le resultaba la escena.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos sucede aquí? -exclamó, bastante molesta.

-Deja de chillar tanto, Muru Muru 3 -dijo su doble, haciendo un gesto de irritación-. Ahora eso no es lo más importante.

-¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? -espetó de vuelta y señaló a Akise, vehemente-. ¡Tú, mentiroso! ¡Tu tarea es ser el Observador de Deus en la Tierra! ¡Para eso fuiste creado!

-¿Así es? -preguntó Akise inocentemente, abrazando con más fuerza a Shuei. Ya todo el pastel había sido descubierto, disimular era inútil. Se concedió incluso el capricho de sonreír descaradamente, sin pena-. Vaya, se me habrá olvidado.

Lo cual no dejaba de ser verdad hasta cierto punto. Muru Muru 3 se puso roja de la ira.

-¡Serás un...!

-Bien, bien, veo que ya todos están aquí finalmente aquí -dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Ese acento de ese perezosa hizo helar la sangre de Shuei.

No, pensó. No él ahora. Todos acabaron volviéndose, el joven dios a regañadientes, mientras Sirf se adelantaba de forma confiada. Iba con sus ropas de colores chillones de siempre y las manos a la espalda, como si caminara por su propia casa. Y así parecía, a juzgar por la reacción de las dos Muru Muru.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron ambas al unísono.

La perteneciente a ese Mundo más estupefacta que la otra. Y fue la que volvió a hablar.

-¡Regresa a tu trabajo! -ordenó con fiereza-. Justo en este momento no podemos permitirnos el ocio.

-Tranquila, Muru Muru -dijo Sirf con tranquilidad, alzando su brazo izquierdo. Shuei no supo qué sentir al ver que era el mismo que le faltaba a él. Pero en lugar de mostrar un hueco oscuro, bajo la tela arremangada de su ropa se veía un muñón metálico y brillante, ligeramente abombado-. Dejé a mi brazo ahí abajo, encargándose de todo. No tardaré mucho de todos modos -Miró al joven dios directamente-. Tal parece que no hemos tenido suerte en eso de no vernos de nuevo, Yukiteru.

Shuei nada más consiguió observarle, incrédulo de que realmente estuviera ahí y en ese tiempo. Todavía le quedaba suficiente capacidad para el asombro para que su mente se detuviera sólo ahí y no asimilara otra cosa. Ni siquiera la mirada sorprendida de su asistente.

-¿Ya lo conocías?

Shuei cabeceó. Pasado unos segundos consiguió fruncir el ceño, aguantándose una nueva punzada.

-Sí, me ha estado siguiendo en el Tercer Mundo. No tenía idea de que... -Se volvió a ella, cayendo en cuenta de la familiaridad fuera de lugar desde su perspectiva-. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Es el Mecánico -respondió la demonio con simpleza, ignorando que no le aclaraba nada.

-Sirf se encarga de la parte técnica del universo -le explicó Muru Muru 3, mirando a este con recelo-. Una vez las leyes de causa y efecto comienzan a ser creadas, él es quien las regula y conecta adonde debe.

-Soy algo así como la computadora de los dioses o el encargado de las calderas en el funcionamiento del universo -aportó Sirf, con una nota de indiscutible orgullo-. Los dioses mandan, yo hago. Sobretodo cosas del tiempo o nuevos artefactos. ¿Quién crees que es el responsable de haber traído elefantes a este espacio imaginario? Un recuerdo de mi antigua cultura. También creé a Meca Muru Muru*.

Shuei apenas recordaba haberlos visto antes y jamás se había puesto a pensar de dónde salían. A lo sumo asumía que eran un capricho de Muru Muru. De lo último directamente no tenía idea a qué se refería. Al ver las caras de confusión, el Mecánico se dio un golpe a la frente con su solitaria mano.

-Cierto, ustedes no llegaron a verla. Bueno, sepan que es increíble.

-Disculpa -dijo Aru-. Antes mencionaste que finalmente estábamos aquí. ¿Nos estabas esperando?

Sirf volvió a animarse.

-Así es. Desde hace algún tiempo creía que sería inevitable que todos nos reuniéramos aquí -Se adelantó para ponerse adelante de todos, apenas cubriendo las imágenes recibidas desde Sakurami-. Las buenas noticias son que todo esto tiene un sólo culpable y sé exactamente quién es.

-Habla -exigió Muru Muru 3, ahora más interesada.

Todos lo miraron, esperando. Sirf disfrutó un momento del efecto conseguido y alzó su dedo.

-El culpable -dijo, cual actor en escena, señalándolo- eres tú, Amano Yukiteru.

* * *

_* Meca Muru Muru: Sólo los que vieron Mirai Nikki Paradox van a entenderlo._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Medidas desesperadas**

* * *

Sirf continuó sonriendo, pese a tener cinco pares de ojos viéndolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. O quizá a causa de ello. La revelación resultaba tan absurda que Shuei ignoró de momento su constante dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué? -dijo en dejo irritado, de la misma manera en que solía dirigirse a Muru Muru cuando ponía su paciencia hasta el límite.

Y es que él tenía sus motivos para enojarse. En un momento tan serio como aquel, ¿a quién se le ocurre soltar semejante estupidez?

-No tiene sentido -aportó Aru serenamente.

-Es absurdo -acabó de determinar Muru Muru 2.

Sirf bajó su mano, arqueando una ceja sobre su único ojo normal. Qué público más complicado, parecía decir su cara.

-No intencionalmente, claro. Pero de que tiene parte de responsabilidad, es indudable que la tiene.

-Sólo dices cosas sin sentido -Shuei apretó los dientes, agradeciendo para sus adentros el poder usar al detective de apoyo. No creía poder mantenerse de pie si no fuera así. El aroma al desodorante del otro le revitalizaba un poco por dentro, le calmaba sus miedos anteriores-. Yo no hice nada de eso. ¿Para qué lo haría?

-No sé -dijo Sirf, esbozando una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Por qué harías desaparecer a tres personas de este Mundo, borrándolas incluso de los Registros Akáshicos?

Toda expresión de Shuei se diluyó al tiempo que su estómago hacía una pirueta. Su garganta, de por sí débil, se volvió una pared de tela seca.

Tanto Deus como su sirviente observaban al joven dios en completa perplejidad. Tras unos segundos de silencioso suspenso, un gesto de enojo cruzó el rostro de la demonio. ¡Otra cosa más de la que nadie le había informado!

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Cuándo diantres hiciste eso? -reclamó.

-Lo hizo para evitar que unos maleantes me mataran -dijo Akise, devolviéndole una mirada indescifrable-. Aquel encuentro con la navaja que mencionaste una vez. Ellos lo hicieron y fue Shuei-kun quien me ayudó.

Los ojos de la demonio se abrieron por la luz de la comprensión.

-Lo sabía -Se volvió a Deus con expresión triunfante-. Te dije que había algo sospechoso en él.

Deus hizo un ademán para darle a entender que ya la había oído. Bajó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada decepcionada a su creación, quien se la devolvió firmemente, no sin cierta pena.

-Para eso fue que decidiste usar tu libre albedrío, ¿eh? -dijo el dios mayor.

Parecía resignado. Aru se tomó un segundo para observar el joven que se apoyaba contra él, la cabeza afiebrada casi apoyándose en su hombro. Shuei se sintió enrojecer al notar su sonrisa, libre de cualquier arrepentimiento, pero no creía que fuera por su estado.

-Sí -dijo Aru, viendo de nuevo a su creador-. Escojo a Shuei-kun sobre todas las cosas.

Un sonido como un gorgoteo salió del dios mayor. De haber estado en su mejor forma habría sonado a lo que era realmente: una risa privada. Y su mirada podría haber expresado que aquel giro no le tomaba en lo absoluto por sorpresa.

-Ya veo -fue todo lo que tuvo que comentar.

A pesar de las punzadas dolorosas, Shuei todavía fue capaz de percibir el torrente cálido en su pecho. Cuando Muru Muru y él fueron al Tercer Mundo sólo esperaban obtener respuestas, no encontrarse con el detective y mucho menos Sirf. Respecto al primero, había sido un golpe inesperado de buena suerte. Saber que incluso después de haberle revelado una verdad que le mantuvo oculta adrede no lo hacía a un lado, lo aliviaba en lugar de dejarle una sensación de culpa. Nada más y nada menos que la idea de que las cosas estarían bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Era una idea poco conveniente dados los hechos actuales pero ¿a quién le importaba?

En cuanto al otro, Shuei no tenía idea de qué pensar. Desde el principio le había desconcertado con esa manía de aparecérsele cada tanto y dejarle con palabras que sólo dejaban en claro que conocía su historia. Y ahora le echaba la culpa por lo que sucedía en la ciudad.

-En fin -dijo el muchacho hindú, aburrido de la conversación-. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que ¿podemos ir al grano de una vez?

Deus asintió con la cabeza. Sirf se volvió a Aru.

-Ya conoces la historia de Yukiteru, ¿no? Sería muy largo explicártela ahora.

-Estoy al tanto.

-Entonces sabrás que ese chico al que abrazas -El ojo de Sirf parpadeó con lo que a Shuei le pareció un aire divertido- ayudó a liberar al Caos en el universo.

¡

En la ciudad de Sakurami había dos aeropuertos. Sólo uno de ellos tenía enlace con Tokio y era en él donde entró uno de los más buscados criminales del momento. Pero no lucían como las imágenes que la policía hacía circular, por lo que los cuerpos de seguridad no tuvieron razón para aprehenderlos. A la persona que seguía al más joven no la hubieran reconocido de ninguna manera. Ni aun buscándolo habrían dado con la misma imagen. Alto, de cabello negro e incoherentes lentes de sol oscuros, con los cuales veía al resto de los pasajeros.

Estos eran muchos más de lo que esperaba, aunque, pensándolo bien, no era sorprendente. Sakurami se había vuelto el blanco de un grupo terrorista bastante eficaz en honrar su definición impartiendo miedo entre sus habitantes. ¿Quién querría quedarse en esas circunstancias, teniendo la posibilidad de marcharse a un sitio más seguro? Bueno, seguro desde su punto de vista. Preveía que en unas semanas eso cambiaría. Si todo salía acorde al plan.

Apenas atravesaron la terminal, el grupo se dividió. Kenshi mandó a dos de sus hombres a comprar los boletos, mientras él y Caos se dirigían al baño. Caos se puso a revisar debajo de todas las puertas casi como un acto reflejo, certificando que serían los únicos adentros. Kenshi se observó en el espejo sin prestarle atención.

-Odio esta estúpida peluca -comentó, tomando un mechón de cabello oscuro en sus manos. Negro, su propio color natural. Igual que millones de japoneses. Lo detestaba. Se agarró de las mejillas y movió un poco los dedos sobre ellas-. Y esta porquería que me pusiste para la cara me pica.

Caos lo miró desde el espejo. El cabello lacio le llegaba hasta los hombros y había crecido hasta sobrepasar al otro. A Kenshi casi le ofendía ese hecho. Desde entonces se comportaba como si fuera todavía más adulto que él. Lo verdaderamente desconcertante era que se lo permitía. Una prueba más de ello fue que no le pegara una paliza cuando Caos le agarró la mano y se la bajó, lejos de los rasgos falsos creados a partir de un molde de látex y maquillaje, viéndole con reproche. Kenshi arqueó una ceja. No era justo que el maldito resultara ser guapo, pensó.

-Déjalo. En Tokio nadie debe reconocerte -dijo el otrora jovencito.

-Sigo sin saber para qué tenemos que ir ahí -le replicó, soltándose-. O el disfraz. Aquí hemos andado a nuestras anchas, nadie nos ha molestado.

-No estoy seguro de si me seguirán ayudando en Tokio. O si podrán hacerlo a tiempo. De por sí ha sido complicado aquí, por lo que es mejor asegurarse.

-Eso no responde mi primera duda.

Caos frunció el ceño, pero él le sostuvo la mirada al par de lentes. No, esta vez no se iba a evadir diciendo que tenían mucho que hacer. Quería saber qué diablos estaban haciendo y para qué. El más alto debió interpretar sus intenciones, porque dejó escapar el aire de una manera no precisamente madura. Como un adolescente al que ya tienen harto con la misma charla. A Kenshi le causó un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción. La apariencia no lo era todo.

-Porque en Tokio hay mucho orden -dijo, exasperado-. Será sencillo de romper, incluso más que aquí.

Kenshi gruñó.

-Siempre dices eso y nunca entiendo lo que significa -Giró sus ojos. No le gustaba ser tan consciente de que le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a su mayor benefactor hasta la fecha. A caballo regalado no se le debía ver el colmillo, su padre se lo había enseñado, pero ante cada nueva operación se sentía más perdido y ese sentimiento le disgustaba todavía más. Aceptar la clase de criatura que dormía a su lado cada noche y cambiaba a la mañana siguiente debería ser suficiente-. Yo entiendo por qué nosotros estamos aquí, pero no veo qué ganas tú con todo esto.

-Da igual -Caos se sacudió la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros. Se toqueteó el dije de su collar, uno en forma de barra roja. Tenía un pequeño dibujo de estrella azul en la parte inferior-. Si todo sale bien te lo explicaré más tarde. Por ahora deberás aguantarte -Kenshi apretó los dientes, pero el más alto le dio la espalda para abrir uno de los cubículos-. Igual es una larga y aburrida historia.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, manteniendo la puerta abierta. El rubio le dio a entender que no estaba para nada contento con esa evasión, cruzándose de brazos. No obstante, se adelantó para meterse en el cubículo y Caos cerró la puerta con los dos adentro. Se sentó sobre el inodoro en el lado opuesto en el que la gente normalmente lo hacía, el rostro hacia la pared. Partió la barra en su cuello y le alcanzó a Kenshi la mitad más larga, de cuyo centro sobresalía un dispositivo USB. Caos se hizo el cabello a un lado, revelando la ranura disponible en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Kenshi recordaba la tremenda impresión que le dio ver esa cosa, el primer día en que despertaron juntos. La había notado antes de que el otro se despertara. Al principio pensó que sería una herida o un tatuaje, pero no. Era demasiado perfecto en su forma para lo uno y la piel se ponía en relieve a su alrededor, descartando lo segundo. La tocó con un dedo, percibiendo la dureza en los bordes y el fondo que sólo su uña era capaz de percibir.

Era un hueco, no cabía duda, y en la parte superior una barrera le impedía escarbar más a fondo. Había visto doctores escarbando en heridas de balas o navajas, a veces en sí mismo, por lo que no le impresionaba tanto como a otro podría haberlo hecho. Si hubiera empezado a sangrar no le habría arrancado más reacción que la de buscar una venda. Pero el que no lo hiciera y encima perteneciera al cuello de un ser con ojos tragadores resultó fascinante. Se sentía como un niño que viera una pecera por primera vez. Razón por la cual se espantó de que su compañero comenzara a quitarse la pereza. Había olvidado su parte humanoide.

De eso ya hacía dos semanas y ahora sabía que era exactamente lo que parecía. Una entrada como las de las computadoras, nada más ni nada menos. El pendrive que cargaba hacia todas partes contenía todas sus memorias, todas sus experiencias vividas hasta el momento. Su vida entera. Debía renovarla con cierta frecuencia para mantenerla actualizada. Esa era la cuarta ocasión en que Kenshi lo ayudaba. Quizá fuera por todas las cosas que ya le había visto conseguir, pero se le había vuelto casi normal ese detalle. Igual que un amigo pidiéndole una inyección de insulina para controlar su enfermedad.

Kenshi quiso ponérselo de una, quitando unos mechones de cabello en su camino, y no lo consiguió. Giró el dispositivo y esta vez sí encajó. Lo empujó hasta que la parte metálica desapareció de su vida. La barra se iluminó en tono rojo, indicando que estaba en uso. Kenshi se puso a mirar el reloj, aburrido. La descarga duraba de entre tres o cuatro minutos, y mientras tanto Caos se ponía en modo de espera. Uno ya podía gritarle, aplaudir en frente de su cara o pellizcarle, sin obtener la menor respuesta. Kenshi lo sabía por experiencia propia.

En ese estado se hallaba completamente indefenso frente al exterior. Por eso debía recurrir a una persona que lo vigilara y le quitara el dispositivo usado. Si ninguna mano lo hacía, el dispositivo simplemente salía disparado, arriesgando la integridad del aparato y la pérdida de sus recuerdos. Esa idea le daba terror a Caos, Kenshi podía verlo por la forma en que lo tocaba en ciertos momentos, casi aferrándosele. Lo entendía. A nadie le gustaría quedarse sin memoria.

Tres minutos más tarde, la luz roja desapareció y en lugar quedó iluminada sólo la estrella azul. Esa era la señal. Puso la mano sobre la nuca del joven y la sacó con cuidado, casi esperando llevarse los hilos de las ideas en el camino pero, como siempre, no sucedió. Como una computadora. Pasados unos segundos, Caos alzó la cabeza y se levantó del inodoro.

-Me pregunto cuánto de mí hay aquí adentro -comentó Kenshi, dejándoselo en la mano.

-Casi todo es sobre ti -dijo Caos, volviendo a unir la tapa con pendrive-. Últimamente, todo.

-Espero que sean cosas buenas.

-Para mí lo son -Caos encogió los hombros.

Kenshi se inclinó a dejarle un beso sobre los labios. En esos últimos días se le hacía natural tener esa clase de gestos, que al principio sólo eran propiciados por el otro. Quizá sólo se trataba de falta de costumbre, pero la verdad no era desagradable hacerlo. Mucho mejor que pretender decir palabras lindas. Caos se sorprendió en un primer momento. Luego le correspondió, adelantándose para juntar sus cuerpos. No le costó demasiado, tomando en cuenta el reducido espacio. Kenshi le apretó la parte trasera de sus pantalones, breve y firmemente, antes de alejarlo.

-Tenemos un vuelo que tomar -dijo.

¡

-Fue a causa de los viajes en el tiempo -dijo Sirf. Todavía estaba ante las pantallas, como un profesor en plena demostración, lo cual en cierta forma era verdad-. Ya desde que la Segunda retrocedió en el tiempo por primera vez el orden se vio comprometido, pero fue peor cuando el Primero llegó al Tercer Mundo. Cambió el destino de todos. Todo lo que iba a suceder y debía suceder fue cambiado. Muru Muru sabe el impacto que esto produjo.

La demonio del Segundo Mundo asintió. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación (después de todo, era a su jefe al que condenaban), pero el hecho no quitaba los recuerdos en su mente dados por Muru Muru 1.

-Destrozó todas las leyes de causa y efecto -dijo-. Eliminó al destino y tuvo que comenzar desde cero. Un nuevo Mundo en todos los sentidos.

-Un Mundo mejor -espetó Shuei, clavándole una mirada dura.

La cual se vio disminuida cuando tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor. Aru le apartó los cabellos sudorosos de la frente. Un alivio secreto y extraño. Eso estaba bien.

-Sí, para tus amigos -acotó Sirf casi desdeñoso-. Pero ¿y nosotros? ¿Y el resto del universo? No puedes cambiar el futuro y esperar que no haya ninguna consecuencia. No tiene sentido. Esa noche hace dos años fue cuando el caos comenzó a tomar forma. Hice todo lo que pude para controlarlo, y no fue fácil, considerando la cantidad de vidas que se vieron afectadas por el torneo. El servidor de la Octava era un constante riesgo, ya que la gente que conocía el futuro gracias a él se veía capaz de cambiarlo. Cada vez que uno de los participantes evitaba un Dead End era más trabajo para mí. Tenía cables que llevar, engranajes que activar. Sin embargo, se podía manejar, estaba dentro de los límites. Creí que lo peor había pasado y el orden podría ser restablecido. Ya estábamos en camino de conseguirlo cuando pasó algo que nunca podría haber previsto.

El muchacho apuntó directamente con su ojo rojo al dios más joven. Su expresión no contenía más que una ligera irritación, pero no hacía falta agregar otra palabra. Muru Muru 3 se encargó de completar la idea.

-¡El encuentro con la navaja! -saltó. Abrió mucho los ojos, invadida por el espanto-. Tres huecos vacíos en la cadena de acontecimientos.

Shuei imitó su gesto. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Incluso las palabras de Muru Muru 2 entonces sobre que acababa de cometer el crimen perfecto. Pero el crimen perfecto no existía.

-Exacto. Si Deus lo hubiera hecho no habría significado la gran cosa, ya que es su Mundo y se supone que debe poseer la libertad de manejarlo como quiera. No obstante, al ser Amano Yukiteru quien lo hiciera desató una serie de cadenas que sencillamente no debían existir. Por entonces yo trabajaba en una actualización de mi cuerpo. Mientras veía de reordenar las leyes de causa y efecto, el caos tomó algunas partes sobrantes y escapó hacia la Tierra -Señaló los desastres ruidosos a sus espaldas-. Todo eso lo causó él, queriendo destruir todavía más leyes para ganar fuerza. Por ser parte de los planes cósmicos, tan parte de ellos como el orden mismo, sus acciones nunca serían detectadas como un error. Todo es "como se supone que sería" hasta que alcanzara su objetivo.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntó Aru.

Tenía la mirada concentrada y pensativa de cuando hablaba con sus clientes. Obviamente su mente estaba todo lo clara que podía. A Shuei casi le dio envidia, pero prefirió el consuelo de que por lo menos uno de ellos era capaz de pensar correctamente. Apenas entendía a grandes rasgos la explicación de Sirf sobre su parte en los acontecimientos. Entendió caos suelto en la Tierra y poco más.

-Que buscará volverse la fuerza dominante del universo. El caos es enemigo del orden y el orden es la forma en que se manifiestan los dioses. Mientras más tiempo el caos siga suelto, los dioses se volverán más débiles. No tienen forma de combatirlo, así como no se puede apagar un incendio con un tronco de madera seca. A él sólo le quedará esperar para venir a tomar el control absoluto. Hasta la presencia de Amano Yukiteru está acelerando el proceso.

-Lo que estás sugiriendo -resumió Aru, mientras las dos Muru Muru miraban horrorizadas, Deus escuchaba con resignación y Shuei parpadeaba, desorientado- es que nuestra única opción es esperar a ser controlados por el caos.

Sirf sonrió.

-Eso parece.

Aru se mostró sorprendido por esa respuesta.

-Pero no es eso lo que tienes en mente o no habrías esperado a Shuei-kun -continuó-. Dos dioses de dos dimensiones distintas unidos. Es una reunión demasiado extraordinaria para limitarte a anunciar el problema.

-En efecto. ¿Y qué te dice eso?

Las cejas de Aru bajaron. Sus propios ojos rojos buscaban evaluar el carácter del otro, en lugar de los de Sirf, que lucían entretenidos por sus intentos de leerlo. Era una manera extraña para reaccionar a la situación.

-Tienes una idea de cómo detenerlo.

-Correcto.

Muru Muru 3 se puso en pie de un salto sobre su esfera.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y dilo de una vez!

Sirf volvió a sonreír con ese aire que no decía nada y metió su única mano en el pantalón. Sacó un rectángulo de plástico azul con el dibujo de una estrella roja abajo.

-Un virus.

¡

Sus boletos eran para primera clase. Caos nunca se había subido a un avión ni se había sentado en un sillón tan cómodo. Se dejó hundir en él con un aire de perezoso contento que a Kenshi le causó gracia interiormente, sólo que esa vez no se molestó en reprimir su sonrisa. Al cabo de unos minutos, el avión se agitó. El joven de pelo negro se levantó para ver por la ventanilla a la pista, estático, y su boca se abrió de puro asombro en cuanto la vio moverse.

-Nos movemos -le anunció, feliz.

Se quedó ahí, extasiado, mientras perdía contacto con la tierra y entraba en el cielo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_ Caos y orden_

* * *

A varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo, contemplando las nubes pasarle por la ventana, Caos no podía dejar ir a su mente del mismo modo. A su lado Kenshi se había dormido con los auriculares puestos, escuchando un grupo de visual kei. Parecía bastante cómodo así. Faltaban todavía horas para que llegaran a su destino y él no podía seguirle su ejemplo, los párpados no se le cerraban.

Desde hacía prácticamente dos meses que había adquirido ese cuerpo. Desde hacía dos meses era capaz de hacer más que contemplar el mundo, separado de él. Las cosas tenían una textura, un sabor, un olor impresos en su mente. Nunca imaginó que hubiera tantas por descubrir o que le gustarían de esa manera. Antes apenas tenía un vistazo, una vaga idea sin base concreta. Ya no volvería a ser así de nuevo.

Kenshi solía reprocharle el actuar como un niño, emocionándose por pequeñeces que para él eran lo habitual. No entendía el significado que tenían, lo terriblemente excitante que eran. Daba igual que así fuera, porque el mismo Kenshi había sido también una fuente valiosa de nuevas experiencias. De niño curioso, maravillado, a adolescente, ansioso e impaciente, hasta adulto (o muy cercano a ello) consciente de su maravillosa buena suerte y negativa a perderla. Con tal de poder conservar la presente estaría satisfecho.

Sin embargo, sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo y la idea le desagradaba. Estaba vivo sólo para cumplir un objetivo y una vez lo alcanzara nada permanecería de la misma manera. Era una pena, pero a lo mejor se las arreglaría para conservar lo necesario. No lo sabía con certeza. Puede que no le quedara de otra que empezar de cero.

En cuanto faltó una hora para que llegaran a Tokio, sintió el llamado. Hasta que no lo percibió, una vibración que empezó detrás de su cabeza y fluyó como una idea obsesiva por su cerebro, no tuvo idea de que lo fuera. Pero no le cabía duda de que había llegado el momento. Su primera respuesta emocional fue de duda... no creía que llegara tan pronto el momento. Aunque era posible que hubiera hecho un trabajo mucho mejor de lo pensado. Ese tipo de cosas eran impredecibles al fin y al cabo. Tanto podía funcionar como no, y por esa vez parecía que sí.

Debería estar feliz, ¿cierto? Debería estar contento porque acabaría su misión, pero en su lugar se sentía torpe. Si tuviera un corazón palpitante como los humanos... negó con la cabeza. Ideas necias que se le venían de vez en cuando. La realidad era como la veía y percibía, nada más. Miró a Kenshi, la cabeza apoyada sobre un almohadón cortesía de la aerolínea. Si se acercaba un poco llegaría a oír por lo bajo la música que ponía, lo cual significaba que al dueño del aparato lo estaban volviendo sordo. Sólo una vez trató Caos de quitárselos y obtuvo por respuesta un gruñido que le convenció de dejarlo. De todos modos, parecía tranquilo.

Acomodó su asiento hacia atrás, como había visto a hacer a Kenshi, tirando de una pequeña palanca al lado, hasta estar a la misma altura que el otro. Detrás de los lentes oscuros (los cuales nunca le permitieron ver los colores exactamente como eran, sino una versión más opaca, y consistía en su única queja respecto a la nueva vida), cerró los ojos, apretó la memoria en sus manos y dejó ir su consciencia. No lo había hecho antes, pero descubrió que era bastante sencillo encontrar el camino hacia la otra dimensión.

Hacia la dimensión de Deus.

¡

Era la primera vez que pisaba ese sitio, a pesar de técnicamente haber nacido ahí. Por lo que sabía más bien había sucedido en la parte inferior o superior, pero aun así era raro. Familiar. Como volver a casa. ¿Y acaso no iba a serlo pronto?

Las paredes de la Catedral de las Causalidades estaban llenas de grietas y partes faltantes. Lucían igual que la parte de un edificio abandonado por lo menos un siglo atrás. Pero lo más curioso era el piso. Aunque todavía se podía apreciar en bajo relieve el diseño que llevara antes, en verdad era transparente, dejando ver claramente todo el centro de Sakurami. Parecía que sólo bastaba un salto para ubicarse en los edificios más altos, una visión más cercana de la que tenía desde el avión. Fácil deducir que ese no era su aspecto habitual.

Cerca de donde él apareció se elevaban los restos del trono de Deus. Sentada en frente, una pequeña niña de pelo blanco y piel oscura sostenía un rubí brillante. De inmediato identificó el poder que manaba de aquella joya, le atraía como el olor del pan caliente. A ella, en cambio, no la conocía y se preguntó si sería una amenaza. No lucía como una pero no garantizaba nada.

-¿Eres el caos? -preguntó la niña.

-Sí -respondió, embolsándose ambas manos-. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-Soy una sirviente -dijo-. Mi deber es servir a mi dios y ahora no hay ningún dios. No tengo ningún objetivo y, a decir verdad, no siento deseos de lucha.

Caos pensó que eso era muy triste, pero siguió.

-¿Vas a dejar que tome el núcleo?

Por toda respuesta, la sirviente extendió las manos hacia él. Los restos de Deus destellaban. Caos se adelantó y comprobó con un curioso placer cómo la luz se hacía más débil con la cercanía. Su poder anulaba directamente el otro. Pero la niña lo sacó de su alcance justo cuando casi lo tenía. Una sonrisa se le esbozaba en el rostro.

Caos arqueó la ceja, confundido, hasta que se percató de un sonido jadeante a sus espaldas y se hizo a un lado por simple instinto, evitando por muy poco la embestida con una mancha oscura. La niña gritó y se hizo un ovillo ante el inminente impacto del fantasma, el cual consiguió dar un salto justo a tiempo y ubicarse en las paredes, encima de su cabeza. Se giró, revelando un rostro humano. Sin embargo, no era humano. La misma sensación que le daba el nucleo se la provocaba ese muchacho, inusitadamente joven de rasgos. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y, a pesar de su mirada decidida, se veía el esfuerzo que se le hacía mantenerse en sus trece.

Al bajar la vista, notó que la niña había desaparecido. No era sorprendente.

-Se siente mal, ¿cierto? -preguntó, sonriente. Le parecía divertido ese último y desesperado intento, seguramente a sabiendas de que cada vez que el joven dios se aproximaba un tanto de su poder desaparecía-. Debes estar a punto de vomitar o algo así. Oye, dime, ya que estás ahí, ¿cuántos dedos ves?

-Cállate -masculló el joven dios.

Aunque Caos nunca lo había visto ni sabía antes que existía más de una divinidad, en una parte profunda de su consciencia entendía que era gracias a él que estaba vivo. Por eso, sencillamente no podía desearle mal. Prefería acabar con el asunto de la forma más tranquila y sencilla posible.

-No hace falta pelear -le aclaró, ya más serio-. Sólo denme el núcleo y ya. Podrás volver de donde sea que viniste mientras aun puedes. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Este no es tu asunto.

-¡He dicho que te calles! -gritó el joven, lanzándose a por él.

Su cuerpo contenía una agilidad innata y el otro no podía moverse a la velocidad que sería capaz de hallarse en perfecto estado, por lo cual no le costó evadirlo haciéndose a un lado. Reconoció para sus adentros que los reflejos del otro debían ser buenos, porque giró rápidamente sobre el suelo y saltó en su dirección. Caos se agachó y giró hacia la izquierda.

Vio al dios jadeando, apenas sin aliento, apoyando una mano contra la pared. Notó que sólo tenía una. Casi la totalidad del otro brazo había desaparecido y la manga de sus ropajes oscuros flotaba detrás de él, como parte de una capa.

-Vas a acabar matándote si sigues así -le advirtió-. A mí no me cuesta evadir tus ataques todo el día, pero para ti obviamente es diferente.

El joven dios negó con la cabeza. Algunas gotas de sudor cayeron.

-Tú no entiendes -dijo-. No tengo ningún lugar al que volver. En mi Mundo no hay más que silencio... Sólo aquí encontré algo que proteger, después de tanto tiempo. No puedo irme.

-No vas a ayudar a nadie muerto.

El dios sonrió. Parecía propia de un adulto crecido demasiado pronto. Le recordó a Kenshi en cierta forma y eso hizo que le gustara todavía menos menoscabar su fuerza. Lo peor era que creía entender de lo que estaba hablando.

-Lo sé -dijo, como lo hubiera hecho Kenshi. Se irguió lo mejor que pudo y sacó una memoria USB de un bolsillo. Tenía los colores opuestos del que él tenía alrededor del cuello. Inconscientemente, lo estrujó en su mano. Presentía que ese objeto significaba malas noticias para él-. Pero al menos puedo intentarlo.

Entonces pasó un suceso que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

-¡Shuei-kun!

Caos volteó. Un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos rojos corría en su dirección. Era más alto que el joven dios y, aparentemente, un conocido de este.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Aru? -le reclamó el joven dios, enojado a pesar de su debilidad-. ¡Te dije que te quedaras con los otros!

-Temo que eso no podrá ser, Shuei-kun -dijo el que presuntamente se llamaba Aru.

Caos se quedó estupefacto, no sólo por su presencia, sino porque ni siquiera lo estaba viendo. Era como si él sólo fuera una ramita en su camino. Tal vez fuera una maniobra para distraerlo. Justo cuando él se preparada para esquivar en el último instante un nuevo intento de derribarlo, el muchacho colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y se impulsó a sí mismo hacia arriba. Saltó abriendo las piernas, aterrizando justo a sus espaldas. A partir de ahí continuó corriendo. Caos giró, absolutamente desorientado.

Shuei tampoco lo comprendía. Aru tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro mientras se le acercaba. ¿Sería por su brazo, por las partes deshechas? Volvió a concebir la idea de que tendría que estar más bien disgustado porque no le hubiera hecho caso de su advertencia, sabiendo como todos sabían que Caos podía enviar cualquier cosa a la nada a través de sus ojos. Cualquier cosa excepto a los mismos dioses, lo que lo volvía el único capaz de hacerle frente. Pero no llegó a expresarla en voz alta antes de que Aru le tomara por detrás del cuello y tomara su boca. No se limitó a apoyar sus labios. Fue una invasión en toda regla que lo dejó anonadado del todo.

A causa de eso, no luchó cuando Aru le quitó el dispositivo USB de entre sus dedos. Apenas su mente logró registrar el robo, se vio de pronto empujado hacia atrás.

-Lo siento -murmuró Aru, acariciándole con su aliento, antes de que Shue se sintiera tironear por una fuerza extraña y perdiera de vista la Catedral.

Fue exactamente la misma sensación que cuando los hizo transportar a sí mismo y al detective hasta la casa del último. Su primera impresión se resumió en un viento helado. Luego la temperatura normal y, finalmente, el ambiente lleno de colores oscuros que componía su Mundo vacío. Iba a erguirse cuando un tirón en sus pies le hizo dar una voltereta ridícula en el aire, sus tobillos y mano obligados a unirse por la presión de una cuerda. Vio claramente lo que sucedía pero, por alguna razón, no conseguía coordinar las órdenes mentales con los movimientos de sus miembros. Era como si entre uno y otro hubiera una conexión defectuosa. Aun así, consiguió agitar el resto de su cuerpo. Inútilmente, pero mejor que quedarse quieto. Ella sólo se aprovechaba porque él no podía defenderse.

-¡Muru Muru! -le gritó a su captora, pero más bien soló jadeó. Y así continuó, queriendo vociferar sin conseguirlo. La cabeza le daba unas punzadas horribles-. ¡No entiendo qué pretendes pero suéltame! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Aru todavía está ahí!

-Akise está bien -dijo la demonio tranquilamente, apretando las cuerdas que lo sostenían-. Akise estará bien y tú te quedarás aquí. Fin de la discusión.

Shuei quería llorar de la pura impotencia. Y él creía haberse librado de esos impulsos infantiles pero ahí estaban, intactos.

-¡Ese idiota se lo tragará!

-No lo hará -repuso Muru Muru tranquilamente, dándole un último tirón a sus ataduras.

Como Shuei comprobó pronto, eran demasiado sólidas para permitirle separar sus miembros siquiera un poco. Un acceso de rabia le hizo olvidar la jaqueca y lanzar un auténtico rugido.

-¡¿Y tú qué diablos sabes?!

Pero la demonio apenas sí hizo un gesto para ponerlo vertical respecto a sí misma y encender una pantalla. Les mostró Sakurami desde las nubes. Su punto de vista se elevó hasta que la imagen se llenó con el diseño en bajo relieve de un suelo y se apartaron todavía más al ritmo de los tecleos de la demonio. De pronto estaban mirando el interior de la Catedral de las Causalidades. En el centro, dos figuras se movían, peleando entre sí. Cabello negro y cabello blanco.

El del cabello blanco se movía de una manera extraña, impropia de la Tierra, como si en lugar de correr fuera una fuerza la que lo tirara hacia adelante sin tener que tocar el piso. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, a veces salían negras figuras (parecidas al material que componía su ropa) que Caos hacía desaparecer subiéndose los lentes. Aru le enviaba más ataques de ese estilo con una mirada reconcentrada, llegando a correr por las paredes.

-¿Ves? -dijo Muru Muru, satisfecha-. Akise estará bien.

Shuei viró a su asistente, boquiabierto.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo -inquirió la demonio, ladeando hacia él la cabeza-, divino seme?

¡

La idea de Sirf fue la de dividir el núcleo de Deus en dos piezas. Mientras una atraería al caos hacia la Catedral de la Causalidad, donde la disposición de Muru Muru 2 lo volvería susceptible para cualquier ataque, la otra permanecería en la zona baja, conectada a la base central de las leyes de causa y efecto por medio de un cuerpo artificial. De esa manera el programa Fin del Mundo (aquel mismo que permitía la aparición de esas esferas mecánicas devoradoras de materia, que ahora sabían fueron creadas por él) no arrancaría y el mundo permanecería estable el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran deshacerse del caso de forma definitiva. Si Deus pretendía defenderse directamente sería su fin, por lo que no tuvo mucho que decir en contra cuando su centro fue partido y reacomodado.

Rodeados por miles de engranajes, millones de tornillos, maquinaria imposible de seguir a simple vista, en tanto Sirf les explicaba su idea el resto y les permitía ver en dónde conservaría la otra mitad de Deus, Akise se acercó a Muru Muru 2. Con Shuei incapaz de hacer otra cosa que permanecer sentado y tratar de escuchar, Muru Muru 1 preparada para quedarse a defender un trozo de su jefe, Sirf enfrascado en su trabajo, nadie les prestó atención cuando se apartaron un poco. Al principio la demonio no quería saber nada, ya que estaba en juego también la vida del dios al que estaba unida, pero algo en la actitud seria del detective le hizo seguirle la corriente. Al menos para saber a qué se debía.

-Muru Muru -dijo el detective, agachándose para estar a su altura. A la demonio esto le resultó especialmente irritante pero esperó-, necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Es posible que un dios transfiera sus poderes a otro ser?

-Pues claro -dijo, tras un bufido. Gran cosa-. Deus del Segundo Mundo lo hizo con la Novena, la Nishijima Minana que tú conoces, como ya te habrá contado Yukiteru. Shuei. ¿Por qué tuviste que escogerle un nombre tan tonto?

-Pero ahora los dos son demasiado débiles para hacer eso -continuó el joven, sin hacer caso de su último comentario.

-Obviamente -La demonio frunció el ceño-. ¿A qué viene esto?

De nuevo la ignoró.

-¿Y la transferencia podría hacerse incluso sin que el dios se diera cuenta?

-No, a menos... -Los ojos de la demonio se abrieron, cayendo en cuenta-. A menos que hayan dejado algo suyo dentro de otra persona. Algo como lo que sucede durante...

El detective le sonrió, sin dejarle terminar.

-Eso era lo que quería saber.

La demonio se le quedó viendo todavía un rato más, incrédula respecto a la conclusión que ella misma acababa de llegar y el propio joven no desmentía. Aunque no se había avergonzado ni una sola vez de ver yaoi en frente de Shuei, por esa ocasión se sintió enrojecer.

¡

La demonio negó con su cabeza, acabada la explicación.

-Y yo que me hacía tantas ilusiones contigo como uke. ¿Acaso nunca has oído del sexo seguro?

Shuei se puso cual tomate. Eso parecía correcto.

-Aunque supongo que tiene sentido -continuó, como si hablara consigo misma. Disfrutaba mucho con su vergüenza-. Si Akise no había estado con nadie antes y tú, por tu naturaleza divina, ere incapaz de transmitir enfermedades un condón es más bien molesto, ¿no es así?

El joven dios bajó la mirada.

-Pero oye... -dijo por lo bajo- eso es absurdo. ¿Vas a decirme en serio que por... eso Akise ahora tiene parte de mis poderes?

-Eres un dios después de todo -afirmó la demonio, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿O no está la mitología griega llena de hijos de los dioses con poderes sobrenaturales? Mira a los hijos de la Novena, por ejemplo. Lo raro sería que de una relación entre un mortal y un dios no haya ninguna consecuencia.

Los dos volvieron su atención a la pantalla. Akise había enviado un ejército de bombas negras contra el caos y mientras éste se concentraba en succionarlas por sus ojos, el muchacho detective generó un portal para hacerse aparecer a espaldas del otro. Este se dio cuenta a tiempo, pero aun así no logró evitar que el del pelo blanco lograra cortarle un largo mechón de la nuca, dejando a la vista la abertura USB. El instrumento de corte era un cuchillo generado sólo de materia oscura. A Shuei le dejaba asombrado la expresión en el rostro del detective. Totalmente centrada en su objetivo.

-Es bueno -comentó sin aliento.

Y frunció el entrecejo al pensar que esos poderes eran suyos originalmente, que él debería estar siendo el que protegiera al muchacho y no al revés. Se lo había prometido y en su lugar ¿qué hacía? Quedarse como una vaca a punto de ser sacrificada, viéndolo. Sabía que cerca del caos tenía posibilidades casi nulas pero aun así...

-Si te enojas con él sería una gran estupidez -dijo Muru Muru, recordándole que no estaba solo.

Por un momento Shuei quiso decir que no estaba enojado con él. En cambio una voz acusadora le nació de adentro:

-Debió decírmelo.

-Así es mejor -afirmó la demonio, cruzada de brazos-. Akise sólo descubrió sus habilidades esta mañana y quería hablar contigo, pero para entonces Deus lo había llamado y no hubo tiempo. Cuando vio lo mal que te habías puesto creo que se sintió demasiado culpable para hablarte al respecto.

-¿Culpable? -repitió Shuei, confundido-. ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te está pasando.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Si es culpa de alguien será de ese sujeto -protestó, señalando con la nariz (ya que no con la mano) hacia el hombre joven de pelo negro-, no de Aru.

La demonio le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

-Pero Akise lo vio. Vio cómo perdías la consciencia en dos ocasiones y no pudo hacer nada. ¿No puedes imaginarte lo mal que la pasó entonces? ¿Y después, cuando descubrió lo que esas señales significaban? En serio, Yukiteru, Shuei o lo que sea, después de haber conocido a los Akise de dos mundos, uno de los cuales literalmente perdió la cabeza por ti, ¿todavía no entiendes cómo es para él?

Shuei se sintió todavía más avergonzado. No se le ocurrió ninguna manera de discutirle esas palabras. Pero a fin de cuentas, lo hizo sentir peor en otro sentido: todavía era el debilucho al que defendían. Hiciera lo que hiciera, eso nunca cambiaba.

-Esta es su manera de recompensarte -finalizó la demonio, firmemente-. Así que cuando acabe con su misión, sano y salvo, vas a ser educado y le darás las gracias por evitar que te mataras. Y dejarás que yo cargue los anillos en su boda.

¡

En cuanto percibió el familiar cosquilleo en su nuca, Akise supo que lo estaban observando. Muru Muru 2 debía haberse encargado de mantener a Shuei quieto y a salvo, tal como planearon. Un peso menos del cual preocuparse. Había comprobado la agilidad, fuerza y velocidad del cuerpo en el que el caos decidió encarnarse. El corte de cabello le facilitaría la introducción del virus. Ahora que tenía la seguridad de que Shuei no iba a intervenir, no existía razón para alargar ese enfrentamiento más de lo necesario. Deteniéndose en la pared, de cabeza respecto al otro, abrió la tapa del dispositivo y dejó la ranura sobresalir entre el dedo índice y corazón.

-¿Qué diablos eres? –dijo el caos, cada vez más molesto.

No debía estar entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía. Libre de sus anteojos, dirigía la mirada hacia él, llevándose los restos de la pared agrietada. Con los portales que creaba para sí, era bastante fácil evitarlo. Apareciendo a sus espaldas, de nuevo hizo aparecer la sonrisa caprichosa.

-¿Yo? –dijo, llamándole la atención-. Un simple detective. El futuro detective más famoso del mundo.

Y disparó su cuerpo contra él. El otro, variando respecto a la forma de evasión usada antes, se adelantó a su encuentro. Akise sabía que se vería impulsado a ello tarde o temprano. Unos instantes antes de hacer colisión, convocó un nuevo hoyo negro debajo de sus pies y se dejó tragar por él. En un parpadeo se encontró a la altura de los pies del hombre joven. Dio un salto, manteniéndose en el aire el tiempo suficiente para meter el dispositivo en la ranura.

Entonces el caos se volvió, agarrándole la muñeca mientras los hoyos negros en su cara se dirigían a él. Era cual la mano siendo arrastrada por el desagüe del baño, pero sin agua y su rostro como objetivo. Los ojos se le secaron, igual que la boca. El aire se lo robaron en el acto, sus pulmones quedaron vacíos. Sus propios poderes, tirando de sus pies hacia atrás, eran su única ancla. Tenía los poderes de Shuei pero todavía era un humano. Se moriría ahogado a ese ritmo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Akise se las arregló para levantar una pierna y darle un rodillazo al pecho. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de defenderse, le pegó una patada con todo el pie, logrando zafarse de su agarre.

Sin embargo, no consiguió irse muy lejos. Nuevamente notó el tirón, esta vez en sus piernas, y fue succionado en uno de sus ojos hasta la cintura. Gritó de la impresión y dolor. Sentía que alguien estaba estirando desde las uñas de sus pies y en cualquier momento iba a partir, la corriente llevándose sus entrañas. Definitivamente esa no era una imagen agradable, de modo que Akise procuró olvidarla y concentrarse en presionar su mano contra la frente de su captor para mantenerse ahí.

El caos luchó para quitársela de ahí, y cuando eso no resultó resolvió tirarle del resto del torso o darle puñetazos a lo largo de este para hundirlo en sus ojos. Claro, para él también debía ser increíblemente incómodo tener medio cuerpo saliéndole de la cara, los hoyos de sus ojos ampliados hasta el punto en que su nariz casi desaparecía. En cualquier otra circunstancia Akise habría pensado en lo enormemente absurdo que era semejante situación, pero no tenía tiempo. Apenas conseguía respirar y sus piernas parecían ser comprimidas por un tubo de plomo.

Levantó apenas el brazo en el que tenía el virus, separándolo de su cintura con gran esfuerzo. Le costó hasta el punto en que percibió gotas de sudor pasándole por las mejillas, succionadas. Justo en el momento en que ya no podía apretar más los dientes, lanzó su mano hacia la nuca de su captor y encontró la ranura. No consiguió ponerla al primer momento y las manos del caos se movieron hacia ahí, queriendo quitarle los dedos. Akise tuvo que buscar otro punto de apoyo y de casualidad su mano encontró el collar con la memoria. Al percibir el tirón de la cadena, el cuerpo del hombre joven se paralizó. Akise tuvo un destello de intuición y tiró para romper el collar. Su otra mano se vio liberada de sus captores y él aprovechó para usar los poderes de Shuei, acomodando el pendrive.

La luz azul se encendió.

* * *

_Bueno, gente, tengo dos noticias que darles: primero, el siguiente capítulo será el último y luego un epílogo para acabar este fic; segundo, cuando publique el último capítulo voy a pasar este fic al inglés. Les recomiendo leer más en ese idioma, porque hay más historias de este fandom y encima con esta pareja, muy buenas, sobretodo las de Panic Abandom y Othello Syndrome._

_Aprovecho para darle las gracias a todas las personas que han ido dejando sus impresiones a lo largo de la historia, sobretodo a , porque desde el primer capítulo me estuviste animando con tus palabras. Mil gracias, chica, y espero que disfrutes igualmente hasta el final._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Tic tac_

* * *

Faltando media hora para llegar a Tokio, Kenshi se despertó irritado. Le obligaron la cantidad de bebidas que se había tomado antes de caer dormido. Apagó el reproductor de música y se frotó los ojos. Qué molestia, con lo cómodo que estaba. Volteó a un lado para preguntarle a Caos si ya habían anunciado cuándo aterrizarían, pero su asiento estaba vacío.

Esa sola imagen podría haberle hecho suponer que su compañero había ido al baño. A su cuerpo no le hacía falta, pero Kenshi lo había visto yendo sólo para contemplarse en el espejo, casi como si no pudiera creer que todavía tuviera un rostro capaz de tocar. Incluso mientras seguía creciendo, continuaba realizando ese pequeño ritual del asombro. Sin embargo, aun si así fuera, Caos no habría dejado de ningún modo su memoria abandonada. Era igual de extraño e inexplicable que si él saliera si un arma oculta en su ropa. Una ruptura demasiado grande de la rutina para que no se sintiera ansioso.

Agarró a la pequeña barra y notó que la cadena se había roto. Los eslabones eran delgados y pequeños. Con uno solo que se abriera el conjunto se estropeaba. ¿Podía ser que hubiera sucedido mientras se levantaba, aun sin darse cuenta...?

No, imposible. Algo tenía que haberle pasado para dejarlo atrás.

Se levantó y miró al resto de los pasajeros. En primera clase sólo había unos pocos, contándolos a ellos dos. Una familia con dos niños entretenidos en ver un reproductor de DVD portátil. Si hubiera habido un secuestro o una pelea no estarían tan tranquilos, por no mencionar que él mismo tenía el sueño ligero. Caos debió haberse ido tranquilamente, quizá con alguien amenazándolo a distancia. ¿Para incluso quitarle la memoria? Debió ser una amenaza bastante convincente para que su compañero ni siquiera intentara despertarlo.

Una cosa positiva: estaban en pleno vuelo, lleno de gente inocente y preocupada por su ciudad. No tendrían muchos lugares donde ocultar a Caos. Empezaría buscando en la segunda clase pero, antes de poder traspasar las cortinas que los separaban, de pronto se le apareció en frente una persona.

—Disculpe —dijo, pronunciando lentamente la ese.

Kenshi lo miró, preguntándose la conveniencia de hacerlo a un lado. Lo sobrepasaba en estatura por una cabeza y tanto más. Portaba un ridículo turbante de brillante tela azul y un gran parche amarillo cubriéndole un ojo. No obstante, vestía la versión masculina del uniforme que usaban las azafatas.

—Estamos a punto de llegar a destino —continuó el joven empleado—. Por favor, vuelva a su asiento y abróchese el cinturón.

—No encuentro a mi amigo —dijo, sin la menor intención de ir a sentarse. No cuando tenía la memoria de Caos en la mano—. ¿Lo has visto? Es casi de mi misma altura y pelo negro. Lleva lentes de sol.

De pronto la expresión del empleado hindú cambió. El único ojo visible se abrió en sorpresa, lo que activó la alarma definitiva en la mente de Kenshi. Se adelantó, empujando al más bajo con su pecho, y apenas atravesaron la cortina (lejos de los niños) agarró su cuello, aplastándolo contra la pared, cerca de donde las verdaderas azafatas guardaban las botellas de agua y el armario para las bandejas de comida. Kenshi lo subió por la superficie para poder estar frente a frente.

—¿Dónde está Caos? —le escupió al rostro.

El pequeño impostor se mantuvo extrañamente tranquilo. No contestó de ninguna forma.

—No estoy jugando, imbécil —le advirtió, apretando los dientes—. Dime ahora mismo quién eres y para quién trabajas.

—Tanto te importa, ¿eh? —dijo finalmente con el mismo acento.

Kenshi levantó la mano cerrada en torno a la memoria, prologando un puñetazo. El otro apenas lo vio sin interés.

—Habla ahora o no lamentaré lo que pase después.

El más joven de repente quiso sacarse algo del bolsillo. Kenshi lo dejó, porque incluso si fuera un arma a esa distancia y con su fuerza no iba a serle difícil quitársela. Incluso le haría un favor. Pero lo que vio en cambio fue un reloj de plata. El muchacho lo abrió y vio la pantalla.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —declaró, apretando un botón en el costado.

El segundero se detuvo en su recorrido. El rostro del hombre joven quedó paralizado, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. E incluso aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que todo el avión se hallaba igual. Sirf le abrió los dedos, que habían dejado de hacer presión, y aterrizó en el suelo. De ahí continuó observándole la expresión enfurecida, el cuerpo en tensión y preparado para cualquier enfrentamiento.

Así que esa era el tipo de compañía que escogió el caos una vez libre. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse el nombre. Se preguntó brevemente qué clase de relación habrían tenido esos dos para que reaccionara de esa forma. De todas formas iba a averiguarlo pronto, por lo que carecía de importancia.

El cuerpo del hombre joven ahora era poco más que una muñeca articulada para él. Abrirle los dedos para liberar la memoria fue de lo más sencillo. Luego comprobó el espacio utilizado con un hendidura de su brazo, causando que sólo la estrella azul se prendiera. Se quitó el parche del ojo rojo mientras se completaba el procesamiento de imágenes. Ya estaba casi llena. Todo sucedió justo a tiempo. Mejor así.

Convocó un portal y desapareció. Todavía tenía trabajo que hacer.

Regresó a su sitio. El Deus falso adonde había almacenado la mitad del núcleo ahora habría vuelto a la Catedral, llevado por Muru Muru 1, para realizar la decisión final respecto al destino de su Mundo. Una vez lo hiciera debería empezar a ajustar nuevas leyes para su siguiente jefe, pero por ahora todavía tenía un espacio libre para sí. Entre unos engranajes que sólo él podría haber reconocido introdujo su dedo metálico en un pequeño espacio y lo hizo girar. Tres veces de un lado y cuatro del otro.

La enorme máquina del universo hizo un suave sonido (él nunca permitiría que chirriaran) mientras una parte de la pared se hacía atrás y se elevaba, revelando una habitación oculta. Esta era la única estéticamente acorde con las catedrales de arriba. Al meterse ahí uno tenía la impresión de hallarse en medio del espacio, rodeado de estrellas titilantes. En el centro surgía una base dorada, sobre la cual antes se alzaba un tubo que se conectaba con el gemelo del techo. Pero ahora en su lugar dónde quedaban colmillos de vidrio transparente.

Sirf se arrodilló en frente de ella y palpó hasta dar con una zona susceptible a su toque. Lo presionó, haciendo que la parte delantera se abriera. De ahí salió empujada por un brazo mecánico una caja negra. Poseía una ranura en el medio adonde conectó la memoria. Al cabo de unos segundos la luz de la estrella se encendió, apagada la barra. Luego se deshizo en el aire, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado hecha de arena y ahora se rindiera al impulso del viento. Al final no quedó nada de ella.

—Lo siento por las incomodidades —le dijo a la caja—. Pero no te preocupes, acabarán pronto.

—Así que Aru tenía razón —pronunció la voz del dios más joven a sus espaldas.

De haber tenido un corazón todavía, el de Sirf habría dado un vuelco completo. Pero como no era así, pudo mantenerse tranquilo mientras devolvía la caja a su lugar, se ponía en pie y giraba. El muchacho anteriormente conocido como Amano Yukiteru le miraba desde la entrada con un aire inusualmente serio en él. Ya no se veía tambaleante ni a punto de desmayarse como cuando peleó contra el caos. Incluso la palidez se le había ido. Nada más la manga continuaba igual, completamente vacía. Para eso ya no había cura posible.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Yukiteru —dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa cordial—. ¿Qué tal anda el Observador?

—Me llamo Shuei —replicó este, adelantándose—. Aru se recuperará pronto. Mientras tanto me habló de sus sospechas y quise venir para confirmarlas. No esperaba verte con las manos en la masa.

Sirf sólo continuó mirándolo, sin negar o afirmar nada. Prefería saber antes qué pensaba hacer el otro frente a esa escena. El joven dios se agitó de la pura indignación.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas murieron? ¿Y todo para qué? ¿¡De qué diablos ha servido toda esa matanza!?

—Es gracioso que seas tú quién hable así —respondió con tranquilidad—. Notas la ironía, ¿cierto?

—¡Eso era otra historia! —rugió el joven—. ¡Sólo pude hacerlo creyendo que podría arreglarlo después! Creí que podría hacer las cosas mejores pero tú sólo...

—Entonces estás de acuerdo —le atajó, sin elevar la voz— en que el fin justifica los medios.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—No, pero lo crees. Mataste a tus amigos, permitiste a los usuarios de diarios morir frente a tus ojos, engañaste a un montón de huérfanos, todo, con tal de traer de vuelta a tus padres. Como el fin era tan noble, bueno y, sobretodo, te convenía, ¿a qué cuestionar los métodos? —En cuanto vio que el dios se quedaba sin palabras, lanzó un suspiro por la futilidad de esa discusión—. Shuei, nadie ha muerto. Sus vidas están en modo de espera en el tiempo. Sólo con arreglar unas cosas sus vidas volverán al mismo punto en que estaban antes de las explosiones. Bastaría manipular la memoria de las demás persona para que no haya confusiones. Ya lo he hecho antes y no es tan difícil.

Sus palabras dejaron anonadado al otro. Era de esperar porque prácticamente había declarado que lo sucedido fue para nada.

—Pero entonces... ¿cuál fue el punto si de todos modos ibas a arreglarlo? ¿De qué sirvió?

Sirf señaló el tubo roto en el centro de la habitación.

—El caos ha sido erradicado del universo. Lo que he guardado sólo es la memoria de un joven que ha vivido en la Tierra. Sus vivencias, sus gustos, su personalidad. Ya no tiene ningún poder sobre nadie, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por él.

Shuei observó la caja oscura, la misma que se veía a un lado de sus pies.

—¿El caos está ahí? —preguntó.

—Caos a secas. Así decidió llamarse —especificó, encogiéndose los hombros. Desvió la vista, contemplándola a ella en cambio—. Desde que la Segunda comenzó a jugar con el espacio y el tiempo se había vuelto tan grande que adquirió consciencia propia. Me hablaba mientras hacía mi trabajo. Al principio no le prestaba atención pero él sólo quería hacerme preguntas. Quería saber por qué no podía salir. Creí que sería más fácil de controlar si le cumplía el capricho, de modo que me quedaba con él cuando podía. Pero sólo conseguí que deseara con más fuerza su libertad. Llegó a suplicarme que lo dejara serlo, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Me dio lástima.

No agregó nada más. Tampoco debería hacer falta. Sirf se sonrió, recordando esas conversaciones que llenaban sus pocos momentos de ocio. Ni siquiera él era consciente de cuántas cosas recordaba de la Tierra hasta que el caos le impulsó sacarlas a la luz para que se hiciera su propia idea. La cantidad de historias de su cultura que aún en la actualidad se conocían.

—Yo también fui humano, ¿sabes? —dijo, volviendo a su interlocutor—. Yo sé de lo que me pierdo y por eso prefiero estar aquí. Él no tenía ese privilegio. Le construiré un nuevo cuerpo y, si todavía desea volver, le haré un hueco en las leyes de causa y efecto. El resto dependerá de él. Puedes decírselo a Deus o Muru Muru si quieres pero no serviría de nada. Nadie más que yo puede hacer mi trabajo, y Deus en particular ha perdido el poder para imponer cualquier castigo. Es más, lo único que impide que el mundo comience a autodestruirse ahora es mi soporte de vida artificial para el núcleo de Deus. Además, como dije, eliminé el caos, una preocupación constante de los dioses, de manera que dudo que le importe demasiado. ¿Conoces la historia de Aladdin y el genio de la lámpara? —preguntó, sonriente.

Shuei no supo habituarse a tiempo al cambio de tema y él prefirió tomar su silencio como un permiso para continuar. Hizo un ademán dramático en el aire antes de ofrecer una reverencia, abriendo los brazos.

—El Aladdin original, para servirte.

—¿Qué? —soltó el otro, obviamente confundido.

Tenía una expresión graciosa así. Como un niño al que asombraran con un simple truco de manos. Podía entender que Akise Aru quisiera buscarla durante tanto tiempo. O al menos podía hacerse a la idea.

—El cuento lo crearon por mí —aclaró—. Se lo conté a uno de mis hijos y de ahí se extendió. Aunque cambiaron un detalle —Desembolsó su reloj de siempre y abrió un segundo compartimiento en su interior, justo debajo del mecanismo que hacía mover las agujas. Una luz cegadora nació de su interior, haciéndole cerrar un ojo, mientras el joven dios se tapaba el rostro con sus manos. De ahí surgió un reloj de arena cuyo contenido caía de los dos lados, uniéndose en el medio—. Nunca hubo una lámpara. Sólo esto. ¿Quieres conocer mi historia? El tiempo aquí nunca pasa, se construye, por lo que para tu detective no pasará ni un segundo cuando vuelvas con él y le confirmes que, una vez más, tenía razón.

Por un momento Shuei sólo miró hacia atrás, al camino que había tomado para llegar hasta ahí.

—De paso, si quieres, te creo un nuevo brazo —le dijo, adelantándose para volver al pasillo hasta darle la espalda—, y te digo lo que sé acerca del sueño que causó que Akise Aru empezara a buscarte. Así serás capaz de resolver un misterio para él.

Eso acabó determinando al joven dios a seguirle.

¡

El taller de Sirf era la habitación más ordenada que hubiera visto en su vida. Absolutamente todo, hasta la pieza más pequeña de maquinaria tenía su cajón o rincón junto a varios gemelos. Tornillos, engranajes, tuercas, resortes, de diferentes tamaños, brillando y reflejando desde distintos ángulos a su dueño, mientras buscaba las herramientas y las colocaba en la enorme mesa metálica del centro. Shuei se sentó en la única silla disponible, pensando para sí que así tenía que lucir el sitio de una persona con todo el tiempo del mundo. Nadie más podría mantenerlo de esa manera.

Ni siquiera de dónde llegaba la luz. El techo, bastante alto, sólo mostraba diferentes cajas plateadas con etiquetas que no podía leer. Una escalera extensible de color negro servía para llegar a ellas. Al final de las dos barras tenía un par de ruedas para girar en todas direcciones. Incluso encima de la mesa misma, lo que causó un respingo en el joven dios, temiendo que le estrellara su única mano. La escalera se movió de arriba abajo, sin siquiera dejar marcas o señales de su peso.

—Lo primero —dijo Sirf desde la parte superior— es buscar una base para el brazo. Tienes suerte. Como tu brazo desapareció y no te lo arrancaron podemos ahorrarnos la parte donde tengo que limar el hueso y cauterizar la herida.

Abrió uno de los cajones, alargándolo en frente de sí. Shuei se cubrió la cabeza para evitar cualquier objeto víctima de la gravedad, pero no hizo falta. De lo que sea que estuvieran envueltos los cajones mantuvo todo en su sitio en tanto el muchacho hindú saca una placa de metal. Cerró el compartimiento sólo presionándole un dedo y la escalera descendió, rueda por rueda, de la mesa. Parecía alguien caminando con sancos. Sirf bajó sin tener que tocar más escalón que del inicio cuando el resto se retrotrajo. Dejó los materiales encima de la mesa y se puso a contar, certificando que era todo lo que necesitaba.

A su pesar, Shuei no podía evitar sino sentirse nervioso. Como un paciente que veía al dentista preparar el instrumental con el que sabía iba a perforarle el diente y causarle mucho dolor. Nada más contemplarlo traía a la mente el futuro que le esperaba. Sin embargo, trató de convencerse de que ese no era él. Él era un dios y podía suprimir el dolor, siempre que no fuera una señal de su inminente destrucción. Para confirmarse su valor, ordenó a su manga revelar lo último que le quedaba de hombro incluso sin que el otro se lo pidiera. La tela, obediente, actuó igual que se lo tragara un sapo, desapareciendo de su vista hacia atrás.

Sirf tenía razón: no tenía un muñón sobre el cual trabajar. En su lugar había un triángulo de músculo y piel, cuya parte baja era un hueco oscuro donde se veían destellos eléctricos de vez en cuando. Shuei los vio una vez y luego ya no pudo resistirlo. No había dolido, no había sido un desgarre traumático, pero era demasiada impresión. Ahí antes tenía un brazo completo. Con dedos, uñas pintadas de negro y un codo. Ni siquiera podía caminar sin sentir que el cuerpo entero se le quisiera ir a un costado, buscando compensar la falta de equilibrio. Le gustaría tener dos manos que apretar, en lugar de una. Mientras más pronto eso sucediera, mejor.

De pronto, el muchacho hindú se la arrebató del regazo y la sostuvo desde las puntas de los dedos, agitándola como un pescado vivo. Shuei, por un momento, sólo pudo ver en absoluto desconcierto y luego reaccionó soltándose con irritación.

—¿Para qué hiciste eso?

El otro ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Parecía que se había olvidado de que era otra persona y no una simple máquina más. Su mirada se perdió en el aire unos segundos, su ojo brilló y se puso a buscar más cosas. Cables, barras, martillos, destornilladores. Un par de gafas protectoras para cada uno y eso fue todo. En su vida había ido al dentista, pero Shuei estaba seguro de que alguno habría tenido la consideración de darle palabras tranquilizadoras. Debía ser un efecto de vivir trabajando en soledad durante tanto tiempo. La gente como tal dejaba de importarle.

Normalmente eso le dejaría indiferente, puesto que iba a hacerle un favor que de verdad necesitaba, pero no podría aguantarlo en puro silencio. Lo supo con toda certeza cuando Sirf se acerró con la plancha recortada y un pequeño taladro inalámbrico. La mortal punta giratoria le aterró y se decidió ver a otro lado. Sintió el frío del metal apoyándose contra su piel. Ordenó a su cuerpo que eliminara toda sensación de dolor en su costado, de modo que cuando oyó el espantoso sonido del instrumento comenzando a perforar, sólo percibió la vibración y molestia.

El otro ni siquiera le dio un aviso. Cada vez le agradaba menos su compañía.

—¿Entonces? —dijo, casi gritando sobre el ruido del trabajo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía pequeñísimas chispas saltar y le resultaba increíble que eso se lo estuvieran haciendo a su cuerpo. De tener el viejo, el mortal, ya estaría percibiendo las náuseas.

—¿Qué cosa? —le respondió el otro igual.

—Dijiste que ibas a decirme lo que hacías antes de estar aquí —le recordó, tragando para sí—. Mencionaste un hijo, pero no entiendo cómo es posible. No pareces mucho mayor que yo.

—Es sólo el cuerpo que escogí —Sirf, acabando de hacer los agujeros, atrajo hacia sí los tornillos y los ajustó con un destornillador de mano—. Cuando me trajeron aquí ya estaba en mis cincuenta. Dime si ajusta demasiado.

Vaya, la primera vez que le hablaba como humano.

—Creo que está bien —dijo Shuei, sin sentirlo incómodo. Lo miró—. ¿Quién te trajo aquí? ¿Y por qué?

—El genio del reloj —contestó Sirf, suspirando. Le había dejado con su nueva base y estaba empezando a trabajar con el brazo, ajustando piezas y uniéndolas con una naturalidad que se le escapaba al joven dios—. O más bien, mi predecesor. Habrás oído de los tres deseos que concede el genio de la lámpara.

Shuei recordaba haber visto una película sobre el tema de niño.

—Sí.

—Falso. En las tradiciones más antiguas no aparece ningún límite en los deseos. Pero yo entonces no lo sabía y no me extrañé cuando este me dijo que sólo podía pedirle cuatro deseos. Debía pensar muy bien cuál sería el cuarto porque sería el último que me concedería. Tampoco sabía entonces que los genios no suelen pedir algo a cambio.

—¿Pedir algo a cambio? —repitió Shuei, mirando el brillo rojizo de su ojo artificial.

Sirf se dio cuenta de eso y levantó la vista para sonreírle.

—Así es —dijo solamente y volvió a trabajar. Cada vez que soldaba algo la luz del fuego revelaba su rostro inexpresivo—. Encontré ese reloj un día que me caí por un barranco, jugando estúpidamente con unos amigos. Tenía más o menos la edad que me ves ahora y ese reloj casi me rompe un tobillo. Nunca había visto algo así y me pareció interesante, así que me lo llevé. Creí que podría venderlo en el mercado por algo de comer. Éramos muy pobres entonces. Pensé que nadie iba a quererlo sucio y lleno de polvo tal como lo encontré, de modo que me puse a limpiarlo con un paño. De ahí salió mi predecesor, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, dándome el susto más grande de mi vida. Me habló de los deseos y desde luego sentí interés. Incluso con la condición de pagarle, nos hacía falta algo así. Lo primero que perdí fue mi brazo cuando pedí que mi numerosa familia tuviera una fuente de comida constante. Tuvimos un campo para cultivar, ahí, en medio del desierto, y yo tuve que ver a mi propio miembro siéndome arrancado, sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Inventé un accidente de camello para no alarmar a mi madre. Nunca supe si me creyó pero no había nada más que pudiera hacerse. Intenté deshacerme del reloj. No sirvió para nada, como puedes comprobar —Shuei escuchaba en silencio, incapaz de imaginarse la horrible experiencia que habrá sido esa. A él le tocó vivirla sin dolor y sin una gota de sangre a la vista. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo la soportó la Novena—. Luego una enfermedad se cobró las vidas de más de la mitad de la población. Mi familia incluida. Tuve que pedir una cura para todos ellos y fue ahí que me despedí forzosamente de mi ojo.

Sirf levantó lo que tenía hasta ahora y, sorprendentemente, ya se estaba pareciendo a un brazo. Lo dobló una y otra vez, observando la tensión de los cables y tubos. Un detalle pareció no dejarle del todo satisfecho y activó de nuevo el soplete.

—Eso fue más fácil de encubrir. Un parche y una historia acerca de una piedra que me dio en el rostro en plena tormenta de arena, no necesitaba más. Guardé el reloj, espantado y decidido a no sacarlo de su sitio mientras siguiera con vida, aunque por entonces estaba seguro de que me había condenado. Unos años más tarde, a causa de nuestros alimentos, que eran deliciosos, fuimos acumulando riquezas y prestigio, por lo cual nos invitaron al palacio del sultán. El más grande honor que podríamos aspirar. El sultán estaba ausente cuando llegamos, tres días antes de lo planeado, de modo que nos atendieron su esposa e hija. Sin advertirlo o pensarlo, mi familia planeó una boda entorno a la hija del sultán y yo. Lo descubrí cuando el buen hombre regresó a su palacio y mi madre, junto a su esposa, se lo propusieron. Recuerdo muy bien la tos que me dio cuando intenté probar el vino y escuché aquello. Para mí fue una total sorpresa y más cuando el sultán dijo que cualquier hombre que hiciera brotar ricas verduras del mismo desierto, que además contaba con nuestra fortuna, era digno candidato. Fue su hija la que se preocupó por mí y se encargó que me sirvieran un vaso de agua para calmarme, como si ya debiéramos empezar a ocuparnos del otro. Era hermosa, amable y dueña de una inteligencia que hizo que se ganara mi respeto en los momentos más difíciles. Fui muy dichoso a su lado y tuvimos cinco hijos en total. Dos niños y tres niñas. Un día secuestraron al menor, todavía no tengo idea de por cuáles medios. Ya desde entonces existía el tráfico de personas, aunque no tenía ese nombre, y temimos los peores escenarios. No tuve más opción que recurrir al reloj nuevamente para pedir que volviera a casa, sano y salvo, y que los bribones que se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima fueran justamente castigados. Pensé que el otro brazo o una pierna sería un precio más que justo a pagar, pero no fue eso lo que mi predecesor tomó.

Sirf dejó el brazo y sus instrumentos para comenzar a abrirse el chaleco negro que llevaba. Era la primera vez que Shuei lo veía vestido tan normal, aunque fuera de un aire muy serio. El muchacho se abrió también la camisa y corrió el cuello para que viera, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho moreno, un círculo metálico con un centro rojo. Era evidente que en realidad se trataba de una luz que se prendía, pero de momento estaba apagada.

—Tomó mi corazón –explicó. Luego volvió a arreglarse. Su voz, igual que su tono, parecían igual de tranquilos e inescrutables—. Por alguna razón seguí vivo y mi hijo regresó. Los criminales fueron ajusticiados, pero no me sentí tan feliz como lo hubiera deseado. Fue más bien alivio porque hubiera podido liquidar finalmente ese asunto. Mi esposa fue la primera en notar el cambio aunque, por supuesto, no pude decirle nada. Me parecía que habría sido un sufrimiento innecesario. Llegó a pedirme que al menos fingiera entusiasmo en frente de los niños y así lo hice, hasta que los vi a todos casados y en sus propios hogares. Años más tarde, una noche, unos ladrones entraron a nuestro hogar, el palacio, y le clavaron un cuchillo a mi esposa. Pudimos atraparlos y enviarlos a la prisión de inmediato, pero ya no podíamos hacer nada por ella. Iba a sufrir una muerte dolorosa y lenta si no hacía algo. Nuestra hija mayor esperaba. Merecía conocer a su nieto o nieta. Le iba a alegrar mucho más que a mí. Salvarla fue mi cuarto y último deseo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que trabajaría aquí por toda la eternidad hasta que alguien encontrara el reloj de arena y tomara mi sitio. De esa persona yo también tomaría partes de su vida, una por una, para seguir conservando las leyes de causa y efecto. El reloj que te mostré es una ilusión. El real está en el fondo de un volcán inactivo, donde ninguna mano humana será capaz de tocarlo. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Shuei parpadeó, sorprendido de la directa pregunta. Todavía se le hacía difícil imaginar a ese mismo muchacho como padre o abuelo de alguien, y, sin embargo, no le resultó complicado encontrar una explicación. Era la misma que le habría servido si se tratara de él.

—Porque no quieres que otro sufra lo mismo —dijo.

Sirf sonrió y ese gesto, amplio y abierto, parecía distraída, en otro sitio.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría creer, ¿verdad? Pero no. Sencillamente me gusta demasiado lo que hago para permitir que otro lo haga —Dio un último toque al brazo y se acercó a él—. Muévete hacia mí. Voy a instalártelo.

Shuei se puso de lado, ofreciéndole el pequeño muñón. Sirf hizo algo que produjeron nuevas chispas pero esta vez él apenas les prestó atención. Pensaba en la historia que acababa de oír y en lo increíble que era que realmente hubiera pasado, hacía mucho tiempo, bajo la mirada de Deus. Volvió a contemplar el enorme taller. Cada pieza podía constituir un nuevo artefacto, una nueva pierna. Incluso a una nueva persona con ranuras de memoria detrás del cuello.

—Dime si sientes un pinchazo —le dijo el Mecánico. Inmediatamente después Shuei soltó un gemido de inesperado dolor en una parte profunda de su cerebro. Por un momento sintió miedo, porque hasta ahora sus únicas causas jaqueca fueron la cercanía de Caos, anunciando su propia destrucción—. Eso fue para conectar la maquinaria a tu mente. Al principio se sentirá extraño, pero irás acostumbrándote. Intenta levantar el codo.

Shuei visualizó su brazo moverse de la forma que pedía. Por mucha intensidad que puso en la idea, no sucedió nada. Esa parte mecánica estaba ahí, colgando, muerta.

—Lo haces mal —le dijo, viéndole la concentración en su rostro—. Muévelo como ya mueves el otro. Sin tener que meditarlo tanto. Responde a tus impulsos nerviosos, no a tus pensamientos.

El joven intentó relajarse suspirando y estiró ambos brazos al frente. El de metal se movió un poco, apenas una sacudida, pero era mejor. Shuei cerró los ojos, trató de imaginar que su brazo de siempre seguía ahí y nada había sucedido. Y si sucedió algo, ya estaba arreglado. Sólo debía creerlo. En ese segundo intento el puño de metal brillante salió disparado, sacando de la mesa el pequeño taladro. Mientras Sirf se agachaba a recogerlo, Shuei continuó haciendo movimientos reflejos, sincronizando ambos miembros. Lo extraño no era realizar acciones de ese modo, sino que debía acostumbrarse a que sólo uno percibiera estímulos externos, como la caricia de su manga. Pero a medida que doblaba y desdoblaba, abría y cerraba, giraba y retrotraía, se hacía más sencillo de manejar.

—¡Vaya, eres impresionante! —dijo, admirado, fascinado porque ese pedazo de ingeniería ahora le perteneciera. Casi no podía creer que lo hubieran hecho de forma tan rápida y eficaz en frente de sus ojos, convirtiendo lo que parecía piezas inconexas en una parte de su cuerpo. De pronto no le molestó en lo absoluto su falta de calidez—. No me extraña que te guste tanto tu trabajo, siendo tan bueno con él. ¡Gracias!

Sirf sonrió de nuevo, indudablemente satisfecho.

—¿Ves? Soy un artesano dedicado a su arte. ¿Cómo va a esperar alguien que me vaya de aquí, cuando todavía quedan tantas máquinas que reparar o crear? Cuando era humano nada de esto existía siquiera y ahora mismo la Tierra está muy atrasada. Quizá, algún día, cuando estemos al mismo nivel... aunque yo no pondría las manos en el fuego por ello. Caos no tenía idea al respecto, por eso creí que debía darle una oportunidad.

Caos. El desastre. Eso trajo a la memoria de Shuei la cuestión que le decidió ponerse en manos del otro joven y detuvo su embobamiento.

—Dijiste que ibas a decirme sobre el sueño de Aru —le recordó.

—Ah, sí —Sirf se quitó las gafas protectoras y lo miró, divertido—. Quieres saber el por qué Akise Aru tuvo aquel sueño contigo e impulsó en primer lugar que te buscara, ¿no?

Shuei cabeceó. Su corazón, de pronto, estaba excitado. Ese era uno de los misterios que habían movido a Aru durante dos años. El otro meneó la cabeza, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—Esto va a encantar —dijo, ampliando su sonrisa—, pero no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con ese dichoso sueño. Ni sabía de él hasta un año más tarde, cuando Akise Aru se presentó ante el Amano Yukiteru del Tercer Mundo y comprobó que no eras tú. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió.

—Pero... es una ruptura en el espacio y tiempo. Debe haber una explicación.

—Tal vez —respondió el muchacho, apoyando el mentón sobre su brazo mecánico, con aire indolente—, pero si la hay la desconozco. En todos mis años aquí he aprendido que hay cosas que se escapan al control de Deus y, por lo tanto, a mis propios ojos. Esa es la mayor consecuencia de que las criaturas tengan libre albedrío. Algunas veces las cosas sólo suceden. Y por la forma en que te salieron las cosas, de nuevo a tu favor, por supuesto, dudo que eso te moleste demasiado.

Por una vez el joven dios le concedió la razón. Se puso a practicar la forma de su puño con su nuevo brazo, mientras Sirf comenzaba a guardar sus herramientas.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro -dijo Shuei. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Sirf ni siquiera se giró-. ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas en el Tercer Mundo? Si todo el tiempo planeabas erradicar al caos lo lógico hubiera sido que me animaras a volver. En cambio decías esas cosas extrañas sobre un castigo y que era una estupidez quedarme.

-Mis hijos fueron adolescentes alguna vez -respondió con sencillez el Mecánico, cerrando un cajón. Al volverse, su ojo rojo volvió a brillar con aquel aire pícaro-. Mi esposa siempre decía que si quieres que hagan algo de buen grado debías prohibírselos. Desde luego, ella tenía razón o no estaríamos hablando ahora.

¡

En la Catedral de la Causalidad las paredes seguían agrietándose, el suelo seguía siendo invisible, y el Deus artificial estaba sentado en el suelo, atendido por una Muru Muru que casi llegaba a morderse los nudillos de la pura ansiedad. En el centro de la sala, sobre el suelo también, yacía Aru acostado, usando una porción de su capa como almohada. Desde el pecho hacia arriba continuaba siendo el mismo joven de siempre, pero en ese punto y hasta abajo lo cubría una especie de cápsula blanca proporcionada por Muru Muru 3. Sobre la misma había una manta rosada y de ella se desprendía un ligero humo inodoro.

Cuando Aru acabó con el caos y este se desintegró en el aire, no le permitieron verlo al principio. Su Muru Muru, a la cual seguía atado y por ella seguía estándolo en otro sentido, apagó la pantalla y le dijo que no se moviera, que ya todo estaría bien. Pero no todo debía estar bien, o si no dejarían que fuera a encontrarse con el detective. Sin el caos para restarle sus fuerzas y de vuelta en su propia dimensión vacía, la jaqueca desapareció, la debilidad fue menguando y fue más dueño de su propio cuerpo. Se liberó con materia oscura, formándola de un espacio entre sus piernas que Muru Muru no advertiría, y lo usó para cortar sus ligaduras. Se alejó en un nuevo portal, creyendo que iba a volverse loco si algo malo le había sucedido. Lo que dijo en presencia del caos volvió a perforarle los oídos. No podía irse. No podía dejarlo. No después de tanto tiempo.

Se apareció en la Catedral sin aliento y ni idea de lo que haría. Vio a Muru Muru 3 arrodillaba y a Aru, inconsciente, en el piso. Quiso adelantarse, pero de pronto se vio empujado hacia atrás por la Muru Muru que le servía.

—¡Quieto! —le ordenó como a un niño malcriado. Shuei se libró de su pequeña mano pero la demonio, persistente, le agarró de los pies para hacerlo caer—. ¡Escucha! Las piernas de Akise sufrieron mucho daño. Casi fue succionado hacia otra dimensión, su cuerpo sufrió demasiada presión. Volverá a caminar pero tú no quieres ver cómo está.

—¡Sí que quiero! —replicó, obstinado, buscando levantarse. Pero era difícil con un sólo brazo y una sirviente tenaz agarrándole de los tobillos. Además, todavía estaba mareado por la caída—. ¡Muru Muru! —le gritó a la otra demonio—. ¡Muéstrame a Aru!

La demonio del Tercer Mundo se giró y bufó.

—Yo no tengo por qué hacerte caso —declaró y volvió a hacer lo que fuera que hiciera sobre la mitad inferior del detective.

—No te molestes, Akise ni siquiera puede oírte —le dijo Muru Muru 2, ya exasperada—. Ahora mismo ella lo está curando por órdenes de Deus y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto.

Shuei tenía una pelota en el medio de la garganta.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó, mirando atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? Sí, sí, Akise estará bien, listo y capaz de hacerte de uke en cualquier momento, pero tú debes tener paciencia.

—Gracias al cielo —suspiró Shuei, finalmente dejándose caer.

Recordó que Muru Muru 1 había logrado curar a sus padres y el padre de Yuno en el Tercer Mundo, a pesar de que estaban casi al borde de la muerte. Ella podía dejarlo como nuevo, estaba seguro.

Porque si no, la mataría con sus propias manos.

—¿Qué es un uke? —preguntó la demonio.

Shuei volvió a erguir la cabeza.

—Ah, bueno, si quieres te explico. Uke, en las historias entre chicos, es aquel que...

—¡No le digas esas cosas a la gente!

Muru Muru 3 hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué? De todos modos tú eres el seme, así que si se lo dijera te estaría dejando en una buena posición, ¿no?

Shuei apoyó el rostro contra el suelo. El fresco y helado suelo contra su rostro hirviente.

—Eso no es asunto de nadie, Muru Muru —le soltó con cansancio.

—Bah, ya lo averiguaré —desestimó la demonio del Tercer Mundo.

Shuei sintió a su sirviente soltarle y ponerse a caminar sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza. Su peso no era del todo molesto, pero sí lo era creer que lo estaban usando de alfombra. Ella se agachó y le extendió un pedazo de papel. Creyó reconocer en el acto el tipo de hoja.

Era del mismo que llenaban la libreta gris de Aru. Lo tomó inmediatamente de sus manos, irguiéndose tan rápido que envió a su asistente a caerse de espaldas. Abrió la pequeña carta y leyó. Fue así, en realidad, que supo de las sospechas de Aru respecto a Sirf y cómo le pedía que lo averiguara por él, en caso de que no lograra salir vivo de esa. Todo con tal profesionalidad que casi le hicieron desear que despertara sólo para poder darle un puñetazo.

Para cuando fue tras el Mecánico, el detective seguía inconsciente. La segunda vez que entró fue el primero en recibirlo, volteando hacia él al sonido de sus pasos. Tenía los ojos rojos abiertos y una sonrisa que le hizo sentir más ligero de golpe. Había tenido razón, como siempre.

—No tardaste casi nada —hizo notar Muru Muru, echada cerca del detective. Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula. Shuei lo comprendió pasados unos segundos: no se había acordado de bajar la manga de nuevo—. ¿Ese es un brazo nuevo? ¿El Mecánico acaba de hacértelo?

—Sí —dijo Shuei pasándole al lado y yendo a sentarse al lado del muchacho, cogiéndole una mano con la suya artificial—. Lo hizo muy bien. Excepto porque no siento nada con él, es como si fuera de verdad.

El detective cerró los dedos alrededor de los suyos. Shuei percibió la presión por la forma en que obligaron a mover sus músculos pero no su calor. Le acarició el rostro con la otra mano para volver a recordar el tacto de su piel cálida.

—Es fantástico —comentó Aru, recorriendo con el dedo unos cables perfectamente trenzados y que parecían músculos sin piel—. De haberme quedado sin piernas sin duda habría podido hacerme unas nuevas sin inconvenientes.

—Ni siquiera lo digas —le reprochó Shuei, besándole la frente—. Me diste un susto de muerte.

—Tú también con tu actuación de kamikaze —El joven elevó la vista, el semblante serio—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Nunca. Fue demasiado imprudente.

—No puedo garantizar eso, Aru —El dios sonrió. No podía dejar de tocarlo, acariciarlo, comprobar lo vivo que se hallaba y todavía a su alcance—. No si creo que es la única manera en que podré salvarte.

—Creo que ahora estoy entendiendo por qué eres el seme, Yukiteru. Un buen seme siempre se sacrificará por su uke.

Shuei la fulminó con la mirada, en tanto el detective se echaba a reír.

Muru Muru 3 vio la curiosa escena y suspiró. No había mejor momento que el presente.

—Bueno, bueno —llamó la atención—. Por si no lo recuerdan todavía tenemos un dios que seleccionar para este mundo antes de que se destruya.

—¿Necesariamente tiene que destruirse? —preguntó Aru.

—Aru, está bien —dijo Shuei, revolviéndole el pelo—. Tú te vendrás conmigo y Muru Muru al Segundo Mundo.

—Eso no será posible —replicó la Muru Muru del Tercer Mundo—. Él pertenece a este mundo, y además Deus ya ha decidido que Akise Aru será su heredero.

Por un momento nadie habló.

—Es verdad —dijo el núcleo de Deus, de vuelta fundido en uno, desde el interior del artificial creado por Sirf. La máquina, enorme, emitía sonidos de pesas y movimiento de pequeñas piezas al verse movida la boca—. Akise Aru es mi creación, aunque sea libre en su voluntad, por lo que es sólo lógico que él me suceda como dios del espacio y el tiempo. Esa era la oferta a la que Muru Muru se refería antes de que ustedes dos llegaran, aunque más que oferta deberíamos decirle "llamamiento."

—Lo que estás diciendo es que no tengo opción —dedujo Aru desde el suelo, tranquilamente.

—En efecto —La maquinaria tembló brevemente y se recompuso. Cada vez que el dios hablaba parecía que lo hacía desde el fondo de una botella—. Lo he pensado cuidadosamente, he contemplado todas las alternativas, y no existe candidato mejor que uno dueño de su propio futuro. Una vez mi núcleo desaparezca del todo, la destrucción del mundo y tu alzamiento serán automáticamente un hecho.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —protestó Shuei—. ¡Nunca le preguntaron si él quería hacerlo!

—Deberías alegrarte —dijo Muru Muru 3, cruzada de brazos—. Convirtiéndose en dios será la única manera en que Akise Aru seguirá con vida mientras el resto del mundo perece.

—Eso no suena del todo justo —señaló Aru, levantando la cabeza y apoyándose en ambos codos para ver más allá de la cápsula que encerraba sus piernas—. Se me ocurre otra alternativa, si a Deus no le molesta.

—¿Mmm? —pronunció la enorme máquina—. ¿Qué alternativa sería esa?

—Este proceso de selección ha estado mal desde el inicio. Elegir al último superviviente de un juego de todos contra todos no logro entender cómo cualificará a alguien para obtener el control del universo. ¿Matar a todos te da el derecho de dominar al resto? Un mundo creado a partir de la sangre y la muerte no es uno que yo escogería. Shuei me mostró sus resultados y esto sólo es la inútil destrucción del universo, un vacío del que nada sale porque todo fue destruido. El dios del nuevo Mundo debería ser alguien preparado para recibir esa responsabilidad, consciente de sus actos y el impacto que tendrá sobre los demás. Debería ser un dios listo a vivir por su mundo, no a matar por tenerlo a su capricho.

—¿Y dices que ese no puedes ser tú? —replicó el Deus falso.

—Digo que yo no estoy listo para algo así —contestó el joven—. He visto a Shuei usar sus poderes y no he podido sino sentir desconcierto porque los utiliza sin abusar, sin dejarse consumir por ellos. ¿Cómo puedo aspirar a tener los mismos si no comprendo lo simple que es para él? Con eso en mente, debo considerar el que todo se salga de mis manos y, siendo así, no puedo permitirme ir más lejos en esto. No estaría bien asumir semejante poder sin estar completamente seguro de que sabré manejarlo.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? —preguntó el Deus, curioso.

—Propongo que Shuei y yo entrenemos al próximo dios. Shuei asumirá como dios principal y mantendrá a este mundo con vida, de modo que todavía habrá millones de candidatos dignos alrededor de todo el globo. Yo me encargaré de elegirlos personalmente. Al final, terminada su formación, uno de ellos se convertirá en dios del Tercer Mundo. Así sabré que lo dejo en las manos correctas.

Por un largo segundo pareció que el dios más viejo se había quedado sin palabras. Luego, la boca de metal se abrió a su máxima capacidad y dejó ir un sonido extraño, desconcertante: el de Deus emitiendo una carcajada.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? —preguntó Aru, frunciendo el ceño—. No estoy bromeando.

—Estoy seguro que no —replicó el dios viejo, todavía riéndose—. He tenido tiempo para leer acerca de los otros Mundos y he visto cómo te has desenvuelto en cada uno de ellos. Desde el Primer Mundo hasta hoy te has vuelto más y más impertinente, al punto que me obligaste a reconocer tu independencia en el Segundo Mundo, razón por la cual la tienes en este. Eso es lo que te hacía el candidato ideal. E incluso cuando te doy la oportunidad de hacer lo que gustes con el universo, libremente, ¡continúas asombrándome con tus negativas! En parte debe ser mi culpa por esperar que, por esta vez, hicieras exactamente lo que esperaba de ti. Pero debí imaginar que a mi Observador le encanta ser innovador.

—No es por eso —dijo Aru, sonriendo de lado—. De no haber conocido a Shuei habría aceptado en el acto. No habría dudado ni un instante. Afortunadamente no es el caso.

—Ah, ya veo —La cabeza de Deus se movió e inclinó un poco. Las figuras metálicas que le servían por ojos se dirigieron al dios más joven—. Sí, puedo entender por qué escogería a este chico para participar en el juego. Es capaz de reescribir el futuro como ningún otro.

Shuei, sin saber por qué, se sintió enrojecer por ese extraño cumplido. No sabía cómo explicar que el no tuvo nada que ver, no de forma consciente al menos, y él se contentaba sólo con tener al detective consigo. Que él en realidad no tenía nada extraordinario y todo inició porque le dio curiosidad una libreta gris vista de casualidad.

—Entonces... —dijo, inexplicablemente cohibido—, ¿eso significa que podemos hacerlo? ¿La idea de Aru?

La cabeza de Deus se agitó sobre sus hombros mecánicos. Ninguno de ellos entendió el significado de ese gesto indeterminado, por lo que la boca volvió a bajar para aclarárselos.

—Sí, pueden hacerlo.

* * *

_ Falta el epílogo pero en realidad esta historia termina aquí. Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y comentaron. Me animaron mucho a lo largo del camino a romper mi récord personal, un fic completo de más de diez capítulos en menos de tres meses. Es un nuevo logro para mí y estoy feliz con el resultado. Ojala que ustedes también._

_Hasta la próxima._


	18. Chapter 18

**Epílogo**

* * *

Hacía una mañana tranquila y despejada. Pero Nishijima Minana no tenía tiempo para percatarse. Con su esposo durmiendo luego de su interminable turno en la comisaría, rompiendo la costumbre, sólo quedaba ella para encargarse de que los niños se levantaran y tuvieran todo listo antes de irse. Por poco y no despertaba ella misma, lo cual propició que empezara el día de malhumor. Después de vestirse apresuradamente entró en las habitaciones de sus hijos y les susurró, dulcemente, como cuando eran niños, que si no los veía fuera de sus camas en los próximos cinco segundos los haría estallar con ellas. Sólo su hija, insoportablemente parecida a ella aunque tuviera el color del cabello igual al que de su padre, no salió de un salto y permaneció en su sitio, murmurando que ya se levantaría en cinco minutos.

-Cielo, no tenemos cinco minutos -le siguió hablando suavemente, procediendo a quitarle el cubrecamas de encima. La muchacha, de 13 años y en camisón azul estrellado, le hizo un puchero perezoso que fue inútil contra su madre-. No me hagas esas caras y apresúrate si quieres tener algún desayuno.

En el camino a la cocina recogió unas cuantas prendas desperdigadas en las dos habitaciones y las juntó en un montón sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia. La pila ya casi le llegaba al pecho, tendría que ponerse a limpiar todo a la tarde. Justo lo que le hacía falta. Mientras esperaba el salto de las tostadas, sacó las ensaladas de fruta que Nishijima había preparado antes de salir, para que las tuvieran como postre en el almuerzo, y agregó un par de pequeños bentos llenos con lo primero que encontró, que fue arroz mezclado con salmón y algunas verduras, porque los chicos debían comerlas para estar sanos. A ella nunca le habían preparado un bento, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo era uno tradicional, pero le pareció que lo hecho estaría bien. No mejor que lo que solía preparar su esposo, pero bien.

El reloj en la pared le hizo fruncir el ceño. Maldita sea. El chofer ya estaría abajo y, si no se apresuraban, en cualquier momento se le ocurriría subir a tocar el timbre. Despertaría a Nishijima y este no podría descansar de nuevo, con lo que iría somnoliento a su siguiente turno a la tarde. Necesitaban ese dinero extra para pagar aquel nuevo rifle que se le ocurrió encargar desde Estados Unidos.

En cuanto la cabellera morada de su bostezante hijo mayor apareció por el pasillo de la escalera, Minana agarró las tostadas todavía calientes, les echó una cucharada de mantequilla y se la embutió en la boca abierta mientras le entregaba la bolsa del almuerzo.

-No hay tiempo. Confórmate con eso -le dijo a su mirada de protesta. Al ver a su hija restregándose los ojos, le dejó el desayuno en las manos-. ¿Ya tienen sus mochilas listas? ¿No les falta nada?

Los hermanos asintieron, cabeceando. Minana pellizcó la mejilla de su hijo.

-¿Seguro, Kamatso? Una llamada en la mitad de la mañana para llevarte los libros sería muy inconveniente.

-Sí, mamá -respondió el enfurruñado muchacho de 14 años, echándose atrás para soltarse-. Cielos, eso sólo fue una vez.

-De todos modos hoy sólo tenemos tres clases -comentó su hija, abriendo la nevera.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Akira? -preguntó Minana.

-Tengo sed.

-¿Acaso no me han escuchado? ¡No hay tiempo! Recojan sus cosas y vayan de una vez.

Minana le quitó de las manos la jarra de jugo y volvió a guardarla. Luego la empujó a ella y su hermano hacia la puerta, donde les dio los bolsos que estaban sobre el sofá. Antes de abrir la salida, les dio un beso rápido a cada uno. Kamatso, acostumbrado, no dijo nada pero Akira simuló mucha molestia, limpiándose la mejilla.

-No seas cursi, mamá.

-Soy tu madre, tengo derecho a ser cursi -le dijo, preguntándose, no por primera vez, de dónde había sacado esa actitud. Nishijima decía que era una fase típica de los adolescentes. Ella sólo sabía que de ningún modo habría reaccionado de esa manera ante una muestra de cariño de sus padres-. Ahora lárguense y dejen impresionados a sus maestros.

-Sí, mamá -contestaron al unísono, saliendo del departamento.

Una vez volvió a ajustar la media docena de dispositivos de seguridad en la puerta, Minana descorrió las cortinas y observó a la calle. Como se lo imaginaba, ahí estaba el chófer, parado al lado del usual vehículo celeste brillante. El joven de cabello rubio teñido y ojos azules se apoyaba indolente contra la puerta, masticando quién sabe qué dulce. Le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Minana se lo devolvió, recordándose que además de conducir a los niños a su destino también daba clases. De todos los profesores era el más serio y exigente, nunca perdonándoles una tarea faltante.

La mujer siguió en esa posición hasta ver a sus hijos saludar al chófer y meterse en el auto. Este la despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de ponerse tras el volante. Unos momentos más tarde el automóvil se adelantaba por la calle. Luego, a punto de cruzar la esquina, sin más, desapareció. Lo hacía cada mañana y esa visión no le sorprendía. A ese tipo de cosas debía una acostumbrarse cuando alguien de su familia era inscripto en una escuela de otra dimensión.

El Colegio Divino era un edificio al que nadie podría llegar por los medios comunes. Sólo el chófer (en otra vida conocido como Hatake Kenshi) conocía la manera exacta. Luego de pasar por el asombro de ver que el interior del automóvil era lo bastante amplio para albergar a una treintena de persona (e incluso más, si el dueño quería), se encontraba en la entrada a un parque frontal cuyo camino de piedra blanca llevaba al establecimiento. Una cúpula de energía permitía un libre visión de las nubes, entre las cuales se movían, pero impedía que la menor gota de lluvia los empapara innecesariamente o que incluso recibieran una saludo agresivo por parte del sol.

El lugar en sí era enorme, tanto como un internado, aunque los únicos que realmente vivían ahí eran los cuatro únicos profesores. Los estudiantes tenían para sí una cafetería, una sola aula para las clases teóricas, un laboratorio y sala tecnológica. Minana creía que deberían llamarla sala de computación y ya, pero en su primera tour para padres vio que de computadoras nada. Lo que tenían era una sala de realidad virtual donde, según le explicaron, los estudiantes deberían enfrentarse a ciertas situaciones para pasar a la siguiente etapa. Ahí no se concentrarían en exámenes escritos, sino en verdaderas acciones llevadas a la prácticas. Minana nunca le vio el sentido a aprenderse un montón de datos a un libro de texto que no iba a servirle de nada en su día a día, por lo que encontró aquello de lo más apropiado. Sobra decir que fue una de las pocas persona y de hecho la única madre en verlo así.

Tenían ocho materias en total, según sus hijos le informaban. Cada uno de los profesores se encargaba de un par, acorde a su propia experiencia. Así, el chico que antes le hacía de niñero y nunca parecía demasiado extrañado por nada, enseñaba Lógica y Efecto. Shuei (que para ella siempre sería Yukiteru, le gustara o no), al frente de Causa y Consecuencias. Un muchacho en sus veinte y que supuestamente encarnó al caos del universo una vez enseñaba, desde luego, acerca del Caos y el Orden. Finalmente, Hatake, el estricto, el que nunca sonreía a menos que Caos se le sentara al lado en la cafetería, daba Ser y Equilibrio. Ella creía que eso último tendría que ver con ser acróbatas o ponerse a meditar sobre un tronco, pero sus hijos decían que era acerca del bien y el mal, cómo a veces una cosa que parece mala es buena y viceversa. Entonces recordó brevemente las veces que tuvo que robar comida y dinero con tal de poder sobrevivir, los asesinatos cometidos a gente que sólo representaban estupideces que jamás la ayudaron, por lo que tampoco tuvo ninguna queja al respecto.

Eran 25 alumnos en total. Dos chicas más que los chicos. Todos de diferentes razas y culturas alrededor del globo, de entre 13 y 16 años, supuestamente escogidos siguiendo incomprensibles criterios del ex-niñero. Nadie sabía cuándo terminaría el período escolar, aunque igualmente tenía sus vacaciones y días feriados como las escuelas normales. La idea era encontrar al dios del nuevo mundo, por lo que cabía suponer que sólo entonces acabarían las lecciones. A Minana, desde luego, le gustaría creer que sus hijos voladores destacaran como los mejores entre el resto, pero, por lo que le habían contado, sería imposible decir quién sería dios al final viendo a sus compañeros.

Estaba aquel niño de China, cuyo oído perfecto le permitía copiar cualquier melodía en prácticamente cualquier instrumento y encima era muy modesto al respecto. También la niña africana, una pequeña y menuda criatura que era un prodigio matemático y escribía las mejores composiciones. Un muchacho de un país en América del Sur que parecía un oso de tan fuerte, pero era muy tímido y se desvivía por ayudar a sus compañeros. A su manera, todos poseían cualidades aceptables. No por otra razón estaban ahí.

A ella no le había hecho ninguna gracia la idea. Aceptó que fueran sólo porque Akise Aru vino a decirle que sus hijos tenían derecho, por los poderes de Deus, y cumplían los requisitos que habían previsto para los estudiantes.

-No me digas. ¿Y se puede saber qué requisitos serían esos?

Akise Aru (uno más alto y de cabello más largo del que conociera antes) no vaciló ni un segundo.

-Una infinita capacidad para el cambio, tanto respecto a sí mismos como los demás -Y sabiendo o intuyendo que sus palabras sólo agregaban más oscuridad al asunto, agregó con una sonrisa-: En cierta forma son como Shuei.

Ahí ella lo entendió en seguida y una sonrisa, algo orgullosa, se deslizó por sus laios.

-¿Podrían evadir cualquier Dead End incluso sin proponérselo? Porque, siendo honestos, esa era la mayor habilidad de Yukiteru durante el juego.

-Afortunadamente nosotros no recurriremos a Dead Ends para nuestra selección. Pero es así en esencia.

Minana podía pensar en los pequeños hechos en la vida de sus hijos que le darían esa impresión al joven, pero al final decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas. Fiel a su costumbre, aceptaría las cosas como se le presentaran, y si por alguna razón había engendrado a dos dioses potenciales, ¿por qué no darles la oportunidad de probar? De todas formas, como Akise se apresuró en clarificar a un preocupado Nishijima, los chicos seguirían asistiendo a clases regulares y teniendo una vida normal. Arreglarían los horarios para que no chocara con el de las otras escuelas de los estudiantes. Si antes conseguían notas aceptables no existiría ninguna razón para que no siguieran haciéndolo mientras asistían al nuevo colegio. Sería como asistir a un curso extracurricular o tomar clases de baile.

-Excepto que de ahí saldrá el dios del nuevo mundo -comentó Nishijima, todavía asimilándolo.

Akise sólo le había dado esa molesta sonrisa cortés que no quería decir nada. Por entonces Minana pensó para sus adentros que ni siquiera ellos estaban del todo seguros de lo que saldría de todo eso. Pero si a los chicos no les perjudicaba, ellos no deberían preocuparse por pagar una cuota a fin de mes, y sobretodo podían aprender algo que luego les fuera útil en su vida diaria, al final los dos dieron su consentimiento.

Tres meses después, el primer chico era expulsado por haber causado una pelea en la que se discutía quién sería el próximo dios. Empezó como una discusión sólo algo subida de tono (por lo que le contó Akira) hasta que el chico se levantó y comenzó a gritar que él sería el elegido, que ninguno de ellos sabía por lo que había pasado. Todos sabían que en la Tierra se la pasaba de refugio en refugio, sin un techo fijo en el cual vivir. Le propinó un puñetazo a un chico y habría seguido de no ser porque el profesor Hatake salió a sostenerlo. La expulsión fue inmediata, sin posibilidad de discusión. El profesor Tenshi, luego de hablar con el profesor Akise, se había puesto en frente de todos y les dijo que nadie debería seguir el ejemplo de ese muchacho. Nadie estaba ahí para competir sino para aprender. De eso era lo único de lo que tenían que preocuparse porque dependiendo de qué tan bien lo hicieran los tomarían en cuenta para la selección. El profesor Tenshi tenía una expresión inusualmente seria en el rostro que a nadie se le ocurrió dejar de tomar en serio sus palabras. De todos los profesores, él era el preferido de la mayoría. Disturbios así no volvieron a sucederse desde entonces, o al menos no de esa magnitud.

Minana descubrió, por la cantidad de detalles que su hija le daba sin que se lo pidiera, que a quien Akira realmente prefería era al profesor Akise. Una vez le llegó a comentar que todas las chicas lo consideraban sin excepción como el hombre más guapo, y la manera en que insistió en que todas eran unas tontas superficiales que sólo se fijaban en el exterior causó que su hermano, quien sólo estaba de paso buscando algo que comer, dijera:

-Lo que le pasa es que está celosa porque lo quiere sólo para ella.

La cara de su hija se volvió de un rojo furioso.

-¡No te metas cuando hablo con mamá!

Kamatso se había encogido de hombros, sacando de un estante un paquete de galletas.

-Algunos de los chicos también están prendados de él. No es sorpresa que sea tu primer amor.

-¿D-de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre amor? Yo no soy como el resto de esas chicas. No digas estupideces.

-No entiendo la necesidad de negarlo. Es normal que te guste un profesor, sobretodo a tu edad.

-¡Si ya dije que a mí no me gusta!

-¿Entonces dirías que es desagradable el profesor Akise?

-El hecho de que no lo considere el hombre más atractivo del mundo no quiere decir que me desagrade -argumentó Akira, muy erguida.

-En ese caso sí te gusta.

El rojo, que se había atenuado, volvió a encenderse.

-¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca que no he dicho!

Minana, riéndose para sus adentros, decidió que ya era hora de que cumpliera con su rol de madre y le dijo a su hijo mayor que dejara en paz a su hermana. Se reía porque no podía creer que cosas como el desagrado por el romance fueran también hereditarias. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el motivo de su pequeña disputa una vez llegó a cambiar los pañales de Kamatso y estuvo en la sala del hospital donde Akira por primera vez vio la luz. Yukiteru le había dicho, y ella estaba de acuerdo, en que no necesitaban saber toda la historia. Algún día sabrían que su madre era una terrorista de otro Mundo y que los poderes que aún tenían no era mera característica de su familia, pero por ahora estaban bien en la ignorancia. Tampoco quiso mencionar, ni entonces ni después, que el profesor Akise y el profesor Tenshi compartían algo más que una estrecha amistad.

Si Yukiteru había creído conveniente que los estudiantes no supieran que eran dos parejas homosexuales las que llevaban adelante el colegio, no sería ella quien fuera con la boca floja.

¡

Una vez fue su sueño contemplar las estrellas. Cuando era ese niño feliz con sus padres se imaginaba viéndolas por el telescopio, la mano de papá sobre el hombro de mamá y los dos a su espalda, admirando el mismo paisaje. Por entonces ni siquiera hubiera podido soñar en que se hallaría en el centro mismo de ese escenario infinito, de pie, sin nave espacial ni traje de astronauta. Las estrellas, esos focos intermitentes, parecían las actrices principales de una obra que él dirigía. Se movían siguiendo los gestos de sus manos, formando nuevas figuras.

Desde hacía realizaba aquel trabajo y esa noche, finalmente, podía verlo a punto de ser terminado. Una sonrisa de anticipada satisfacción se extendía por su rostro en tanto conseguía manipular el universo. Sólo unos pocos detalles, un poco de luz allá, algo de oscuridad ahí. La idea de su mente se evidente para el mundo. Sería el sueño de alguien más o el objeto de estudio para unos cuantos.

Por fin, cerró la mano y se quedó viendo el resultado. La sonrisa se le amplió al darse cuenta de que no quería cambiar nada, que estaba bien así.

-¿Terminaste? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Shuei se volvió. Aru se le acercaba flotando, el largo cabello blanco flotando detrás de él. La palidez de su cuerpo era casi irreal cuando llevaba sus ropajes oscuros, como era el caso. Cuando lo veía así, rodeado de la oscuridad, Shuei creía que más que un fantasma parecía una fantasía sobre cómo deberían ser los ángeles. Abajo de ellos, iluminado por la luna, el Colegio Divino descansaba en calma. Kenshi y Caos ya deberían estar durmiendo. Eran los únicos que realmente lo necesitaban.

Asintió sin palabras, sonrojándose un poco. Nunca había hecho nada tan grande ni de lo que pudiera sentirse tan pleno como en ese momento. Aru se detuvo a su altura y contempló la nueva obra.

-Explícamela, Shuei-kun.

Shuei no se sintió ofendido. Para cualquiera sólo sería un montón de puntos unidos. No tendrían forma a menos que uno la buscara y él todavía no había arreglado los detalles para que todos los reconocieran.

-Son las Constelaciones de los Doce. Cada una los representa a su manera -Shuei elevó su mano mecánica y las indicó-. Ahí está la Constelación John, poderosa y de brazos alargados hacia el resto. La Constelación de la Justicia, algo torcida pero recta y abierta. La Constelación de Cuidador, grande y rodeada de pequeñas estrellas. La Constelación de la Madre, el hongo que parece proteger al mundo desde su lugar. La Constelación de los Amantes, iguales y paralelas entre sí. La Sacerdotisa, un gran ojo que nos observa. La Constelación Élite, la más pequeña y de forma infantil. La del Padre, una bala lanzada al cielo. Por último, la Constelación de la Sangre, una simple mancha que quiere llegar a todos.

-Empezó con una, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí -Shuei señaló hacia su primer trabajo. A su señal, las estrellas correspondientes brillaron, opacado el resto, mostrando una formación de intrincadas redes rodeando un círculo. Algunas partes de la red brillaban más que otras, engañando a la vista para que hacer creer que desaparecían-. La Constelación Yunokiteru. La más complicada que se ha hecho. Casi imposible de descifrar a primera vista. Es una sola, aunque parezcan dos que de casualidad convergieron en el espacio.

Ese sólo fue el inicio, aunque entonces no lo sabía. Ni siquiera pretendía mucho a partir de ella. Le pareció que era lo corrector, lo que le debía la figura de cabello rosa a la que conoció.

-¿Esos serían Gasai y tú?

Shuei le sonrió. Lo conocía ya lo suficiente para saber lo que ocultaba su voz neutra.

-No, esos serían Yukiteru y Yuno. Mira aquella.

La última formación lucía como un solo rizo en el cielo. Hacía falta fijarse bien para saber que en realidad eran dos hebras entrelazadas. Lo que en realidad sucedía era que el brillo blanquecino de una opacaba al de la otra. Estaba apartada de las otras, al final.

-Es ahí donde todo culmina. La Constelación Shueiru. ¿Qué opinas?

La mirada de Aru se abrió en sorpresa. Luego se suavizó y su mano blanca buscó la morena suya.

-Es hermosa.

* * *

_Nosotros alumbraremos la noche,_

_vagando por el sueño de una corta noche de verano,_

_sin saber nada, sin escuchar nada..._

_Y cuando finalmente nos despertemos,_

_agregaremos a la canción_

_que habla del nuevo final._

_-The song of a certain truth._


	19. Chapter 19

**EXTRA**

Nada más llegar, Shuei supo que había sido una mala idea. La sala, en efecto, parecía una estación de rabio con sus paredes de madera con imágenes de cantantes populares y un micrófono de enorme soporte en frente de los rostros del par de Muru Murus que vivían con ellos. Sentadas al otro lado del escritorio y un folio de hojas entre manos ofrecían un aspecto perturbadoramente profesional.

-Oh, nuestros invitados especiales ya llegaron –dijo Muru Muru 2, sonriente.

-Tomen asiento, por favor –continuó Muru Muru 3, haciendo un gesto hacia el par de sillas en frente de ellas.

Tanto él como Aru se acomodaron. Había aceptado llevar a cabo ese programa de mentiritas sólo porque Aru expresó querer saber la clase de preguntas que les harían. Muru Muru 2 decía que su yo del Primer Mundo solía hacerlo con los demás jugadores y que incluso la madre de la Segunda participó. Ella era una mujer aburrida (parecía que nada más sabía quejarse del abandono de su marido y lo mala que era su hija), pero de todos modos le había quedado el gusto por meterse en las vidas ajenas. No costó nada convencer a Muru Muru 3 acerca de lo divertido que podía ser ese juego.

Todos, en resumidas cuentas, habían confabulado para llevarlo a esa situación.

-Buenos días –dijo Muru Muru 2 al micrófono. Shuei veía que al final no estaba conectado a ninguna parte y eso quizá fuera lo único agradable-. Estamos aquí con los fundadores del Colegio Divino, un mero experimento celestial que probablemente nunca sabremos adónde irá a parar: Tenshi Shuei y Akise Aru.

-Es interesante saber que Tenshi Shuei –agregó Muru Muru 3, tomando el aparato- originalmente era un dios de otra dimensión, pero decidió venirse a la Tierra una vez más para asumir el mando de este mundo de manera temporal hasta que pudieran decidir al siguiente dios definitivo. En otro tiempo se llamaba Amano Yukiteru, pero por amor decidió cambiarse el nombre y asumir una nueva identidad.

-Y Akise Aru –dijo Muru Muru 2- era una creación del dios anterior, Deus, destinado únicamente a vigilar el cumplimiento de sus designios, y ahora es dueño de sus mismos poderes. Él fue el de la idea del Colegio Divino tras haber sabido los resultados del juego por la supervivencia que se habían llevados en otros mundos. Akise Aru, dinos, ¿por qué rayos se te ocurrió semejante idea ridícula?

Aru sonrió cordialmente inclinándose hacia el micrófono que la demonio movía hacia él.

-Creí que sería lo mejor. Jugar así con el destino de las personas, obligándolas a matarse entre sí, no era justo. El mundo ya es lo suficientemente oscuro como para permitir que el responsable de nuestras vidas sea un asesino. La pureza en Shuei me ha hecho replantearme que el siguiente dios debería ser como él, alguien incapaz de corromperse incluso en las más extremas situaciones.

Shuei prefería hacer de cuenta que había un ave revoloteando por el techo, tragándose el sonrojo con el mayor estoicismo posible. Muru Muru 2 asintió varias veces con una expresión cómicamente seria antes de tomar el micrófono para ella.

−Típica actitud de chico bueno. Pero pasando de las cuestiones morales, vamos a los que los oyentes realmente quieren oír.

-Sí -afirmó Muru Muru 3, erguida como una verdadera reportera pero sonriendo en anticipación-. La pregunta que todos han estado esperando.

-Ah, sí -dijo Muru Muru 2, levantando un dedo para darle importancia-. La pregunta más importante de todas.

Shuei se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Conociendo la mente pervertida de su asistente, podía imaginarse en qué se interesaban. Podía prohibirle a una de las demonio hablar pero sólo Aru tenía autoridad sobre la otra. Y como el detective no tenía idea de lo que era la verguenza...

El detective continuó sonriendo cortesmente, esperando.

-Lo que nuestro público quiere saber -dijo Muru Muru 3.

-Es cuándo descubriste que estabas loco de amor por Yukiteru -continuó Muru Muru 2.

-Incluso sin haberlo conocido antes o saber su real nombre.

Shuei suspiró para sus adentros de puro alivio. Todavía estaba a salvo de temas peligrosos.

-Claro que si toda tu respuesta se reduce a "amor a primera vista" -agregó Muru Muru 2-, tendremos que pasar directamente a las preguntas para adultos.

-El amor súbito e inexplicable no da para mucho juego -comentó Muru Muru 3, negando con la cabeza como si lo lamentara-. Diferente sería si después del flechazo te desengañaras y tuvieras que buscar un nuevo amor para curar tus heridas, pero como eso nunca sucedió...

-Hasta podríamos decir que su historia fue aburrida -dijo Muru Muru 2, apoyando el mentón sobre la mano-. Lo único que lo hizo algo interesante fue la negativa de Yukiteru, Shuei ahora, a aceptarlo por quién sabe qué ridículo reparo.

El susodicho elevó una ceja. ¿A eso le llamaban entrevista? ¿Criticarlo en su cara? No necesitaban todo el estudio para eso.

-Pero superado ese trauma -siguió Muru Muru 3 en el mismo tono aburrido-, no hubo más conflicto emocional. Ni celos ni inseguridad, terceros en discordia o psicopatía asesina. Si no fuera por el problema que se dio con el caos y alguna referencia subida de tono no tendríamos prácticamente nada.

-Prácticamente nada -confirmó tristemente Muru Muru 2. De pronto dejó escapar una sonrisa-. Aunque fue una linda historia.

-Sí, bonita. Y las subidas de tono estuvieron bien.

-Más que bien.

Y las dos suspiraron al unisono. Por un momento nadie dijo nada.

-Así que -recuperó el hilo Muru Muru 3-, háblannos acerca de ese momento de descubrimiento. Es decir, es obvio que la curiosidad profesional fue tu incentivo al principio pero nosotras y nuestros oyentes quieren saber cuándo pasaste de pensar "tengo que resolver este misterio como el mejor detective del mundo" a "estoy enamorado de un chico que no conozco."

Aru puso expresión pensativa. Casi a su pesar, Shuei esperó una respuesta junto a las asistentes. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado asimilar sus sentimientos por un chico, pero tenía además su relación con Yuno y el enamoramiento hacia Wakaba como puntos de referencia. Aru jamás tuvo algo parecido.

-En realidad yo no lo sabía al inicio -dijo finalmente el detective, reflexivo-. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente la posibilidad antes, ni siquiera después de haber visto al Yukiteru de mi mundo. Lo único que quería era descubrir su historia. Fue Akato-san quien me lo planteó por primera vez. Resultó inevitable cuando fui a pedirle que me hiciera aquel retrato de tu rostro usando una fotografía de Yukiteru-kun como referencia.

-¿Akato-san lo hizo? -preguntó Shuei, sorprendido.

Todo ese tiempo había asumido que el dichoso dibujo salió de manos del detective.

Aru asintió.

-Yo no tengo mucha habilidad para el dibujo y quería tener una imagen precisa del chico en mis sueños, para ayudarme a no olvidarlo. Yukiteru-kun sólo era un aproximado. Akato-san era el único artista competente que conocía.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces? -preguntó Muru Muru 3, haciendo un espejo de la postura interesada de la otro demonio.

-Akato-san lo hizo en pocos minutos, incluyendo los detalles que le pedí modificar, pero no era suficiente. Su mirada seguía siendo como la de Yukiteru-kun. Tomé prestado el lápiz de Akato-san y agregué las sombras que me parecieron pertinentes hasta encontrar un tono adecuado. Sólo entonces me hallé satisfecho y motivado para encontrar a ese joven y cambiarle la mirada como fuera.

-Lo cual acabaste haciendo aprovechándote de su buena voluntad -añadió Muru Muru 3, emulando un tono de reproche.

Aru le devolvió una sonrisa. Shuei pensó que se veía guapo así.

-Entonces sólo me importaba resolver el caso. Estuve un rato observando el retrato para ver si no tenía detalles que agregar y cuando quise darme cuenta Akato-san ya lo sabía. Dijo que las historias shounen-ai siempre le gustaron. Al principio no entendí a qué venía el comentario, pero entonces él señaló el retrato y dijo: "El chico. Es obvio que te gusta. No sé qué sucede con él, pero creo que es afortunado por tener al mejor detective del mundo queriendo ayudarlo. Da tu mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz y preséntamelo alguna vez, ¿bien? Les daré descuento en su próxima compra." No supe qué decir. Hasta ese momento estaba concentrado en conocer a Shuie y saber su historia, que intuía interesante. No pensé más allá de eso. Luego de hablar con Akato comencé a preguntarme qué pasaría si yo lo conociera y este estuviera enamorado de una chica o tuviera novia, porque en todas las historias de amor shoujo tener celos o no parece ser la forma más eficiente de saber si estás enamorado de una persona.

-Claro, claro, muy razonable -comentaron las dos Muru Muru.

-Pero no saqué ningún resultado concluyente. Supe que aun en el caso en que Shuei-kun estuviera con otra persona seguiría queriendo averiguar su historia y ayudarle de alguna forma. No puedo decir que me sintiera feliz al respecto, pero no me sentía tan devastado como las historias shoujo daban a entender que debería si mis sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad. En todo caso me molestaría que alguien interfiriera con el curso de mi investigación.

-Cada uno puede reaccionar diferente -aportó Muru Muru 2.

-Sí, pero igual es desanimador -dijo Muru Muru 3-. Una buena cantidad de celos le agrega un elemento interesante a las historias de amor.

Shuei intentó recordar si alguna vez tuvo celos alrededor de Aru. Técnicamente tenía motivos. En el día de los enamorados Aru recibía varios dulces más que él e incluso un par de cartas confesando sus sentimientos. Provenían siempre de sus alumnas, ninguna mayor de 17 años, de modo que creer siquiera por un segundo que podían hacer peligrar su relación sería más bien estúpido. Aru tampoco permitió que su confianza menguara. Sabía que no le engañaría y en viceversa, por lo que nunca tuvieron que discutir al respecto. De hecho, apenas discutían sobre nada. Solían ponerse de acuerdo rápidamente.

Dicho así sonaba realmente aburrido.

-¿Y cómo lo confirmaste al final? -inquirió Muru Muru 2.

-¿Tuviste sueños de naturaleza húmeda? -agregó Muru Muru 3.

-Eso fue después -aclaró Aru, sonriendo tranquilamente, causando que las dos demonios rieran. Shuei se sintió sonrojarse. Nunca, jamás le gustaría ese tipo de charlas. Cuando eran ellos dos no tenía inconveniente, pero así... y frente a ese micrófono de juguete, no podía estar tranquilo-. No, temo que sólo obtuve la confirmación definitiva cuando logré ver a Shuei cara a cara por primera vez. Hasta entonces tenía una mera sospecha que no podía comprobar de ninguna manera. Cuando lo vi con su capucha después de que me ayudara con aquellos delincuentes, de los cuales me salvó, supe que no era normal esa... -Buscó la palabra correcta- concentración. Fue muy extraño. Nunca me había pasado antes de manera tan espontánea. Ni siquiera me importó hacerle preguntas.

-El mundo dejó de existir a tu alrededor -tradujo Muru Muru 2, soñadora, dando vueltas en su silla.

-Sólo eran ustedes dos en el universo -suspiró Muru Muru 3.

Aru se les quedó viendo un segundo, reflexivo, y acabó por asentir.

-Precisamente. Esa fue la única vez en que entendí algo de aquellas historias. Aunque nunca vi las flores de cerezo ni oí una melodía especial sonando en el aire. Sospecho que aquel es sólo un adorno literario por parte de los autores -Y acabó la pequeña broma con una sonrisa, haciendo reír al par de asistentes como niñas a las que se les promete dulces.

-Claro, claro. Una pena que la realidad sea menos hermosa que la ficción -concordó Muru Muru 2.

-Pero igualmente -acotó la otra-, es obvio que el enamoramiento te hace ver cosas que objetivamente no son ciertas. Esa es parte de su belleza. Algo por el estilo debiste experimentar frente al objeto de tu afecto.

-Bueno... -dijo Aru, mirando el techo en busca de una manera de decirlo.

-¿Sí? -dijeron a dúo las demonios.

-Me pareció curioso que la primera vez que vi a Shuei sin la capucha se me hiciera mucho más atractivo que Yukiteru-kun.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Shuei sin poder contener su desconcierto. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo oía. Se lo había visto escrito en su libreta después de conocerse. Lo recordaba porque entonces pensó en lo irritante que era el detective con su manía manipuladora-. Pero tenemos el mismo rostro.

Aru se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sencillamente no estaba tan interesado en él.

-Una nota para nuestros oyentes -dijo Muru Muru 2, tomando el micrófono-: cuando Akise Aru dice "interesado" quiere decir "perdidamente enamorado."

-Una eficaz estrategia para evitar el uso excesivo de las cursilerías y mantenerlo todo en un tono soportable para las audiencias más endurecidas -sumó la otra, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Sobretodo eficaz respecto a una persona cuyo mayor interés en la gente suele limitarse a un nivel intelectual.

-Eso sucede si eres un sujeto listo o aspiras con todas tus fuerzas a serlo.

Muru Muru 2 sonrió.

-Un perfil así normalmente nos daría a alguien completamente torpe e incómodo en los temas amorosos, pero Akise Aru nunca ha tenido inconvenientes en ese campo. De la noche a la mañana él simplemente asumió sus sentimientos y actuó en consecuencia cuando el momento fue preciso.

-Lo cual nos lleva a nuestra siguiente cuestión -Muru Muru 3 giró hacia la pareja del dios al que ella servía. Es decir, Shuei-. Tenshi Shuei, anteriormente conocido como Amano Yukiteru del Segundo Mundo. Tenemos entendido que fuiste tú el que propició el primer contacto y se entregó al idilio, pese a que no hacía mucho tiempo te negabas siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de ver a Akise Aru como algo más que un amigo.

-Es más -agregó Muru Muru 2, frunciéndole el ceño a su dios-, esa misma tarde, luego de haberle sido revelado que Akise Aru pretendía a un chico, Amano Yukiteru no quiso hablar al respecto.

-¿Es de verdad necesario hablar de eso? -inquirió Shuei-. Sucedió hace mucho años.

-Casi 14, para ser exactos.

-Tiempo durante el cual los dos continuaron juntos, superando incluso la gran prueba de los siete años. Y eso que se casaron bastante jóvenes, con lo que las posibilidades de divorcio eran mayores. Akise Aru ni siquiera había terminado el instituto cuando ya estaban comprometidos de por vida.

-No le veo el sentido a traer esos temas a colación -siguió tratando Shuei.

-Tuvieron muchas citas entonces, ¿cierto? -recordó Muru Muru 2, sin hacerle el menor caso.

-Sí, sí. Akise Aru solía escaparse de clases sólo para reunirse con Tenshi Shuei en el tejado.

-Pero tenía asistencia perfecta.

-Eso era porque Shuei había creado una ilusión suya en su pupitre, de manera que fuera como si Akise no se hubiera ido a ningún lado.

-No lo hacíamos tan seguido -apuntó Shuei, azorado y rojo.

-Todo sea por mantener viva la llama -comentó Muru Muru 2, exagerando un tono de resignación.

-Nuestros oyentes sin duda estarán interesados en saber los pormenores de la relación que existe entre los directores del Colegio Divino.

-La semana pasada les tocó a la pareja de profesores, Hatake Kenshi y Caos.

-Costó convencerles pero lo hicimos.

-Pero nadie está escuchando esto...

-¡Shuei! -le regañó Muru Muru 2, dando un golpe sobre la mesa con su pequeño puño. Le señaló de forma acusadora-. ¡Estás evadiendo la cuestión, yéndote por la tangente! Actúas como un cobarde. Compórtate como un hombre de una vez y dinos por qué te le abalanzaste a Akise como una fanática yaoi a su pareja favorita.

Shuei masticó por unos instantes una respuesta a tan estúpida analogía, sólo para acabar dejando caer los hombros. En realidad la opción más inteligente era darle el gusto. De esa manera quizá todo terminara más pronto y sin tener que hablar de otros temas inconvenientes.

-Había visto al caos por primera vez... -empezó a decir, rememorando todavía el horror de aquel encuentro, cuando Muru Muru 2 saltó a interrumpirle.

-El caos, tal como se le conocía antes de volverse profesor de esta escuela, era una fuerza enemiga de los dioses. Su sola cercanía debilitaba sus poderes y, si agarraba a la divinidad desprevenida, podía sumirlo en un reflejo de su propia muerte.

-Sin recuerdos de su pasado o de su presente -especificó Muru Muru 3-. Algo horrible y muy feo, sin duda. Shuei llegó a este mundo, el Tercero para él, sin saber nada al respecto. ¿No es así?

-Sí... -dijo el aludido, un poco desorientado por la innecesaria aclaración.

-Tuviste tu primer encuentro con la muerte -siguió Muru Muru 2- y al regresar de ella te apoderaste de la boca de Akise. ¿Por qué?

-Eso. ¿Por qué?

El par de demonios se adelantaron sobre el escritorio, escrutándolo en espera de su ansiada respuesta. Shuei se echó instintivamente hacia atrás y, como por instinto, buscó la mirada del detective. Su sonrisa calmada le tranquilizó. Volvió a recordar que sólo era un juego de ellas, nada más.

-Bueno... -inició, bajando la vista-, en ese momento me dio miedo. Mucho, al no ver a Aru en ningún lado. Comencé a temer que se hubiera ido o incluso que lo hubiera imaginado todo. Es... difícil explicarlo, porque sólo duró un momento, pero fue como si de pronto todos mis temores se pusieran al frente y me ahogaran. Tenía miedo de volver a estar solo. Así que cuando regresé y vi que él todavía estaba ahí... bueno, no creo que lo pensara exactamente así en el momento, pero me pareció que debía hacer algo para mantenerlo. Convencerlo de que no se fuera -Levantó la cabeza, observando las expresiones a su alrededor. El par de demonios estaban encantadas, mientras el detective parecía sorprendido. Se encogió de hombros a una duda inexistente y finalizó-: Así que lo besé para que se quedara.

Unos muy incómodos instantes de silencio. Muru Muru 2 volvió a su posición normal en su asiento.

-Fuiste como la mujer que se embaraza para conservar el marido -concluyó la demonio tranquilamente, como si así lo resumiera todo.

El rojo en el rostro de Shuei, antes a raya, volvió a estallar.

-¡Muru Muru! -regañó. La demonio le hizo un vago gesto de que se calmara y él, dándose cuenta de que sólo le daba el gusto enfadándose, intentó hacerlo. Respiró profundamente-. No era así.

-De todos modos -intervino Aru, cruzando las piernas y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas-, Shuei-kun, una vez más, sólo se me adelantó. De haber continuado viéndonos habría sucedido tarde o temprano.

Muru Muru 2 se adelantó a él, destellando de picardía.

-Porque era su destino, ¿no?

Aru le sonrió indulgente, como a una alumna que hubiera dado hecho reír al resto de la clase.

-Probablemente -reconoció sin agregar más.

Muru Muru 2 hizo un puchero, disconforme. Su doble se aclaró ontensiblemente la garganta antes de hacer ruido acomodando los papeles y tomar el micrófono.

-Ahora viene lo que todos han estado esperando -prologó, seria. Giró la cabeza hacia su otro yo y sus ojos titilaron en anticipación. Shuei tragó-. La ronda de preguntas.

Se abalanzaron sobre ellos, ambas, sin compasión, preguntándoles cosas en las que nunca habían pensado. Cómo se sintieron trabajando con el ser que lo dejó sin brazo, cómo se siente Aru respecto a ese miembro falso, por qué seguían escogiendo Sakurami como punto para sus paseos, cuáles eran sus estudiantes favoritos, los más probables a convertirse en dioses. A Shuei no le hizo gracia elevar a sus estudiantes, unos sobre otros, sabiendo que todos tenían la misma capacidad, pero dijo lo que pensaba y lo dejó ser. Nadie iba a oírlos de todas formas.

Al final, aunque cansado y confuso por semejante interrogatorio, empezó a sentir cierto alivio. No estaba resultando tan malo como había pensado. Al menos no había oído que le exigieran hablar de sus posiciones favoritas, fetiches en el cuarto o cosas por el estilo, con lo cual estaba contento.

-Bien -dijo Muru Muru 3, muy entusiasmada-. Gracias a los dos por sus amables respuestas. Desafortunadamente se nos está acabando el tiempo, pero tenemos una última petición para ustedes.

-Un beso -lanzó Muru Muru 2, directa y divertida-. Pero uno de verdad, no esa estupidez de labios juntitos por dos segundos y ya está. A nivel yaoi, no nivel shounen-ai.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Shuei, más desconcertado que otra cosa-. ¿No estaban haciendo una entrevista de radio? Nadie va a ver nada aquí.

-No -dijo Muru Muru 3, moviendo el micrófono hacia ellos-. Pero podrán oír lo mucho que se quieren.

-Preferiría que no -respondió Shuei, devolviéndole el micrófono.

-Pero es necesario -Muru Muru 2 lo regresó-. Es lo que le dará validez a todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-En efecto -la apoyó la otra-. No tendría sentido hablar de una relación homosexual sin llevarnos un buen recuerdo que sea prueba de la misma. Por lo que sabemos, ustedes dos podrían haber estado fingiendo, quién sabe por qué perversa razón. O quizá fueron una ardiente pareja en su tiempo, pero ahora sólo son un par de dioses que viven juntos y comparten la misma habitación sin tener mayor intimidad que esa. Tal vez hace muchos años apenas si se han visto desnudo uno al otro...

No tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. Era tan poco cierto que sencillamente se quedó en blanco. De pronto, la mano del detective se posó en su hombro y se inclinó hacia él. Aru le habló al oído.

-Sólo déjales tener esto y habremos terminado -Adelantándose a su sorpresa, agregó-: No es tampoco como si nunca nos hubieran visto en situaciones todavía más comprometidas antes.

-No me lo recuerdes... -masculló Shuei.

-No será desagradable. ¿Por qué no?

Shuei suspiró.

-De acuerdo -respondió al fin-. Supongo que no nos cuesta nada.

Aru cabeceó afirmativamente. Levantó su mano blanca para quitarle el cabello del rostro y procedió a acercar el suyo. Por alguna razón a Shuei se le hizo gracioso caer en cuenta de que todavía cerraba los ojos al hacerlo, tal como cuando iba a la secundaria y le tomaba la mano para salir del tejado volando, poderes divinos propios o no. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso y ahora las dos Muru Muru se lo habían recordado. Quizá en serio no era tan mala idea. Le devolvió el beso sonriente, ya sin importarle que las dos demonios estuvieran listar a seguir el menor movimiento de sus labios y reírse como locas apenas vieran un trozo de lengua.

Bueno, si tanto lo deseaban, bien podía darles un digno espectáculo.

* * *

En Sakurami, en la casa Nishijima, la hija menor tenía un pequeño radio conectado por auriculares a sus oídos. Oyó hasta la parte en que las asistentes comentaban al unísono "lo están haciendo" y un muy asqueroso sonido, como un jadeo húmedo, saliendo con la voz del profesor Akise, antes de desprenderse del aparato y destrozarlo contra la pared. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Cuando entre sus compañeras comenzó a circular el rumor que las Muru Murus tenía un show de radio especial en una frecuencia que sólo era captable a la medianoche pensó que sólo era una tontería.

Chismes, nada más que chismes. Pero entonces una de ellas dijo que ahora entendía por qué el profesor Hatake y el profesor Caos andaban casi siempre juntos. Estaban juntos... porque estaban juntos. Lo mismo se decía acerca de los directores, pero como nunca se vio nada sospechoso al respecto nadie les daba demasiado crédito. Las Muru Murus habían adelantado que en su próximo segmento les demostrarían la verdad respecto a esas habladurías. Y lo hicieron. No se dejaron nada al azar. La voz, el tono, la manera de hablar. Todo eran del profesor Akise.

Akira tomó una zapatilla y machacó los restos de la radio.

* * *

Una vez se aseguraron de que sus narices habían dejado de sangrar, Muru Muru 3 presionó el botón debajo de su escritorio. Estaban oficialmente fuera del aire.

-Fue un buen episodio -dijo, sacándose la gasa del rostro.

-Sí -acordó su otro yo, haciendo lo mismo-. ¿Crees que nos habrán escuchado más alumnos esta vez?

-Sin duda. El episodio con Caos y Kenshi fue el más popular de todos los que hemos tenido. Para el día siguiente ya todos sabrán al respecto.

Muru Muru 3 se miró su brazalete de contricción, el que la forzaba a no obedecer a otro que no fuera Akise Aru, y luego al de su doble, que la encadenaba a Tenshi Shuei. Todo se acabaría en el momento en que Shuei supiera al respecto de su pequeño show y que lo de esa noche no había sido sólo para ella. No tendrían otra opción porque él era el dios mayor e incluso ella tenía que doblegarse a sus órdenes directas, ya que el poder de Akise estaba subordinado al suyo. Mala cosa. Pero, hasta entonces, le seguirían sacando el jugo al asunto.

-Debimos haber hecho esto antes -comentó.

-Gracias sólo a que Shuei cree que es un juego -La sonrisa de Muru Muru 2 se amplió-. Cuando le pedí continuar las entrevistas como hacía mi yo del Primer Mundo no se imaginaba que a veces lo hacía de verdad.

Las dos demonio compartieron una risa por la conveniencia de los tecnicismos para escapar a la voluntad de los dioses.

* * *

_¿Por qué hice esto cuando dije y repetí que ya había terminado el fic? Porque la idea ya la tenía hacía tiempo y pensaba hacerlo un one-shot, pero sería dejar un montón de cosas en el aire que nadie entendería a menos que leyera los otros capítulos. Así que lo agrego como un simple bonus._

_Ah, y gracias a raven paulina por sus comentarios anteriores acerca de usar líneas de espacio. La verdad es en el word sí los uso pero al subirlos al sitio sencillamente se borran, a saber por qué._

_Gracias al resto de lectores por llegar hasta aquí._


End file.
